Siempre tu
by Mlle Tempete
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde su ultima aventura, la puerta se cerro por razones desconocidas, hasta ahora reina la paz en el Digimundo, pero que hay de la vida de los niños elegidos? malas decisiones, errores, cosas que nunca se dijeron, encrucijadas y miedos es lo que definen a la juventud, y nuestros Digielegidos no podrán escapar de esta etapa.
1. Luto

Capitulo 1

LUTO

En lo mas oscuro de una amplia y desordenada habitación se encontraba nuestra heroína, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, ya muchas lagrimas habían salido de sus hermosos ojos a lo largo de la noche, solo preguntándose porque las cosas tenían que suceder de esa manera?

Y una frase le retumbaba en la cabeza... "Todo tiene un propósito y en esta vida no existen las casualidades" , ahora era muy difícil que ella creyera en esas palabras, que hasta hace pocos meses atrás una persona muy sabia y muy querida le había dicho. Pero ahora esa persona ya no estaba, asi que esas palabras perdían sentido.

Del otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación, había estado su padre, muy preocupado por su hija y decidido a entrar, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, aquella joven había puesto el seguro desde adentro y había atrancado una silla en aquella puerta para asegurarse de estar sola, su padre ya resignado pensó que era mejor que le diera su privacidad para que ella pudiera desahogarse, aunque... Como a cualquier padre le hubiera gustado estar con su hija en ese momento para consolarla, pero su hija no era asi... Desde muy pequeña detestaba llorar en frente de otras personas, aun ante sus propios padres, esto aunque la joven no quisiera admitirlo, lo había heredado de su madre.

Solo había una persona con la que ella podía llorar y desahogarse, desgraciadamente esa persona no era su padre y en ese momento esa persona se encontraba muy lejos.

El llanto la había agotado y el sueño ya le estaba ganando la batalla, no tuvo otra opción que sacar bandera blanca y rendirse, levantándose del piso para recostarse en su cama, abrazando un singular peluche en forma de dinosaurio de color naranja, y pensó... Al menos mañana sera mi ultimo dia en esta casa vacía, rindiéndose asi ante el sueño.

En otro continente se encontraba un joven castaño, tumbado en la cama de su habitación, tomando una de sus "merecidas siestas"

Cuando de repente su mente le jugo una broma, trayendo a su sueño un recuerdo de cuando el era niño. Tendría unos cuatro años y caminaba a lado de su mamá que llevaba cargando a su hermanita menor, se dirigían al parque, un poco decepcionado pues a pesar de llevar su balón favorito no tendría con quien jugar, su hermanita aun era muy pequeña, que lastima.

Al llegar a dicho parque su mama se sentó en una de las bancas donde daba la sombra de los árboles y le dijo al pequeño que jugara donde ella pudiera mirarlo, el pequeño castaño no muy convencido tomo su balón y comenzó a rodarlo, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Hola, puedo jugar contigo?

El pequeño volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando, al hacerlo se percató que era una niña de su misma edad, una dulce pelirroja de cabello corto.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, tu eres niña y las niñas no juegan futbol.

La pequeña arqueo la ceja y le dijo

\- El que sea niña no quiere decir que no sepa jugar o que no te pueda ganar, a parte estas solo, no te aburres jugando tu solo con el balón?

El castaño se rasco la cabeza- Rayos las niñas si que podían ser irritantes, mas cuando tenían la razón. Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento el solo.

\- Esta bien juguemos juntos

\- Yeiiii! Grito la pequeña muy emocionada 7u.u7

Para sorpresa del castaño, la pequeña pelirroja jugaba mejor que muchos de sus amigos, de repente recordó a su mamá y la busco con la mirada, cuando la vio se paro en seco pues ya no estaba sola en aquella banca, si no que platicaba amenamente con otra señora, su mama siempre había sido muy amable pero era la primera vez que hacia algo asi.

\- Oye no te distraigas! Te estoy ganando- dijo la pequeña

\- Perdón es que... Señalo a su mama.

\- ¿Que sucede? Oh ㈸2 ella es tu mama?

-Si, pero no se quien sea esa otra señora.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír.

-¿Que te pasa?- le dijo el castaño

\- Esa señora es mi mamá.

En eso la Señora Kamiya llamo a su pequeño.

-Taichi! Es hora de irnos,ya es tarde y tengo que preparar la cena para tu Papá.

Ambos niños corrieron hacia donde estaban las adultas, las cuales comenzaron a platicar al ver que sus hijos jugaban felizmente.

Al llegar a ellas se hicieron las presentaciones, y los niños se enteraron que asistirían a la misma escuela, lo cual agrado a ambos pues se estaban llevando muy bien.

Hijo despídete de tu nueva amiga y de la señora Takenouchi.

\- Hasta luego señora Takenouchi, y después se dirigió a la pequeña pelirroja - espero podamos vernos pronto... Se detuvo y penso cual era su nombre? Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado.

En eso la pequeña rompió el silencio- Sora, mi nombre es Sora y el tuyo me parece que es Taichí -kun?

Sacando asi de sus pensamientos al castaño, que asintió con la cabeza, la pequeña ojí rubi se dirigió a la mama del castaño y le dijo

\- Encantada de conocerla Señora Kamiya, espero verlos muy pronto.

La mamá del castaño sonrió y se dirigió a la madre de la ojí rubi - Oh Toshiko tienes una niña encantadora!- volvió a dirigirse a la pequeña- esperamos verte pronto Sora.

Asi se despidieron y el pequeño castaño vio alejarse a su nueva amiga hasta que la perdió de vista.

De regreso a casa con su mama, le pregunto.

-Mama el nombre de Sora suena muy lindo no?

A lo que su mama respondió - Si hijo es un hermoso nombre,¿Sabes lo que significa?

A lo cual el pequeño castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Significa "Cielo"

Tai se quedo pensando en esto, cielo mmm... Si bonito nombre y sonrió, de repente volvió a hablar

-Mamá... No te parce que Sora-San tiene unos ojos muy bonitos?

Susumu se paro en seco, y volteo a ver a su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa, si hijo, los ojos rubíes de Sora son preciosos.

Entonces nuestro héroe despertó de su sueño.

-¿Pero que rayos?

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia un mueble, en donde se encontraban algunas fotos de el y de su hermana cuando eran niños, con una mano tomo una de ellas para verla mejor, mientras que con la otra mano hurgaba en el cuello de su playera hasta que saco un dije de doble pieza, uno en forma de corazón y el otro en forma de sol, entonces dijo para si mismo.

\- Ya ha pasado un año, mas te vale cumplir tu promesa y que regreses de una buena vez si no quieres que valla yo mismo hasta Londres por ti Takenouchi.


	2. Los preparativos

LOS PREPARATIVOS

Los rayos del sol ya se habían filtrado por la ventana de aquella habitación, provocando que la joven abriera sus orbes rubíes para acostumbrarse a la luz de un nuevo dia, se levanto de la cama sin soltar aquel singular dinosaurio de peluche, se dirigió a la puerta para quitar el seguro y la silla que había atrancado la noche anterior, después de todo no había viajado con su padre para apartarlo de su vida, en cuanto abrió la puerta entro corriendo una bola de pelo en color blanco, obsequio de su padre la navidad pasada.

-Muñeca ya tranquila! Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

Se acerco a la cachorrita que brincaba y ladraba para atraer su atención, la cargo para acariciarla, era imposible no recordar a Piyomon cuando Muñeca se comportaba asi, suspiro y la llevo a donde estaba su comida.

\- Este no será un dia sencillo asi que empecemos de una buena vez- se dijo asi misma y se dirigió al baño para poder bañarse y comenzar el dia un poco menos estresada.

Al poco tiempo bajo al comedor donde ya la esperaban su padre y su prima para desayunar.

-Buen dia papá, hola Damarisu.

Ambos voltearon a saludarla pero al verla solo pudieron poner cara de preocupación.

-Hija estas segura que quieres viajar? No creo que te sientas bien aún.

-Pero prima que rayos te paso? Estas súper pálida enserio te sientes bien?

Mañdicion! lo que menos quería era preocuparlos- pensó la joven.

\- Si estoy bien, es mejor que arreglemos todo para regresar, es solo que ayer no dormí bien, no aplacemos más esto por favor...realmente no quiero hablar del tema.

El señor Haruhiko Takenouchi y Damarisu se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sabían que ese seria el final de aquella platica, asi que se apresuraron a desayunar para continuar con sus planes.

-Hija el vuelo sale hoy en la noche, aun no has empacado nada, necesitas ayuda?

-No papa esta bien veras que para cuando llegue la hora todo estará listo.

La razón por la que no había empacado nada era por que prefería hacerlo de ultimo minuto para tener en que distraer su mente todo el dia y no pensar en aquello que dolía tanto.

\- Hija una cosa mas, yo tomare otro vuelo, necesito llegar a Kyoto para arreglar todo en la universidad después de mi año sabático y Damarisu ira conmigo, se que no es buena idea que regreses a casa de tu mamá y me tiene preocupado esa situación, podríamos ir todos juntos a Kyoto y después de unos dias yo mismo te llevaría a Odaiba para arreglar esta situación.

\- No papá por favor te lo ruego, necesito llegar lo mas pronto posible a Odaiba, tampoco quiero ver a mamá por ahora, pero en realidad quiero arreglar todo para entrar a la preparatoria, en unos dias comienzan las clases y no quiero atrasarme.

\- Oye tio, Sora necesita ver a sus amigos, un año es mucho tiempo ¿no hay alguna manera en que ella pueda dirigirse a Odaiba?, sabemos que no estará sola, hay mucha gente que la quiere y la están esperando.

-Ahora que lo pienso si hay una manera en la que Sora pueda ir a Odaiba, hija ¿Te gustaría que hablara con la familia Kamiya? Mientras yo arreglo todo en Kyoto.

-¿Kamiya? Si papá por favor, se que ellos no se van a negar- de nuevo los Kamiya eran su salvación pensó y dio gracias a Dios por haberlos conocido.

Y hablando de los Kamiya, pff que distraída no he llamado a ninguno de mis amigos para avisarles que regresare a Odaiba mañana, esto si que estará de locos, sera mejor que todo este asunto sea sorpresa, pero a quien si tengo que llamar antes de que mi padre llame a la familia Kamiya, es a Tai, es el único que se puede enterar de mi regreso por ahora, genial la noticia sorpresa de mi regreso en manos del chico mas indiscreto de mis amigos- penso.

Se apresuro a terminar su desayuno y salio disparada del comedor, realmente había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

En Japón las cosas no eran muy diferentes Tai se encontraba sentado en el piso de la sala muerto de cansancio, puesto que a su madre se le había echo muy buena idea aprovechar los últimos días de las vacaciones de sus hijos para hacer limpieza a profundidad en la casa y cambiar algunos muebles de lugar, cuando de repente sono el teléfono, su hermana salio corriendo a contestar.

-Buenas tardes,¿quien habla?

-TK que bueno oírte... Como estas?... Oh que bien y cuando regresas?... Si entiendo,mándale saludos tu familia por mi... Pues no en estos dias no hemos tenido suerte .. La puerta aun sigue cerrada...ok TK te dejo saldré con mi mamá a comprar algo, cuídate por favor, ya quiero verte, si... Chao.

-Kari porque no me preguntaste si quería saludar a TK? O si quería hablar con Matt?

-Ay hermano que susto me diste, no pensé que siguieras aquí tumbado, perdóname si vuelve a llamar le diré que te pase a Matt.

-Esta bien kari no te preocupes

-Bueno me voy hermano en un rato vuelvo, mamá me esta esperando abajo, si estas tan cansado deberías dormir un poco.

Asi Kari salio y dejo a su hermano solo en la sala.

-Como me choca que kary se comporte asi cuando se trata de TK, de un tiempo a la fecha se sonroja y cuando suena el teléfono sale disparada a contestar y ese tonito de voz que usa cuando habla con el, ¿Que mosco le pico? ¿No será que? Jajaja no, no puede ser, ese par aun son unos niños.

En Londres nuestra Joven pelirroja estaba apurada empacando sus cosas, solo se llevaría lo indispensable para no regresar a Odaiba tan cargada, menos si se quedaría en casa ajena, en eso recordó aquella habitación, sabia que debía entrar ahí por ultima vez asi que se dirigió a ella y entro, aún olía a hierbabuena y todo estaba sumamente ordenado, asi como a ella le agradaba, y pegado a la ventana estaba ese piano, se acercó y se sentó decidida a tocar, toco un un par de notas, pero fue demasiado para su corazón y fue ahí donde supo que aun no estaba lista para volver a tocar, quien sabe... Tal vez nunca lo estaria, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a alejarse de aquel instrumento como si este fuera a devorarla en cualquier momento, en eso por la ventana entro un gato en color naranja,

-Consentido, ven minino!

El gato se acercó y se dejo acariciar por la joven.

-No creo poder dejarte aquí consentido, ya vere la manera de llevarte conmigo

Entonces le vino un recuerdo, en Navidad cuando su padre apareció con Muñeca como regalo para ella, su abuela exclamó

-Pero hijo como se te ocurre traer un perrito a una casa en donde ya hay un gato?

\- De la misma manera en la que se te ocurrió tener a tus dos peces y tu canario bajo el mismo techo que Consentido, no te preocupes mamá se llevarán bien.

Esa casa poco le faltaba para convertirse en un zoológico, su abuela tenia inicialmente dos peces, "Tingo y Tango" , después llego el canario "Puzing" pues aterrizo justo en el jardín, estaba herido, asi que su abuela lo cuido hasta que sano y este ya no quiso irse, por ultimo llego Consentido cuando aun era un bebe y le robo el corazón a aquella anciana, los más recientes fueron las tortugas de su prima,Lala y lulu, un halcón enano llamado Lorenzo, este ultimo de su padre y Muñeca a la que tambien termino aceptando y consintiendo, lamentablemente tingo y tango murieron dos dias después de que su abuela muriera y el canario escapo el dia en que ella había fallecido, solo quedaba Consentido y por obvias razones, Sora no lo iba abandonar, reviso el cuarto con la vista, tomo unas fotografías, unos bolígrafos y a Consentido para salir de aquella habitación pues los recuerdos le estaban lloviendo y ya sentía que el aire le hacia falta.


	3. Una grata sorpresa

_**UNA EXTRAÑA LLAMADA Y UNA GRATA SORPRESA**_

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

Sora regreso a la que hasta ese dia había sido su habitación con Consentido en brazos, cuando entro se percató de la presencia de Damarisu, la cual tenia unas fotografías en las manos.

\- Prima por fin lo volverás a ver, ¿estas nerviosa?- dijo Damarisu enseñándole una foto de un chico rubio ojí azul.

Sora la fulmino con la mirada,-¿Que haces con mis fotos?

-Solo responde y no te hagas la ofendida

-Pues realmente no lo había pensado, pero no tengo porque sentirme nerviosa frente a Yamato-kun nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

\- Vamos Sora sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Pues no lo se, te lo diré cuando lo vuelva a ver, ahora cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

Ese era un tema un poco delicado y Damarisu no tenia el suficiente tacto para hablar de estas cosas con Sora.

-Esta bien primis- le dijo sonriéndole - ahora mejor apresúrate a llamar al biscocho de tu mejor amigo para que sepa que llegarás mañana- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le mostraba una foto que Tai le había regalado cuando ella había decidido viajar a Londres.

-Oh cielos es verdad, pásame el teléfono Damarisu.

Marco el numero que se había aprendido de memoria hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Hola buenas noches

Había contestado Kari

-Hola kari, ¿esta tu hermano? Soy yo Sora

-Oh Sora! Que gusto que llames sabes te extrañamos mucho.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sora, Tai se levanto del sillón y corrió a lado de su hermana Hikari

-Kari yo tambien los he extraño como no tienen una idea.

-No lo parece nos has tenido muy olvidados.

Mientras Kari le decía esto, Tai ya le estaba haciendo señas a su hermana para que le diera el teléfono, mientras kari negaba con la cabeza y le decía que tambien ella quería hablar con Sora.

-Lo siento mucho Kary, soy una mala amiga, he tenido algunas complicaciones y justo ahora no tengo mucho tiempo,¿ podrías pasarme a Tai? Necesito hablar con el.

-Claro ahora te lo paso antes de que el me arranque el teléfono por las malas.

-Hola desaparecida- dijo Tai

Sora sonrió - Hola extraño,¿como va todo?

-Sora no tienes vergüenza, no llamas en todo este tiempo y ahora preguntas que ¿cómo va todo?

-No seas dramático Tai, las cartas, las postales,los mensajes y los correos electrónicos cada semana no cuentan?

-Nooo, porque sabes perfectamente que odio leer :P, pero ya que lo preguntas ¿que quieres que te conteste?, después de un largo año extrañando a mi mejor amiga.

-Tai tambien yo te he extrañado mucho, no es fácil estar en un país extraño sin la compañía de él que ha sido tu confidente toda la vida. Y hablando de confidente, amigo quiero contarte un secreto y es por eso que te llamo, pero debes jurar que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera Izzy,¿Lo prometes?

-Claro Sora sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero si no quieres que ni Izzy se entere debe ser algo muy importante.

-Si de echo lo es, tambien necesitaré de tu ayuda amigo.

-No se diga más tu habla y veremos que hacemos

-Tai... Mañana regreso a Odaiba y necesito que vayas al aeropuerto por mi, lo haras?

Tai estaba que no lo podía creer, por fin su amiga regresaba a Odaiba.

-Claro Sora pero ¿porque no llamaste antes?, imagínate si no pudiera, Debes ser mas precavida con estas cosas.

-Sabia que no me ibas a fallar, te adoro amigo, perdóname sabes que siempre hago las cosas de ultimo momento.

Eso era cierto, Sora era muy espontanea siempre, esto le gustaba mucho a Tai de su amiga, pero en estos casos complicaba más las cosas, la última vez que Sora le había pedido algo asi a Tai fue exactamente un dia antes de irse a Londres.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿porqué no quieres que nadie más se entere?

-Quiero darles una buena sorpresa a todos con mi llegada Tai, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras de sorpresa al ver que he vuelto.

-Esta bien confía en mi, no diré nada y ya planearemos como darles la sorpresa.

-Tai... Una cosa mas, mi padre hablara con tu familia en un rato, creo que pasare unos dias con ustedes mientras arreglamos todo, no te molesta o si?

-Oh Sora claro que no, al contrario sera genial, no te preocupes por nada.

-Perfecto, por eso eres mi mejor amigo, oye ya debo colgar nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto a las 7:30 pm

-Ok Sora hasta entonces.

-Ten una bella noche Tai

\- y tu aprovecha que aun hay sol en Londres, te quiero amiga nos vemos pronto.

Al terminar la llamada Tai tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue directamente para su cuarto, sin percatarse de que su hermana iba tras el.

-Tai, ¿que te dijo Sora?¿ Sucede algo malo?

-Oh ㈸2 kari me espantaste de muerte, no te preocupes no pasa nada malo.

-Hay que alivio, y entonces...¿ Que te dijo?

-mmmmm... No mucho kari, veras ella ya esta planeando todo para que pronto pueda regresar a Odaiba, pero aun no hay una fecha confirmada.

-Que bien Tai, pronto Sora estará de vuelta y por fin estaremos los ocho reunidos.

-Si de nuevo juntos kari, podrías dejarme a solas un momento, necesito pensar algunas cosas.

-Esta bien hermano

Kari salio de la habitación que ambos compartían y se fue a la sala en donde estaban sus padres.

-Por fin, todos juntos, Sora ya te habías tardado, ¿siempre tienes que darme ese tipo de sorpresas que hacen que el corazón se me acelere?

El joven castaño comenzó a recordar aquella noche en que su joven amiga le había hecho una llamada telefónica igual

-¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo Sora?

-Tai por favor no te molestes, tu no lo hagas, esta es una gran oportunidad para lograr que mi familia quede unida nuevamente, ademas mi padre me había prometido un viaje hace ya algún tiempo, sabes que casi no lo veo y un año junto a el para mi es una magnifica oportunidad, un sueño hecho realidad.

Esto llego al corazón de Tai, pues conocía perfectamente la situación familiar de la ojí rubí y lo que esto significaba para ella.

-Esta bien Sora perdóname por exaltarme, pero ¿como que te iras mañana? Nos hubieras avisado con tiempo esto será una noticia fuerte para todos, más aun para Takeru y Hikari, eso sin mencionar a Matt, no quiero imaginarme como tomara esta noticia.

-Lo se Tai pero mi padre me comento de este viaje apenas hace unas horas, y... Matt ya lo sabe, tienes razón el.. No lo tomo nada bien y de hecho terminamos.

La voz de Sora se escuchaba entre cortada, esto tampoco había sido fácil para ella

Rayos! Pensó Tai, lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a su mejor amiga,- yo y mi enorme boca.

-Tranquila Sora, dale tiempo el terminara por entender, sabes que en ciertas ocasiones a Yamato se le sube lo Ishida a la cabeza, yo le avisaré a Izzy, a Davis, a Yolei, a ken, a Cody y hablare con Kary, pues supongo que TK ya se entero por medio de Matt, tu solo encargate de hablar con Joe y con Mimi, ella esta en New York pero es importante que sepa que esta pasando ok?

-Esta bien, gracias por todo Tai

\- Ya tranquila que todo saldrá bien, arreglare todo para que los chicos y yo podamos ir a despedirnos de ti mañana, ahora intenta descansar quieres?

-si Tai de nuevo muchas gracias, estaría perdida sin ti.

Y yo sin ti, ¿que se supone que hare si tu te vas? pensó Tai.

La despedida fue muy triste, pero todos permanecieron con una sonrisa pues Sora raras veces pedia de su apoyo y ahora los necesitaba fuertes, como era de esperarse Matt no asistió a despedirse de Sora y Tk tubo que disculparse por su hermano.

-Sora te pido que disculpes a Matt el no se sentía muy bien - dijo Takeru

-No te preocupes Tk entiendo

-Ese idiota de Yamato Ishida, como podía ser que no apoyara en esto a Sora? Es un real tarado el y su estupido orgullo, pero me va a tener que escuchar- pensó Tai

Fin del flashback

Bueno al menos ahora tendremos la oportunidad de estar todos juntos de nuevo- pensó Tai

En Londres sora ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas y ya estaba arreglando los últimos detalles entre ellos estaba alistando a Consentido y a Muñeca para que pudieran viajar.

-Sora, creo que sera mejor que me dejes arreglarte un poquito-dijo Damarisu

-¿Que estas insinuando querida prima?

-Nada malo Sora pero tu semblante aun no ha mejorado te ves bastante pálida y ojerosa, es mejor que te maquilles un poquito para no preocupar mas a mi tío.

-Tienes razón prima disculpa en un momento lo hago.

Y asi lo hizo, no quería darle mas preocupaciones a su padre, cada uno debía cargar con su dolor de la mejor manera posible sin contagiar a nadie más, su padre ya tenía suficiente con la pena de perder a su madre como para tambien cargar con la tristeza de su hija.

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_


	4. De Cero

_**DE CERO**_

 _ **Parte 1**_

 **Capitulo 4**

 _Ya había llegado la hora de partir, Sora se dirigía con su padre y su prima al aeropuerto, y ella sentía una sensación de alegría y nervios combinada con desilusión y dolor._

 _Su prima se había encargado de arreglarla para que Sora no se viera demacrada al llegar con la familia de su amigo, le había ayudado a elegir desde la ropa hasta el casi nulo maquillaje y accesorios que Sora llevaba._

 _Anunciaron primero el vuelo que salía para Kyoto, su papá tomo sus maletas, no sin antes abrazar a su hija y plantarle un beso en la frente._

 _-Sabes que me cuesta un enorme trabajo dejarte hija, más en estas circunstancias, pero mientras más rápido regresemos a lo que eran nuestras vidas mejor, nos vemos pronto hija ya verás que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera._

 _Sora se quedo muda, sabía que si hablaba se iba a derrumbar._

 _-Prima cuídate mucho ¿sale? Animo! Que todo saldrá bien, me tendrás que contar todo acerca del reencuentro con tus amigos ¿Eh? Te quiero mucho primis, estamos en contacto._

 _Sora solo asintió con la cabeza y les regalo una sonrisa a su padre y a su prima, una sonrisa llena de optimismo y ternura de esas sonrisas que solo la joven sabia regalar._

 _En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, anunciaron el vuelo para Odaiba, así que tomo sus cosas y subió al avión pensando tristemente en que esto significaría "comenzar de cero" una vez más comenzar de cero._

 _Ya en el avión decidió relajarse, después de todo serian 13 horas y media de vuelo, se coloco los audífonos y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la música que en ese entonces sería su única y mejor compañía._

 _Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a Odiaba así que Sora decidió revisar su aspecto, ella no era de las chicas que se retocan el maquillaje o se preocupan por esas cosas, de ser por ella no usaría nada de eso, pero en ese momento era necesario, no quería preocupar a nadie ya que su aspecto delataría su actual estado; era impresionante lo que un poco de base y rímel podían hacer, Sora ya era muy bonita naturalmente, tenía unas largas y rizadas pestañas que adornaban a la perfección sus hermosos orbes rubíes, pero ya con el rímel hacia resaltar aun más la belleza de sus ojos y el tono natural de su boca era un carmesí que hacía que estos resaltaran bastante, en unos minutos ella ya estaba lista._

 _El señor Takenouchi ya había hablado a casa de la familia Kamiya para que le dieran hospedaje a su hija por unos días mientras el ordenaba todo en Kyoto, ellos aceptaron con gusto pues apreciaban mucho a Sora y la conocían a ella y a su familia desde hace ya un largo tiempo, de hecho ya veían a Sora como una Kamiya por la estrecha relación que tenia con Taichi y Hikari, el padre de Sora les pidió que mantuvieran el secreto ante Hikari, pues Sora quería darle una sorpresa con su llegada._

 _Nuestro elegido portador del emblema del valor ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que aterrizará el avión en donde viajaba Sora y mientras tanto pensaba en que por esta ocasión debía ser fuerte, quería mucho a su amiga pero él no podía seguir cayendo ante sus encantos como lo hacía antes, así que decidió comportarse un poco más serio con ella._

 _Sora observaba como todos bajaban del avión con mucha prisa, siendo ella de las ultimas en bajar, se detuvo al ver al piloto y a las azafatas que habían atendiendo el vuelo, fue y los saludo, les dio las gracias por sus atenciones y aclaro una que otra duda que tenia sobre los vuelos y el manejo de aviones._

 _A lo lejos Tai buscaba con la mirada a su amiga cuando sus ojos se detuvieron a observar a una chica pelirroja con el cabello lacio y ligeramente rizado en las puntas que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, vestida con un pantalón a la cintura, liso en color negro y un top de manga larga en color azul rey con detalles en color café y unas botas de casquillo, realmente era una chica muy atractiva pensó, vio que esta chica platicaba amenamente con el piloto y las azafatas, cuando recordó porque estaba ahí, esperaba a Sora y volvió a buscarla con la mirada, volvió a voltear a donde se encontraba el piloto y las azafatas pero la chica pelirroja había desaparecido._

 _Sora estaba cansada de buscar con la mirada a su amigo, así que decidió hacer algo mas practico, dejo sus maletas a un lado de una banca y se subió a ella, de esa manera podría tener una mejor visita de todo, cuando vio a cierto moreno que miraba a todos lados, un castaño de cabello alborotado, sonrió y se dijo ahí está, ese es Tai no me puedo equivocar._

 _Tai seguía buscando con la mirada a su amiga cuando se percató de que cierta pelirroja que anteriormente platicaba con el piloto estaba subida en una banca, y lo estaba mirando, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella sonrió y lo saludo con la mano, Tai se quedo en shock... podía ser posible que... SORA? Esa atractiva mujer era Sora? Su Sora? Comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba la pelirroja y al estar más cerca contemplo esos hermoso ojos rubíes que tanto extrañaba y cuando fijo su mirada en el cabello de la chica, noto que llevaba puesto un broche que tenía una discreta flor en color dorado, entonces se convenció, esa era Sora, nadie más podía llevar ese broche que él le había obsequiado a la ojí rubí en su decimo segundo cumpleaños, entonces comenzó a ir más deprisa hasta quedar frente a ella, la tomo de la cintura para bajarla de aquella banca y la abrazo, de su boca solo salían las siguientes palabras._

 _-Por fin, eres tu, por fin, por fin, no puedo creer que estés aquí, por fin!_

 _Sora solo correspondía el abrazo, estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni hablar._

 _Cuando Tai termino el abrazo la miro a los ojos, aquellos profundos, cálidos, y hermosos orbes rubíes en lo que se perdía fácilmente por la tierna forma en la que su amiga lo miraba siempre, fue ahí cuando pensó- Rayos! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Y fue cuando supo que no había nada en el mundo que él no hiciera por esa mujer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**DE CERO**_

 **Parte dos**

 **Por desgracia Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen lo que si me pertenece es esta linda historia y los personajes que no son de Digimon, aqui les traigo ya el capitulo 5 espero les guste**

 _ **Capitulo 5**_

Sora no podía creer que estaba nuevamente con su mejor amigo y que muy pronto veria al resto de sus amigos, se dio cuenta que Tai había crecido a lo largo de ese año en que no se vieron, su cabello era el que por nada cambiaba lo cual le alegraba, esa cabellera rebelde era una característica única de su amigo, y sinceramente a ella le gustaba mucho, combinaba a la perfección con la personalidad del castaño.

Cuando ese abrazo se rompió y pudieron verse a los ojos solo pudieron sonreír y tomarse de las manos, en eso Tai comenzó la platica.

-Sora que maravilla que ya estes de regreso, pero mírate vienes muy cambiada, por poco no te reconozco.

-¿Pero de que hablas Tai? Sigo siendo la misma, debes estar bromeando, tu eres el que ha cambiado (le dijo bromeando), estás mas alto.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, en este año me meti más en el deporte, ahora tengo un cuerpo mas atlético y sexy (le dijo guiñándole un ojo)

\- jajajaja que modesto! estupido Tai!

-Que linda! (dijo en tono ofendido) Yo tambien te extrañe- le sonrió

-Supongo que han pasado mil cosas en mi ausencia, asi que tienes que ponerme al corriente de todo, sera una larga noche ㈴2

\- Ya lo creo, y tu tienes que contarme todo sobre Londres, debe ser muy hermoso y debiste aprender muchas cosas, quiero saberlo todo Sora, hasta de todos los tarados que dejaste con el corazón roto- le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a su amiga.

\- En ese caso vámonos yendo de una vez Tai aquí no podemos ni platicar a gusto, aparte de que sabes que no me agradan los lugares en donde se aglomera tanto la gente, he aguantado mucho hasta ahora y siento que si no nos vamos saldré corriendo como una loca en cualquier momento.

Tai sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga al imaginarse la escena que acababa de describir.

-Esta bien Sora tranquilízate o terminaras igual de histérica que Yolei, vamos por tus maletas que el Batimovil nos espera.

Sora soltó una risita al recordar el carácter efusivo de su amiga Yolei, cuando captó ese ultimo comentario.

-Tai ¿Cual Batimovil? De que hablas aun somos menores de edad no podemos conducir.

-Tranquilízate Sora, el auto fue un regalo de mi papá, y en cuanto al permiso de conducir logre obtener un permiso especial.

-Eso no me lo habías contado Tai, ¿que otras sorpresas me esperan contigo? Se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas cielo, no te he ocultado nada es simplemente que me daba mucha flojera escribirte cada detalle de todo lo que pasaba por eso mis cartas, correos y todo eso eran muy cortos, prefiero contarte todo en vivo y en directo.

-Perezoso!

-Solo un poco- dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Salieron del Aeropuerto y fueron hacia el auto, donde Tai ayudo a Sora a meter su equipaje y acomodar las jaulas donde habían viajado consentido y muñeca, después ellos entraron al carro y se dirigieron a casa de Tai.

Sora se había quedado callada y miraba a la ventana como si buscara alguna respuesta, Tai sabia que algo malo había ocurrido y por alguna razón el plan de la ojí rubí para unir a su familia había fracasado pues de lo contrario Sora habría llegado a casa de su madre y el Señor Takenouchi no habría tenido la necesidad de pedirle a su familia que hospedara a su hija por unos dias, tenia ganas de saber que era lo que había pasado pero no era el momento, sabia que de preguntar no obtendría ninguna información sin incomodar o poner triste a su amiga, asi que decidió dejar las cosas asi, y que Sora le contara todo cuando se sintiera lista.

En ese momento Sora estaba pensando en que cuando ella se había ido con su padre a Londres, ambos tenían un plan para que su familia tuviera un nuevo comienzo, y ahora todo ese esfuerzo y ese plan se habían ido por el caño, tan mala era la situación actual que ella no podía volver a donde su mamá y que si ya había problemas entre ellas antes ahora serian peores, y ahora con la ilusión rota de que su familia quedara unida tenia que iniciar de cero ella sola.

-¿Cuantas veces más tendré que iniciar de cero? Esto me parece completamente absurdo, solo tengo 17 años y he tenido que iniciar de cero en tantas ocasiones que ya estoy cansada y la situación no mejora, la primera vez que mi madre y yo tuvimos que iniciar de cero fue cuando mi padre decidió perseguir su sueño en kyoto y mi madre decidió quedarse en Odaiba por su academia de Ikebana, después cuando mi papa no solo decidió ser profesor de la universidad si no tambien volverse investigador, lo cual significo una separación total de nosotras, tuve que iniciar de cero nuevamente pues tenia que hacerme a la idea de que mis padres ya no estarían juntos y que yo crecería prácticamente sin mi papá, luego, después de aquellas maravillosas vacaciones de verano en el Digimundo, eso marco iniciar de cero otra vez puesto que al regresar de aquel maravilloso lugar ya nada fue igual, luego al irme con mi padre a Londres era otro inicio de cero puesto que mi padre y yo nunca habíamos convivido tanto tiempo y debimos acoplarnos el uno al otro, y ahora otra vez, otro maldito inicio de cero y todo por que el plan en el que mi papa y yo tanto habíamos trabajado se fuera a la basura en tres meses y ahora... ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Con un padre al que casi no vere y una madre que de plano no quiere ni verme.

-Sora?

-Si dime

-Estas muy callada, ¿todo esta bien?

-Si no te preocupes es solo que estoy algo cansada por el vuelo, mejor cuéntame Tai, ¿que hay de nuevo con los chicos?

-Bueno iniciare por Joe ¿vale? Pues mira esta en la universidad de Kyoto, curioso ¿No? Pero no es de sorprender ya que es muy inteligente, nuestro cerebrito sigue sin novia ya que su verdadero amor aparentemente es la medicina y no hay falda que lo distraiga hasta ahora, esta haciendo sus practicas en el hospital de su padre y viene los fines de semana a Odaiba asi que si quieres verlo llegaste en buen momento.

-me siento muy orgullosa del superior Joe, se que será un medico sensacional.

-Bueno en cuanto a mi pues no se que decirte Sora, no he hecho mucho, sigo en la prepa, soy capitán del equipó de futbol, intento mantener buen promedio pero sabes que eso de estudiar algunas materias no es lo mío, Matt me esta enseñando a tocar guitarra y por ahora estoy saliendo con alguien, llevamos tres meses.

-Me alegro mucho Tai...¿momento que dijiste? ¿Como que estas aprendiendo a tocar guitarra, que Mosco te pico? Y ¿Quien es la afortunada Tai?

-Lo vez estas distraída y apenas te cayo el veinte de lo que te estoy diciendo, pon atención que es de nuestros amigos y de mi que soy tu mejor amigo de los que se esta hablando.

-Perdóname Tai, ¿puedes contarme como ocurrió todo esto?

-Esta bien, pues me entro la curiosidad por la música y hable con Matt me dijo que no tenia problema para enseñarme a tocar pero que evitara cantar por el bien de la comunidad,el muy granuja no sabe de lo que se pierde, si tengo una voz privilegiada, bueno en cuanto a la chica, se llama Kaory y esta en el grupo de a lado, es una chica muy guapa se encuentra en el equipo de las porristas asi que ya te imaginaras, pero aun no es nada serio sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

-Oh ya veo, bueno ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de Kaory no se si felicitarla o tener compasión por ella, jajajaja bueno ¿Que hay con los demás?

-Oye eso sonó ofensivo, cuidado con lo que dices Takenouchi (dijo volteando a ver a su amiga en son de juego)

-La vista al frente señor conductor, Sabes que es bromita Tai, ¿puedes proseguir con el informe?

-Claro, claro siempre soy tu burla querida Sora, pues veras en cuanto a Matt, sigue con su banda, ha mejorado mucho en la música y cada dia tienen más fama, y como de costumbre las fans lo hostigan tooodoos los días, la principal cómo es de esperarse sigue siendo Jun Motomiya, va bien en sus clases, y sale muy seguido fuera de la ciudad con su banda.

Sora se quedo callada al escuchar el nombre de Matt, Tai lo noto y supo que no debía abundar mucho en el tema.

-En cuanto a nuestro querido Izzi pues esta en la misma preparatoria que Matt y yo, en un grado inferior obviamente pero como siempre destaca mucho en sus clases, ya no se la vive taan pegado al ordenador, se ha vuelto mas...sociable, de echo se podría decir que sale con alguien, su nombre es Haruka, y esta mega clavada con nuestro joven Izzi, es un ídolo para ella, se conocieron en clase de computación pero se podría decir que debido a la excentricidad de Izzi su romance no sale de las paredes de la escuela.

-Woow Izzi con novia, no lo imaginó pero admito que esperaba con ansias el dia en que Izzi saliera con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-En cuanto a Mimi pues regreso hace un poco más de medio año a Odaiba con su familia, esta en el salón de Izzi, no es la inteligencia con pies pero sus calificaciones son estables, es capitana de las porristas, Y que... ah tenido como cuatro novios desde que llego.

-Woow Mimi en Odaiba que gusto ahora estaremos todos juntos como antes, de lo demás no me sorprendo después de todo... Asi es nuestra Mimi.

-Tk esta en su ultimo año de Secundaria, tiene buenas calificaciones, es capitán del equipo de baloncesto, sigue siendo el niño tierno y recatado que conocemos, Kari esta en el salón de Tk es la mejor de su clase, ha empezado a salir a fiestas y por ahí ay uno que otro canalla que habrá que ahuyentar, claro que en eso no estoy solo pues Tk y Davis la cuidan por mi en la escuela y cuando salen.

Ken esta con ellos en la escuela sigue siendo un chico muy educado y es delantero en el equipo de futbol, lleva calificaciones aceptables, el y Tk son asediados por muchas chicas.

En cuanto a Davis pues jaja va igual que yo en la escuela y es capitán del equipo de futbol en la secundaria, se comporta muy sobreprotector con Kari eso me tranquiliza y pues es el chico problema de su escuela sacando de quicio a todos sus profesores y peleándose con todo el granuja que se pone en su camino.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian y realmente me alegra saber que nuestros amigos no han perdido su esencia.

-En cuanto a Yolei pues acaba de terminar la secundaria y estará en la preparatoria con nosotros, sigue siendo la histérica que recuerdas, loca por los chicos, Clon de Mimi Tachikawa para mi desgracia pero con la diferencia de que ella si es inteligente y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

-Tai deja de hablar asi de Mimi, no es una mala persona, todo lo contrario.

-ya ya ya no me regañes Sora, es que a veces ese par me saca de mis casillas, en cuanto a Cody acaba de pasar a Secundaria, sigue siendo muy reservado pero ha mejorado bastante en los deportes, sale muy seguido a diferente tipo de torneos.

En ese momento llegaron al departamento de la familia Kamiya, Sora soltó un enorme suspiro le había parecido una eternidad desde la ultima vez que ella había estado ahí.

Tai la ayudo a bajar sus maletas y se dispusieron a entrar a aquel departamento.

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y les traigo mas capitulos para hoy, se que dije actualizar rapido pero entre el trabajo, mis alumnos y mi busqueda de una universidad aveces me traen atareada, espero mañana igual subir mas capitulos, gracias a las personitas que leyeron los capitulos anteriores, espero sigan esta historia hasta el final y no les de tedio porque si esta larga, aun son pocos lectores pero espero pronto sean mas, un saludo a todos y animo porque Digimon Tri ya esta mas cerca 7u7**


	6. Chapter 6

_**YO CUIDARÉ DE TI**_

Capitulo 6

Cuando entraron en el departamento de la familia Kamiya, se percataron de que no había nadie en la sala, Tai dejo las maletas de Sora a un lado de la puerta y le indico a Sora que podía sacar a sus mascotas de las jaulas, cuando Muñeca comenzó a ladrar Kari salio de la habitación y cuando vio a Sora se abalanzo contra ella, la menor de los Kamiya no cabía de felicidad al ver a la que había sido como su hermana mayor había regresado.

-Hermano ¿porqué no me avisaste que Sora regresaba hoy?

-Kari no te enfades con Tai, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada porque quería darte una sorpresa.

-Pero Sora me hubiera gustado ir al aeropuerto a recibirte, y tengo tanto que contarte.

-Si me imagino Kari

En eso salieron los padres de Tai de la habitación principal para recibirla, la señora Kamiya la recibió con un gran abrazo diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, que esa tambien era su casa y durante la cena se la paso comentando lo bonita que se había puesto y lo mucho que había crecido, Sora realmente se sentía en familia pues esas personas siempre la trataban no como una visita si no como parte de la familia, eran amables, se preocupaban por ella, siempre eran muy unidos, la habían apoyado en todo, la Señora Kamiya siempre le había dicho que si tenia algún problema no dudara en contárselo y ella veria la manera de ayudarla, no había recuerdo de su niñez o adolescencia en donde dicha familia no estuviera presente y cuando era niña sentía algo de envidia pues Tai tenia una familia maravillosa mientras ella tenia un intento de familia que siempre estuvo muy separada.

Al terminar la cena Sora se ofreció a lavar los trastes y Kari se propuso para ayudarla, ambas jóvenes caminaron a la cocina y mientras lavaban esa montaña de trastes platicaban y se ponían al tanto de todo lo que habían vivido.

Los padres de Tai tomaron asiento en la sala y comenzaron a mirar la televisión, por su parte Tai se quedo en el comedor observando a su hermanita platicar con su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar aquella escena, realmente Sora ya era más una Kamiya que una Takenouchi y no quería que por nada del mundo eso cambiara, el ¿porqué? Era sencillo de responder, Sora era una persona muy especial para Tai, su mejor amiga, su confidente, la que lo sacaba de sus errores, su apoyo incondicional, su compañera de juegos y cómplice de un sin fin de travesuras, aquella que lo ayudaba a cuidar de la pequeña Kari cuando ella enfermaba, Tai sabia perfectamente la situación familiar con la que su amiga tuvo que luchar desde muy pequeña, sabia que Sora era una chica muy valiente, fuerte y capaz de afrontar todo obstáculo que la vida le pusiera, se lo había demostrado un sin fin de veces, sin embargo el conocía ese lado frágil que nadie conocía de ella y a pesar de que su lado fuerte y lleno de optimismo siempre salía a relucir, el sentía la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, para Tai su amiga Sora ya había pasado por demasiado.

En eso sonó el celular de Sora, ella se seco las manos y contesto.

-Hola papá,¿ que tal el viaje?...que bueno...si ya estoy en casa de Tai... Hee? ¿Para que?... Esta bien no discuto te lo paso, espera.

-Tai, mi papá quiere hablar contigo

-¿Tu papá? Bueno pasamelo

A Tai se le hizo muy extraño que el señor Takenouchi quisiera hablar con el, en todo caso hablaría con sus padres, pero ¿para que quería hablar con un chico de 18 años?

-Buenas noches Señor Takenouchi

-Buenas noches Tai, hijo quiero hablarte de algo importante sin que Sora u otra persona nos escuche, ¿podemos?

-Si claro, un segundo

Tai se dispuso a salir del departamento para poder hablar a solas con el padre de Sora, en eso Sora lo interrumpió

-Tai ¿todo bien? ¿A donde vas?

-Todo bien Sora es solo que aquí adentro nunca hay buena señal y se está cortando, mejor saldré para poder saber que quiere tu papá, ahora regreso.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y volvió a platicar con Kari mientras seguían lavando los trastes.

Tai salio del departamento y camino hacia las escaleras, bajo un piso y ahí siguió con la llamada.

-Todo listo señor Takenouchi, estamos solos, ¿dígame que es lo que sucede?

-Hijo como podrás imaginar las cosas no están bien, nuestro plan...fallo y Sora se encuentra un poco frágil en estos momentos, hace unas semanas sufrimos de una gran pérdida y de ahí todo se vino abajo

-La verdad me imaginaba algo asi señor Takenouchi, de lo contrario Sora habría regresado con su mamá, por favor dígame que sucedió para que yo pueda ayudar a Sora.

-Hijo las cosas en lugar de mejorar entre Toshiko y yo, empeoraron y Sora salio en medio de todo esto, después su abuela enfermo gravemente y murió de una manera muy trágica, esto ha sido muy duro para Sora y ahora hemos tenido que separarnos, ella tendrá que iniciar de nuevo pero se que no estará sola, tu y todos sus amigos estarán con ella y yo tratare de estar lo más que pueda en la vida de mi hija pero quisiera pedirte un gran favor.

-Lo que sea señor Takenouchi, dígame como puedo ayudarlos y tenga por seguro que Sora no estará sola, sabe que ella cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de mi familia y siempre será bienvenida en esta casa

-Hijo quiero que cuides de Sora, se que no te corresponde esa responsabilidad y no quiero que sea una carga para ti o para tu familia, pero...ella no tiene a nadie más y como te lo dije ella en estos momentos se encuentra muy frágil, a pesar de que ella no lo demuestre, no esta bien y temo que algo le pase, aun con nosotros cuidándola había dias enteros en los que no probaba alimento o se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, ella es mi mayor tesoro Tai y estoy muy preocupado...

-Señor Takenouchi no tiene ni siquiera porque pedirlo, es un hecho y le prometo que yo cuidaré de Sora, ni tiene de que preocuparse ella esta en buenas manos, no es ninguna carga para mi ni para mi familia y le agradecería no lo volviera a mencionar, no estaba enterado de la gravedad de la situación pero ahora más que nunca cuidaré de Sora no se preocupe.

-Tai te lo agradezco infinitamente, salúdame a tus padres por favor, me despido pero estaré en contacto contigo, confió en ti Tai.

-Hasta luego señor Takenouchi.

Tai se dirigió al departamento muy pensativo- no quería hacer las cosas asi pero necesito saber ¿que es lo que paso? Sora tenemos que hablar- entro al departamento y se dirigió a la cocina, miro que Kari y Sora ya habían terminado con los trastes y Kari estaba cantando alegremente mientras Sora solo tarareaba la canción que emitía el celular de Kari, Tai las miro y volvió a sonreír, nunca se cansaría de ver a esas dos chicas convivir, después de todo ellas eran junto con su mamá, las mujeres mas importantes en su vida, y no dejaría por ningún motivo que la luz que ellas emitían se extinguiera y las defendería a costa de todo aun si en ello se le fuera la vida, pues no veía su vida si alguna de ellas le llegara a faltar.

En eso Kari se percató de que su hermano las estaba observando.

-Tai es de mala educación y pésimo gusto espiar a las personas

-No las espiaba kari, solo me gusta oírte cantar y no quería interrumpir, pero siendo tu quien interrumpió su actividad aprovechare para llevarme a Sora a caminar un rato.

-No Tai, Sora acaba de llegar, esta cansada hermano, ten consideración aparte ¿porqué me la quieres robar tan pronto?

Sora había notado que la mirada de Tai había cambiado, tantos años de conocerse les sirvieron a ambos para entenderse aun sin necesidad de usar palabras, ellos perfectamente podían interpretar gestos, posturas, señas, leer entre lineas y las miradas del otro para comunicarse y supo que su amigo tenia algo que le preocupaba y quería hablarlo con ella.

-Kari tranquila no tardaremos mucho lo prometo, aparte debes saber que me quedare unos dias con ustedes, asi que tendremos todo el tiempo para platicar.

-¿En serio Sora? Ay será genial, tendremos noche de chicas, esta bien ve con Tai pero tengan mucho cuidado ¿Si?

-No te preocupes Kari, en un rato regresamos- tai volteo a ver a Sora- ¿ves lo que has hecho? Me has robado el cariño de mi hermanita- dijo dramatizado llevándose las manos al pecho.

Sora sonrió y negó con la cabeza- vámonos ya dramático o se nos hará mas tarde.

Salieron a caminar por el vecindario hasta llegar a una jardinera en donde todos los viernes al salir de la escuela se sentaban a comer un helado, Sora se sentó en la jardinera quedando de frente con Tai, el cual no dejaba de mirarla, Sora ya sabia a donde iba todo este asunto asi que bajo la mirada.

-Y bien?... -pregunto Tai

Sora no dejaba de mirar al piso

-Sora hablaras o ¿quieres que te pregunte?

Sora alzo la mirada y las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a fluir de sus orbes rubíes, Tai la miro asombrado, su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, fue entonces cuando sora no dudo mas y abrazo a su amigo sin parar de llorar.

Tai se sobresalto por aquel abrazo, entonces reaccionó y correspondió el abrazo, subió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Ay pequeña ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Tai todo salió mal, el plan fue un fracaso, nunca debí haberme ido a Londres.

Al escuchar esas palabras Tai solo abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga.

-Cuéntame ¿qué paso? Sabes que siempre te he apoyado y así va a ser siempre, hay confianza entre nosotros y si sientes que ya no puedes pues entonces yo te ayudaré a levantar solo no te rindas ¿quieres?

-Siento que todas las fuerzas se me fueron Tai no se si pueda seguir luchando.

-Escúchame Sora, no puedes darte por vencida ese no es tu estilo, asi que por favor dile a mi amiga que tiene que despertar de esa pesadilla y que no se preocupe que no afrontara sus problemas ella sola, que las penas nos vuelven mas fuertes y forjan nuestro carácter, Sora escúchame NO TE VOY A DEJAR me oyes NO ESTAS SOLA, tómame un poquito en cuenta que yo seré tu apoyo.

Cuando Sora se pudo calmar un poco se alejo de los brazos de Tai y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la jardinera con ella.

-Esta bien te lo contaré, mi papá y yo planeamos el como el podía reconquistar a mi mamá, sabes que ellos no se divorciaron solo se distanciaron y su amor se enfrió, bueno o al menos por parte de mamá, asi que cuando me fui con el a Londres mi papa le mandaba cartas a mi mamá y ella las respondía, en las temporadas vacacionales mi padre venia por ella y viajaban juntos a Londres, la llevaba a cenar, le escribía poemas, la lleva a al cine o a bailar, la pasamos muy bien los tres juntos, parecíamos una auténtica familia y cuando regresáramos a Odaiba mi papa le pediría a mi mamá que volvieran a hacer sus votos matrimóniales, se retiraría de su profesión y viviríamos juntos, lamentablemente eso no sucedió asi, en Londres mi papa frecuentaba a una amiga con la que solíamos salir y nos tomamos varias fotos juntos, algunas fotos en donde ella salia llegaron a manos de mamá y ella pensó lo peor, que mi papá me había llevado a Londres para conocer a su otra mujer, para que me quedara a vivir con ellos y esos chismes fueron alentados por una de mis tías asi que la cosa entre nosotras se puso peor pues pensó que yo estaba de acuerdo con todo eso y que me quedaría en Londres, discutimos y me dijo que en su vida quería volver a verme. Lo sé es una tontería, pero mira hasta donde los chismes pueden llegar.

Tomo aire pues era difícil hablar de todo esto.

\- Cuando llegue a Londres conocí a mi abuela, mamá de mi papá, su sueño siempre había sido vivir en Londres y tras muchos esfuerzos mi abuelo cumplió el sueño de su esposa, mi papa vivió ahí toda su niñez y cuando estudio su carrera hizo un viaje a Japón asi conoció a mi mamá y decidió regresar a sus raíces lo demás ya lo sabes; bueno mi abuela y yo hicimos click desde el primer momento, ahora tenía alguien a quien podía contarle todo, quien me aconsejaba y me demostraba cariño, alguien que a pesar de su edad era muy activa y juguetona, alegre, jovial, Tai ella... Ella fue la madre que a mi me hizo falta todo este tiempo, trataba de entenderme me apoyaba en todo y me enseño un sin fin de cosas en muy poco tiempo, era una mujer muy sabia y cuando yo mas la quería y parecía estar bien, ella enfermo de la nada, y a pesar de los tratamientos no mejoro, los doctores dijeron que a lo mucho le quedaba un par de días, extrañamente no fue así, si no que fueron casi tres meses de agonía, en los que vimos como mi abuela se iba consumiendo, como sufría y nada mas no podía morir fue algo terrible, una semana antes de que falleciera nos suplico que la regresáramos a casa, ella no quería... Morir en un hospital y como fue su deseo murió en su casa rodeado de sus hijos y nietos.

Tai se quedo callado ante todo esto, realmente no sabía que decir para poder animarla o consolarla así que la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pecho, la abrazo como jamás lo había hecho pues el sabia cuanta falta les había hecho a ambos esa cercanía que ahora podían tener y que ese abrazo podía transmitir más que mil palabras.

Por su parte a Sora le gustaba mucho que su amigo castaño la abrazara, solo es sus brazos se sentía protegida, ni aun su padre había podido hacer que ella se sintiera de esa manera debido a la lejanía que siempre había habido entre ellos, cuando su padre la abrazaba solo podía sentir su inmenso cariño y su total apoyo, pero nunca pudo transmitirle seguridad o protección eso era algo que solo dos personas podían causar en ella debido a la cercanía y a que siempre la habían protegido.

Fue cuando Tai pensó- No tienes nada por lo cual debas preocuparte, no es secreto que para mi también eres un tesoro y YO CUIDARE DE TI!

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**UNA NOCHE PARA RECORDAR**_

 _ **Capitulo 07**_

-Hermano no me engañes por favor, se que algo anda mal, Sora es como mi hermana mayor por favor dime ¿porqué te la llevaste así?

-Kari, nuestra amiga Sora necesitara mucho de nuestro apoyo, por ahora ella solo cuenta con nosotros así que ayudemos a que las cosas sean más sencillas, entiende que no puedo decirte nada a cerca del conflicto de Sora porqué es algo que solo a ella le corresponde decirte y no traicionaré su confianza.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? Bueno entonces tenemos que darle ánimos y hacer que su mente se distraiga en otra cosa para que ella pueda superar poco a poco lo que sucedió

-Si kari me parece una buena idea pero te pido que no la cuestiones acerca de lo que paso, lo que menos necesita es sentirse presionada, ten calma que cuándo ella esté lista te contara que le ocurre ¿Si?

-No te preocupes Tai, entiendo

-Iré a preparar un té, Sora tiene los nervios un poco alterados por todo lo que me conto y no es bueno que duerma así.

Tai se dirigió a la cocina y estaba preparando todo para el té que se disponía a hacer cuando se percató que alguien lo observaba.

Ahí estaba cierta pelirroja ya en pijama, una blusa de tirantes en color lila y un pantalón liso en el mismo color, miraba a su amigo con curiosidad, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-Jaja que interesante, el señor Taichi Kamiya preparando un té, debería traer la cámara de kari tal vez esto no se vuelva a repetir

-No te burles Sora, sabes que a diferencia de ti, a mi me agrada cocinar el hecho de que el té no sea de mi agrado no quiere decir que no sea lo suficientemente cortes para ofrecerle algo de beber a mi mejor amiga.

Sora sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo, Tai correspondió el abrazo y sintió que alguien los miraba, al alzar su vista noto que era su mamá quien los observaba y sonreía de una manera muy picara, el castaño se sonrojó y soltó a su amiga pues sabía a qué se refería su mamá con esa sonrisa, y le pidió a Sora fuera al cuarto con Kari, que el llevaría te para ambas.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de los hermanos Kamiya.

Al entrar se percató que Kari ya estaba profundamente dormida así que ni siquiera prendió la luz, se dirigió a la cama de Tai en donde había dejado su bolsa, de la cual saco el singular dinosaurio de peluche, tomo su celular y los audífonos y se recostó en la cama de Tai, abrazando a su singular amigo de peluche dejando que la música la relajara.

Cuando Tai entro a la recamara el esperaba ver a un par de chicas chismeando de lo lindo, sin embargo vio a su hermana desmayada por el cansancio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a la ojírubí acomodada dulcemente en su cama y más aun abrazada a un peluche que él conocía perfectamente, sintió mucha ternura al ver a su mejor amiga de esa manera, ¿una intrusa en mi cama? Jaja no ella no es una intrusa, todo lo contrario, rectifico una preciosa mujer en mi cama- pensó, luego se acerco a la litera planto un beso en la frente de su hermana, y se sentó en la cama de abajo, quito uno de los mechones del cabello de sora pues estaba tapando su rostro, sonrió, jamás había visto a Sora tan linda como esa noche, reaccionó de sus pensamientos y se levanto, saco unas cobijas y una almohada y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Sora lo interrumpió.

-Tai, ¿A dónde vas?

-Sora pensé que estabas dormida, descuida iré a dormir a la sala, estarán más cómodas así, además Kari ya está dormida seria una crueldad despertarla para que pudieras acomodarte con ella.

-Tai no tengo sueño solo escuchaba música, realmente no creo poder dormir hoy, ¿quédate si?, bueno si no tienes sueño, si ya tienes sueño entonces no te detengo más.

El castaño suspiró, no iba a dejar a su amiga sola.

-Está bien me quedo hasta que te quedes dormida, pero recuéstate ¿quieres?

-Si

Sora volvió a recostarse en la cama y Tai se acercó sentándose en el suelo a un lado de la cama, volteado en dirección a esta para no darle la espalda a Sora.

-¿Aún conservas eso?- le dijo el castaño señalando al peluche en los brazos de Sora

-Claro! No podría deshacerme de él compañero de infancia de mi mejor amigo.

Tai sonrió y tomo aquel peluche.

-Significa mucho Sora, gracias.

-No tienes ni porque decirlo Tai, ¿Tú también los extrañas verdad?

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Gracias a ellos vivimos la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas, sin mencionar que fue gracias a ellos que ahora todos nosotros somos amigos, nos ayudaron a saber quienes éramos, aprendimos tanto de ellos en tan poco tiempo que ahora es imposible no extrañarlos.

-Siempre nos apoyaban, y nos hacían sonreír, cada uno a su singular y única forma de ser... ¿Tai crees que estén bien?

-Deben estarlo Sora, no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos son muy fuertes y están juntos, a demás si algo malo pasara ya se habrían comunicado con nosotros o la puerta ya se habría abierto e Izzi ya nos habría dicho algo.

-Tienes razón, es una lástima el que no podamos quedarnos haya, sería fantástico vivir con ellos.

-¿Hablas del Digimundo Sora?

-Si, en muchas ocasiones lo he pensado, si pudiera huir de todo me iría al Digimundo, los Digimons son menos complicados que los seres humanos y no lastiman a nadie.

-Momento... ¿Has pensado en huir?

-Si, en varias ocasiones, realmente ya estoy muy cansada de la situación de este mundo Tai, los valores de nuestros emblemas se ven cada día menos reflejados por la gente, y las personas solo buscan hacerse daño.

-Te entiendo Sora pero nosotros pertenecemos aquí, y no digo que sea una mala idea todo lo contrario, creo que si pudiéramos quedarnos haya, yo sería el primero en apoyarte he irme contigo, pero las cosas no son así, y algo tenemos que hacer por nuestro propio mundo, ser esa diferencia que inicié todo, no podemos salir corriendo solo porque es difícil, ¿cuando algo ha sido fácil? Ni en el Digimundo nos fue fácil, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, y ahora nos toca hacer lo mismo en nuestro mundo.

-Lo peor del caso es que tienes razón, tal vez he llegado a pensar en eso porque extraño mucho a Piyomon.

-Si eso podría ser... Y hablando de emblemas

Tai saco la cadenita con las dos piezas y saco la que tenia forma de corazón.

-Esto es tuyo, dijimos que te lo devolvería en cuanto regresaras de Londres.

-Gracias Tai, pensé que perderías la cadenita jeje

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mi?

-Tal vez porque eres muy despistado

-Ok si lo soy pero no perdería un regalo tuyo y menos aun si tenía tu dije.

-¿Creo que a todos les gustaron sus dijes verdad?

-Nos encantaron Sora, fue un regalo de aniversario increíble, el que cada cada dije tuviera la forma de nuestro emblema fue un detallazo, pero ¿donde los conseguiste?

-Fue sencillo, en realidad fueron cortesía de mi papá, le conté sobre los emblemas y le intereso mucho el tema, se puso a investigar y luego me pidió un bosquejo de cada uno, tiempo después me sito y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, el había mandado a hacer cada dije con la forma de cada emblema en plata, me dijo que se los diera como obsequio el 1 de Agosto.

-Bueno que detalle de tu papa, ¿pero porque hacernos un regalo?

-Porque él sabe que los quiero demasiado, y que fuera de él, lo más cercano a una familia que yo tengo son ustedes.

-Bueno pues ya me encargare de agradecerle un día de estos, ahora cambiando de tema, Sora ¿seguiste jugando Tenis en Londres?

-Si, en un club deportivo con mi papá, pero realmente mi mamá me daba más batalla en el tenis.

-Me da gusto Sora, aunque aun no termino de comprender ¿por qué cambiaste el futbol por el tenis? En serio creo que te equivocaste, habrías sido una estrella del fútbol y no tendrías que aguantar a ese público incomodo, además de que insisto en que la falda de dicho uniforme está muy corta.

-Tai, escúchate por un momento, suenas a padre celoso y sobreprotector jaja, además sabes bien porque deje el futbol por el tenis, y el uniforme es lindo.

-Sora ¿desde cuándo te importa que el uniforme sea lindo? Jaja y si se perfectamente que lo hiciste para darle gusto a tu mamá, aun así no estoy de acuerdo, y volviendo a lo del uniforme es gracias a eso exactamente que su público en mayoría hombres solo van a verles las piernas, a gritarles y chiflarles.

-Es un buen deporte Tai

-Eso no lo niego pero solo de recordar cuantas veces me metí en problemas por callarles la boca a esos degenerados pff que coraje.

-Jajajaja ya tranquilo Tai

-¿Tranquilo? No inventes Sora, en una ocasión le tuve que dejar el ojo morado a un idiota que no paraba de mirarte las piernas y decir obscenidades o una ocasión en que uno de ellos quiso levantarte la falda, no podía permitir eso así que no tuve de otra que reventarle la boca o aquella ocasión en la que Matt estuvo a la nada de matar a un tipo que te estaba lanzando piropos a medio juego, si no lo detengo el si lo mata.

-Y es exactamente por eso que te quiero tanto amigo, has hecho muchas cosas por mí, realmente no tengo como pagarte- le dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Ni lo menciones, sabes que tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi, además tu también me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones así que estamos a mano- le dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de Sora.

En eso Tai recordó el té que llevaba y alzo su mano sobre el mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama para bajar una taza y dársela a su amiga.

-Es verdad, traerías te, gracias Tai.

-Sora ¿Te das cuenta que no hay recuerdo que uno tenga en donde el otro no esté involucrado?

-Sí creo que la razón es que nos conocimos a los cuatro años Tai, nuestra amistad ya tiene muchos años así que somos como hermanos-le dijo sonriendo.

-Si hermanos...

El silencio reino por uno minutos pero la plática no tardo en hacerse presente, se les fue el tiempo hablando de sus recuerdos y de como todo el mundo desde que ellos se acuerdan han dicho que harían una linda pareja, ya estaba acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios, a ambos les ocasionaba mucha risa que la gente fuera tan mal pensada y que en el mundo no pudieran concebir la idea de que un chico y una chica pudieran ser mejores amigos, y en ocasiones le habían sacado provecho a esa situación para defenderse o para ayudar a salir de algún problema al otro. Y así entre recuerdos felices, tristezas, enojos, pleitos y reconciliaciones el reloj avanzo dejando a la pelirroja fuera del juego, se quedo dormida en el hombro de Tai y cuando el miro el reloj ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, se levanto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Sora, la cargo como tantas veces ya lo había hecho y la recostó en su cama, la tapo con las cobijas y salió del cuarto para poder dormir en la sala.


	8. Chapter 8

_**MIL EMOCIONES**_

 _ **Capitulo 08**_

No tardo mucho en que el sueño se ausentara de nuevo, esto ya no era raro para la ojí rubí, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, ahí lo vio, su amigo totalmente dormido, escucho ruido en la cocina, se acerco para encontrarse con la señora Kamiya, quien se encontraba haciendo una lista para salir de compras, con ella ya estaba Kari, más que arreglada, para salir de compras con su mamá, entonces la señora Kamiya saludo a Sora.

-Hija buen dia ¿que tal dormiste?

-Muy bien señora gracias

-Bueno pues alístate que hoy será dia de chicas, iremos de compras ¿que te parece?

-Muy bien, entonces iré a darme un baño

kari se dirigió a Sora.

-yo te ayudo a arreglarte ¿Si?

-Esta bien, acompáñame.

Las dos entraron en la habitación de los hermanos Kamiya, Sora reviso su bolsa para sacar su cartera cuando un sobre salio desprendido de esta.

Kari ya se había dirigido a las maletas de sora para ayudarla a elegir la ropa que la pelirroja usaria.

-Muy bien juguemos un poco Sora, dime un color...el primero que se venga a tu mente.

-mmmm...rosa

-muy bien ¿que tono?

-fiusha

-excelente, ¿otro color?

-azul marino

-Perfecto ya elegí tu atuendo te veras muy linda

-Gracias Kari

-Sora se te cayo esto- le dijo mientras recogía el sobre

Sora tomo el sobre entre sus manos, tenia su nombre al frente y era la letra de su padre, extrañada por haber encontrado el sobre de esa manera lo abrió, adentro había una considerable cantidad de dinero y una nota en un post-it azul, sora tomo la nota y la leyó

 _Hija reconsidera las cosas por favor, no dejes algo que te gusta por un mal recuerdo, toma esto como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado..._

 _Entonces ¿que dices?_

Sora aun no entendía lo que su padre le quería decir y al voltear la nota, observo que tambien tenia algo escrito.

 _¿Lucia y Tormenta?_

Fue entonces que Sora comprendió el regalo de su papá y sabia bien que debía hacer, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, guardo el sobre en su cartera, tomo la ropa que kari había elegido para ella y corrió al baño.

Cuando salio fue inevitable que Kari insistiera en maquillarla y peinarla, Sora solo asintió y se dejo arreglar por aquella castaña a la que consideraba su hermana menor.

No tardaron mucho en salir, ambas se veían muy lindas, Kari llevaba una blusa de tirantes en color rojo y una falda de mezclilla a juego con una torerita y unas botas café obscuro hasta la rodilla, mientras Sora llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla en azul marino, con una blusa de velo cruzada en color rosa con lunares azules combinado con unas plataformas en rosa.

La señora Kamiya las miro, sonrió y pensó que sus niñas ya habían crecido bastante, teniendo ante si a un par de jovencitas muy hermosas.

Tai estaba en el quinto sueño, asi que salieron del departamento sin que Tai se diera cuenta.

Ya en el centro comercial visitaron un sin fin de lugares, comprando ropa, zapatos, cortinas, utensilios de cocina, maquillaje, una lámpara, y claro los útiles escolares ya que estaban a dias de entrar a la escuela. Al terminar tomaron un descanso pero Sora sabia que debía ir a comprar algo en especial, le pidió a Kari que la acompañara a la tienda de música, Kari la siguió y dejaron a la señora Kamiya sentada descansando con la promesa de volver pronto por ella.

Al entrar a la tienda de música Kari no se aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto por fin a Sora

-¿Porque estamos aquí Sora?

-Veras Kari, en Londres mi abuela me enseño a tocar el piano y mi papá me enseño a tocar el bajo, como hobie, es que había dias en los que no teníamos nada que hacer.

-No sabia que tu papa supiera de musica

-Ni yo lo sabia, pero siendo investigador y profesor, un dia se dio a la tarea de conocer la música, su historia, y eso incluye a los instrumentos, asi como la sensación que causa en quien los toca y en quien los escucha, llegando a investigar asi sobre los diversos géneros musicales y la reacción de las personas que los escuchan.

-Que bien ¿entonces tu papa sabe tocar varios instrumentos?

-Si, inicio por el piano puesto que mi abuela sabia tocarlo, aprendió con su mamá, después la guitarra y de ahí dedujo lo que sabe del bajo y la mandolina, luego la flauta de pan, la trompeta, el arpa, solo aprendió lo básico de cada instrumento porque de haber querido aprenderlo todo, aun estaría estudiando.

-Sora, ¿desde cuando te interesa el bajo? Se honesta ¿Es por el?

Sora hizo un mueca de incomodidad

-Se podría decir que gracias a él me llamo la atención el tema de la música, pero cuando mi papa me enseño comprendí que ese instrumento tenia otro significado para mi y comprendí que Matt solo fue el que me metió la duda,pero mi gusto por ese instrumento es muy aparte de él.

-¿Y el piano Sora?

-Siempre me gusto pero nunca me considere buena para la música hasta que mi abuela me animo a intentarlo, el piano es para mi el instrumento mas precioso que puede haber, siempre la observaba cuando ella tocaba y un dia me senté a su lado y me enseño, no fue fácil como con el bajo pero aprendi mucho.

-Supongo entonces estamos aquí para comprar ¿Un bajo y un teclado?

-Por ahora solo el bajo, mi papa me prestaba el suyo en Londres pero ahora quiere que tenga uno propio asi que ayúdame a escoger.

-Sora estaba satisfecha con su elección, un bajo en color negro con destellos en plata y la funda la eligió en color morado.

Salieron de la tienda de música ya con el instrumento, fueron a reunirse con la mamá de Kari para ayudarle con las bolsas y regresar a la casa de los Kamilla.

Al entrar en el departamento notaron que Tai no estaba, había dejado una nota en el refrigerador que decía, que había salido a caminar un rato y que regresaría pronto, que irían a darle la sorpresa a Joe en cuanto llegara.

La señora Kamiya llamo a Sora y le dijo que mientras ellas habían ido a la tienda de música ella había visto un hermoso vestido, y lo había comprado como regalo de bienvenida para Sora.

Sora le agradeció el regalo y dijo que lo usaria en una ocasión especial, pero Kari y su mamá insistieron en que se lo probará, asi que la pelirroja no tuvo mas opción que probarse el regalo de la señora Kamiya

Al salir del baño ya con el vestido puesto, solo se escucho un -owww- por parte de ambas castañas que la miraban como si fuera alguien famoso, en serio que amaba a esa familia, siempre la hacían sentir bien.

Al llegar Tai, pregunto por Sora y kari, le dijeron que Sora se encontraba en la habitación y Kari había salido a visitar a una amiga. El castaño se dirigió a su habitación y noto que Sora estaba en el balcón.

-Hola extraña

-Hola desaparecido

-Disculpe la desaparición pero si no mal recuerdo usted me abandono esta mañana para ir a un ritual de chicas-dijo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia

-Jajajaja ya no seas payaso Tai

-Señorita le ruego no me diga de esa manera, si he regresado es para llevarla al rencuentro con su entrañable amigo el "Superior Joe"-dijo conteniendo la risa, luego miro a la ojí rubí y le dijo- sígueme el juego Sora o ¿Ya no te acuerdas como?

-Esta bien noble caballero, lo sigo a donde usted me diga siempre y cuando prometa regresarme a una hora descente.

Sora tomo a Tai por el brazo y lo siguió hasta el auto. Tai se adelanto para abrirle la puerta del carro a Sora diciéndole - Madame su noble corcel espera- Sora ya no se aguantaba la risa Tai nunca hablaba asi, el era imprudente, y el que asumiera postura de caballero medieval era sumamente una pésima parodia, pues Tai exageraba y enfatizaba en todo aspecto respetable de un caballero, pareciendo más un gay con aspiraciones burguesas que un noble caballero.

Al llegar al lugar, Sora sintió escalofríos pues no estaban en casa de Joe, si no en el estacionamiento de un gran hospital, Tai bajo del auto y le dijo que el horario de Joe ya había terminado y no le veía sentido subir ambos al hospital, le dijo que se quedara en el estacionamiento y el iria por Joe, Sora asintió con la cabeza, en realidad era un enorme alivio para ella el no tener que subir y entrar en el hospital, bastante había tenido ya de esos lugares.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo no previ esto? Si Joe va para medico era obvio que en algún momento tendríamos que venir a un hospital, un lugar horrible lleno de gente que intentaba sobrevivir su propia tragedia, algunos con mas esperanzas y oportunidades que otros, y el saber que había muchos Doctores que se dejaban manipular para hacer cosas incorrectas o que había otros que simplemente no tenían vocación para tratar a gente enferma, y otros que de plano eran unos incompetentes, todos al final "Mata Sanos" que lejos de ayudar a la gente buscan la ganancia propia y se sienten orgullosos de un titulo vacio.

A pesar de estar en el estacionamiento, la mezcla de medicina, cloro y desinfectantes llegaba a ser detectado por el olfato de la pelirroja, ya se empezaba a sentir ansiosa y a revivir recuerdos bastante desagradables, y cuando pensó ya no podría con esa opresión en el pecho, escucho la voz de Tai y de Joe.

-Muchas gracias por venir a recogerme Tai, realmente ha sido una agradable sorpresa.

Joe venia bastante distraído limpiando sus lentes como para notar la presencia de Sora.

-Solo quería sacarte de ese lugar, estar metido ahí tanto tiempo puede afectarte querido amigo

Cuando se iban acercando al auto, Joe volvió a colocarse los lentes y al mirar en dirección del auto de Tai, miro a una pelirroja que a pesar de algunos cambios el reconocería en cualquier lugar, dejo caer el maletín que llevaba y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Oh por Dios, Sora ¿cuanto tiempo? Pensé que te había gustado tanto Londres que ya no volverías.

-Superior Joe ¿como va a creer usted eso? No podría estar mas tiempo sin ver a mis amigos.

Joe la alejo de si para mirar bien a su amiga y luego la soltó y se giro a mirar a Tai.

-Tai, mi muy estimado amigo me ¿podrías decir cuando fue que Sora llego a Odaiba, y podría saber porque no fui informado de esto?

-Hay Joe pues Sora llego ayer en la noche, y no te dije nada porque Sora quería darte una sorpresa.

-Claro Joe siempre es el ultimo en enterarse de las cosas.

-Joe que no estas escuchando que Sora quería darte la sorpresa? Ademas nadie aparte de Kari tu y yo sabe que Sora esta de regreso.

-¿Es verdad eso Sora?

-Si superior, la verdad es que quiero darles la sorpresa a uno por uno, y Tai quiso darle la sorpresa a usted primero.

-Que detalle de su parte muchachos, eso quiere decir que nuevamente estaremos todos juntos, bueno entre comillas porque de lunes a viernes estoy en Kyoto, pero aun asi ya habrá mas probabilidad de reunirnos.

-Si superior, no sabe que falta me hicieron sus regaños y consejos al estar en Londres.

-Sora tu tambien hiciste mucha falta aquí, eres la única que puede controlar a los mastodontes de Tai y Matt para que no se maten por cualquier estupidez, a pesar de ser el mayor de todos y que se supone me tienen respeto no hay quien los detenga cuando tienen una rabieta, que más bien parece una pelea matrimonial.

Sora no paraba de reír, realmente Tai y Matt podían convertirse en unos salvajes cuando se enojaban por alguna cosa fuera o no importante.

-Pero no te burles Sora, imagínate que hace unos meses, este par de tarados se comenzó a pelear de la nada y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ambos ya estaban golpeándose en el suelo, Izzy y yo intentamos separarlos pero lo único que conseguimos fue que a Izzy le dejaran el ojo morado por culpa de un codazo que Tai soltó y por mi parte el descuidado de Matt solto un puñetazo al aire dándome en el Labio, solo al vernos lastimados se medio calmaron, porque de inmediato Tai argumento que era culpa nuestra por meternos y Matt dijo que Tai era un desconsiderando y ahí comenzaron a pelear otra vez, ese dia no hubo quien pusiera paz y pregúntale a tus querubines ¿cómo quedaron aquel día?

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, haber Joe que pretendes dejarnos en mal con Sora? Y Matt ni siquiera esta presente debería darte vergüenza hablar mal de alguien que no esta.

-Yo solo digo la verdad Tai

-Precisamente por eso Joe, creo que esto es algo que tratamos en junta y se quedo que ninguna de las chicas se iba a enterar de ese incidente- le dijo Tai entre dientes al ojí negro, el cual al recordar aquel acuerdo solo se sonrojo y busco la mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿A con que secretos no? No se preocupe superior Joe usted es el único honesto en ese grupo y eso me llena de calma pues se que usted no nos ocultara nada importante a las chicas y a mi- dijo sonriendo, realmente al estar ahí había pensado en la posibilidad de que Joe como muchos perdiera el camino correcto pero ahora con ese pequeño gesto recordó lo sincero y noble del corazón del chico de los increíbles ojos negros, a veces parecía imprudente o indiscreto diciendo verdades en el momento menos justo poniendo muchas veces el ambiente tenso, pero ahora con su carrera eso le ayudaría mucho para mantener los pies en la tierra, ya no había duda, el Superior Joe no se convertiría en otro mata sanos con otro título vacio, el realmente seria un Medico en toda la extensión de la palabra...un Doctor excelente.

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NO CREO ESTAR ENAMORADO**_

 _ **Bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo, si ya se me crecera la nariz como a pinocho :s lo siento pero aqui les traigo ya más capitulos, y no olvido aclarar que los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, de ser asi Digimon hubiera tenido otro final xD lo que si me pertenece es esta linda historia, bueno los dejo leer**_

 _ **Capitulo 9**_

Regresaron ya tarde de su encuentro con Joe, después del encuentro en el estacionamiento del hospital, los tres jóvenes fueron a tomar un café y de ahí pasaron a dejar al joven Kido a su casa.

Los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a jugar turista, terminaron a las 3:30 am, esta vez Kari les había dado buena batalla pero aún con esto Sora se llevó la victoria, sacando del juego primero a Tai y luego a Kari, antes la verdadera batalla estaba entre Sora y Tai podía pasar horas antes de que uno de ellos quedara en bancarrota, sorprendentemente en esta ocasión no ocurrió.

-Bueno la ganadora es Sora, ya nos podemos ir a dormir?

-Si Tai vamos a dormir, la verdad me la pase muy bien, desde que te fuiste a Londres, no habíamos jugado.

-¿En serio? Woow pues si que fue un largo tiempo

Tai ya fastidiado se levanto de su lugar y cargo a Kari, la castaña solo pataleaba y le decía al moreno que la bajara, mientras este solo la ignoraba la llevo al cuarto y le dijo- te irás a acostar o quieres que yo mismo te suba a tu cama?

Kari ya estaba riéndose de la situación y le dijo a su fastidiado hermano.

-Está bien hermano bájame ya entendí la indirecta vamos a dormir.

-Por fin! -dijo Tai dejando sola a kari en la habitación para que pudiera cambiarse, se dirigió a la mesa nuevamente donde se encontraba Sora aguantando la risa al presenciar dicha escena protagonizada por los hermanos kamiya.

-Ahora si Señorita Takenouchi, se irá a dormir por la buena o también tendré que cargarla?

Sora abrió los ojos a más no poder

-Debes estar bromeando

\- Nop, así que no me dirás que hoy tampoco tienes sueño ¿o sí?- le dijo mirando a Sora como un Leon a su presa, la mesa estaba de por medio entre Sora y Tai, Sora conocía esa mirada juguetona era hora de comenzar a jugar también, se acerco a la mesa y recargo sus manos sobre esta

-No te atrevas- dijo Sora retando con la mirada a su amigo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se marco en los labios de Tai, se acerco más, rodearon la mesa sin perder contacto visual, entonces Sora echo la carrera hacia el pasillo y Tai tras ella, al ser el espacio pequeño no fue difícil para el castaño alcanzar y atrapar a Sora, la cargo y la llevaba sobre su hombro, la pelirroja se quejaba

-Tai no soy un costal de papas, bájame!

Tai se dirijo al sillón y la tumbo sobre éste, ahora el verdadero juego comenzaba, Tai comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sora, la cual pataleaba, lanzaba manotazos, reía a más no poder, al ver que no se quedaría quieta Tai tomo las muñecas de sora y las puso contra el sillón, encimándose en la pelirroja para que esta no pudiera zafarse ni seguir pataleando, Sora ya más calmada paro de reír, en ese momento hubo un profundo contacto visual entre ellos, el corazón de el castaño comenzó a latir más rápido que cuando jugaba Futbol, la ojí rubí por su parte se perdió en los ojos chocolate de su mejor amigo, solo el podía transmitir tanta calidez con su mirada, ambos reaccionaron en ese momento y su mirada cambio a una de complicidad, Sora le enseño la lengua a Tai, en eso soltaron una risita producto de los nervios que había causado aquel contacto visual.

-Ya suéltame Tai, prometo ir a dormir.

-Está bien Sora, y nada de que no tengo sueño o te matare a cosquillas- le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para que pudiera enderezarse.

-Como digas papá- le dijo sora en son de broma

Tai solo soltó una pequeña risa, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de los hermanos Kamiya, Tai toco la puerta y Kari abrió

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?-dijo kari

-Ya sabes, estábamos jugando-dijo Tai de una manera muy natural.

-Si eso note-dijo sonriendo- ahora déjanos a solas hermano, Sora debe cambiarse para dormir.

-Si, si, si, no tardes- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Sora

Cinco minutos después la puerta de la recamara se abrió y Tai entro en ella, sin más los tres jóvenes se acostaron, Sora y Kari en la cama de arriba y Tai en su respectiva cama, apagaron las luces de la habitación, pero las chicas se pusieron a cuchichear y Tai no podía creerlo, ¿A caso no pensaban dormir? Sin embargo se quedo atento a lo que estas decían.

-Sora creo que... Me estoy volviendo loca

-¿Por qué dices eso Kari?

-Porque, bueno tenía una opinión bien marcada con respecto hacia una persona, y tenía bien definidos mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero de un tiempo a la fecha...ya no se

-mmmmm...¿ Te refieres a un chico verdad?

-Si, pero es que me siento muy extraña Sora, y de eso quiero hablar contigo, no he dicho nada, ya sabes cómo es Yolei y Mimi con estas cosas, siento que solo me confundirán más, pero aquí con mi hermano no puedo contarte bien y como el se empeña en robarte todo el día menos, he decidido que hagamos una noche de chicas, en casa de Mimi o de Yolei para festejar tu llegada y ahí les contaré todo, después de todo cuatro chicas piensan mejor que una y estando tu ahí no permitirás que me den un mal consejo o que me confundan más, ¿qué dices?

-Estoy de acuerdo Kari, hace mucho no tenemos una noche de chicas, pero... Aquí hay algo que me inquieta

-¿Que pasa Sora?

-Tai y tu tienen una relación de hermanos genial y se cuentan todo, y por cómo te has expresado sé que esto no lo sabe el,¿ por qué?

Tai seguía muy atento y pensaba- exacto! Porque mi hermanita me está ocultando cosas? Sora eres un amor tu siempre defendiéndome y tratando de que todos estemos unidos.

-Pues como te dije, estoy un poco confundida Sora, a parte no creo que sea prudente hablarle a Tai acerca de esto por ahora, si se lo diré y se que el sabrá darme su apoyo o aconsejarme pero primero necesito aclarar algunas cosas.

-Está bien Kari no te preocupes te entiendo y se que Tai sabrá entender, ahora vamos a dormir vale?

-Si, buenas noches Sora

-Hasta al rato Kari

Tai se quedo pensando,¿ a caso la pequeña Kari se había enamorado? O le estaba ocurriendo otra cosa, la duda ya se le había metido a la cabeza pero sabía que Kari tenía razón y no sería justo hostigar a su hermana para que le contara que ocurría, a pesar de tener una buena relación de hermanos, había cosas que no podían contarse tan fácil, Tai también le había ocultado algunas cosas sobre su vida, no por falta de confianza si no para no preocuparla o por miedo a que debido a que Kari es menor que el, no pudiera entenderlo- está bien Kari, confió en que haras las cosas bien y me dirás lo que pasa a su tiempo- pensó Tai.

Por la mañana Sora se despertó de la nada, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para la pelirroja, se levanto y miro que Tai aun dormía, al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina y pensó en hacer algo para que todos desayunarán, como agradecimiento de que la estuvieran apoyando tanto, asi que preparo hot cakes, y cóctel de fruta, estaba preparando todo en la mesa cuando Kari se despertó y al ver a Sora preparando todo se puso a ayudarla, puso música en su celular y comenzaron a cantar.

Las voces de las jóvenes despertaron a Tai, que entre sueños empezó a escuchar cierta voz muy delicada que cantaba, esa voz la conocía a la perfección, era Kari la que cantaba, un habito no muy habitual en ella debido a su timidez, acompañada de otra voz, una cálida, dulce que el castaño desconoció en eso despertó ¿Quien estaba con su hermana? En ese momento aun no reaccionaba del todo y olvido por un momento que estaban hospedando a cierta pelirroja que acababa de llegar de Londres. Se dirijo al comedor y se quedo sorprendido al ver que la dueña de aquella voz era nada mas y nada menos que Sora, el ya había escuchado cantar a su mejor amiga pero esta nunca lo hacia en serio, siempre decía que no era buena para la música, y cuando cantaba siempre bromeaba de modo que nunca se había percatado del verdadero tono de voz que tenia al cantar ademas de que rara vez lo hacia pues a su parecer era pésima.

"No me puedo imaginar mi vida

Sin ti

No me puedo imaginar

Mis horas

Sin tu silueta en mi memoria

Te has vuelto parte de mi historia"

En eso ambas se percataron de la presencia de Tai, Sora solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-No sabía que cantabas tan bien Sora

-Tai no exageres ya sabes que no acostumbraba a hacerlo

-¿Entonces ahora si?

-pues se podría decir que si, fue una costumbre que mi abuela me pego, cada mañana se ponía a cantar no podía comenzar su día sin una canción y siempre me hacia participar en eso, pero ella si que era muy buena.

-Pues no lo haces mal, ¿qué opinas Kari?

-Yo creo que tienes una voz muy linda Sora

-Bueno cambiemos de tema por favor -dijo ruborizada

-Está bien pasemos a algo más importante, veo que prepararon el desayuno -dijo el castaño acercándose a la mesa.

-De hecho hermano, fue Sora, no tiene mucho que desperté.

-Creo que es una forma de darles las gracias a ustedes y a su familia por cómo me han tratado.

-Que dulce Sora, llamaré a mis padres para desayunar todos juntos.

Así transcurrió el desayuno y por la tarde Tai le pidió a las chicas que se arreglaran que irían a ver a Izzy, Sora muy entusiasmada se llevó a Kari para que ambas se arreglaran mientras Tai les indicaba que solo las esperaría una hora.

-Sabes no tengo muchos ánimos de arreglarme hoy, y nuestro Izzy no es fijado así que podemos andar más cómodas hoy.

-Si, esto será más rápido de lo que Tai piensa.

En veinte minutos ambas ya estaban listas, Kari llevaba una blusa de manta ceñida a la cintura, de mangas aglobadas y suelta por la parte de abajo con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos bajos de color blanco y Sora se había puesto una blusa de tirantes negra, un suéter flojo en color amarillo, pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis, adornando su cabello solo con el broche que Tai le había regalado. Al salir de la habitación Tai estaba embobado en la tele en el canal de deportes.

-Ejem, hermano ya estamos listas.

Tai se giro para mirarlas y sonrió, realmente no necesitaban tanta baratija para verse lindas, a el le gustaba mas como se veían las mujeres que vestían sencillamente, se veían mas cómodas, mas alegres y las hallaba encantadoras.

-muy bien chicas vámonos pues antes de que se haga más tarde.

Se dirigieron al auto de Tai, y este se adelanto para abrirle la puerta a su hermana que iría en la parte de atrás del auto, después se dirigió a la puerta del copilotó para que sora pudiera entrar, cuando la pelirroja iba entrando Tai se acerco y le susurro al oído- me encanta que sigas usando ese broche, te vez encantadora.

Sora se ruborizo muchísimo, Tai nunca le había hecho un cumplido, así que esto la tomo por sorpresa, salió rápido de su asombro pues el alago no era para tanto y si no reaccionaba Kari y Tai se darían cuenta.

-¿Enserio te gusta mi broche? Pues me lo regalo un amigo bastante estúpido a decir verdad

-Sora aun no olvidas el incidente de ese broche?

-No lo he olvidado y no lo olvidaré, estúpido Tai- ahí ya no pudo más, se echo a reír al recordar aquel incidente con el broche.

-¿Hermano ese fue el broche que causo todo ese pleito entre ustedes?

-Si Kari ese es el mentado broche, que yo le regale a sora cuando cumplió doce años y la muy terca lo tomo a mal

-Jajajaja y como no lo iba a tomar a mal, le pregunte que si el broche era porque no le gustaba mi peinado, y el inteligente de tu hermanito en lugar de decirme algo como, no es eso Sora creo que se vería lindo en tu cabello, me dijo ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? siempre usas sombrero y le dije ¿entonces no te gusta mi sombrero? Y ya te imaginaras que tu hermano solo abría la boca para regarla más.

Kari sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, parecía tonto el problema que tuvieron por un broche que se supone era un regalo de cumpleaños, pero la verdad es que Tai no había tenido tacto para decirle las cosas a Sora y se metió en un gran lio gracias a su enorme boca.

-Bueno ya si no te hubiese gustado el broche no habrías entrado en razón después, no me habrías mandado una foto tuya usando el broche y lo más importante no lo traerías puesto hoy.

-Tai me encanto el broche en serio gracias, pero debes admitir que si metiste la pata.

-ok ok, soy un bocón, pero la intención era buena.

La verdad es que a Sora le fascinaba ese broche, tenía un valor sentimental muy grande para ella, se lo había regalado su mejor amigo, aquel niño que jamás le importó su apariencia, o los comentarios que las niñas hacían sobre ella, ese broche era su accesorio por excelencia, dicho objeto no le podía faltar en ninguna ocasión, y es por eso mismo que lo cuidaba tanto.

Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, se dirigieron a la puerta y tocaron, la señora Izumi fue quien los recibió.

-Hola Tai, pasen, en seguida le digo a Izzi que lo están buscando.

-Señora Izumi lo esperamos aquí en la puerta queremos darle una sorpresa a Izzi- le dijo señalando a Sora

-Sora bienvenida a Odaiba- se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja.

La mamá de izzi siempre era muy cariñosa, le había tomado mucho aprecio a cada uno de los elegidos.

-Gracias señora Izumi

-Bueno dejare que le den la sorpresa a Izzi, esperen aquí

Yoshie abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hijo y le indico que Tai lo buscaba en la puerta.

A Izzi se le hizo muy raro, por lo normal Tai entraba a su casa, y de lo contrario su mamá lo hacía entrar; Porque Tai se había quedado en la puerta?

Al salir a ver que pasaba con Tai, los chicos ya tenían su estrategia, le habían pedido a sora que esperara a Izzi en las escaleras para asi darle la sorpresa

-Tai, Kari, chicos porque no entraron a la casa?

-Izzi lo que pasa es que vimos algo extraño en las escaleras que dan para la azotea y quisimos informarte, puede que sea algo malo.

-Si Izzi para mí que alguien está planeando un robo o algo por el estilo porque se veía bastante sospechoso, como si vigilara el edificio, no lo reconocimos la verdad no creo que sea uno de tus vecinos

-¿hablan en serio chicos?

-Si yo digo que echemos un vistazo, de cualquier forma no creo que haya peligro, no creo que venga armado aún es temprano para un robo, tal vez solo esta estudiando el edificio para mas tarde llevar a cabo alguna fechoría.

-Chicos lo más prudente es que llamemos a la policía, no estaría bien arriesgarnos asi.

-No Izzi y si nosotros nos equivocamos que pasaría? Qué tal si solo es un vecino nuevo y por eso no lo reconocimos o una persona que está buscando a alguien.

-En eso tienes razón Kari, entonces vamos.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras y en cuanto Izzi iba a dar vuelta en el primer descanso de las escaleras, Sora bajo un par de escalones hasta llegar al descanso y se echo a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Izzi- chillo Sora

-Aaaaa -grito Izzi

Después de ese sonoro grito, y ese susto que le metió la pelirroja, la cara del ojí negro cambio de susto a una de felicidad, pues al salir del shock reconoció a la chica que lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-Sora que susto me metiste, me alegra mucho que estés de regreso pero no vuelvas a hacer algo asi vale? Me puede dar un infarto o algo asi.

Sora solo asintió con la cabeza pues al ver la cara de pánico que tenia Izzi con la sorpresa que le dio temía que de abrir su boca solo saliera una risa.

-jajajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara Izzi jajajajaja

Bueno...Tai siempre tenia que meter la pata.

Los chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Izzi, y comenzaron a platicar amenamente mientras la mamá de Izzi preparaba unos bocadillos, el pelirrojo como de costumbre con su imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad, llenaba de preguntas a la ojí rubí y ella con toda la paciencia le explicaba todo acerca de Londres y las investigaciones de su padre.

Tai ya se estaba hartando de toda esa situación, pues entre mas preguntas le respondía Sora, el ojí negro más cosas le preguntaba, se supone que estaban disfrutando sus últimos dias de vacaciones y aquella platica parecía mas una clase que otra cosa, Tai dirigió una mirada suplicante a Sora para darle fin a ese tema, la pelirroja captó la indirecta y sonrió para luego dirigirse a Izzi y cambiar de tema.

-Izzi me comentaron que ya tienes novia, ¿cuéntame quien es la afortunada?

Izzi se quedo helado con la pregunta de su amiga ojí rubí y de inmediato volteo para ver a Tai con una mirada de asesinó.

-¿Tai que le dijiste a Sora?

-Nada malo Izzi solo le comente sobre Haruka y tu

-¿Haruka y yo?- Izzi se ruborizo muchísimo, las cosas que se le salían decir a su amigo- pues... Jeje que quieres saber sobre eso Sora?

-Todo Izzi, y quiero conocerla muy pronto he?

Izzi recobro su color, sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Veras Sora, ella y yo nos conocimos en clase de computación, a ella le gusta mucho la asignatura pero no es muy buena, asi que el profesor me puso en equipo con ella para que le explicara mejor los temas, siendo asi comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y mas porque, no se cual sea la razón pero en la mayoría de las clases siempre me ponen en equipo con ella, entonces...

Sora no dejo que Izzi terminara de hablar- debido al tiempo que pasaban juntos te enamoraste de ella, pero cuéntame como es ella? Supongo que es bonita verdad?

Ahora si la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante, nunca le habían echo ese tipo de preguntas a Izzi y Tai estaba disfrutando de las caras, los gestos y el nerviosismo de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Bueno pues si es bonita Sora, ella tiene unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, y su cabello castaño es completamente lacio y largo, realmente si es muy atractiva pero no solo eso llama la atención, no es de las chicas que se la pasa hablando o gritando, sabe escuchar y se esfuerza mucho en la escuela, ademas de que siempre habla con mucha ternura.

-Si Haruka es una linda chica Sora, no tienes de que preocuparte, nuestro Izzi esta en buenas manos- dijo Tai

-Tai deja de insinuar esas cosas ¿quieres?- soltó Izzi

-¿ De que hablas campeón? No he dicho nada malo, al contrario estamos felices por la relación que tienes con Haruka aunque ese romance no sale de las cuatro paredes de la escuela.

-A eso me refiero Tai,¿ de que relación estas hablando? ¿Cual romance?- le reclamo Izzi

-Momento... Izzi, Haruka no es tu novia?- pregunto Kari

-Nooo, de donde sacaron eso, no tengo tiempo para una novia, ya saquen esa idea de su cabeza

Sora se quedo pasmada, si Haruka no era novia de Izzi, porque se ruborizo cuando le pregunto por ella? O por que Tai pensaba que eran novios?

-Solo soy amable con ella chicos, eso no quiere decir que seamos novios, nos llevamos bien, si hay un poco de química pero no estamos en una relación

-Izzi pero hasta antes de salir de la escuela vimos como te planto un beso, y aparte de el hecho de que siempre están juntos ahora en vacaciones te llama muy seguido, se mensajean, y sonríes como tarado cuando te hablan de ella, ¿que rayos pasa entre ustedes?

-Si Izzi yo tambien pensé que eran novios- dijo Kari poniendo carita de tristeza.

-Pues si me beso, ella me beso a mi y fue de improvisto, me tomo por sorpresa y no supe como actuar, si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero es por que los profesores siempre nos ponen juntos, y si ella me llama o nos mensajeamos ella me cae muy bien, y tiene esa clase de detalles conmigo, preguntarme que tal va mi dia o si estoy bien, eso no quiere decir que seamos novios y si sonrió cuando la mencionan es porque ella me hace sentir muy bien.

Tal vez a Izzi solo le faltaba la determinación de proponerle a Haruka que fueran novios, después de todo Izzi siempre había sido muy tímido con las chicas, y el hecho de tener que declararle sus sentimientos a una, era un enorme reto para el-pensaba Sora.

-Izzy si estas enamorado de Haruka deberías decírselo, mira cuando el amor no se confiesa pronto puede llegar a hacernos mucho daño.

Cuando Tai escucho a Sora decir esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y un recuerdo incomodo surgió en su cabeza.

-Si, aparte se ve que Haruka esta que se muere de amor por ti Izzi, asi que no hay nada que perder- dijo Kari

-Chicas el problema aquí es que...yo- dudo un poco pero al final lo soltó- no creo estar enamorado de Haruka.

-¿Queeeeee?- chillaron ambas y Tai salio por fin de su trance.

-No lo tomen a mal chicas, Haruka si me gusta, es linda y me gusta su compañía pero la verdad es que no me interesa como novia, se que tal vez no me van a entender pero es que aggh como se los explicó, no me veo de la mano con ella eso es todo.

-Mira Izzi por lo que hemos platicado veo que Haruka si esta enamorada de ti, y con tus acciones puede que se este ilusionando contigo, y puede salir lastimada, te daré un consejo, si no estas enamorado no te demores mas tiempo con ella, aunque te sientas bien a su lado, habla con la verdad antes de que te encuentres metido en un problemón.

Después de ese comentario la mamá de Izzi los llamo para la cena y después, los hermanos Kamiya y Sora regresaron al departamento.

Nuestro digielegido poseedor del emblema del conocimiento se quedo pensando en todo lo que habían hablado sobre Haruka, no se sentía enamorado pero el problema era que no tenia la más remota idea de como debía hablar con ella sobre ese tema, en definitiva esa noche seria muy larga y para este tipo de casos ni estar en la computadora lo podría relajar.

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOCHE DE CHICAS**_

 _ **Capitulo 10**_

Desde que visitaron a Izzi ya habían pasado tres dias, Sora no había podido reunirse aun con los demás Digielegidos debido a que Mimi había salido con sus padres a visitar a una de sus tías, y aun no volvía,por otro lado Matt y Tk estaban pasando las vacaciones en casa de su abuelita, y no era buena idea que su ex supiera de su regreso por teléfono, tenían que hablar pero debía ser personalmente, ademas de que a Tai no le gustaba llamar a Matt cuando estaba con su abuelita, debido a que siempre sucedia lo mismo, Tai llamaba, la abuela de Matt contestaba le preguntaba su nombre, Tai le respondía y la abuelita de Matt lo confundía con un vendedor de toallas, y en cuanto Tai pedia hablar con Matt y con TK la abuelita decía que les pasaría el recado a sus nietos y colgaba asi nada más, luego Matt le devolvia la llamada solo para burlarse de lo ocurrido con su abuela y asi era todos los años.

Y en cuanto a la segunda generación de Digielegidos tampoco había podido verlos, Yoley quien era a la que Sora conocía más no podía enterarse de su regreso pues se pondría histérica y llamaría a Mimi arruinando la sorpresa, Davis se encontraba de viaje por las vacaciones, Ken y Cody no eran muy cercanos a ella asi que si los veía seria mejor que fuera en una reunión para poder encontrase con todos sin ningún problema.

Solo había podido reencontrarse con cuatro de ellos, Tai, Kari, el Superior Joe e Izzi, en los últimos dias se la había pasado con Kari o con Tai e Izzi, cuando estaba con Kari era porque Tai salia con Kaory.

Tai ya había hecho las presentaciones entre Kaory y Sora, al parecer no fue tan malo puesto que de inicio se llevaron muy bien, hasta que a Tai se le ocurrió abrir su bocota y decirle a Kaory que la pelirroja estaba viviendo en su casa, debido a ese incidente Sora decidió que no haría mal tercio porque Tai siempre quería llevarla a sus salidas con Kaory y la pobre ya tenia demasiado con saber que Sora estaba viviendo con Tai como tambien para imponerle su presencia en sus salidas con su amigo el castaño.

-Pero Kaory no se porque te molestas tanto

-Tai... Esta viviendo en tu casa y no es precisamente tu hermana

-Preciosa no me dirás que estas celosa?

Kaory le dedico una fría mirada al castaño

-Vamos Kaory... Sora es mi mejor amiga, como eres mal pensada

-Por ahí dicen "piensa mal y acertaras" ademas Tai, ella es muy bonita y...

-Kaory no seas ridícula, Sora y yo somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, y necesita de la ayuda de mi familia en estos momentos, esta pasando por una situación muy difícil, oye es que enserio no puedo creer que tu imaginación llegue a ese grado, el trato entre Sora y yo es igual al que hay entre Kari y yo.

-Yo no digo que le quites tu apoyo, no soy cruel Tai se que la quieres mucho y se conocen desde niños, ademas ella es muy atractiva, no me cae mal pero la idea de que viva en tu casa, y duerma en tu habitación y pase todo ese tiempo contigo a solas créeme que a cualquier chica le sonaría la alarma de peligró y se pondría peor que yo.

Tai se coloco frente a Kaori y la tomo por los hombros, clavando su orbes chocolate en los ojos grises de Kaory.

-Ey, tranquila quieres? Estoy saliendo contigo y lo único que debes saber es que entre Sora y yo solo hay una gran amistad que no representa ningún tipo de peligro,pero tambien quiero que recuerdes nuestra situación, sabes que esto no es una relación formal, sin embargo tambien sabes que no soy tan canalla como para jugar con las personas, si alguien mas nos llegara a gustar nos lo diríamos y cesarianos las salidas, y tenemos plena libertad de ir a cualquier lugar sin tener que avisarle al otro, recuerdas que ese fue nuestro acuerdo?

-Si

-Bueno entonces deja de dudar, si quisiera algo con Sora abría cancelado nuestras salidas desde el dia en que ella regresó, pero aquí sigo y podemos seguir divirtiéndonos y conociéndonos hasta que nos guste otra persona, asi no hay corazones rotos, asi que deja esos celos que no van con nuestra situación actual ok?- intensifico su mirada hacia Kaory- no se que estes pensando pero si piensas en algo formal y con sentimientos de por medio mejor dímelo porque sabes bien que no te lo puedo dar y mejor la dejamos aquí porque lo que menos quiero es lastimarte.

Tai la soltó y ante el silencio de la rubia de ojos grises, comenzó a caminar, dejándola atrás. Kaory salio del shock y fue tras el moreno.

-Tai, perdóname tienes razón creo que actúe como una novia celosa y esa no es nuestra situación es solo que me saco de onda la llegada de tu amiga y el hecho de que viva en tu casa pero eso tampoco me incumbe a mi, mira olvida todo esto quieres sigamos como si no te hubiera dicho nada.

-Esa es la Kaory que yo conozco- sonrió y planto un beso en los labios de la rubia.

...

-No se por quien debo estar preocupada Sora, si por mi hermano o por Kaory

-Porque lo dices Kari?

-Por que Kaori nunca ha tenido buena reputación y temo que le haga algo a mi hermano, por otra parte tambien temo que Kaori salga lastimada aveces creo que mi hermano es el que no la toma muy en serio, y bueno la verdad es que Kaory no me termina por convencer, no me cae bien...no la veo a lado de mi hermano, creo que esa relación aunque se lo propongan jamas será algo serio y por lo tanto no puede ser real, será una union vacía y no quiero eso para mi hermano.

-Yo no me preocuparia tanto por Tai, kari el se dará cuenta que esa relación no lo llevara a ningún lugar, a decir verdad Kaory no me desagrada pero igual hay algo que no me termina de convencer de ella.

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña siempre me imagine que tu y mi hermano terminarían juntos, y cuando comenzamos a crecer me había convencido de que asi seria, fue una gran sorpresa saber que te habías hecho novia de Matt.

-Hay Kari que cosas se te ocurren, yo con tu hermano? Claro si volviéramos a nacer y nos conociéramos hasta apenas ahora, tal vez de esa manera hubiese funcionado pero crecimos juntos kari y las cosas no siempre son como uno se las imagina.

Sora estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, medio mundo había dicho y hasta apostado por que ellos dos quedarían juntos, pero ellos sabían que eran amigos, confidentes, cómplices, compañeros de equipo, no había nada romántico entre ellos, asi que solo escuchaban los comentarios, sonreían ante tal idea absurda y hasta bromeaban con la situación.

En eso sonó el celular de la castaña y al revisar el mensaje de texto que le había llegado sonrió y miro a Sora.

-Sora hoy habrá noche de chicas

-¿Como?

-Mimi regreso, es un mensaje de Yoley para avisarme que Mimi llego hoy en la mañana, les diré que hoy haremos una noche de chicas en casa de Mimi y ahí les daremos la sorpresa.

-Perfecto, por fin estaremos juntas después de tanto tiempo.

Kari tecleaba en su celular de una manera muy rápida y al cabo de cinco minutos dijo

-Esta hecho, Mimi me espera en su casa a las 8, Yoley quería pasar por mi pero eso arruinaria la sorpresa, le dije que tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa de Mimi y que Tai me llevaría asi que ya no hay problema.

-Muy bien y ahora como les daremos la sorpresa? Por que a como son de histéricas Mimi y Yoley si les damos una sorpresita como la que le dimos a Izzi seguro a ellas si les da un infarto- dijo divertida.

-Déjamelo a mi Sora, tengo una gran idea, e incluye a Tai asi que le mandare un mensaje para que nos vaya a dejar a casa de Mimi, aun asi no podemos dejarlo fuera porque lo tome como escusa para que Yoley no pasara por mi.

Tai llego a la casa temprano, después de todo era mitad de semana, no podían ir a bailar o algo asi, solo la llevo al cine y el mensaje de Kari fue la excusa perfecta para regresar a su casa temprano y que su mamá no le hiciera un drama por que seguía saliendo con Kaory.

Llegaron a la residencia Tachikawa pero no habían salido del auto, aun conversaban sobre el plan que tenían para sorprender a las chicas.

Bajaron del auto y se colocaron frente a la puerta, Kari toco el timbre y Sora se había colocado detrás de Tai abrazándolo por la cintura, en eso se escucharon risas, Yolei ya estaba con Mimi, en cuanto abrieron la puerta se dejaron ver una joven ojí miel de pelo castaño muy claro y una chica peli morada de ojos café claro.

-Hola muchachas- dijo Tai

-Hola Tai, gracias por traer a Kari ya te puedes ir- le dijo Mimi jalando a Kari del brazo para que entrara en la casa

-Que linda eres Mimi, a mi tambien me da gusto verte, pero en realidad no solo vine a dejar a Kari, quiero presentarles a alguien

-¿A que te refieres Kamiya?- Mimi no se había percatado de que Tai estaba siendo abrazado por una chica detrás de el.

-Mimi- le llamo Yolei, haciendo una seña de que mirara a la cintura del castaño

-¿Otra de tus conquistas Tai?

\- No Tachikawa, con ella voy en serio y quisiera que convivieran con ella.

-¿Tu sabias de esto Kari?- dijo Yolei intentando ver el rostro de la chica que abrazaba a Tai

-Si, y mi hermano habla en serio chicas, yo ya tengo el gusto de conocerla es una chica excelente, les caerá bien.

Mimi se cruzo de brazos- Tai no estas saliendo con Kaory?

\- si pero no es nada serio Mimi

-Canalla! cambias de chica como cambias de calcetines, y tu- se dirigió a Kari- no puedo creer que estes de acuerdo con lo que el retrasado de tu hermano hace.

-Cálmate Mimi- pidió Yoley

-No lo hare, no dejare que un amigo mío se convierta en un canalla, primero me va a escuchar, y con respecto a tu nueva conquista, no se para que quieres que la conozcamos si en dos semanas cambiaras de chica, ademas si ella se presta a estas cosas es mejor que no convivamos con ella, disculpa amiga pero no nos interesa charlar contigo- dijo rodeando a Tai para poder ver a su nueva conquista.

Sora salio de su escondite y sonrió, quedando cara a cara con Mimi, Yolei había abierto los ojos como platos y la boca a más no poder,llevando sus manos a su boca por la impresión, Mimi se quedo pasmada frente a Sora, parpadeo varias veces como quien esta en un sueño y no puede creer lo que esta viendo.

-Segura que no quieres conversar conmigo Mimi?- pregunto Sora

Mimi se dio cuenta que no era un sueño y de inmediato abrazo a Sora, comenzó a llorar de la emoción y Yoley se unió al abrazo haciéndole segunda a Mimi en el llanto.

Tai veía la escena y solo podía sonreír, ahora si estarían todos juntos, Mimi ya no se iría y Sora había regresado de su viaje, ya solo faltaba que Sora viera a TK y a Matt... Matt no había pensado en lo que eso implicaria, y ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor seria que el fuera el ultimo en enterarse, la situación se iba a poner tensa de eso no cabía duda, mejor era disfrutar de estos momentos antes que el rubio mayor hiciera su aparición.

-y que te parece mi nueva "conquista"?- dijo Tai dirigiéndose a Mimi

-Tai, cállate sabemos que Sora no es tu conquista- soltó Mimi rompiendo el abrazo grupal y limpiando sus lagrimas- mi amiga no es tonta como para caer en tus jueguitos.

-¿Sora cuando llegaste a Odaiba?- pregunto Yoley

-El viernes

-¿Queeee? Y porque rayos no sabíamos nada?- reprocho Mimi viendo a Sora con un puchero que solo haría una niña antes de hacer un berrinche

-Pues quería darles la sorpresa pero tu no te encontrabas en la ciudad asi que hasta hoy pudo ser.

-Mimi no te enojes con Sora, acaba de regresar y esta noche será estupenda- dijo Yoley tomando a Mimi de las manos.

-Esta bien te perdono, será mejor que nos metamos a la casa de una buena vez hay demasiado por hacer.

Kari se despidió de su hermano, quien les dijo que llegaría por ellas al otro dia por la tarde, Tai abrazo a su hermanita, luego se dirigió a Sora le sonrió e igual la abrazó, Sora se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla de su amigo y planto un tierno beso.

-Ey.. Que fue eso?- le pregunto Tai sonriéndole aun más

-Gracias por todo Tai-fue lo único que Sora le dijo, dando la vuelta y entrando en la casa de Mimi

-Gracias por traer a las chicas Tai- grito Yoley desde la puerta al ver que Tai regresaba a su auto.

Tai levanto su mano en señal de despedida.

Las chicas entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta, en eso Mimi salio corriendo para alcanzar a Tai.

-Tai!

El castaño volteo para ver que quería decirle Mimi

-¿Que pasa Mimi?

Mimi se acerco a Tai e hizo lo mismo que Sora minutos antes, besando su otra mejilla

-¿Mimi?- pregunto con cara de espantado

-No hagas esa cara Tai, solo quería decirte que no pienso que seas un canalla, pero debes pensar muy bien a donde estas dirigiendo tus pasos amigo mío, no me gustaría verte en aprietos por líos de faldas, asi no eres tu, asi que dile a Taichi Kamiya que despierte de su sueño y retome su camino, lo extrañamos mucho.

-Lo pensaré Mimi, gracias por el consejo.

Mimi sonrió - regresa con cuidado y nos mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa si?

\- Como la princesa ordene- dijo Tai haciendo una reverencia

-Déjate de tonterías Tai- dijo la ojí miel cruzándose de brazos se giro sobre sus talones y regreso a su casa.

Tai nunca iba a entender a Mimi, a veces tenia momentos de madurez y de un minuto a otro ya se comportaba nuevamente como la niña caprichosa que lo sacaba de quicio, aun asi no cambiaria su amistad con Mimi por nada, era una rara y muy divertida amistad.

Entrando en la casa fue otra Bienvenida para Sora por parte de la señora Tachikawa, quien al ver a la pelirroja se emociono, la abrazo lloro como Mimi lo había hecho hace poco y preparo mil bocadillos para las amigas de su hija.

Los Tachikawa era una familia sin igual, el padre de Mimi era empresario y su mama se dedicaba al modelaje hasta antes de que Mimi naciera, apesar de eso eran gente muy humilde y agradable, la mama de Mimi aun parecía modelo y a pesar de ello no era de las locas que contaba calorías y se preocupaba meramente por lo superficial, todo lo contrario le encantaba las visitas, era muy hospitalaria y le fascinaba cocinar, aun que a decir verdad esto no se le daba para nada a grado de llegar a enfermar al padre de Mimi, el cual por no herir los sentimientos de su dulce esposa se comía todo lo que ella preparaba sin quejarse, por suerte los platillos de aquella noche los había hecho la señora Tachikawa con ayuda de la cocinera. Los padres de Mimi parecían recién casados y apesar de tantos años de matrimonio seguían igual o mas enamorados que cuando se casaron y destilaban miel por todos lados, y Mimi siendo su única hija siempre fue llena del amor y protección de sus padres, eran una familia muy unida, cuando la señora Tachikawa se entero de estar embarazada de Mimi, dejo su carrera de modelo para poder dedicarse a su hogar y a su hija.

Ya en el cuarto de Mimi todas se acomodaron en la alfombra en circulo y comenzaron a platicar, de los viajes que Mimi había hecho con sus padres y el viaje que había hecho Sora a Londres con su papa.

Después la guerra de almohadazos no se hizo esperar más, las chicas lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, cuando la guerra de almohadazos termino volvieron a sentarse en circulo y Yoley propuso la siguiente actividad para la pijamada.

-Chicas les propondría que jugáramos a la botella pero sabemos de antemano que todas optaremos por las verdades y no por los retos, asi que ahorrémonos todo eso y juguemos a preguntas indiscretas o como a Mimi le gustaba llamar al juego "Confiesa", cada una de nosotras tiene derecho a una pregunta, que tiene que ser respondida obligatoriamente, claro que habrá varias rondas asi que empezaríamos por interrogar desde la mas chica hasta la mas grande y la que comenzaría el interrogatorio seria de la mas grande a la mas chica, de modo que la primera interrogada seria Kari y la primera en preguntarle algo seria Sora, seguida por Mimi y hasta el ultimo yo, terminando esa ronda la interrogada seria yo y luego pasaríamos a interrogar a Mimi y por ultimo a Sora, que les parece?

-Excelente Yoley, chismes time!- grito emocionada Mimi-Esta noche se va a poner muy interesante penso Mimi-

La noche iba a ser muy larga y algo le decía a Sora que el ambiente se iba a poner tenso en algún momento, pero como siempre era con Mimi la tensión no quitaría la diversión, Mimi era muy astuta para esas cosas y su propósito era destapar los sentimientos de sus amigas esa noche y porque no, tambien sus propios sentimientos quedarían expuestos ante sus amigas, bien que le hacia falta hablar con alguien, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de la ojí miel,ese era el momento de comenzar a jugar...

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOCHE DE CHICAS**_

Parte dos

 _ **"Confiesa"**_

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

La señora Tachikawa había entrado a la habitación, con una charola llena de pastelillos para sus jóvenes invitadas.

-¿Mamá más comida? ¿A caso pretendes engordarnos?

-Hay hija solo quiero consentirlas, hace mucho no se reunían y sabes que veo a tus amigas como si fueran mis sobrinas- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- además ¿que es de una pijamada sin bocadillos?

-Mamá esto no es una pijamada, no tenemos 10 años, esto es una "Girls Night Out" que es totalmente diferente, ademas de que interrumpiste justo cuando íbamos a comenzar The time gossip.

-Oh disculpa hija, me olvide de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, bueno no se enojen conmigo no quería interrumpir, ya las dejo si necesitan algo mas ya saben que esta es su casa- después de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir

Mimi podía ser una chica bastante consentida pero sabia cuando había echo algo mal.

-Mamá! -Grito Mimi, levantándose de su lugar para ir con su mamá

-Si cariño?

\- I'm sorry, I should not have spoken so, I love you

La Señora Tachikawa volvió a sonreír, su hija sufría cambios de humor repentinos debido a su edad pero no había perdido la dulzura y la pureza que la caracterizaban.

-I love you too my girl, good night- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su hija y salia de la habitación, en cuanto cerro la puerta Mimi se volvió a sentar junto a sus amigas.

-Muy bien,¿En que estábamos?-dijo Mimi

-Íbamos a interrogar a Kari- dijo Yolei- la primera en preguntarle algo seria Sora

Sora se quedo pensando en que le preguntaría a Kari, cuando recordó lo que la castaña le había comentado hace un par de noches.

-Kari mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿quien es el chico que ha causado toda esa confusión en tu cabeza?

La castaña menor se puso roja, sabia a lo que se refería Sora y al ver la mirada curiosa y la mirada de asombro que le dirigían Mimi y Yoley sabia que tendría que soltarlo todo.

-Pues...Hay Dios mío esto es un martirio chicas, nunca creí que me llegaría a pasar esto, menos con alguien que conozco de siempre... Si no me miren asi... el causante de todo esto... es Tk.

Yoley y Mimi soltaron un grito de emoción, después Yoley murmuraba cosas tan rápido que no se le entendía nada y Mimi al tranquilizarse se dirigió a kari.

-Muy bien sigo yo ¿ Kari desde cuando y como es eso de que te gusta Tk?

Kari miro a Mimi y parpadeo varias veces, después se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Pues... Empece a notar muchos cambios en Tk desde que entramos a la secundaria, pero no le había dado mayor importancia, hasta hace medio año,el me pidió que lo esperara para que regresáramos juntos a casa, el tenia entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto ese día, fui a ver la practica del equipo y me di cuenta que físicamente me gusta mucho tk, sus ojos llenos de ese brillo, de ternura, profundos como el mar, su tierno corte de cabello, sus gestos,su finos labios jeje ha crecido bastante- a medida que Kari hablaba de Tk, Mimi y Yolei hacían carita de borrego a medio morir, estaban encantadas con el relato de Kari, mientras Sora no podía creer que ya hubiesen crecido tanto y que ahora la pequeña Kari se había enamorado- después cuando me llevo a casa, y a medida que avanzaba nuestra platica me di cuenta que Tk es un chico único- la mirada de Kari se ilumino aun más- amable, cortes, tierno, inteligente, divertido, sabio, maduro para tener 15 años, cariñoso, compasivo, pacifico, el es... El chico que cualquier chica quisiera tener a su lado, y siempre se porta tan comprensivo conmigo, siempre busca protegerme en cualquier situación, pero eso no significa que yo le guste a el, desde que fuimos al Digimundo el siempre intentaba protegerme como lo hacían todos los demás por ser yo la menor del grupo.

Cuando Kari termino de hablar lanzo un gran suspiró, Sora seguía callada, meditando la situación, no era malo lo que ocurría, el enamorarse de alguien es lo mas bello que podía existir, en eso Yolei hablo.

-Kari la verdad harían una bella pareja, el es como el príncipe azul de los cuentos, y tu eres toda una princesa, yo digo que le digas lo que sientes, conozco a Tk el es más tímido que tu, si le gustas será muy difícil que el se anime a decírtelo.

-Si Kari, ya encontraste a tu príncipe no lo dejes ir! Ademas que hermosa historia de amor la suya, se conocen desde niños, sus hermanos son mejores amigos, hay mucha confianza entre ustedes dime que podría fallar? Son el uno para el otro- dijo Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada de ternura a Kari

-Todavía no se que opina Sora- dijo la castaña menor

\- Kari yo pues creo que es estupendo que te guste Tk pero aun no logro entender el porque de tu confusión?

-Pues ahora saldremos de esa duda porque llego mi turno- soltó Yoley- ¿Kari si ya aceptaste que te gusta TK cual es el problema? ¿Que te detiene para decirle lo que sientes? Por que si es pena lo que te detiene, tienes que vencerla o perderás a TK.

-Ese es el menor de los problemas, chicas prometan que no volverán a gritar- les dijo a Mimi y Yoley.

La dos respondieron al unísono-prometido-

-Bien, estoy confundida porque hasta hace medio año yo creía estar enamorada de Davis, y ahora con lo de Tk no se que hacer porque Davis me ha demostrado que le gusto, y Tk solo se ha portado como un amigo, y si le digo a TK lo que siento y el me rechaza y Davis se entera los habré perdido a los dos y si me decido a darle el si a Davis y luego veo que no puedo olvidar a TK no seria justo para el.

En cuanto Kari menciono a Davis Mimi y Yolei se miraron la una a la otra con expresión de asombro y justo cuando iban a soltarse a gritar, la una tapo la boca de la otra, Sora había estado sentada cerca de una pared y recargada a esta escuchando, pero cuando escucho aquello se enderezo por completo abriendo los ojos como plato, se había quedado tiesa al escuchar la ultima respuesta de Kari, no pudo evitar que una lluvia de recuerdos la mojaran por completo, ella entendía muy bien por lo que pasaba Kari.

Todas se habían quedado pasmadas, nadie decía nada hasta que Mimi como buena anfitriona y al ver lo tenso del ambiente dijo

-En el sendero del amor ay muchos obstáculos y caminos falsos, es pronto para tomar una decisión, Kari debes estar tranquila para no equivocarte, nosotras te ayudaremos pero debemos aclarar nuestra mente primero, para darte un buen consejo, asi que el caso Tk y Kari queda abierto para la próxima sesión de chicas,¿quien sigue?

Todas sonrieron, era lo mejor que podrían hacer, claro que ayudarían a Kari pero debían pensar bien las cosas antes de darle un consejo, lo mejor seria que Kari tambien dejara ese tema de lado esa noche y se divirtiera.

-la siguiente victima es Yolei- dijo Sora guiñándole el ojo a la castaña mayor.

-Ay Señor, estoy frita- dijo Yolei- ya Sora suéltalo mientras mas pronto mejor.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, esto será mas sencillo de lo que piensas, Yolei en estos momentos estas enamorada? Y si la respuesta es si, eso incluye decirnos de quien se trata.

Yoley tomo aire, mordió su labio inferior, se cruzo de brazos, y resoplo.

-Si chicas si estoy enamorada hasta el tuétano, es un gran problema y tiene un nombre precioso...chicas estoy enamorada de... Pff me muero por ken.

Todas soltaron la carcajada, eso no era ningún secreto, cualquiera que tuviera la facultad para ver se podía dar cuenta de eso, a kilómetros se notaba, Yoley no era nada discreta se le notaba hasta en el caminar que estaba enamoradísima de Ken.

-niñas ya paren la cosa, no le veo la gracia chicas- dijo con un tono de voz triste bajando sus brazos y perdiendo su mirada en la ventana.

-Yoley eso ya lo sabíamos, no nos burlamos de tu situación, si no de que te costo trabajo como si se tratara de un secreto resguardado en el fondo del mar y no es asi, amiga eres muy obvia-dijo la castaña menor

-Pero ahora es mi turno, Yoli, nena hermosa, mi amiga y hermana del alma...

Mimi no había acabado de elogiar a Yolei cuando esta la interrumpió.

-Al grano Tachikawa

Yolei sabia que cuando Mimi las elogiaba solo quería decir dos cosas, les pediría un enorme favor o soltaria una bomba.

-Bueno, cual es el maldito problema con ken, si ya te diste cuenta que estas enamorada, que te detiene a decírselo?-dijo la ojo miel un poco exasperada.

-El problema aquí chicas es que... Ken es muy atractivo y tiene un mar chicas de tras de el, y yo...no me siento muy segura de mi misma, es decir toda mujer tiene lo suyo por ejemplo ustedes, kari tiene carita de ángel y su mirada llena de luz, Mimi que diré de ti? Eres una muñeca, tu cabello es perfecto, tus ojos claros y tu mini cinturita, Sora amiga tienes un tono de ojos únicos y unas pestañas de campeonato que digo si llevas encima la gama de distintos tonos de rojo, lo cual va perfecto con tu personalidad, pero yo... Chicas yo no soy simpática ni linda y mucho menos sexy, ¿Como esperan que Ken se fije en mi? Aparte a veces siento que lo desespera mi carácter efusivo.

-¿Yoli quien te dijo esa bola de mentiras?- le pregunto Mimi preocupada por su amiga.

-El espejo amiga, el espejo me lo dice todos los dias.

-Dejame sacarte de tu error, porque tu tambien tienes lo tuyo, empezando por tu cabello, ninguna mujer ni con diez tintes podría obtener el tono que por naturaleza tu tienes, tienes una piel que ya desearía cualquier chica pues a tu edad no sufres del terrible acné y asi como nos ves el acné nos hizo sufrir mucho a mi y a Mimi, tu piel no tiene lunares o pecas y mucho menos marcas o puntos negros, tienes un lindo tono de ojos y tus pestañas son largas, lacias pero largas y gruesas nada que un enchinador no pueda arreglar, y tus labios amiga a pesar de ser finos tienen un tono natural que los hace parecer un durazno, y si el tonto de Ken no puede ver todo eso es por que es un real idiota.

Todas se habían quedado sorprendidas ante todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho, ella había sido sincera, en ningún momento titubeo, y ese ultimo comentario sobre Ken había salido con mucha fuerza, como si la ojí rubí quisiera matar a ken en el caso de que este llegara a hacerle daño a Yolei.

Cuando salieron de su asombro Kari hablo.

-Bien es mi turno para interrogar a Yoley y perdería mi tiempo preguntando que le gusta de Ken, todas aquí sabemos la maravilla que es Ken Ishijoyi, y ahora que sabemos todo esto y creo que hablo por todas al decirte que tienes todo nuestro apoyo Yoli, y que te ayudaremos con Ken, la pregunta aquí es...¿Estas dispuesta a sincerarte con ken?

Yoley se había animado, sabia que no estaría sola, aun si Ken la rechazaba ellas estarían ahí para ella y como dicen, " todo pasa por una razón".

-Si, si estoy dispuesta.

-Genial, ahora sigamos con el próximo interrogatorio- kari miro a Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien que comience el juego- dijo Sora- Mimi quiero que seas muy honesta, amiga mía en el viaje que hiciste con tus padres hace unos dias para ir a visitar a tu tía, hubo alguna conquista?

Mimi sonrió coquetamente y comenzó a jugar con los largos mechones de su cabello castaño.

-Si chicas creo que encontré a mi príncipe azul, lo conocí en una fiesta, es un caballero, es guapísimo, chicas con el si va en serio,parece que nos conocemos de toda la vida, conoce a mis padres, es inteligente, atlético, y siento muchas cosas por el, y aun que insistan no diré nada más por que pronto lo conocerán.

-aaaaawwwww- grito Yoley- no se vale Mimi cuenta el chisme completo.

-No Yoli no lo hare, no desesperen que ya lo conocerán pronto.

-Bueno como sea es mi turno, Mimi a ciencia cierta...¿Cuantos novios has tenido?- dijo la peli morada.

Mimi se sorprendió con la pregunta, la habían agarrado en curva y de responder no sabia que reacción tendrían.

-¿Formales o informales?- pregunto nerviosa

-¿Queeeeeeee? - gritaron todas al unísono

-¿Como preguntas eso Mimi?- dijo Yolei algo alterada

-Hay chicas es que con formales me refiero a que conocieron a mis padres y dure mas de tres meses de relación con ellos y con informales me refiero a los chicos con los que dure muy poco, por ejemplo hay un chico con el que dure solo dos dias, ¿ellos tambien cuentan?

Todas estaban algo asustadas, Mimi tenia 16 faltaba poco para que cumpliera 17 y había tenido mas novios que cualquier chica de la prepa, estaba bien porque decía que no quería quedarse con el primer sapo vestido de príncipe que le prometiera amor, asi que por eso experimentaba y decía que cuando lo encontrara ella lo sabría al instante.

-De ambos Mimi, danos números - dijo Yoley

-Formales solo han sido cuatro y informales...- se quedo pensando unos minutos- la verdad es que deje de contar después de 13.

-Mimi no inventes! Soy un año mayor que tu y solo he tenido un novio-dijo Sora algo acelerada- no crees que es hora de que tomes las cosas mas enserio?

-Ese no es el punto Sora, no es que yo lo quiera asi o yo lo busque, simplemente son relaciones que se dan y cuando hay la oportunidad hay que aprovechar.

-Lo bueno es que Mimi al parecer ya encontró a su príncipe y ahora tomara un compromiso real con el, verdad Mimi?

-Si lo prometo, no quiero que nada me arruine esto. Esta bien ya solo falta la pregunta de Kari para terminar con mi interrogatorio asi que habla Kari, no le tengo miedo a lo que me puedas preguntar.

-Mimi solo por curiosidad, dime...alguna vez te gusto alguno de los chicos? No se, mi hermano, Matt, Izzi, el superior Joe, alguno te llego a gustar?

Mimi ya no sabia para donde mirar, se puso totalmente roja, esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Les digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas?- pregunto nerviosa Mimi

-La verdad Mimi, no inventes no creo que sea algo tan grabe- dijo la peli morada

-Ok pues les tengo noticias chicas, cada uno de nuestros compañeros me gusto en momentos diferentes de mi vida, a excepción de TK, aclaro.

-¿Como es eso Mimi?- pregunto Kari llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

-Sip verán antes de ir al Digimundo me gustaba mucho Matt sin ofender a la presente- se dirigió a Sora, luego volvió su mirada al frente, se me hacia un niño muy guapo, distinguido, me atraía porque parece un príncipe jeje fue mi ilusión de niña.

La castaña mayor tomo aire y espero a que sus amigas dijeran algo, al ver que esperaban a que continuara prosiguió.

-Al ir al Digimundo tuve un corto y extraño enamoramiento por Tai- todas abrieron la boca a más no poder pero siguieron en silencio mirando a Mimi como si no la conocieran- lo se, no me vean asi, solo que se me hacia un chico muy divertido y valiente pero por el echo de que nunca hemos podido hablar seriamente o sin discutir, esa etapa termino muy pronto, a lo mucho fue un mes el que estuve asi por Tai.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Yolei intrigada

-Pues al regresar del Digimundo, Izzi comenzó a gustarme por que era muy educado y hábil con la computadora, gracias a el pudimos decifrar muchas cosas en el Digimundo y al regresar solo por medio de el podíamos saber si la puerta se volvía a abrir, siento mucha admiración por Izzi pero en ese tiempo lo idealice demasiado, y cuando esto comenzaba a tornarse serio ( refiriéndose a sus sentimientos) mis papas me llevaron con ellos a Nueva York, y asi las cosas chicas- concluyo Mimi

-Momento- dijo Sora

Mimi sudo frio, ya sabia a donde iba la pelirroja.

-Dijiste que todos te habían gustado en momentos diferentes de tu vida pero olvidaste al superior Joe, que hay con el Mimi?

-Bueno ya... Lo contaré todo... Con el superior Joe fue más complejo, después de lo de Matt, un poco antes, durante y aun después de lo de Tai, el superior Joe atrajo mi atención de muchas formas y admito que a veces aun siento cosas raras cuando lo veo, porque siempre quiso protegerme, porque siempre me ha tratado y me trata con respeto, con el puedo hablar y expresarme de mil formas sin miedo a que pueda juzgarme pero nunca dije nada por la razón de que el es mayor que yo, el me ve como una pequeña aun, nunca podría fijarse en mi de esa manera, se cree el hermano mayor de todos.

-Eres todo un caso- dijo Yolei que comenzaba a reír

-Si Mimi jeje picarona- soltó Kari

-Las cosas delas que se entera uno verdad?- dijo Sora bromeando.

Bueno ya basta, prosigamos que nos falta una víctima- dijo Mimi con malicia- y la primera en preguntar para su desgracia soy yo.

Mimi fijo su mirada en Sora y comenzó a formular su pregunta en la mente, una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la castaña mayor y se acerco a la ojí rubí.

Sora solo frunció el seño, miro fijamente a la castaña mayor, le irritaba saber que Mimi era muy hábil para el chisme y la castaña ya tenia un plan para ponerla en hake,se vengaría de la pregunta que le había echo pero conociendo a la ojí miel la pregunta seria el triple de vergonzosa y personal que la que ella le había hecho.

\- Muy bien chicas acomódense bien que esto se pondrá bueno, me perdí de mucho al irme a Nueva York y ahora con una sola pregunta me pondré al tanto de la vida de mi mejor amiga, Sora cuéntame cuando, donde, como y con quien fue tu primer beso?

En eso Yolei se levanto para interrumpir antes de que Sora contestara.

-Mimi se supone que debías hacerle una pregunta mas difícil, obviamente la respuesta es Matt, ellos andaban desde segundo año de secundaria- dijo Yolei irritada

Sora respiro algo aliviada tal vez mimi ya no seguiría insistiendo con el tema, y empezó a comerse uno de los postres que la señora Tachikawa les había dejado.

Kari asintió con la cabeza, era lo más lógico que el primer beso de Sora hubiera sido con Matt.

-mmm...conosco a Sora y algo me dice que no fue asi, o si? De todas maneras si fue con Matt quiero saber como fue? O no fue con el Sora?

Sora comenzó a ahogarse y a toser, haciendo a un lado su postre.

-Lo sabia! No fue con Matt, bien mi querida amiga ya dinos quien fue? No puedes engañar a tu mejor amiga- dijo satisfecha la ojí miel.

Cuando Sora se calmo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, mimi lo había logrado, la dejo en hake y ahora debía rebelar su secreto.

-Muy bien les diré, sucedió en primer año de secundaria, un amigo invito a todo el grupo a celebrar su cumpleaños en su casa, asi que asistimos Matt, Tai y yo.

Tai se fue a platicar con sus compañeros de futbol, Matt se sentía mal ese dia creo que tenia un resfriado asi que se marcho muy rápido, yo intentaba llevar una platica normal con algunas chicas, cuando de repente se les ocurrió la magnifica idea de jugar semana inglesa y asi fue.

-Sora cuéntalo todo, como y con quien fue?- dijo Yolei

-aaahhhgg y si mejor me arrojan de un puente?- dijo la pelirroja desesperada

-Hay Sora vamos somos tus amigas, ademas tu y yo somos como hermanas cuéntanos- dijo la castaña menor.

Precisamente por eso no quería seguir con el relato, pero Kari había puesto esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y Mimi la estaba retando con la mirada, ella no era ninguna cobarde y no le daría ese gusto a Tachikawa, ademas esas chicas eran las únicas amigas que tenia, que mas daba contarles todo.

-Muy bien, pues estaba con estas chicas cuando el cumpleañero me tomo por los hombros y me dirigió al centro de la sala sin dejar que volteara, de repente sentí otra espalada que choco levemente con la mia, y asi comenzó el juego, lunes-cachetada, martes-cachetada, miércoles - beso, jueves- beso, viernes- cachetada, sábado -cachetada, Domingo- beso y yo aun no sabia ni con quien estaba jugando, cuando nos volteamos a ver con quien jugábamos pff me tope con los ojos que mejor conozco en el mundo.

Las chicas habían abierto mucho los ojos, kari ya se imaginaba el desenlace de la historia pero no quería arruinarlo quería oírlo de los labios de Sora.

Pues me sorprendí, el tambien se sorprendió y de inmediato me dijo que el no sabia con quien jugaba, negue con la cabeza y sonreí el sabia que eso significaba un no te preocupes no pasa nada, en eso todos comenzaron a gritar cachetada y ahora yo lo mire con cara de que hacemos?, el asintió en señal de que siguiera con el juego, me acerque y le plante una cachetada muy leve, luego todos gritaron beso, nos sonrojamos y nos acercamos poco a poco, el me planto un beso jaja que digo beso un tierno piquito en los labios y se alejo, después con las incitaciones de nuestros compañeros cada beso o cachetada era mas intenso o un poco mas fuerte en el caso de la cachetada, después de la cachetada del viernes todos querían una cachetada real, no tan solo fuerte si no con intensidad y obviamente yo no podía hacer eso, entonces ese estupido castaño me recordó algo que no debió- todas dieron un salto, sora sin pensarlo ya había rebelado la identidad del chico, pero no dijeron nada, querían dejar que ella terminara el relato- entonces me enoje lo suficiente como para que la cachetada que le di le dejara una roja marca en su mejilla izquierda, cuando reaccione quise preguntarle si estaba bien, en eso todos gritaron Domingo el no me dio tiempo de verificar que estuviera bien, me tomo con fuerza por la cintura y me beso de una forma tan intensa que juro que olvide que todo el grupo estaba viéndonos.

Sora se había perdido en sus recuerdos, y sin darse cuenta a la mitad del relato había tomado su dije en forma de corazón y lo acariciaba insistentemente, mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación de la ojí miel.

Todas soltaron un sonoro awwwww! Pero ninguna se atrevió a interrumpir los recuerdos de la ojí rubí.

-Entonces...quien te dio tu primer beso...fue?...-pregunto con timidez la menor de los Kamiya.

-Si Kari...el dueño de mi primer y de mis primeros besos...fue Tai- soltó por fin la pelirroja, volviendo poco a poco de sus recuerdos y dejando de una vez en paz su dije.

Las chicas sabían que debían guardar ese secreto muy bien, nadie sabia de eso, ni si quiera Matt, hasta donde el sabia el le había dado su primer beso a la pelirroja.

...


	12. Chapter 12

_**SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS**_

 _ **Una mirada al pasado**_

 **Capitulo 12**

La noche había sido larga, eran las ocho de la mañana pero debido a que las chicas, tenían solo cuatro horas de haberse acostado, aun dormían a excepción de la castaña menor que había despertado y al no poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, comenzó a pensar en como había terminado el juego de "confiesa" con el interrogatorio de Sora, Kari aun no digeria toda la información que Sora había revelado después de responder a la pregunta de Mimi.

Flashback

-muy bien Sora creo que sabes que las preguntas que quedan lo más seguro es que se refieran a tu amistad y lo que sucedió después del incidente con la semana inglesa con aquel castaño irritante- dijo la ojí miel

-Si lo se- dijo Sora cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si quisiera desaparecer en ese momento de aquella habitación.

-Es mi turno- dijo Yolei

-Ok que quieres saber Yolei?- pregunto Sora bastante temerosa

-no te preocupes no tocare ese tema- dijo guiñándole un ojo- yo quiero saber como te enamoraste de Matt?

Sora soltó un enorme suspiro, esa pregunta era mas fácil de responder.

-Pues fue al iniciar nuestro segundo año de Secundaria, mmm...había una distancia entre nosotros puesto que ese año habían puesto Yamato en otro grupo, como saben nosotros tres siempre habíamos estado en el mismo salón, hasta ese año, siempre me lleve bien con Matt pero no tanto como con Tai, asi que cuando paso lo del cambio de salón no le di mucha importancia, me enteré de que había entrado a una banda y ya no tenia tiempo ni para Tai, meses después cuando la puerta del Digimundo se abrió y Davis, Yoley y Cody fueron elegidos, todos los chicos elegidos de la primera generación nos reunimos para planear como ayudarlos para resolver el problema y salvar ambos mundos, cuando lo vi, a pesar de que aun siendo solo unos meses separados, el había cambiado bastante, al inicio solo fue que me atraia físicamente pero gracias a que la puerta se abrió, el volvió a pasar mas tiempo con nosotros y cuando Tai no podía, el me llevaba a mi casa, un dia me invito un helado, yo bromeando le dije ¿Matt es una cita? Lo dije porque el nunca me había invitado nada de esa manera simplemente lo compraba y me lo daba, el se puso rojo rojo y me dijo: seria un honor que aceptaras, me sorprendí no sabia que decir asi que al final solo le solte un si muy tímido y el me dijo que pasaría por mi para ir por el helado, a partir de ese dia comenzamos a ser mas cercanos asi fue como ese sentimiento dejo de ser solo atracción física y comenzó a ser algo más, por eso me decidi a darle el choco homie en navidad.

Todas habían puesto esa carita de ternura como cuando Kari había hablado de Tk, Kari reaccionó y rompió aquel silencio.

-Muy bien es mi turno y quisiera que me sacaras de una duda que siempre he tenido- dijo decidida la castaña menor.

-Sobre que quieres saber Kari- dijo Sora ya mas relajada y un poco distraída por el recuerdo de Matt.

-¿Estuviste o no enamorada de mi hermano?

Todas soltaron expresiones de admiración ante aquella pregunta, realmente Mimi tambien se había hecho esa pregunta varias veces pero nunca se había animado a preguntarle a la pelirroja acerca de sus sentimientos para con el moreno.

Sora salio de esos gratos recuerdos de su relación con Matt y miro a Kari, sabia que tendría que contarlo todo, ya se lo había callado por mucho tiempo y ahora aquel sentimiento y toda esa confusión habían quedado en el pasado, ya todo había sucedido y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.

-Ok, ok creo que tendré que contarlo todo y responderé a todo lo que quieran saber acerca de ese tema, ya es tiempo de que lo sepan... Kari yo si estuve enamorada de Tai.

Todas abrieron sus ojos con expectación a excepción de la castaña menor, pero ni Mimi ni Yolei dijeron nada.

-Lo sabia, algo me lo decía - dijo la pequeña Kari en voz muy baja y mirando la suelo.

-Me di cuenta de ese sentimiento en nuestro ultimo año de primaria pero no me atrevía a decir nada, en ese momento a Tai no le interesaba ese asunto de tener novia, cada catorce de febrero era una odisea para el por las muchas chicas que lo perseguían a el y a Yamato para regalarles chocolates, no quería abrumarlo con ese tema y perder su amistad, después de lo de la semana inglesa el y yo actuamos como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguimos con nuestra amistad, después me di cuenta que Tai seguía siendo un distraído de lo peor pero no tanto como antes y que comenzaba a gustar de las atenciones de otras chicas para con el, y me convenci que estábamos bien como mejores amigos.

-Pero Sora debiste habérselo dicho, el tenia derecho a saberlo- dijo Kari

-No tenia caso Kari el no me veía mas que como una amiga o una hermana, Tai siempre me ha visto de la manera en la que te ve a ti- soltó Sora con ternura

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron Kari y Mimi al mismo tiempo

-Pero Sora como puedes decir esas cosas, ¿acaso estas siega?, te quejas de que Tai es distraído pero creo que tu te sacas el premio mayor amiga- dijo Mimi llevándose las manos a las mejillas con desesperación.

-¿De que hablas Tachikawa?

-Ve hasta hay ocasiones en que reaccionas igual a el, me refiero amiga mía a que una de las cosas por las que mi etapa de enamoramiento por Tai termino, fue porque cualquiera que tenga dos ojos se daba cuenta de que Tai sentía más que una amistad por ti desde que fuimos al Digimundo por primera vez.

-Siiii eso- dijo la castaña menor subiendo el tono de su voz- Sora estoy casi segura de que mi hermano sintió algo por ti por mucho tiempo.

-"Casi", "están casi seguras", chicas por ese "casi" no me la iba a jugar con una amistad de años de por medio, aparte de que después de lo de semana inglesa al parecer Tai comenzó a agarrar practica con las chicas y yo quedaba de lado, como lo que era, como lo que soy, y como lo que siempre el me ha visto, como "su mejor amiga" y podrán decir muchas cosas pero si Tai se portaba diferente conmigo no era porque le gustara simplemente el hacia conmigo lo que haría por Kari.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?- pregunto kari

-Por que me consta, cuando la puerta al Digimundo volvió a abrirse, meses después de habernos reunido todos a platicar y darme cuenta de que Matt me gustaba físicamente, aun sentía algo por Tai asi que decidi averiguar si el me correspondía, un dia después de mi entrenamiento de tenis fui a buscarlo, supuse que estaba en la cancha de fútbol pero no, conozco muy bien a Tai asi que fui a buscarlo a las escaleras que daban para el patio trasero de la secundaria, el siempre iba ahí cuando buscaba paz, por alguna razón la vista desde aquellas escaleras le gustaba mucho, y si lo encontré ahí sentado pensando en sabra Dios que, interrumpí sus pensamientos y comenzamos a platicar como siempre lo hacemos, entonces de la nada y sin decirle "agua va", le pregunte que pensaba de mi y de Matt como pareja?

-¿Porque rayos hiciste eso Sora? Si le gustabas, con esa pregunta solo ibas a lastimar a mi pobre hermano!

-No kari, mira Sora quería averiguar si Tai sentía algo por ella, esta fue una prueba para Tai, si Tai sentía algo por Sora, al oír esa pregunta se mostraría celoso, le diría que no era buena idea,habría entrado en pánico o en el mejor de los casos le hablaría de sus sentimientos para no perderla- dijo Yoley con seguridad.

-Exactamente, Yoley has aprendido muy bien de mi- dijo la ojí miel orgullosa.

-Si pero Tai solamente me dijo que no se le hacia mala idea, que haríamos linda pareja pero que si me gustaba Matt lo mejor era que yo tomara la iniciativa pues conociendo lo raro que es y lo tímido que es cuando alguien le gusta no seria fácil que el me lo confesara, en ese momento me convenci que Tai solo me ve como una amiga Kari de eso no hay duda.

-¿Porque mi hermano hizo eso?- penso Kari

Fin del flashback

Mi hermano si que podía llegar a ser estupido -penso Kari.

Kari decía estar "casi segura" de que Tai en ese tiempo sentía algo mas que amistad por Sora, se debía a que Tai nunca lo había confesado plenamente, de sus labios nunca había salido tal confesión.

Sin embargo habían demasiados cabos sueltos a lo largo de toda la amistad de esos dos, cuando Tai conoció a Sora quedo impresionado al ver que Sora no era una niña como todas las demás y había dias en las que el se la pasaba hablando de la pelirroja, todo eso lo sabia por boca de su mamá y tambien que en una ocasión estando en Kinder aun, Tai le había dicho a su papa que estimaba mucho a Sora, que era la única niña que no le daba asco, que la defenderia de todo siempre y que cuando crecieran se casarían, ok un niño de cinco años no entiende el significado de un matrimonio pero aun asi después de eso mas cabos sueltos siguieron apareciendo, la insistencia de Tai por estar cerca de Sora, el que fuera siempre tan sobreprotector con ella, el hecho de que a pesar de que su hermano podía ser sumamente orgulloso, cuando se trataba de Sora ese orgullo se iba a la basura y el castaño hacia lo posible y lo imposible por reconciliarse con la ojí rubí como cuando vomito en el sombrero de Sora en el kinder, o cuando lo del prendedor para el cabello que el le regalo y desato una guerra santa entre ese par y el no descanso hasta que le pudo pedir una disculpa, o cuando los chicos comenzaron a pretender a Sora, los celos del castaño no se hicieron esperar, se controlaba al ver a Sora bien con alguno de esos pero en cuanto le hacían algo, el moreno siempre terminaba desquitando sus celos moliéndose a golpes con ellos, o cuando se querían pasar de listos con ella en los eventos de tenis la historia era exactamente la misma, haciendo que su hermano fuera a parar primero a la enfermería, luego a la dirección y de ahí al salón de castigo o a hacer alguna obra comunitaria y que cuando su mamá lo sermoneaba por haberse peleado en la escuela, el castaño siempre concluía diciendo- " mamá se trata de Sora, no permitiré que la lastimen o se pasen de listos con ella, si por eso tengo que aguantar al director, y realizar alguna obra en forma de castigo, o terminar encerrado en ese salón y que luego me regañes tu, créeme que por ella bien vale la pena".

O cuando Matt y Sora ya eran novios, cuando Matt metía la pata Tai siempre le hacia ver su error a golpes, no era raro en esos dos el pelearse por una tontería pero tratándose de la pelirroja, la situación entre esos dos se tornaba tensa y seria.

Aun asi Sora tenia razón al pensar que Tai solo la veía como una amiga, en cuanto ella le hubiera echo la pregunta de que pensaba sobre Matt y ella como pareja, era para que su hermano estallara en celos, pero a cambio le dijo que estaba bien y la aconsejo para acercarse al ojí azul, pero Kari seguía pensando que Tai si sentía algo por Sora en ese entonces, porque cuando la pelirroja y Matt comenzaron su relación formalmente, Tai actuaba de manera muy extraña y aveces al mirarlo a los ojos podía ver una gran tristeza en su hermano,una tristeza que solo la persona que hacia que una inmensa alegría naciera en el podía provocar y esa era Sora, si su hermano quería a Sora en ese momento si que fue un gran estupido.

Kari tenia la habilidad de saber de las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos, los ojos son la ventana que refleja el alma de la persona y al ver los ojos de Sora ella sabia lo que la ojí rubí sentía por su hermano, aun que ella supo ocultarlo muy bien con sus acciones realmente habría sido una buena actriz,pero el brillo que sus ojos destellaban cuando estaba con Tai la delataban.

Con Tai había sido mas fácil descifrarlo puesto que con acciones dejaba mas que claro lo que sentía por la ojí rubí y con sus ojos lo confirmaba, sin embargo su hermano nunca lo confeso abiertamente.

Esto estaba de locos, si ambos sentían lo mismo entonces fueron un par de tontos por dejar pasar todo este tiempo juntos, estando separados y con otras personas, perdiendo ese valioso tiempo que nunca regresaría.

Sora podía entender muy bien su situación y ahora sabia por que, en su momento ella tambien estuvo en una gran confusión para elegir entre Tai y Matt, como ahora ella estaba confundida entre Tk y Davis.

Aun no sabia si Sora había hecho lo correcto al elegir a Matt, aun habían muchos cabos sueltos, lo que si sabia era que Sora había sido muy feliz con Matt, y que cuando Matt y Sora se reencontraran, el ojí azul terminaría olvidando todo el conflicto que tuvieron y de alguna manera veria como reconciliarse con Sora, algo que había que reconocerle al rubio era que a pesar de ser una chico muy frio cuando se trataba de una persona especial para el, su seriedad y su frialdad quedaban en segundo plano y en cuanto a Sora, ella era una chica muy noble que no podía estar peleada con nadie, menos tratándose de uno de ellos, asi que era casi seguro que ellos regresaran o de menos que recuperaran su amistad.

Kari quería hacer lo correcto y ser feliz con la persona indicada, tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas para no herir a nadie y pediria consejo de Sora después de todo la que mejor podía aconsejarle sobre esa situación era ella porque ya lo había vivido, confiar en ella misma y esperar lo mejor de su decisión como Sora lo hizo en su momento.

Era sumamente complicado, era sorprendente que Sora pasara por esa situación ella sola y sin volverse loca como ella lo estaba haciendo, realmente la historia era bastante parecida, como pudo Sora elegir? Por un lado su hermano era una persona muy noble, era divertido, daba todo por sus seres queridos, actuaba por impulso en muchas ocasiones pero siempre con una buena intensión, sincero, el era como un libro abierto para los demás, hábil en el deporte, simpático, por otro lado Matt era muy reservado pero siempre honesto, aunque la verdad fuera muy dura el siempre hablaba con la verdad, pensaba mas fríamente, calculaba todo y siempre veia por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, siempre era muy cortes al hablar, no es de los chicos que se la pasen sonriendo el era una persona muy seria, pero cuando sonreía derretia a más de una de sus fans, inteligente y caballeroso, pero ahí entraba el detalle de lo que su hermano le había dicho a la ojí rubí, tal vez fue por eso que Sora se decidió por Matt... Y si ella hacia lo mismo con TK? Asi sabría si el rubio estaba interesado en ella y si pasaba lo mismo que con Sora y Tai entonces sabría que haría una buena elección al quedarse con Davis, pero... El que a Sora entre comillas porque aun habían cabos sueltos le "funcionara" no quería decir que lo mismo pasaría con ella.

Era la misma situación, Davis es divertido, un poco infantil pero tierno, muy tierno, hábil en el deporte, que siempre buscaba protegerla y al verla triste solo buscaba la manera de sacarle una sonrisa, se tenían una enorme confianza el uno al otro,que buscaba complacerla en todo y buscaba siempre estar a su lado.

Tk pues era bastante tímido, pero debido a que se conocían desde niños, aunque a TK le costara trabajo siempre le contaba las cosas que le preocupaban, cosas realmente importantes, le costaba trabajo porque al igual que su hermano el era reservado, menos que Matt claro, el era risueño, y no hacia falta que se esforzara siempre se veía tierno, hablaba con mucha dulzura, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, inteligente y caballeroso, respetuoso, había una luz muy grande en ese chico.

¿Que hacer en este caso?

De tanto pensar kari quedo muy cansada y poco a poco cedió ante el sueño.

 _ **Mlle Tempete**_

 **Espero la historia este siendo de su agrado, se que los capítulos son largos y la historia es mucho mas larga :/ espero no se aburran de tanto bla bla, es que me encanta escribir y mas si se trata de mis parejas favoritas, gracias a los que siguen leyendo hasta ahora tengan un lindo inicio de semana. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_**OTRA VEZ TU**_

 **Holaaaa! volví lo se lo se soy un fraude pero lo compensare todo hoy, este capitulo es de mis favoritos :3 digamos que me gusta eso de complicar las cosas (triangulos amorosos) asi que a lo nuestro, dejo nuevamente en claro que ni Digimon ni sus personaje me pertenecen, que esta historia es lo único que me pertenece y estoy emocionada porque que hoy es un dia especial sobre todo en japón porque es la premiere de la primer Ova de Digimon Adventure Tri, lo dejo leer :)**

Capitulo 13

Los dias habían pasado muy rápido, Sora ya había podido reencontrarse con la mayoría, Tai organizo una reunión en su casa a la cual fueron todos a excepción de Matt y Tk que seguían en casa de su abuela, en esa reunión Sora pudo ver a Davis, Ken y Cody.

Había sido una reunión maravillosa, Davis se la paso molestando a Yoley como de costumbre hasta que Mimi lo jalo para platicar, puesto que ella estaba en la misma situación con Tai, era increíble que Mimi pudiera llevarse de maravilla con Davis pero se llevaba pésimo con Tai, ellos eran muy parecidos, porque Mimi no podía pasar un día en paz con el castaño?

Después fueron testigos del jueguito de miradas y suspiros que se traían Ken y Yoley, los chicos le estaban cargando carilla a Ken por la situación y el pobre no sabia ni donde meter la cabeza por la pena.

Después de muchas bromas y alboroto todo tomo su lugar, Joe se acerco a Mimi para platicar, Ken por fin se decidió a platicar con Yoley, Davis hizo una de sus "maniobras" para poder estar un rato a solas con Kari.

Izzi, Cody, Tai y Sora platicaban de diversos temas.

Después de ese dia los chicos trataban de verse lo mas posible y asi terminaron sus vacaciones de verano, juntos.

Dos dias antes de regresar a la escuela, Tai recibió una llamada, era Matt, el moreno tuvo que ser muy astuto para no soltarle la noticia de la llegada de Sora, el era muy distraído y por lo mismo no sabia guardar secretos y menos por tanto tiempo.

-Hola vendedor de toallas, este año no nos llamo, a caso se canso de las negativas de mi adorable abuela? Tal vez este era su año pero como no llamo se puede olvidar de que le compremos algo.

-Deja de burlarte Ishida,por eso mismo no los llame, su adorable abuela no les pasa mis llamadas aunque la seguridad del mundo dependa de ello.

Sora había escuchado a Tai nombrar el apeido de Matt, no supo como sentirse, por un lado quería escuchar que le diría el rubio a su mejor amigo, por otro lado quería pedirle el teléfono a Tai para hablar con Matt pero una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, como si solo con su presencia en aquella sala el rubio se pudiera dar cuenta de su regreso. Como era de esperarse se quedo ahí quieta y callada escuchando la conversación de principio a fin, cuidando que a Tai no se le fuera a salir una indiscreción y en un punto de la platica por poco lo hace de no ser porque la pelirroja le lanzo un cojín del sillón al moreno para que este reaccionara y tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

...

Ya entrada la noche se encontraba un atractivo rubio en su cama , el acababa de llegar de sus vacaciones en casa de su abuela, y al otro dia regresaría a la escuela, habría regresado antes pero su abuela insistió en que se quedaran hasta el termino de las vacaciones, ¿como negarse ante aquella anciana adorable?

Clavo sus ojos azules en el techo de su cuarto, sabia que tendría que dormir pues dentro de una horas tendría que dirigirse a la escuela para empezar un nuevo año escolar, sin embargo la letra de una nueva canción estaba en su cabeza, no había escrito durante todas las vacaciones, seria mejor que anotara la letra antes de que la inspiración se le fuera, se levanto tomo su libreta y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Hermosa manzana, mi dulce tentación.

La que hace latir a este frio corazón

La que saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi

Mi tormenta personal

Tu que me traes paz

Y no te puedo dejar de contemplar

Tu recuerdo me hace bien

Tengo que volverte a ver

Mi hermoso cielo rojo

No te supe comprender

No te quise esperar

Te hice mal

Y hoy te tengo que olvidar.

Dejando asi su libreta, se recosto en su cama y se perdió en su sueño.

...

Como ya era costumbre de cada año, a los Kamiya siempre se les hacia tarde el primer dia de clases, y por ende este año tambien se le hizo tarde a Sora.

Realmente el primer dia de clases era un descontrol total en la casa de los Kamiya y para acabarla era una mañana lluviosa, Sora decidió amarrar su cabello en una coleta, de llevarlo suelto acabaria siendo un desastre para medio día, esa era la razón por la que siempre lo había llevado corto, le chocaba el tiempo que tardaba en peinarse y arreglarse el cabello, pero a su abuela le encantaba como se le veía su cabello largo, y ahora aunque ella ya no estaba, por darle gusto se dejaría el cabello asi.

Ya estaban listos, Tai estaba guardando algunas cosas mas en su mochila, Kari y Sora estaba esperándolo en la puerta

-¿Estas lista para la carrera?- le pregunto la castaña

-¿De que hablas Kari?- dijo Sora

-Listo chicas vámonos

En eso Tai las tomo de las manos y pego la carrera, las pobres chicas parecían papalotes corriendo atrás del castaño, pasaron por la secundaria ahí Tai soltó la mano de su hermana, no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse solo siguió corriendo, al menos Kari lo había logrado, a ellos dos si que se les había echo tarde, aun debían tomar el metro.

La situación era bastante cómica, un joven castaño corriendo de la mano con una chica pelirroja en una mañana lluviosa, grandioso primer dia de escuela!

-jajajajajaja

-Sora deja de reírte esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

-Perdón no puedo evitarlo Tai debes admitir que la situación es cómica y ya me estoy cansando de correr

-Ok esto si es muy cómico, tarde en nuestro primer dia que fraude, pero no podemos detenernos esta lloviendo si paramos llegaremos empapados a la escuela.

Corrieron hasta llegar al metro, ahí se detuvieron.

-¿Es enserio Tai? ¿No hay otra forma?- pregunto angustiada la ojí rubí

-No Sora esta es la única manera de llegar al instituto y lo sabes

-Hay no por favor esto es tortura para mi, sabes que detesto los lugares donde se aglomera mucha gente, odio el transporte publico y aun más el metro.

-Lo se, lo se pero de verdad no hay otra manera, sabes que mi auto se descompuso hace dos dias y aun no lo llevó al mecánico, te prometo que todo estará bien, ademas vienes conmigo el camino será mas ameno

Antes de que Sora pudiera hacer algo mas, Tai la jalo entraron a la estación y corrieron hasta estar dentro de uno de los vagones.

Sora enserio tenia problemas con los lugares asi, pero Tai sabia como calmar esa fobia, encontró un lugar cerca de la ventana y le indico a su amiga que se sentara, Sora se perdía cuando estaba cerca de una ventana, a pesar de que ella ya conocía ese camino no dejaba de asombrarse con cosas nuevas, eso la hacia relajarse y olvidarse en donde estaba en ese momento, solo eran tres estaciones las que tenían que recorrer, asi que antes de llegar a su destino Tai toco el hombro se Sora, la ojí rubí se volteo a ver a su amigo, asintió, se paro y se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió nuevamente pegaron la carrera.

-¿ves como no fue tan malo? Se tratar con tus demonios, no tenias de que preocuparte.

-Ok ok ahora cállate y sigue corriendo que ya es tardísimo

Ahora era Sora la que corría mas rápido jalando a Tai de la mano, La lluvia ya había cesado asi que esto les facilito las cosas a ambos.

Llegaron a la escuela, buscaron el salón y se dieron cuenta que el profesor ya estaba adentro, Tai se asomo y vio que ese profesor ya les había dado clases el año anterior, lo conocía no habría mucho problema, asi que toco la puerta del salón y el profesor salio para ver quien era.

-¿Taichi Kamiya otra vez tarde?

-Lo siento mucho profesor Akiyoshi, usted sabe que la lluvia retrasa todo.

-Que desvergonzado es usted joven Kamiya no solo llego tarde si no que tambien hizo llegar tarde a una de sus compañeras.

A Sora le estaba dando un ataque de risa por los nervios.

-Disculpe profesor fue culpa de ambos, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, estudie aquí el primer año, después me fui a Londres ahora estoy de regreso es un placer conocerlo y una pena el que nos hayamos conocido asi, le pido una disculpa.

Como siempre los buenos modales de Sora los habían salvado.

-No se preocupe Señorita Takenouchi, bienvenida a Odaiba, por ser la primera vez del año no habrá repercusiones, Tai puedes pasar al salón, yo iré a ver el expediente de su compañera y a verificar que no haya ningún inconveniente con su inscripción.

Mientras el profesor le decía esto a Tai y le daba uno que otro regañó más, Sora se acerco a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y ahí estaba el, sentado, distraído mirando a la ventana,ahora llevaba el cabello mas corto, que se supone que le diría al tener sus ojos azules frente a ella?, se reincorporo, Tai entro en el salón y ella seguía platicando con el profesor en la puerta.

Tai busco su lugar, el mismo cada año, unos asientos atrás de Matt, el rubio salio de sus pensamientos y se giro para mirar a su amigo.

-¿De nuevo tarde?- pregunto el ojí azul enarcando una seja

-Pues ya ves, eso de la puntualidad no se me da, a parte tenia una buena razón para llegar tarde- dijo sonriendo de una manera muy picara

-¿Ahora que hiciste viejo?

-Digamos que ayude a alguien en su primer dia de clases

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si esta afuera con el profesor, tendremos una nueva compañera este año.

-y te me adelantaste, eso no es de amigos Tai, ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es bonita?

-Mucho muy bonita amigo mío

-pues si me gusta ten por seguro que de nada te habrá servido adelantarte

-pues asómate para que veas si te gusta

Matt se asomo, pero solo alcanzo a ver la cabellera de la chica que caminaba hacia la dirección con el profesor.

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Hablas enserio viejo?

-¿Por que no Matt?

-En ese caso es toda tuya, sabes que no quiero tener que ver con ninguna pelirroja

-Vamos Matt ella es especial, tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión.

-Dije que no Tai, tu tambien ya deberías superarlo.

-¿Superar que viejo? En todo caso el que tiene que superar lo que paso eres tu, de haberlo superado no importaria si fuera pelirroja, o ojí rubí o tal vez ambas cosas.

-Sabes que ya basta, deberías estar feliz de que te estoy dejando el camino libre.

Hay Matt que cara vas a poner cuando veas que tu tormenta personal regreso- pensaba Tai mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

Pasaron los minutos y el profesor regreso al salón, poniéndose al frente del grupo para hacer un anuncio.

Chicos tengo noticias, tendrán nuevos compañeros este ciclo escolar, uno de ellos es es Harry Norton viene de Manhattan, un chico ojí verde y de pelo negro entro en el salón y se presentó, el profesor le indico que podía sentarse adelante de Tai, exactamente en medio de Matt y Tai.

Ahora quiero que reciban a una compañera, adelante hija...

-Viejo mira ella es de quien te hablaba- le decía el moreno a su amigo.

-Tai realmente no me interesa- le respondió cortante el rubio que no había dejado de mirar al cielo desde la ventana, ni si quiera había prestado atención al chico que se acababa de presentar.

-Bueno a ella muchos ya la conocen asi que denle la bienvenida a la Señorita Sora Takenouchi.

En el momento en el que Matt escucho el nombre de Sora, volteo de inmediato y al verla se sorprendió tanto que se paro de su asiento como por instinto sin darse cuenta del gran ruido que había hecho con la butaca al levantarse haciendo que algunos compañeros e incluso el maestro voltearan a verlo extrañados por su acción.

Tai estaba con una cara de niño travieso que no podía ocultar y ver la cara de estupefacción que había puesto su mejor amigo no tenia precio, no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría controlar las ganas que tenia de burlarse de la cara que su amigo había puesto.

Al escuchar el ruido de la butaca, Sora había volteado e inevitablemente Matt y ella se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, en cualquier otro caso Sora habría bajado la mirada, pero si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que estuvo con su abuela era que no se debía bajar la mirada ante nadie, ningún hombre merecia ese acto, todos cometemos errores y eso no nos hace más ni menos que otros, asi que le sostuvo la mirada y luego la dirigió a los compañeros y compañeras que se habían puesto en pie para saludarla y darle la bienvenida.

Cuando Matt reaccionó volteo a ver con cara de espanto a su amigo castaño el cual solo levanto los brazos y dijo

-¡Sooorpreeesaa viejo!

-Sorpresa viejo? Porque no me dijiste que Sora había regresado imberbe?- dijo el rubio aun sin poder creer lo que pasaba, mientras se acercaba al lugar de Tai

-Oye no me insultes asi

-No si te insulto, creo que esto es lo suficientemente importante como para que me lo dijeras!- suspiro intentando calmarse- dime con exactitud, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva Sora en Odaiba?

-Dos semanas

-¿Dos semanas? Mi querido vendedor de toallas porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Sora quería darles la sorpresa a uno por uno, y siendo que tu y Tk se encontraban en casa de su adorable abuela quedaron al ultimo, entiende ella me pidió que no hablara, quería darles una gran sorpresa a todos.

Matt se termino de tranquilizar, después de todo asi era Sora, le gustaba dar sorpresas pero no le gustaba que se las dieran a ella, y vaya que si había logrado darle una enorme sorpresa, el rubio era un remolino de emociones en ese momento, tal vez si Tai se lo hubiera dicho el hubiera ido preparado emocionalmente para ver de nuevo a la pelirroja pero asi nada mas sin decir agua va, no tenia idea de como reaccionar, y ya se estaba tardando lo primero era darle la "bienvenida" a Sora asi que decidió acercarse a donde ella estaba, se prometio asi mismo estar tranquilo, pero a cada paso que daba el corazón le latia con mas fuerza, este ya no le obedecía, sin importar cuantas veces Matt le pidiera calmarse este no le hacia caso y mas adrede parecía hacerlo.

-Bienvenida a Odaiba Sora-san- ¿Sora-san? ¿Que rayos había sido eso? Se supone que nos conocemos desde niños, hace mucho que habíamos dejado caer el San y el Kun, ese error lo iba a pagar muy pronto, bueno ya veria la manera de arreglarlo- penso Matt

-Gracias Yamato-kun, es bueno volverte a ver- soltó Sora, realmente había sido extraño la manera en la que Matt se había dirigido a ella, pero no le tomaria tanta importancia, si el ojí azul asi lo quería asi iba a ser.

Matt había sentido horrible al escuchar que Sora se dirigía a el con tanta formalidad pero había sido culpa suya, ya estaba pagando su error.

-Puedo?- pregunto Matt alzando los brazos refiriéndose a si podía abrazarla.

-si claro, no tienes ni porque preguntarlo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho- dijo Sora mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo abrazaba.

Parecía como si le hubieran regresado el alma al cuerpo, Matt había necesitado mucho la cercanía de Sora, sin embargo no podía abrazarla como le hubiera gustado, todos estaban mirando, definitivamente no era el momento, en cuanto se alejaron el profesor le indico a Sora que su lugar seria a un costado de Tai, como cada año.

Sora tomo el lugar que el profesor le había indicado y Matt no le quitaba la mirada por nada del mundo.

-¿Siempre juntos verdad?-pregunto el castaño

-Siempre- respondió Sora, sonriéndole amablemente a su amigo

Matt había escuchado ese comentario, y esa sensación de alergia estancada en el pecho pero sin tos había vuelto a darle lata como hace un par de años, era algo bastante incomodo y que lo hacia sentir como un idiota, eso era a lo que según Tk se llamaban celos.

Cuando el receso comenzó Matt se planto en frente de Sora y Tai.

-supongo que comeremos juntos como lo hacíamos antes ¿verdad?

-naturalmente que si Matt, será genial estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Antes de que Sora pudiera negarse ante aquella situación que de antemano sabia iba a tornarse tensa o que pudiera decir algo, Tai la tomo por un brazo y Matt por el otro, llevándola hasta el comedor del instituto.

En otros tiempos Sora se habría sentido plenamente feliz al ver a su lado derecha a su mejor amigo y a su lado izquierdo a su novio, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ella no sabia ni que decir ante la situación.

Llegando al comedor Matt le ofreció un asiento a Sora y no se sentó hasta que Sora lo hizo, por su lado a Tai no le importaba todo el royo de etiqueta que se cargaba su mejor amigo, asi que el ya estaba sentado y concentrado en su comida.

-¿Que tal el viaje?- pregunto Matt

-Pues... Pasaron muchas cosas, ¿que quieres saber exactamente?- dijo sora que ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo.

-¿Que te parecieron las costumbres de Londres?

-Pues hay unas muy lindas y otras bastante raras, pero todas muy divertidas.

-¿Y donde te estabas hospedando en Londres con tu padre?

-Vivíamos en casa de mi abuela paterna.

-Que bueno, y ¿que tal el vuelo de regreso?

-Pesado, puesto que fue un vuelo de 13 horas y media.

-¿Pensabas volver a Odaiba?

-¿a que te refieres Yamato-kun?

-realmente estaba en tus planes volver?¿O solo regresaste porque algo te salio mal?- quería arreglar las cosas pero aun le dolía el hecho de que ella se hubiera ido asi sin impórtale lo que el sentía y la herida estaba hablando por el.

Sora se sorprendió mucho por el tono que Matt había usado, y ese era un tema de cual ella no hablaría si la situación era tensa y menos si Matt se comportaba como un idiota.

-Se esta tornando muy personal y realmente no tengo porque contestarte- dijo Sora de manera muy fría.

Su respuesta hizo que la frustración que Matt sentía creciera más, para ese entonces Tai había dejado su comida y veía a Matt con cara de "si no cuidas lo que le dices te matare" pero Matt lo ignoraba, tenia sus ojos clavados en sora y Sora de igual manera no bajaba la mirada.

-¿Porque no quieres hablarlo? Tengo razón ¿No? Algo te fallo y por eso regresaste a ver si podías recuperar la vida que llevabas

-Basta Yamato-kun no te voy a permitir que me hables y me interrogues de esa manera, no sabes una ni una pizca de lo que ha pasado porque como siempre te quedas con tus teorías, sin averiguar la realidad - dijo Sora y asi se levanto y se fue del comedor

-¿Eres idiota o que pasa contigo?- soltó el moreno muy enojado

-Es algo que no te incumbe Tai

-Me incumbe y mucho porque se trata de Sora, y me parece que te estas comportando como un real imbesil con ella, escúchame bien Matt- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa- eres mi mejor amigo y puedo entender como te sientes respecto a Sora, pero esa no es manera de arreglar las cosas, ella tiene razón no tienes ni idea de lo que ella ha pasado y si te atreves a hacerle daño te enseñaré a golpes como debes tratarla, eres mi amigo pero por sobre todas las cosas la voy a proteger, ella ya ha pasado por mucho.

Cuando termino de decirle eso Tai salio en busca de su mejor amiga, Matt sabia que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, sin embargo se había liberado un poco de toda esa frustración al hablarle a Sora de esa manera, pero tambien sabia que necesitaban arreglar las cosas asi que tambien este salio en busca de la pelirroja.

Por cosas del destino Matt encontró a Sora cerca del laboratorio de química,en cuanto la pelirroja lo vio se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí pero Matt la alcanzo tomándola por el brazo.

-¿Que quieres ahora Yamato-kun? ¿Seguirás con el interrogatorio?- en la voz de Sora ya podía notarse un deje de tristeza

-Discúlpame Sora no debi hablarte asi, necesitamos hablar, nos conocemos desde niños, siempre nos llevamos bien, es absurdo que sigamos asi, debemos hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros

-No te entiendo Yamato-kun ¿para que quieres hablar de cosas que ya pasaron? Nunca te ha gustado visitar el pasado ¿Recuerdas?, aparte me dejaste muy en claro lo que pensabas al respecto de mi viaje a Londres, una tontería, una perdida de tiempo, un escape, ¿Acaso olvidaste decirme algo aquel dia?

-Sora por favor no seas infantil, quiero arreglar las cosas y que estemos bien y tu me sales con todo esto

-¿Infantil yo? Perdóname pero el que esta jugando aquí eres tu Ishida, la primera reacción que tuviste al verme fue como el pobre hombre que vio al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville, les dije que volvería en un año!, no mentía, pero como siempre el señor saco sus conclusiones y no quiso escuchar a nadie ni confiar en la palabra de la que era su novia en ese entonces, luego al ir a saludarme concluyes mi nombre con el San, siendo que hace años dejamos caer ese formalismo, luego pareces el más contento y divertido con esta tensa situación y te haces el interesado por mi en el comedor, terminas agrediéndome e interrogándome como si tuvieras ese derecho cuando en todo el tiempo en que estuve fuera ni siquiera te dignaste a escribir, ahora vienes a disculparte y me llamas nuevamente Sora y me llamas infantil a mi? A que estas jugando Yamato-Kun? Dímelo para entrar en el maldito juego y que esto sea divertido para ambos.

Matt nunca había visto asi a Sora, quien la viera en ese estado llegaría a la conclusión de que Sora no necesitaba ni de la protección de Tai ni de la protección que el pudiera brindarle, Sora era una mujer valiente que sabia defenderse y no dejarse de nadie, lo peor es que tenia razón, desde que la vio entrar en el salón sus sentimientos se volvieron locos, causando que el actuara como un reverendo idiota, estaba haciendo cosas que el jamas haría y estaba lastimando a Sora.

Matt soltó a Sora y esta salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

Esto debe mejorar, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla nuevamente, pero ¿como quiero recuperarla realmente? ¿Solo quiero arreglar las cosas para recuperar a mi confidente, o quiero recuperar a mi manzanita?, otra vez! Otra vez esta maldita confusión! Otra vez noches en vela eso es seguro, "otra vez tu"- pensaba Matt.

Tai había buscado a la pelirroja por toda la escuela pero no había tenido suerte, encontró a Mimi y le conto lo sucedido, la ojí miel le pidió que fuera a hablar con Matt que ella se encargaría de Sora, Tai estuvo de acuerdo y cada quien tomo su camino.

-Mimi!- la llamo el moreno

-Sii?- pregunto la ojí miel volteando a ver a su amigo

-Te encargo mucho a Sora, tu sabes...ella para mi

-Si lo se, es tu mayor tesoro, no te preocupes Tai ella tambien es importante para mi, todo estará bien.

Mimi caminaba a toda prisa buscando a Sora en cada una de las aulas,iba meditando, sabia que Matt se había comportado de una manera inaceptable, y que Sora estaría muy molesta, pero de alguna manera ellos debían arreglarse, no era justo que ahora que estaban todos juntos de nuevo ellos estuvieran peleados, tambien iba pensando en todo lo que habían hablado en esa "Girl's night out" en varias ocasiones ella había pensado en encerrar a Tai y a Sora para que de una buena vez hablaran de sus sentimientos, pero ahora...¿que pasaría si encerrará a esos dos? Una cosa era segura para Tai, Sora seguía siendo muy importante y para Sora de igual manera con Tai pero ya no era tan fácil porque ¿Donde quedaría Matt? Y tambien estaba segura de que Sora si había estado enamorada de Matt y...¿ si aun lo estaba?, pff ¿porque sus amigos se tenían que complicar la vida asi? Y aun mas importante, la pelirroja no le había contado acerca de la situación de su familia, ¿Porque estaba viviendo en casa de Tai?, en eso iba pasando por la parte trasera de los baños de mujeres y ahí recargada a la pared estaba su amiga.

Sora miraba al cielo, estaba molesta con el rubio por su comportamiento, le dolía que el no pudiera ver las cosas como eran y que como siempre solo se quedara con sus conclusiones, las paz que había tenido en esos últimos dias se había terminado eso era seguro, conocía a Matt y esto apenas comenzaba, ella pensó que ya había derramado las lagrimas justas por Matt y que estaba superado, pero entonces...¿Porque sus ojos se habían cristalizado? No podía seguir llorando por algo que termino hace ya un poco mas de un año,parpadeaba varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que cierta castaña la miraba preocupada

-Mimi?

-Sora nos tenias preocupada- dijo la ojí miel acercándose para abrazar a su amiga- Tai me conto todo, Yama es un idiota, pero no es mala persona amiga, deben hallar la manera de estar bien, sabes que debemos estar unidos a pesar de todo.

Sora se estaba calmando, tener ahí a su mejor amiga ayudaba mucho, sentía el apoyo de Mimi y ahora menos que nunca iba a llorar, no en frente de Mimi, se supone que la que se daba el lujo de llorar sin importar quien la viera era la ojí miel, y Sora estaba siempre ahí para inyectarle fuerza a su amiga y para ser esa amiga maternal que cuidaba de ellos cuando alguno caía en depresión, ese era su trabajo y por nada del mundo los papeles se iban a cambiar, debía ser fuerte y superar todo eso para seguir cuidando de sus amigos, para poder ayudarlos a levantarse cuando alguno cayera.

-Todo esta bien Mimi, ¿donde esta Tai?

-fue a buscar a Matt

-¿Queee? Mimi debemos ir a donde Tai, seguro esos dos terminaran a golpes, no saben arreglarse de otra manera

Sora ya había soltado a Mimi y comenzó a caminar cuando Mimi la alcanzo y se puso en frente de ella

-No creo que sea lo mejor

-Pero Mimi si no vamos esos dos se pueden matar

-Dejamos que arreglen sus problemas, y si se van a matar que se maten, pero no es buena idea que los busquemos, acabas de tener una rabieta con Matt y no es conveniente que lo veas por ahora, hazme caso mira mejor vamos con Yolei, es su primer dia en la preparatoria, debe estar nerviosa, nos necesita Sora.

-Tienes razón, vamos con Yolei

Asi las dos se dirigieron a los salones de primer año, encontraron a la peli morada sentada en una jardinera, se le unieron y comenzaron a platicar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al finalizar las clases de aquel dia se podía ver a un rubio con un moretón en la mejilla y de aspecto pensativo y a un castaño distraído con un golpe cerca de la ceja, no había duda esos dos habían arreglado sus diferencias como sabían hacerlo, a golpes, pero como siempre ya se estaban hablando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Sora termino de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y se disponía a salir, cuando Matt se le puso en frente.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Te peleaste con un mapache?- pregunto divertida

-Digamos que una ardilla color chocolate se me aventó porque tome una de sus bellotas

-Que suertecita, debes tener mas cuidado

-lo tendré en cuenta, entonces...?

-Lo siento Yamato-kun pero no puedo, debo ir a ver que sucederá con el equipo de tenis, tal vez me acepten nuevamente porque de lo contrario no se que hare.

-Sora no me evites ¿quieres?

En eso el castaño los interrumpió

-¿Lista Sora? Ya sabes iré por ti al termino de mi entrenamiento

-Si Tai ya voy- dijo dirigiéndose al moreno, luego se giro a mirar a Matt para responderle su pregunta-No lo hago pero realmente hoy no puedo, será otro dia, ten bonita tarde

...

Al terminar el dia Sora ya había recuperado su alegría, no tan solo la habían aceptado en el equipo si no que tambien la habían hecho capitana.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de los hermanos Kamiya cuando Tai tomo en sus manos el bajo de Sora y se acerco a ella.

-Sora ¿que piensas hacer con esto?

-como que ¿Que pienso hacer? Tocarlo para esos son los instrumentos- le dijo mientras le soltaba un pequeño golpe en la frente a su amigo.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer, dime la verdad lo compraste para Matt, esto es absurdo Sora porque no se reconcilian de una buena vez? Es más esta seria una buena carta de reconciliación - le dijo el castaño refiriéndose al bajo.

Sora hizo una mueca de desagrado

-No digas tonterías yo no tengo porque disculparme con el, ese bajo es mio.

-Demuéstralo - dijo Tai poniendo el bajo en las mano de Sora.

-Como quieras- respondió Sora sacando el bajo de su estuche y conectándolo a su bocina- ahora dime ¿que canción quieres? Estamos en la hora de las complacencias.

-Si puedes, ya sabes cual es mi canción favorita- dijo Tai cruzando los brazos.

Tai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sora no solo sabia tocar el bajo, si no que lo hacia con una gran habilidad, haciendo sonar el bajo de una manera increíble.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunto un rubio que había entrado a la casa acompañado de la menor de los Kamiya.

Sora levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que era Tk quien había preguntado, en eso dejo de tocar y fue a abrazar al rubio menor.

-Tk que bueno verte, los había extrañado mucho a todos, solo me faltaba verte a ti, has crecido mucho, ya hasta la voz te cambio.

-Sora fue una grata sorpresa encontrarte, con razón Kari había insistido tanto en que viniera.

-Perón por no avisar que Tk vendría, pero ya no me aguantaba las ganas de que el viera a Sora, era el único que faltaba.

La noche no podía ser mejor, ahora si ya ni faltaba nadie, tendría que limar asperezas con Matt en algún momento pero no iba a permitir que esa fricción que había entre ellos echara a perder su amistad con los demás.


	14. Chapter 14

TREGUA

Capitulo 14

Ya había pasado un mes desde que iniciaron el ciclo escolar, tanto Tai, como Matt y Sora ya tenían que comenzar a preocuparse por la universidad, apenas empezaba el ciclo escolar pero este seria su ultimo año de preparatoria y una nueva aventura ya los estaba esperando.

Joe ya estaba en el camino para cumplir su sueño de volverse un gran medico.

Por lo menos Tai ya sabia que carrera elegiría, diplomacia era su meta próxima, quería llegar a ser embajador, Izzi ya sabia para donde iría estudiaría Informatica y comunicaciones pero a el aun le faltaba un año más en la preparatoria,Yoley estudiaría diseño grafico y Kari tambien ya tenia bien trazada su meta, estudiaría pedagogía, quería llegar a ser maestra de preescolar,Hasta Davis ya sabia que haría de su vida, seria empresario de su propia cadena de restaurantes pero para eso debía estudiar administración de empresas,pero en cuanto a Matt, Sora, Mimi,Tk, Ken, y Cody su futuro profesional aun era un misterio, cosa que Matt y Sora ya no podían permitirse,debían elegir ya, y esa situación tambien los tenia tensos.

La situación entre Matt y Sora era para volver loco a cualquiera, la primera semana Sora se la había pasado huyendo de Matt para evitar otra discusión hasta que Tai le pidió a Sora que dejara ya ese juego y hablara con Matt, asi que intentaron hablar en más de una ocasión pero era algo realmente imposible, siempre era lo mismo con ese par, comenzaban a hablar como personas civilizadas luego al tocar "cierto tema" que los relacionaba a los dos como ex pareja ambos perdían el control, Sora hacia sus tácticas evasivas para no pelear, pero Matt terminaba exasperándose y dejando que su herida hablara, entonces ya ninguno de los dos se contenía, se reclamaban cosas, se decían indirectas, soltaban frases sarcásticas y luego cada quien por su lado, después de eso Mimi, Kari y Yoley iban tras Sora, mientras Joe, Tai, Izzi, Tk y los demás chicos se quedaban trapeando al rubio mayor y en cuanto Matt decía algo sobre Sora, Tai se le iba a golpes y asi era cada que Sora y Matt trataban de "arreglar las cosas"

Para desgracia mayor los profesores que ya conocían a Sora siempre la ponían en equipo con Tai y Matt, cuando se trataba del estudio esos tres sacaban las mejores notas como equipo, y al hablar de proyectos y tareas o exposiciones había santa paz pero era cosa de que se pusieran a platicar de "x" tema para que ese par comenzara a discutir y concluía con un ajuste de cuentas entre el castaño y el ojí azul, algunas veces Sora intervenía y los lograba calmar pero en otras ocasiones cuando ella salia corriendo enojadísima del lugar y estos quedaban solos no había quien pudiera controlarlos.

Aquel dia no habían tenido clases y decidieron reunirse en casa de Tk, pero algo inusual estaba pasando en ese momento.

Yolei, Cody y Davis miraban la escena sin saber que hacer, y escuchaban cada argumento de aquella acalorada platica

-Esto esta fuera de control Tk

-Lo se Kari pero ¿que podemos hacerle?

-De la ultima discusión que tuvieron mi hermano salio con el ojo morado

-Y mi hermano salio con el labio floreado, Kari creo que deberías hablar con Tai.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sonara feo pero esto es cosa entre Matt y Sora, si Tai se sigue metiendo la cosa se va a poner peor, de por si mira como han quedado Tai y Matt con sus ajustes de cuentas.

-No puedo pedirle eso, mi hermano solo esta defendiendo a Sora.

-Defendiéndola de que? Kari mi hermano no es un psicópata, no se atrevería a hacerle algo a Sora.

-Pero Tk, te has dado cuenta de como se pone tu hermano, no lo defiendas no creo que sea bueno que el trate asi a Sora, se supone que quiere arreglar las cosas

-Y lo haría si Tai no se estuviera entrometiendo y si Sora lo dejara hablar

-Te equivocas Tk, mi hermano solo interviene cuando Matt empieza de pesado con Sora, y Sora ha estado en la mejor disposición de hablar con el.

-Los estas defendiendo porque sigues con la ilusión de que un dia Sora y Tai queden juntos, kari ya despierta eso no va a pasar

-Tal vez no Tk pero pero tu hermano se esta comportando de una manera insoportable

-Mi hermano no es el único insoportable aquí Kari y te dire una noticia creo que Sora y mi hermano siguen enamorados de lo contrario ya les daría igual y no pelearían, simplemente se ignorarían, asi que mejor dile a Tai que se quite de Enmedio o puede salir lastimado cuando ellos se reconcilien

-Mi hermano no se ha interpuesto en ningún momento, el quiere lo mejor para ellos, sabes que Takaishi no quiero seguir hablando de esto, regresare a casa y no te preocupes conozco bien el camino.

De esa manera Kari salio de la casa de Tk, Davis miro a Tk y solo negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo detrás de Kari.

Esto era nuevo, Tk y Kari jamas habían discutido y ahora habían protagonizando una discusión muy acalorada, cada uno defendía a su hermano y no llegaban a un acuerdo, kari sentía mucho coraje como Tk podía expresarse asi de su hermano, el le debía mucho, pues Tai siempre cuido de Tk como si fuera su hermano menor cuando Matt llegaba a faltar y ahora el se ponía a decir todo esto sobre el, que mal agradecido.

Tk estaba harto de la situación, sabia que su hermano y Tai siempre habían tenido una amistad muy rara que en ocasiones se basaba en los golpes, pero desde la llegada de Sora esos ajustes de cuentas eran cada vez mas seguidos y el odiaba que eso pasara, el tambien pensaba que Tai había sentido algo por Sora tiempo atrás y debía admitir que el al igual que Kari quería que ese par quedara junto, sin embargo en el corazón no se manda y el sabia que su hermano aun que lo negara aun sentía algo por Sora y al verlos discutir deducía que a Sora le pasaba igual, pero Tai no los dejaba avanzar en su imperiosa necesidad de sobreproteger a Sora, y algo le decía que ese sentimiento hacia Sora estaba volviendo a avivarse en el corazón del castaño, pero el debía entender que si seguía en medio el iba a salir muy lastimado, el no quería ver a ninguno de los tres lastimado, estaba muy agradecido con Tai y no se merecía salir herido, de Matt que decir era su hermano, y Sora era como una hermana mayor para el, eso era lo que lo tenia tan desesperado y le dolía que Kari no viera la gravedad de la situación.

...

La practica de Tenis y futbol ese dia había sido mas temprano de lo normal, usualmente los entrenamientos siempre eran después de clases pero este año habían recorrido el horario del miércoles dejando sus practicas deportivas después del receso.

La profesora de literatura había anunciado un evento cultural "Expresión Juvenil" ese año la temática seria igualdad y unidad, asi que las indicaciones eran que se conformarían equipos mixtos entre los diferentes grados y grupos para que por medio de las artes visuales, la música, o la escritura se hablaría de valores, la maestra estaría encargada de hacer los equipos, tenia bastante trabajo asi que les dio la hora libre a sus alumnos, Matt como ya era costumbre miraba a la ventana y pensaba en sabra Dios que, y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la ojí rubí.

Mientras Tai muerto de cansancio por el entrenamiento dejo su cabeza recargada en la paleta de su butaca mirando hacia su vecina, su amiga pelirroja había hecho lo mismo ella tambien estaba muerta por el entrenamiento, quedando asi cara a cara comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Y como te fue extraño?

-¿No me estas viendo mujer? Me estoy muriendo, el entrenador quiere matarnos antes de que ganemos la copa para el instituto, y a ti...¿Que tal te fue desaparecida? ¿Algún tarado al que haya que golpear?

-Pues al parecer los profesores quieren matarnos, y no papa nadie me ha molestado- dijo sonriendo

-Mas les vale

Asi pasaron las ultimas dos horas, platicando como siempre, entre Tai y Sora los temas de conversación nunca se terminaban.

Matt los había estado viendo, era normal verlos asi, aun asi no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa opresión solo la había sentido al inicio de su relación con Sora, pero la ojí rubí lo había convencido a base de besos y abrazos que entre Tai y ella solo había una gran amistad y que ella lo quería a el, de esa manera la inseguridad lo había abandonado y sabia que no podía intervenir en la relación de amistad de esos dos, ademas el se llevaba el premio mayor, el era el novio de Sora, pero ahora era diferente Sora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el castaño esa idea era la que hacia que esa opresión en el pecho aumentara cada que los veía juntos, pero ya no veia la manera de arreglar las cosas con Sora.

-Listo, chicos atención ya quedaron los equipos y no repetiré la información - dijo la maestra Akemi

Comenzó a decir quienes integrarían los equipos, cuando llego a Tai

-Kamiya Taichi, Norton Harry, Izumi Izzi y Inoue Yoley.

-Genial! Izzi y Yoley esta calificación esta ganada- exclamo el castaño.

Sora solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió,Tai podía llegar a ser muy infantil, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando escucho a la maestra nombrar al siguiente equipo.

-Ishida Yamato, Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Okaneku Henry y Zaque Kouji.

Sora y Matt habían puesto cara de asombro, el destino les estaba jugando una broma o era que la vida los quería juntos.

-Les recomiendo que busquen a los chicos de primer y segundo año que conforman su equipo puesto que ellos tendrán esa información hasta mañana que me toque darles clase- dicho esto la maestra salio del aula, las clases habían terminado.

Tai se dirigió a Matt y Sora- chicos iré a buscar a Izzi y Yoley para decirles que están en mi equipo, creo que deberían hacer lo mismo- luego se dirigió a Matt- viejo ven quiero hablarte.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la puerta, dejando a la pelirroja en el salón guardando sus cosas.

-Escúchame viejo, si quieres arreglar las cosas con Sora este es el momento, deja ya la agresividad y la brusquedad con ella, no permitas que tu herida hable, bastante ya ha hecho cuando la dejas hablar, si la quieres escúchala, perdona lo que sucedió y recupérala.

-Tai yo...se que ese consejo es sincero porque tu...

-Basta, solo hazme caso si? Y ya no menciones ese tema ni te preocupes, ya no soy el mismo de hace unos años, eso quedo enterrado, no tienes ni de que preocuparte, solo no la lastimes sale?

-Gracias viejo

-Sora no te vayas a ir tu sola, nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela en media hora-le advirtió Tai

-Si papa no vemos en un rato- contesto Sora con una sonrisa fingida y a leguas se veía que estaba distraída.

Tai salio en busca de su amigo pelirrojo y su histérica amiga.

-Yamato-kun, estaremos en el mismo equipo y no conviene que nos la pasemos discutiendo, realmente yo ya no quiero discutir- soltó Sora seriamente.

Sora había hablado tan de repente que Matt quedo sorprendido.

-Sora-San yo tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo, se que podemos llevarnos bien nuevamente, perdóname realmente he sido un idiota contigo, es que simplemente no se que me ocurre pero al tenerte cerca...

-No sigas quieres, no abrí mi boca para hablar de lo que paso con nosotros, solo te estoy proponiendo una tregua, para que no salgamos afectados tambien con nuestras calificaciones por nuestras peleas, ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos pero quizá lo mejor sea que aplacemos ese momento hasta que el dichoso evento de expresión juvenil pase.

-Esta bien, será como tu quieras- a Matt ya estaba regresando la cordura y la madurez que lo caracterizaba, ya no quería presionarla.

-Bueno entonces vamos en busca de Mimi y de esos otros dos chicos- dijo Sora sonriendo

Sora era asi, podía ser muy seria con las cosas importantes, pero la alegría que la caracterizaba opacaba toda la seriedad, no le gustaba discutir con los demás asi que haría el esfuerzo porque las cosas mejoraran con Matt, bastante daño se habían hecho ya.

-Sora-san una cosa más- le dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella- te pido que no me sigas llamando Yamato-kun,esa formalidad hace mucho que ya no va con nosotros, si lo prefieres yo seguiré haciéndolo, pero no quiero que tu la uses conmigo, ¿puedes?

Por fin estaban hablando claro, Sora sonrió aun más, hace mucho que Sora no le sonreía asi a Matt,eso significaba que ya estaban progresando.

-Esta bien Yamato, dejemos las formalidades de lado, puedes olvidarte de usar esa formalidad conmigo.

Bueno ya había un progreso, después de todo lo ocurrido el rubio no podía esperar que Sora lo volviera a llamar Matt asi nada mas, pero al menos ya habían dejado caer el Kun y el San, y recordando bien asi comenzó todo, eso quería decir que iban por buen camino, y el que Sora le regalara una de esas cálidas y tiernas sonrisas ya decía mucho.

-Entonces...¿ tregua?- pregunto Matt, ofreciéndole la mano a Sora.

-Tregua-respondió Sora, estrechando la mano de Matt, sellando asi el convenio entre los dos.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón para ir a buscar a Mimi, cuando esta se entero de que estarían en el mismo equipo se asustó un poco por que la relación entre Matt y su mejor amiga no era nada buena, pero con alegría se dio cuenta que ellos ya no peleaban, después cuando fueron a presentarse con Henry y con Kouji, Sora le conto a la ojí miel sobre la tregua entre Matt y ella, Mimi estaba feliz ahora todo tomaría su lugar poco a poco.

-Muy bien chicos que haremos para el evento de expresión juvenil?- pregunto Matt

-Pues los temas a tratar son los valores, pero siendo expresión juvenil van a querer mezclarlo con algo mas artístico - dijo Mimi

-Podríamos presentar una galería Musical, donde haya carteles, fotografías, y se proyecten videos mientras Matt toca algo- respondió Kouji

-Es una maravillosa idea Kouji, y seria mejor si Mimi hace dueto con Yamato para amenizar la galería- soltó Sora

-Sora!- soltó Mimi- porque quieres que yo haga dueto con Yama?

-Es sencillo Mimi, tu cantas precioso y Matt toca muy bien, si hacen dueto seguro ganaremos.

-Alguien mas sabe tocar algún instrumento?- pregunto Matt

-Yo se tocar teclado- dijo Henry

-Y yo la bateria- menciono Kouji

-Muy bien, compleméntenos la idea, por lo que se Henry es excelente para hacer carteles y tomar fotografías, mientras Sora es buena para la redacción, dejemos que cada quien haga lo que sabe hacer mejor que nadie, Sora se dedicara a la redacción del proyecto, Henry hara los carteles y tomara las fotografías, yo ayudaré a Kouji con la iluminación que tendrá la galería y todo el sistema de audio, Mimi se encargara de los videos que se proyectaran y de hacer el bosquejo junto con Sora de como quieren que se vea la galería, los que sabemos tocar tenemos que ponernos a ensayar a la de ya para ensamblarlo todo con la voz de Mimi, y el dia de la presentación Sora se encargara de proyectar los videos y las diapositivas con la información mientras nosotros tocamos.

A todos les pareció una maravillosa idea, realmente al tener a dos talentos como Matt y Mimi en un escenario les garantizaría el primer lugar.

...

La noche había llegado y en casa de los Kamiya todo in muy normal.

Los señores Kamiya viendo la televisión, mientras que Kari jugaba con muñeca, Tai acariciaba a Consentido, al moreno jamas le habían gustado los gatos, su hermana tenia uno desde pequeña su nombre era Miko pero hacia poco había muerto por causas naturales, ese pobre gato ya era muy viejo, pero con Consentido parecía que habían hecho click, Tai cargaba, cuidaba y hasta jugaba con aquel gato, que ya parecía mas del castaño que de la misma Sora.

Sora estaba concentrada en aquel instrumento obsequio de su padre, Tai pensaba que Sora realmente tenia talento para tocar el bajo, tenia mucha habilidad y sonaba muy bien, si se lo propusiera bien podría retar a Matt; y cuando Sora acompañaba con su voz realmente era algo hermoso.

En un rato mas Sora dejo de practicar y Kari se la llevo a fuera con el pretexto de ir a comprar la cena para poder platicar con ella.

-Sora hoy discuti con Tk

-¿Pero porque Kari?

-A causa de nuestros hermanos, y tambien por la tensa situación que están llevando tu y Matt

-Aun no logro entender Kari

-pues digamos que nos hicimos de palabras y Tk dijo que Tai no debería meterse tanto, insinuando que siente algo por ti, entonces yo defendi a mi hermano, el hizo lo mismo y terminamos peleados.

-Hay Kari cuanto lo siento, esta absurda pelea entre Matt y yo, ya les esta afectando, hablare con Tk, no tenia porque hablar mal de Tai, y le diré la buena nueva, tal vez eso lo tranquilice.

-Buena nueva? De que hablas Sora?

-Hablo de que gracias a un evento escolar tendré que trabajar con Matt todo lo que queda de este mes, y que hable con el y pactamos una tregua, ahora todo esta mejor entre nosotros

-En serio Sora?

-Si Kari, ademas te debe una disculpa a ti también

-No Sora ambos nos portamos como niños pequeños al tratar de defender a nuestros hermanos, realmente me siento mal, nunca habíamos peleado,al salir de la casa de Tk, Davis me siguió y estuvimos platicando, Sora y si este pleito entre Tk y yo es una señal de que no funcionara con el y que el indicado es Davis?

-Te sientes muy bien con Davis verdad?

-La verdad si Sora, Davis es un chico muy especial, y me agrada au compañía

-No te precipites si? Ademas que tal si esta es una prueba para ver que tanto estas dispuesta a aguantar por Tk y tu quieres darte por vencida en su primer pelea?

-Tienes razón seguiré pensando las cosas, aun me siento terrible por las cosas que le dije a Tk, no creo poder dormir hoy sabiendo que esta molesto conmigo y no se como remediarlo.

-Porque no le llamas?

-crees que funcione?

-claro! Tk es un buen chico y te quiere mucho Kari, por muy molesto que este no se negaria a hablar y arreglar las cosas contigo y nunca te trataria de una forma grosera, asi que animate y llamalo.

-Tienes razón le marcare

La castaña tenia el celular en la mano y estaba a punto de marcar el numero de Tk cuando una llamada de el entro en su celular

-Sora es el- le dijo señalando a su celular y sonriendo

-Lo sabia Tk no es un chico orgulloso, que esperas? Contéstale

Realmente Sora pensaba que Tk y Kari eran el uno para el otro, ambos eran personas muy especiales y diferentes al resto, tenían una gran luz en su ser desde que eran niños, la inocencia y la ternura formaban parte de su forma de ser, ambos eran educados, respetuosos, bondadosos, y con sentimientos muy puros, debían estar juntos, tal vez no como pareja pero por nada de el mundo ese par debía separarse.

En ellos no había rencores, ni desconfianzas, ambos tenían mucha fe y gracias a ella habían logrado muchas cosas, se les facilitaba el perdonar y siempre buscaban la justicia, eran un gran ejemplo para cualquier chico o chica de su edad.

-Si diga?

-Kari perdóname, no debi decir todo aquello- dijo el ojí azul muy precipitadamente

-Tk tranquilo no estoy molesta, tambien perdóname dije cosas que no debi

-Kari me siento terrible, Matt me conto sobre la tregua que hizo con Sora, discuti contigo por nada

-Si tambien Sora ya me conto, sabia que ellos se iban a arreglar tarde o temprano, aun asi yo tambien dije cosas que realmente no pensaba

-Kari no iba a poder dormir sabiendo que estabas molesta conmigo o peor aun decepcionada de mi

-Oye nunca podrías decepcionarme, se que clase de chico eres

-No sabia si hablarte o no, pensé que tal vez no querrías hablar conmigo.

-Nunca pienses eso, mira olvida todo este mal entendido que lo importante es que todo comenzara a tomar su lugar, mañana nos vemos si Tk?

-Claro, hasta mañana Kari

-Hasta mañana Tk

-Kariii

-Si?

-yo...queria decirte que...eres muy importante para mi y...te quiero mucho

-Tk yo tambien te quiero, nos vemos mañana

-Adiós Kari

Lo sabia, en ese par no podía haber rencores, la luz que habitaba en ellos hacia imposible que hubiera un sentimiento negativo en sus corazones.

...


	15. Chapter 15

MI FAMILIA

Capitulo15

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sora y Matt habían pactado su tregua y realmente todo marchaba mucho mejor, ya no había tanta tención en el grupo de digielegidos, esto tenia contenta a la ojí miel, le gustaba ver que la unidad del grupo se estaba recuperando, ya estaba ensayando por su parte para el evento de expresión juvenil, aun no sabían que canciones interpretarían, se habían propuesto sacar el trabajo de investigación, Sora se encargaría de toda la redacción pero todos debía contribuir con la investigación, asi que a eso se estaban enfocando por ahora.

Algo la distraia de su actual clase de física, de por si no le agradaba la materia y ahora teniendo algo o mas bien dicho alguien en quien pensar menos, se le escapo un sonoro suspiro que voló hasta Nueva York, estaba pensando en su príncipe, todas las mañanas la despertaba con un tierno mensaje, y por las noches le llamaba por teléfono aunque fuera larga distancia eso poco le importaba al joven con tal de hablar con Mimi y se la pasaba publicándole canciones y poemas en facebook, ya se habían conocido cuando la castaña fue a vivir a Nueva York, pero fue hasta esas vacaciones de verano que habían hecho click, un mes si acaso pero la castaña se sentía en las nubes, ya ansiaba que ese mes terminara, dos cosas importantes ocurrirían en Octubre uno su cumpleaños número 17 y dos la llegada de su príncipe a Odaiba, en eso pensaba cuando sintió que la paleta de su butaca vibraba, era su celular con un nuevo mensaje, tomo su celular para mirar ese mensaje de What's app que le había llegado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

" _Mimi mas te vale que pongas atención"_

 _Ya medio salón se dio cuenta que estas en otro mundo_

 _Y si el profesor lo nota te sacara de la clase._

Mimi reaccionó, ese mensaje de Izzi había sido muy oportuno y cuidadosamente le contesto el mensaje a su amigo pelirrojo.

 _Mil gracias Izzi, es que no he dormido bien, ya pondré atención lo prometo._

Izzi miro el mensaje y sonrió, volteo a ver a su amiga ojí miel y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar el pizarrón para poner atención a lo que el profesor explicaba.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Tai sabra Dios donde se había metido, Sora se había cansado de buscarlo, era tedioso estar dando vueltas después de su entrenamiento de tenis, y mas con la anterior persecución, al salir del entrenamiento Sora se dirigía a la cancha de fútbol para encontrarse con Tai e ir a la casa juntos pero se percató de que Matt la estaba esperando a fuera de la cancha de tenis, no tenían nada de que hablar, y no se tragaba el cuento de que quería hablar sobre el proyecto eso lo veían todos juntos y para eso habían estipulado horarios para sus reuniones, no quería hablar con el, aun no era tiempo y ese no había sido el acuerdo entre ellos, si quería que esa tregua siguiera en pie no era buena idea hablar con el, asi que como en otras ocasiones Sora salio huyendo del ojí azul y este se había dado cuenta de la táctica de escape de Sora, asi que la siguió esa situación ya se le estaba haciendo cómica y hasta cierto punto tierna, sabia que en algún momento tendrían que hablar pero era sumamente divertido poner en aprietos a la ojí rubí y ver como sus nervios actuaban, no importaba que la alcanzara ¿Que le diría? Tal vez un simple hola, o poner algún pretexto para poder hablarle aun que sea unos minutos, era raro que Matt actuara asi, pero asi era con Sora el hacia cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Después de algunas vueltas al instituto por fin lo había perdido, no había podido siquiera quitarse el uniforme de tenis, había perdido al rubio cuando Jun Motomiya se tropezó con el, "pobre de esa no salia" se trataba de Jun asi que no lo soltaria en un buen rato, se sentó por unos minutos en una banca cerca de la cancha de fútbol, nada ni rastro del castaño, decidió irse sola, se levanto y comenzó a caminar cuando de la nada le vino un tremendo mareo, esa no era buena señal ella lo sabia, después comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado como si el cansancio y el sueño fuera tan grande como para no poder mantenerse en pie, llevaba varios meses mal pasándose, exactamente desde que su abuela cayo enferma y aun luego de su muerte ella seguía mal pasándose aun con Tai cuidándola había dias en que se saltaba una o varias comidas o había veces en que no podía dormir en toda la noche, ahora todo ese descuido le estaba pasando la factura, la ojí rubí ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un pequeño jardín con una variedad considerable de flores, todas conocidas por ella gracias a las enseñanzas de su mamá, reaccionó

-Esto no es Odaiba...esto es...Londres-se dijo para si

Y al ver aquella casa corrió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió, esa casa con decoración rustica que había sido su hogar por un año, de repente escucho un sonido que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, corrió hacia aquella habitación abrió la puerta y al adentrarse en ella percibió ese olor... yerbabuena y ahí sentada frente al piano se encontraba ella, tocando y tarareando la canción favorita de su abuelo, se veía feliz, Sora se acerco y se sentó al lado de su abuela.

-Bistecito, que bueno que llegas tenia tantas ganas de verte- le dijo la anciana sin dejar de tocar.

-Llegue a tiempo para mis lecciones no?- pregunto Sora

-Hija las lecciones terminaron, no puedes seguir asi debes continuar tu camino, yo no era parte de el hasta hace poco y mi tiempo aquí desgraciadamente termino

-Abue de que me hablas?

-Sabes que ya no pertenezco a este mundo mi amor, siempre viviré en tu corazón pero ahora no estoy viviendo en el de la manera adecuada, te estoy haciendo daño debes cambiar eso, eres muy fuerte y se que lo lograras

Antes de que Sora dijera algo la imagen de su abuela y toda la habitación desapareció, apareciendo ante ella el Digimundo, una noche bastante peculiar que ella recordaba perfectamente se sobresalto, aquella noche había sido en la que Miotismon se había presentado ante ellos, esto no era bueno, en esa noche Piyomon había salido herida a causa de el ataque de Demidevimon, lo que había sentido al verla herida era un sentimiento de mucha desesperación que no quería revivir pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que todo ocurriera de nuevo terminando con Piyomon en sus brazos gravemente herida, tenia ganas de llorar pero no le dio tiempo pues todo el escenario incluyendo a Piyomon desapareció regresándola a aquella habitación pero ahora con su abuela en cama agonizando, con la piel ya totalmente pegada a sus huesos, una piel áspera y seca, blanca como papel, sus ojos fuera de su órbita que lo único que transmitían ya era un dolor absoluto, la boca igual de seca, sin que pudiera emitir ni una palabra solo sonidos y un olor espantosamente penetrante, su cuerpo ya se estaba descomponiendo sin embargo ella seguía con vida, sus muebles llenos de medicamentos, Sora no pudo más y comenzó a llorar a los pies de aquella cama repitiéndose

-No ya no, otra vez no,no puedo con esto, no soportaría pasar por esto otra vez ni en sueños.

En eso la ojí rubí despertó, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla pero no conocía el lugar en donde estaba, intento sentarse y al mirar a su alrededor se percató que era la enfermería del instituto, alguien la había llevado, no quería estar ahí, no quería tener nada que ver ni con médicos ni con enfermeras,siempre había sido una chica muy sana,nunca había tenido problemas de salud,de niña solo había estado en el hospital un par de veces, la razón...Kari Kamiya, y en la escuela solo había asistido a la enfermería cuando sufría alguna lesión por jugar futbol con los chicos y con el tiempo ni eso, ella había aprendido como tratar esas lesiones, pero después de lo de su abuela no quería nada con hospitales, ni matasanos y menos con sus frias secuaces las "enfermeras", solo esperaria a darle las gracias a quien la llevo y saldría corriendo de ese lugar que no toleraba, miro hacia una esquina había una funda de bajo recargada en la pared, la vida no podía ser mas cruel, conocía esa funda, ella la había comprado como regalo de aniversario para Matt, una funda rojo sangre, respiro profundo y miro hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Matt mirándola en silencio como si tratara de descifrar todo lo que su alma se había guardado.

-Supongo que fuiste tu quien me trajo aqui- dijo Sora en voz baja

Matt se acerco y se sentó a un lado de Sora

-En efecto, ¿Como te sientes?

-Gracias Yamato, pues me siento bien, estoy bien.. solo fue que me dio mucho el sol durante el entrenamiento.

-Sora se que lo dices para no preocupar a nadie pero no tienes que mentir, la enfermera me dijo que no estas bien, te reviso y al ser una profesional no le hizo falta hacer mucho para darse cuenta de que tu estado anímico esta por los suelos.

La ojí rubí se quedo callada, no sabia que decirle a Matt en ese momento.

Matt apenas pudo librarse de Jun, y cuando lo logró fue en busca de la pelirroja, al llegar a la cancha de fútbol, la vio y camino hacia ella, y de repente observó que Sora caía al suelo, no lo penso y corrió y aunque por poco no lo logra alcanzo a evitar que se impactara de lleno contra el suelo, la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería, dejo que la enfermera revisara a Sora y dijo que seguramente la pelirroja se estaba descuidando y ahora el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, Matt estaba preocupado, Sora nunca había sido enfermiza ni descuidada con su salud, y mientras ella dormía el escucho como ella se quejaba, fue testigo de la pesadilla que la ojí rubí había tenido y como pedia "no pasar por lo mismo de nuevo", se sintió tan culpable, el realmente no tenia idea de lo que su Manzanita había vivido en Londres, sea lo que sea la afecto mucho y el se la pasaba reprochándole cosas que ya habían pasado y haciendo tensa la situación entre ellos.

-Le mande un mensaje a Tai, espero no tarde en venir, no quiero por nada del mundo que te regreses sola,por lo que me marca el celular no ha visto el mensaje.

-Debe estar con Kaory, están saliendo asi que no seria raro, Yamato ¿podrías pasarme mi bolsa?

Matt le dio su bolsa a Sora y esta busco su celular pero como siempre la dimensión desconocida de su bolsa le había escondido el celular, asi que volteo la bolsa y todo su contenido cayo en la camilla, Matt sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, Sora hacia cosas que normalmente una chica no hace y eso se le hacia encantador, de repente vio un objeto que salio de la cartera de Sora y cayo al suelo, se inclino a recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse feliz, aquel objeto era una plumilla para guitarra en color blanco, ese objeto se lo había obsequiado a Sora en su primera cita, diciéndole que le traería suerte y que asi ella siempre lo tendría cerca, la pelirroja le había hecho una perforación a la plumilla convirtiéndola en collar, objeto que llevaba a los conciertos de Matt, asi como a sus citas y hasta cuando presentaba algún examen y aun lo conservaba, después de todo aun ella le quería cerca de alguna manera.

-No pensé que conservaras esto -le dijo poniendo en las manos de Sora aquella plumilla.

Sora se sonrojo, y volvió a meter la plumilla a su cartera sin decir nada.

-Aquí estabas- dijo sora apuntando con su dedo refiriéndose al celular.

-Si, Tai esta con Kaory, me mando un mensaje diciendo que estaría con ella y que me veía afuera del salón una hora más tarde de lo usual.

-Entonces no tardara en mirar mi mensaje- Matt miro nuevamente What's app que indicaba que Tai ya había leído el mensaje, pero no respondió.

Matt sabia como era Tai cuando de Sora se trataba, probablemente ya estaba corriendo para llegar a la enfermería, es mas no tardaría ni un minuto en llegar, la enfermería no quedaba lejos de su salón de clases y comenzó la cuenta regresiva mientras Sora volvía a meter todo dentro de su bolsa, 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2...

-Sora estas bien?- pregunto el castaño bastante agitado

-¿venías corriendo verdad Kamiya?-pregunto Matt

-Idiota claro que vine corriendo, debiste llamarme al ver que no contestaba el mensaje.

-Tai estoy bien no te preocupes, y no discutas con Yamato el hizo bastante ya con traerme a la enfermería.

-Yo no diría eso- interrumpió la enfermera-chicos déjenme a solas con ella, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas para poder terminar de dar mi diagnostico.

Matt y Tai salieron de la enfermería y esperaron a que la enfermera les diera noticias, mientras esperaban Matt le conto a Tai como habían sucedido las cosas y tambien sobre lo que la enfermera le había dicho y sobre la pesadilla de Sora.

-Tai si sabes algo que yo no, es mejor que me lo digas, sabes que Sora es muy importante para mi.

-Si se y mucho pero no puedo abrir mi boca, son cosas que Sora te tiene que contar, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo que ha vivido no ha sido fácil, y a eso se deben sus pesadillas, no ha podido superarlo, y por lo mismo aveces se me escabulle y no come o por las noches de la nada se le va el sueño, esta muy cansada, pero es tan necia! Y no quiere preocupar a nadie...Matt espero que entiendas que no puedo hablarte abiertamente de lo que le pasa a Sora pero ten por seguro que todo mejorara la cuidaré mejor, pero necesito que pares con todo ese show entre ustedes y que la apoyes y entre todos los chicos cuidemos de ella, ella ya nos ha cuidado a cada uno de nosotros cuando enfrentamos situaciones difíciles es momento de que hagamos lo mismo por ella.

-Esta bien Tai, ten por seguro que a pesar de que ella no quiera hablar conmigo yo te ayudaré a cuidar de ella, por ahora y por lo que se ella solo cuenta con nosotros, como cuando estábamos en el Digimundo.

La enfermera le había preguntado a Sora si no estaba embarazada, pues a eso se podía deber el mareo, el desmayo y la descompensación que estaba teniendo su cuerpo, Sora soltó una risita y le dijo a la enfermera que estaba más que segura de no estar embarazada, quedando descartada esa opción la enfermera le pidió a Sora que se subiera a la báscula, le hizo otras preguntas a cerca de sus hábitos alimenticios, después de eso ambas salieron y frente a los muchachos le dijo que estaba baja de peso, y a eso se debía todo el descontrol, que debía tomar unas vitaminas que ella le anoto en una hoja, que debía comer a sus horas y que debía descansar es decir que tenia que dormir bien.

-Si te digo esto en frente de los chicos es porque se ve que ellos te aprecian mucho, y les pido que estén al pendiente de la señorita Takenouchi- dijo mirando a Tai y Matt.

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ella- dijo Tai tomando la hoja en donde la enfermera había puesto el nombre de las vitaminas.

-Si, usted pierda cuidado que estaremos vigilando muy de cerca a la señorita hasta que este completamente sana- agrego Matt

Teniendo en cuenta que Tai y Matt eran "Hermanos mayores" de Kari y Tk respectivamente, Sora sabia que no iba a poder quitárselos de encima y que estos la tratarían como a su hermana menor hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Para ese fin de semana Tai ya le había dicho a todos los chicos lo ocurrido con Sora.

Y Sora tuvo que recibir regaños y reclamos del superior Joe e Izzi, el drama que le hizo Mimi junto con Yoley, el intento de regaño que le propinó Davis debido a que el no podía evitar ser cómico hasta cuando intentaba regañarla la hacia reír, las palabras de preocupación de Cody y Ken y un fuerte regaño quizá el mas fuerte de todos por parte de Tk y Kari, sus amigos si que la querían, ella tenia que salir adelante, no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, tenia toda una familia que justo en ese momento estaba preocupada por ella, una familia que de no ser por el Digimundo ella no tendría, y pensando en el Digimundo había algo que la preocupaba y era esa pesadilla que trajo el recuerdo de cuando hirieron a Piyomon, estaba preocupada por su dulce amiga rosa, y tambien por todos los demás, le había contado a Tai sobre su pesadilla pero Tai le dijo que tenia que estar tranquila que lo de su abuela agonizando había sido un recuerdo que su subconsciente había traído a su sueño al igual que el recuerdo de cuando Miotismon se les apareció por primera vez, fueron momentos que marcaron a Sora y si su subconsciente los estaba trayendo a ella era porque ella debía superarlo, o quizá era algo que quería que ella se rindiera por que no le mostró el recuerdo completo de cuando Miotismon los ataco, si no que concluyo cuando Demidevimon hirió a Piyomon y Miotismon hirió a todos los demás, siendo que después de eso Piyomon digievoluciono a Garudamon, no debía tener miedo, debía recordar no solo las cosas tristes si no tambien sus victorias junto a Piyomon y los momentos agradables que había pasado con su abuela y con sus amigos, esos recuerdos eran los que realmente valían la pena, y concluyo diciéndole que si algo malo estuviera sucediendo en el Digimundo la puerta se hubiera vuelto a abrir, Guenay se habría puesto en contacto con Izzi y este ya les habría avisado.

Las palabras de Tai la ayudaron pero aun asi sentía ese no se que en el pecho, que hacia que sus amigos digitales no salieran de su mente o de su lista de preocupaciones.


	16. Chapter 16

NUEVO HOGAR

Cap.16

El fin de semana había sido agitado, cada fin de semana los niños elegidos veían la manera de salir juntos, a donde? Realmente no importaba, solo querían estar juntos, no perder contacto, ayudarse y seguir fortaleciendo ese lazo de amistad.

El Domingo por la noche el Señor Takenouchi había llamado a su hija, para darle la noticia de que ya no seria necesario que ella siguiera quedándose con los Kamiya, el había depositado una fuerte cantidad de dinero fruto de sus años de trabajo y años de investigaciones, en una cuenta de banco a nombre de su única hija, que serviría para la compra de un departamento para ambos, el ahora era el tutor de Sora, entre semana estaría en Kyoto y los fines de semana la pasaría en Odaiba con su hija, asi que le dijo que se pusiera en contacto con el Señor Kuno, un viejo amigo suyo que se dedicaba a la venta de departamentos, Sora estaba muy emocionada por la noticia, no le agradaba la idea de estar tan sola entre semana pero ya no podía quedarse mas tiempo con los Kamiya seria un abuso de su parte, y los fines de semana estaría con su padre y con sus amigos, por ahora era mas de lo que esperaba.

Tai estuvo a punto de decirle al padre de Sora lo ocurrido en el instituto pero la pelirroja le suplico que no lo hiciera, poniendo de antemano que a su padre tambien le había afectado mucho la muerte de la que era su mama y mas que nada la forma tan peculiar por no decir horrible en la que esta había muerto, su papa ya tenia muchas preocupaciones como para que ella le diera otra, Tai cedió ante las palabras y los ojos del gato de Srheck que Sora había puesto, ademas que podía pasar ? ya entre todos la estaban cuidando.

De inmediato Sora se puso en contacto con el Señor Kuno, quien al saber de quien era hija no dudo ni un minuto en ayudarla, asi que agendaron una cita, el Lunes después del instituto Sora y Tai fueron al encuentro con el señor Kuno en uno de los departamentos que quedaba cerca del instituto, al llegar a la cita para ver el departamento el señor Kuno se sorprendió, penso que veria solo a la hija de su amigo, pero esta venia felizmente acompañada por un castaño que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, asi que supuso que el departamento era un regalo de su viejo amigo para la nueva pareja, sin embargo no dijo nada y se dedicó a mostrarles el departamento.

Sora y Tai se paseaban tomados de la mano por todo el departamento y hacían observaciones buenas y malas del lugar, planeaban donde colocarían cada cosa, incluyendo a las mascotas de la pelirroja, realmente quien los viera supondría que eran un futuro matrimonio en busca de un hogar en donde pudieran formar una familia.

Hablaban del tipo de muebles que se deberían comprar y el estilo que debería llevar la cocina asi como el color de la pintura y asi era en cada departamento que el señor Kuno les mostraba, el pensaba que eran muy jóvenes para querer casarse, las parejas de hoy en dia eran cada vez mas jóvenes, pero se veía que ellos se querían, y que querían hacer las cosas correctamente,Sora era la única hija de su amigo, la luz de sus ojos a pesar de no poder estar mucho tiempo con ella, había sido el fruto de un gran amor que desgraciadamente se había secado y si el estaba de acuerdo con la situación debía ser por que el castaño era un buen joven.

Llegaron a ver un departamento que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Tai, este era de los últimos en su lista, asi que esperaba ese fuera el que ellos eligieran, para su suerte la pelirroja quedo fascinada con el lugar y Tai tambien, era perfecto, comodo, en una zona segura, con todos los servicios, solo le hacia falta pintura, por su puesto los muebles y el toque personal que Sora y su padre le darían para convertirlo en un hogar, además estaba cerca de su casa, podría seguir al pendiente de su amiga, era perfecto.

Sora ya había hecho el trato con el señor Kuno y este estaba llamando a un camarada suyo para que le llevara los documentos correspondientes y cerrar el trato.

La ojí rubí se acerco a la cocina y estaba imaginando como se vería, cuando Tai la abrazo por detrás.

-Que gusto que por fin te decidieras por uno, ya me estaba cansando cariño- le dijo en son de juego.

Sora captó la intención de su amigo y le siguió el juego.

-Quería que fuera perfecto para nosotros- le dijo volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el y pasando sus manos por el cuello del castaño.

-Bueno pero yo elegiré todo lo que tenga que ver con la cocina y la sala- le dijo sonriendo

-Eso si que no! Tienes pésimo gusto para la decoración querido, y conociéndote querrás poner tus artículos de futbol en la sala

-Te oi decir que tengo mal gusto?

-mmm.. Bueno me retracto tienes gustos...peculiares jajajajja

-tendrás que retractarte tambien de eso- le dijo tomándola por la cintura con una mano y haciéndole cosquillas con la otra- te retractaras?

-Nooooo- dijo Sora zafándose del agarre de Tai, y corriendo hacia donde estaría la sala

Tai corrió tras Sora, parecían dos niños jugando a las atrapadas, la pelirroja tomo al señor Kuno como escudo, dieron un par de vueltas hasta que Sora tropezó llevándose de corbata a Tai, al cual había tomado por sorpresa perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo a un lado de Sora, la caída no había sido fuerte, los dos estaban riendo, asi jugaban desde el dia en que se conocieron, sora iba a reincorporarse cuan Tai la jalo, evitando que se parara, tomo el control de la situación y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

El señor Kuno estaba divertido con la escena, si asi fueran todas las parejas probablemente el divorcio no existiría, les veía mucho futuro a esos dos, probablemente su amigo había visto lo mismo y por eso los apoyaba.

-te dejare tranquila si dices que yo soy el chico mas guapo, genial, talentoso, el mejor futbolista y el mas divertido de todos y eres afortunada de tenerme a tu lado

Tai si que podía ser infantil

-Estas demente Tai

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias- comenzó a hacerle mas cosquillas y la pobre Sora ya no podía, le dolía el estomago de tanto reír.

-Ya basta! Esta bien esta bien lo diré, pero suéltame, dejame respirar

Tai paro de hacerle cosquillas

-Bien ... te estoy esperando

-Tai eres el chico mas guapo, genial, talentoso, el mejor futbolista, el mas divertido de todos y soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado

Tai sonrió- Tan difícil era decir eso?

-No, pero tambien eras un niño bastante debilucho, cuando teníamos ocho años yo era mas fuerte que tu y tambien mas alta- dijo la pelirroja riendo

-Bueno tu quieres que te mate a cosquillas verdad?

-No Tai, no- dijo sora haciéndose hacia atrás

-Tranquila no te hare nada, tienes razón cuando eramos niños eras mucho mas ruda que yo pero los tiempos cambian y yo cambie para bien, ademas si sigo haciéndote coquillas terminaras por hacerte pipi- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse.

El socio del señor Kuno llego con los documentos y se dispusieron a dejar todo en orden

-Muy bien mis estimados y futuros señores Kamiya me imagino que el departamento quedara a nombre del Señor Tai- pregunto el señor Kuno

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, y Sora se sobresalto al escuchar al señor kuno llamarla señora Kamiya, a caso el señor Kuno pensaba que ellos eran una futura pareja?

Se miraron uno al otro, y de la nada soltaron la carcajada.

-Señor Kuno creo que esta confundiendo las cosas- dijo amablemente Tai

-Vera el departamento será para mi padre y para mi, asi que estará a nombre de mi padre

El señor Kuno se sonrojo, si que se había equivocado, se disculpo he hizo los tramites necesarios, cerrado el trato se despidieron.

-¿Como pudo creer que eramos pareja?- dijo Tai divertido

-No lo se, creo que esta vez sobreactuamos al bromear y se lo creyó, no seria el primero que insinúa que hay algo entre tu y yo- dijo Sora sonriendo

El señor Kuno iba de regreso a su casa, no podía creer que se había equivocado de esa manera, pero de algo estaba seguro ese par haría una excelente pareja, y en los ojos de ambos delataban un intenso sentimiento, algo que no tenia nombre debido a su intensidad y tarde que temprano esa fuerza terminaría por atraerlos de manera que ellos ya no se pudieran separar.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 _ **Lo se la situacion es dificil, pero les pregunto a esas adorables personitas que leen esta Historia si estuvieran entre dos chicos maravillosos a su manera como Tai y Matt, ¿que harían?**_

 _ **No se desesperen se que en capítulos es Taiora total en otros Sorato pero son cosas que pasan, las chicas entienden ;)**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo**_


	17. Chapter 17

PINTURA Y RECUERDOS

Capitulo.17

Una semana mas había transcurrido,Sora estaba a nada de mudarse a su nuevo hogar, ya había hecho las compras y algunos arreglos, la mayoría de sus amigos había aportado de su ayuda, Tai la había ayudado a elegir el departamento; Mimi, Yolei y Kari la habían ayudado a elegir los muebles y la decoración, Izzi había ido al departamento para checar que todo estuviera en orden con relación a construcción y ubicación de las tomas de corriente asi como que estuvieran en buen estado, tambien se dedicó a ayudarla con todo lo electrónico, Joe le había mandado un botiquín de primeros auxilios, todos le habían ayudado de alguna manera a excepción de Matt, ese departamento seria mas de los Digielegidos que de Sora y su padre, había demasiado de cada uno de ellos.

Solo faltaba que Sora pintara la que seria su habitación para terminar de ubicar los muebles, ya había quedado con Tai en que juntos pintarían esa tarde su habitación y después ordenarían pizza, esa seria una tarde solo para ellos, pero al salir de su entrenamiento de tenis un mensaje llego a su celular, abrió la tan famosa aplicación para ver el mensaje de su castaño amigo.

-Sora se que me mataras ㈵1 soy el idiota más grande del mundo en serio lo siento ㈷3

-Olvide que iríamos hoy a pintar tu habitación y ya me comprometi con Kaory ㈳3

-Te lo compensare de alguna manera lo prometo.㈴1

Sora soltó un suspiro y dijo para si casi en un susurro- estupido Taichi

Se fue a cambiar su uniforme de tenis por el uniforme normal del instituto,al salir de los vestidores, se dio cuenta que alguien la esperaba, Matt estaba recargado en la pared mirando al piso y cuando sintió a alguien salir de los vestidores alzo la mirada y se acerco a Sora.

-Sora podemos platicar?, es sobre el proyecto ya hemos terminado con toda la teoría, pero que sigue? Se que llevas prisa, Tai debe estar esperándote si quieres vámonos los tres para que podamos platicar bien del proyecto.

-Si tengo prisa pero...no voy para casa de Tai, ni siquiera me iré con Tai hoy , discúlpame Yamato tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero hablamos mañana temprano.

-¿Porque no iras con Tai? Sora...a caso ¿Discutieron?

-No, no es eso, pero necesito ir a donde será mi nueva casa, aun tengo que hacerle algunos arreglos por eso no puedo quedarme Yamato y pues Tai se fue con Kaory, pero estaré bien.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres yo podría ir contigo, asi terminarías rápido y regresarías a casa de Tai temprano, no es bueno que andes sola.

-¿No te molesta ir Yamato?

-Claro que no, ademas asi podremos ver que sigue con nuestro proyecto.

-Bueno entonces vamos antes que se haga mas tarde.

Primero hicieron una parada en casa de Matt para que el rubio pudiera cambiarse de ropa y no estropeara su uniforme.

Matt y Sora recorrieron la mayor parte del camino a el nuevo departamento de la pelirroja en completo silencio, pues después de acordar que seguía con su proyecto ya no había tema para tratar, bueno si lo había pero por el bien de su tregua lo mejor seria no hablar.

Llegaron al departamento, Sora le pidió a Matt que la esperara mientras ella iba a cambiarse de ropa, Matt asintió y mientras ella se cambiaba, el observaba el departamento, ya habían algunas cosas de su padre asi como la mayoría de los muebles, le faltaba muy poco para quedar listo, unas fotos atrajeron su atención, había una foto del señor Takenouchi cargando a un pequeño vulto rosa en lo que parecía ser un hospital, otra en un estadio de fútbol Sora y su papa con la playera de su equipo,la pelirroja tendría 8 años en aquella foto, otra foto de uno de sus cumpleaños salia Sora en un sillón con un regalo en las manos y aun lado un pequeño de cabello alborotado, tendrían 5 años y ese niño sin duda era Tai, otra más de Sora a los 10 años en su uniforme de futbol y aun lado de ella su mejor amigo con un balón en los brazos, y la ultima una foto grupal de todos los Digielegidos donde Tai estaba al centro con Davis y ken, a un costado de ellos estaba Yolei del brazo de Ken, Joe, Izzi , Cody y Mimi, al otro costado estaba su hermano tomado de la mano de Kari jaja ese par, desde niños Tai y Matt siempre decían que Kari y Tk quedarían juntos y serian una familia de verdad, y por ultimo en aquella foto estaba el abrazando a Sora, en aquel tiempo ya eran novios llevarían si a caso dos semanas de relación, suspiro ¿Como las cosas se habían puesto tan mal?

Al salir del baño ya llevaba una blusa en color blanco , un pantalón de mezclilla negro y sus fieles converse rojos, miro a Matt que seguía perdido en aquellas fotos y se acerco a el.

-Esa es mi favorita, salimos todos juntos, ese dia ninguno de nosotros faltó y estábamos celebrando que el Digimundo y nuestro mundo se habían salvado-dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Matt volteara.

-Recuerdo ese dia muy bien pero no sabia de la existencia de esta foto

-La tomo la mama de Izzi con la cámara de Kari, asi que le pedí a Kari que me regalara una copia, la original esta en casa de Tai.

Matt devolvió la foto a su lugar

-Entonces que es lo que haremos?- pregunto el ojí azul

-Pues pintaremos el que será mi cuarto- dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación seguida por Matt

Al entrar Matt se dio cuenta que la habitación ya estaba pintada de blanco y se veía que la pintura estaba en buen estado.

-Sora esta habitación ya esta pintada.

-Si lo se- dijo la pelirroja acercándose a unos botes de pintura.

-¿Entonces que haremos?

-Decorarla

La idea era poner franjas de colores en la pared para que la habitación reflejara la personalidad alegre de Sora, esa había sido idea de Mimi.

Cada quien tomo una brocha y se dispusieron a pintar.

No habían avanzado mucho, pero el silencio ya se estaba volviendo muy incomodo y de la nada Matt comenzó a hablar.

-Sora recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-Si, lo recuerdo fue en primer año de primaria, el primer dia de clases llegue a separate de Tai porque se estaban peleando- dijo sora sonriendo.

-y cuando nos separaste recuerdo que le dije a Tai que si necesitaba la ayuda de su novia para defenderse, ambos se enojaron y me dijeron que no eran novios.

-Si entonces comenzaste a canturrear, se gustan y no son novios! Tai se molesto y te dio un puñetazo y de ahí se pelearon otra vez, hasta que la maestra llego y se los llevo a la dirección.

-Si fantástico primer dia de clases, después de eso nos hicimos amigos y acordamos hacerte caso cuando nos separaras de nuestras peleas, me creerás que no recuerdo ni porque peleamos ese dia?

-Si lo creo, ustedes pelean por cualquier cosa, pero tambien recuerdo que a partir de ahí siempre salíamos los tres juntos para todo, tareas, juegos, excursiones, fiestas, eramos como los tres mosqueteros.

-Si y ese lazo se hizo mas fuerte en el Digimundo, ahí fue cuando dejamos de llamarnos con formalidades- agrego Matt

De nuevo el silencio reino en la habitación y esta vez Sora fue la que habló

-Recuerdo que ustedes siempre me defendían y tu siempre me hacías sentir bien en la escuela

-¿A que te refieres Sora?

-Las niñas siempre me hacían sentir mal con sus comentarios porque no era muy femenina o porque jugaba futbol y siempre andaba llena de raspones, Tai era quien las enfrentaba y les decía que me dejaran en paz, y tu siempre terminabas diciendo que...

-Ellas te tenían envidia porque tu eras una niña diferente y que las personas no aceptan lo diferente porque les asusta, si tambien lo recuerdo- la interrumpió Matt

-Era muy afortunada al tenerlos conmigo, de no ser por ustedes tal vez yo no hubiera tenido amigos

-Creo que yo tambien podría decir lo mismo Sora, me conoces siempre he sido muy callado, reservado mmm... Antisocial y mas aun después de el divorcio de mis padres, solo a ti te lo conté no sabia como contarle a Tai, pero contigo siempre fue mas fácil hablar.

-En ese caso creo que ambos le debemos mucho a Tai, por que nosotros solos jamas hubiéramos sido amigos- dijo Sora.

Un recuerdo en especifico llego a la mente de Matt y solo pudo soltar en un susurro- le debemos mas de lo que imaginamos.

-Eso sin contar todo lo que pasamos en el Digimundo como cuando Datamon me secuestro y Tai me rescato o cuando quede atrapada en aquella cueva y entre el superior Joe y tu me ayudaron a salir de ahí- siguió hablando Sora

-Si y de ahí hay un sin fin de recuerdos mas sobre nosotros tres

En eso sora dejo de pintar, se alejo de la pared y se quedo pensativa

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Matt

-No se como que ya no me gusta la idea de las franjas de colores

-¿Entonces que se te ocurre?- le dijo acercándose a ella

-No se, aveces me pasa que tengo una idea y no se como plasmarla es desesperante!- dijo agitando la mano olvidando que traía la brocha manchando asi la playera azul que Traía Matt- ay rayos perdóname Yamato no fue mi intención

Matt miro la mancha en su playera y sonrió- ya se que le falta a la habitación Sora

Sora quedo extrañada ante tal comentario- ¿A que te refieres Matt?

-A esto- le dijo agitando el tambien su brocha manchando la blusa de Sora

Sora se quedo sorprendida y luego comenzó a reír manchando nuevamente a Matt de pintura de otro color, asi inicio una guerra de pintura entre el rubio y la ojí rubí,ambos reían y cuando la guerra termino se dieron cuenta que la pared había quedado con manchas de varios colores, resultado de su guerra de pintura.

-No se ve mal- dijo la pelirroja

-Sera un nuevo estilo de pintura- soltó Matt

-Me encanta, esto es lo que estaba buscando, ahora si puedo decir que esta es mi habitación

Matt se acerco a Sora y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, Sora se sorprendió pero debido a la rapidez con la que sucedió no opuso resistencia, al tenerla asi de cerca Matt llevo sus manos a la cara de Sora manchando sus mejillas de pintura, Sora solo sonrió, entonces Matt la volvió a tomar por la cintura

-Una cosa más- dijo el ojí azul en voz baja

-Si dime

-¿Realmente me querías?

-Yamato yo...

-Solo dímelo

-Si te quise y mucho, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba no podía creer que tu te hubieras fijado en mi, que correspondieras lo que yo estaba sintiendo por ti.

Matt soltó a Sora, y se sentó en el piso contemplando la obra de arte que había quedado plasmada en la pared.

Sora se sentó a su lado- Yamato porque yo? Teniendo tantas chicas detrás de ti porque te fijaste en mi?

Se estaban sincerando el uno con el otro y por primera vez desde que se reencontraron no estaban discutiendo.

-Enserio no lo sabes?

-No, siempre me lo pregunté, es que yo no soy como esas chicas, y siempre creí que tanto tu como Tai me veían como...un niño con falda.

Matt se rio por el comentario de Sora- nunca te vi de esa manera Sora, de niño te me hacías una niña muy linda porque eres diferente no te importaba jugar con niños pero eso nunca afecto tu ternura, o la delicadeza que todas las niñas tienen por naturaleza, pero eramos niños asi que no pensaba en ti de otra manera, al estar en secundaria me di cuenta de que eres muy bonita, me gustaron tus ojos, tu boca, de niño nunca preste atención a esos detalles, o a que te ves preciosa en tu uniforme de tenis, eso sin contar que eres una mujer bondadosa, maternal, tierna, fuerte, alegre, traviesa, honesta eres todo lo que en ese momento buscaba y que no había encontrado en ninguna otra chica.

Sora se quedo callada, ya había obtenido la respuesta a eso que siempre se había preguntado, saber que era lo que Matt había visto en ella.

-Me gustaría volver a aquella navidad en el 2002- soltó Matt

Sora se sorprendió de que Matt mencionara aquella fecha

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que esa es la fecha mas importante para mi hasta ahora, yo nunca me imagine que tu me obsequiaras aquellas galletas, fue una gran sorpresa, ese dia estaba muy nervioso por el concierto, y cuando me fuiste a ver me sentí muy bien y me llene de alegría y valor, tal vez nunca te lo dije pero esa noche cada canción iba dirigida a ti y después de aquel dia ya no pude estar sin ti, por eso mi frustración cuando te fuiste a Londres,¿ a que me refiero Sora? A que odio esto, odio que el trato entre nosotros sea asi, odio que ya no podamos platicar, odio saber que algo malo te paso en Londres y el saber que no tienes la confianza para contármelo, odio haber sido un idiota al no apoyarte y cuidarte y aun mas que sigo siendo un gran idiota al no saber acercarme nuevamente a ti, odio el tener que seguir extrañándote como loco aun teniéndote cerca, a eso me refiero.

-Yamato

-Matt, Sora para ti siempre voy a ser Matt, deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo quieres? El que uses el diminutivo de mi nombre siempre me gusto.

-Matt creo que estas son las cosas de las que debemos hablar, sin reclamarnos, sin lastimarnos, yo tambien te extrañe demasiado y aun lo hago por que las cosas marcan aun esa lejanía en nosotros, pero ya no se que hacer para que esto mejore, lo que si se es que este no es el momento para hablar de ello.

-Esta bien Sora,se que ese no fue el trato,hablaremos de eso después -dijo Matt

Se quedaron callados, en eso Sora se levanto del suelo y le tendió las manos a Matt para que tambien se levantara, cuando el rubio se levanto Sora lo abrazo, Matt sonrió y correspondió el abrazo,ya se había roto esa tensión y ahora volvían a estar cerca el uno del otro, en eso Sora llevo sus manos hacia las mejillas de Matt manchándolo de pintura como el ya lo había hecho con ella.

-Me la debías - dijo Sora

Al alejarse pudieron ver el estado en el que su ropa había terminado.

-Matt perdón mira como te deje

-No te preocupes Sora, lo importante aquí es que tu cuarto ya quedo, ademas creo que tanto tu blusa como mi playera se ven mejor asi y valió la pena porque ya me llamas Matt.

Después de eso ordenaron algo para comer y luego Matt llevo a Sora a casa de Tai, y al despedirse Sora planto un beso en la mejilla del ojí azul, por fin ese hielo se estaba derritiendo entre ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

LA JUNTA DE LOS CHICOS

Capitulo 18

Aquel dia Tai no había llegado asi que la única que se percató que algo había sucedido entre Matt y Sora fue Kari, que desde la ventana los vio llegar, Matt había insistido en llevar a Sora a casa del castaño, Kari se sorprendió de verlos juntos y se dio cuenta que ambos venían manchados de pintura y platicaban amenamente, y en cuanto Sora entro en el departamento Kari la interrogo y Sora confeso todo lo que había pasado, Kari estaba emocionada tal vez ellos si volverían a estar Tai llego Sora ya se había cambiado y se hizo la enojada toda la noche, teniendo a Tai tras ella pidiéndole disculpas, asi que el moreno no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido con el ojí azul.

Al siguiente día Tai noto que había algo diferente en Matt, estaba mas... Alegre, animado mas de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo, en Sora no hubo cambio alguno, siempre alegre, regalando sonrisas a medio mundo,asi que no sospecho nada solo noto que sus amigos ya se hablaban más.

Al finalizar las clases Matt detuvo a Tai, y le dijo que esa noche habría Junta en su casa y que por nada del mundo podía faltar, cuando uno de los chicos convocaba a junta era porque algo importante estaba pasando.

Kari le mando un mensaje a todas las digielegidas poniéndolas al tanto de la junta de los chicos, ella se había enterado porque a Davis se le había salido decírselo, asi que mientras los chicos tenían su junta, ellas pasarían la tarde ayudando a Sora para terminar de mudarse a su nuevo departamento y pasarían la noche en el nuevo hogar de la pelirroja.

La junta se llevaba a cabo en la casa de quien la había convocado, asi que esa noche todos los digielegidos pasarían la noche en el departamento de los juntas siempre eran iguales, bromear, comer chatarra toda la noche, jugar videojuegos y hablar del tema a tratar en su junta.

Antes de que los chicos llegaran Matt había tenido una conversación con su padre el señor Hiroaki Ishida el famoso asesor de la Fugi TV Network INC, era un hombre bastante ocupado asi que tenían suerte de hallar un rato para hablar, la platica de aquella tarde se torno muy interesante, no era normal el que el padre del rubio se prestara a hablar de su relación con Natsuko Takaishi madre de sus hijos, en cambio en ese momento Hiroaki hablo de como había conocido a esa reportera exitosa que había conocido gracias a que se desarrollaban en el mismo entorno profesional y que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, el era unos años mayor que ella pero eso no fue impedimento para que ambos se enamoraran en un par de meses, en ese tiempo a su padre le gustaba tocar la guitarra cosa que solo hacia para su amada esposa, y mas aun cuando esta estaba embarazada de Matt, quizá por eso al rubio le fascinaba tanto la música, todo en su romance paso sumamente rápido y asi tambien termino cuando Matt tenia 7 años, por diferencias que debido a la inmadurez de ambos no supieron arreglar, después de que el y su hermano fueran al Digimundo parecía como si en ocasiones sus padres se quisieran reconciliar, hasta parecían adolescentes, mandándose mensajes y poniéndose nerviosos cuando se encontraban pero la reconciliación entre ellos nunca se terminaba de llevar a cabo. A Matt le agrado escuchar toda esa historia, y en muchos aspectos vio reflejada a Sora en las cosas que su padre decía de su madre, sus acciones, su manera de tratar a la gente, sin duda Sora era muy parecida a su mamá, tal vez el y su padre compartían los mismos gustos por las mujeres maternales, cuando Hiroaki le pregunto con respecto a la relación de el con la ojí rubi el rubio solo se limito a decirle que esa historia aun no había terminado, después de eso se encerró en su cuarto solo pensando y escuchando a su grupo favorito Green Day y en especial una canción que el le había dedicado a la pelirroja sin que ella lo supiera cuando ella se había ido a Londres "Oh Love" y otra que se le parecía mucho a su situación actual "Extraordinary Girl"

Fueron llegando uno por uno, el primero su hermano, después Joe e Izzi, seguidos por Cody y Ken, dejando al final a Tai y Davis que sabra Dios de que se venían riendo.

Estaban pasando una noche bastante alegre, cada uno comentaba varias cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de los años, cuando Tai movido por la curiosidad le pregunto de una vez por todas a Matt cual era el motivo de que hubiera convocado a junta tan de repente, a lo que el rubio dijo que quería pasar un rato agradable con ellos y que antes de ponerlos al tanto de una decisión que había tomado quería hablarles de las chicas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, el chico antisocial del grupo quería hablar de las chicas pero...que quería saber? O que quería decir?

-Hablar de las chicas, te refieres a...Sora, Mimi, Yolei y Kari?- dijo Izzi algo confundido

-Si de ellas quiero que hablemos- soltó el rubio

-No creo que haya algo que hablar de ellas, todos las conocemos- dijo Ken

-Pero no se lo que piensan de ellas como...mujeres

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Joe

-A que siempre que sale el tema sobre ellas, hablamos como cuando todos eramos niños

-Y a que quieres llegar Ishida?- pregunto Tai enarcando una ceja

-Quiero saber que opinan de ellas como mujeres?, chicos debemos aceptar que ya han crecido

-Mira nada más, nunca lo pensé de ti Matt- dijo Davis guiñándole un ojo

-Que? Es que no entiendo hermano?- dijo Tk extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano

-Vamos, sabemos bien que ellas hablan de nosotros a nuestras espaldas y esta seria la primera vez que nosotros lo hacemos, asi que siéntanse libres de decir lo que quieran de ellas.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que acabaremos por matarnos?- dijo Davis

-Perdón? Quien matara a quien?- pregunto Joe nervioso

-Pues sencillo, si hablamos de Kari entre Tai y yo los matamos y eso sin contar a Tk porque es pacifista, si hablamos de Sora, entre Matt y Tai nos matan, si hablamos de Yolei entre Ken y Cody nos matan, si hablamos de Mimi, yo los mato, por donde quiera que lo veamos habrán heridos, no es buena idea chicos- dijo Davis metiéndose un montón de doritos a la boca.

-Creo que esa platica es algo que a mi no me incumbe- dijo Cody

-Vamos chicos no tiene nada de malo hablar de las chicas, siempre y cuando sea con respeto, anímense y prometamos que los celos no nos harán actuar como idiotas, ya hemos crecido, podemos hablar de estas cosas sin matarnos- dijo Matt

Matt sabia que estaba jugando con fuego y que varias cosas saldrían a la luz esa noche, pero ya era tiempo de hablarlo.

-Ok yo empiezo para que se animen, de Sora me gusta todo! Su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, su voz, su forma de ser y admito que tiene lindo cuerpo- dijo Matt

Tai había abierto sus ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no ofender al rubio.

-Prosigo, de Mimi me gustan sus ojos, su cabello, tiene lindas manos, los vestidos se le ven muy bien y me encanta como canta- se sincero Matt

Davis lo miraba fijamente, no permitiría que dijeran nada ofensivo de su mejor amiga.

-De Yolei, me agrada su forma de pensar, tiene lindos labios, y las muecas que hace al enojarse la hacen ver linda- dijo Matt sonriendo.

Ken veía al rubio sin creer que estuviera diciendo todo eso de las chicas que habían crecido con el, de alguna manera se sentía incomodo al oír que hablaban de Yolei.

-De Kari debemos admitir que se ha puesto muy linda, no diré mucho porque me verán como pervertido, y para mi ella aun es una niña, pero hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Tai- se esta poniendo muy guapa

Tai lo veía con ganas de matarlo, estaba hablando de su hermanita, Tk lo veia impresionado, porque rayos su hermano estaba actuando asi? Y Davis era el mas calmado de los tres pero si el rubio decía algo inapropiado de Kari le romperia la cara.

Ahora sincérense ustedes, ya no las ven como a las niñas que conocieron, no mientan! Y eso no quiere decir que estén interesados en ellas de otra manera, simplemente que saben reconocer que han cambiado, asi que Joe, habla de una vez.

-Yo? Bueno si nadie me va a matar lo hare, Sora tiene unos labios muy bonitos y admitan que tiene lindas piernas, Mimi...- suspiro y continuo- es hermosa! Me encanta su mirada coqueta, sus gestos, su cabello, bueno Yolei tiene ese no se que, que que se yo, que te hace voltear a verla aun no descubro que es, y Kari pues Tai tu hermanita parece un ángel.

-Tai, que tienes que decir?- pregunto Matt poniéndole extrema atención

Tai suspiro, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía o se podría mal interpretar.

-Pues yo pienso que Sora...es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, nuestra amiga cambio mucho en este año que no la vimos y siempre me ha gustado su forma de ser, de Mimi pues no me llevo muy bien con ella pero debo admitir que me gustan sus gestos de niña caprichosa, y que tiene una linda figura, Yolei es la cerebrito mas atractiva que he conocido, y Kari es mi hermana asi que no diré nada.

-Muy bien señor educación- dijo Matt sin creer que Tai fuera tan breve- seguimos con Izzy

-Yo pues creo que el que Sora practique deporte desde niña le ha sentado muy bien con los años, y sus ojos son únicos, nunca había visto ese tono de ojos hasta que conocí a Sora y Kari, pero aun asi Kari tiene los ojos mas...oscuros y se llegan a confundir con un color café, realmente Sora es especial, Mimi chicos no podemos mentir parece súper modelo, facciones finas, figura de ensueño, cabello perfecto y unos ojos que derretirían a cualquiera, Yolei atrae con su dulzura y cuando hace muecas se ve tiernamente atractiva sin hablar de el tono de su cabello, se le ve precioso y cuando habla de computadoras rayos! Es tan sexy, y Kari pues parece fuera de este mundo, su belleza es algo muy angelical como si no fuera real.

-No sabia que eras poeta Izzi- dijo Matt- continuamos con Motomiya

-Pues este... Sora pues Matt tienes buen gusto, las pelirrojas son muy sexys y le gusta el futbol eso la hace mas atractiva aun, su mirada es muy intensa y sin que se de cuenta ella es muy coqueta, Mimi parece una princesa chicos, sin igual, es tierna, divertida, ella si sabe que tiene el don de la seducción y lo usa a su favor lo que la hace aun mas atractiva, Yolei pues... Debo admitir que tiene ojos lindos, su nariz me da ternura por que es muy fina y sus labios parecen un durazno ejem ejem ay pues Kari, ella es la cosa mas dulce que he conocido, inteligente, noble, sencilla, especial, me encanta la manera en la que mira, su sonrisa, su pelo es precioso y...

-Bueno ya quedo claro Motomiya- interrumpió Tai un poco molesto

-Perdón, perdón creo que me pase- dijo Davis nervioso

-No te preocupes Davis que no has dicho nada malo- dijo Matt- bien, ken es tu turno.

-Pues me parece que Sora es una mujer muy sexy físicamente hablando, tiene unos ojos impresionantes y su personalidad es muy dulce, Mimi es una mujer muy hermosa de la que te sentirias orgulloso de llevarla del brazo, es ocurrente y tiene el poder de convicción, una mujer bastante peligrosa, Yolei...ella es diferente, interesante, linda, preocupona, de gran corazón, con una mirada tan tierna y comprensiva, unos labios muy deseables, una piel preciosa, un color de cabello único, una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera y una inteligencia barbara, Kari es una chica que es toda bondad e inocencia, sencilla, linda por donde la veas, delicada, siempre viendo por los demás, y muy madura para su edad, Izzi tiene razón en decir que no es de este mundo.

-Genial, ya era hora de que se sincerarán, seguimos contigo hermano- soltó Matt

-Pues Sora, ay hermano no me hagas esto no puedo hablar de Sora ella fue tu novia

-Tk no seas infantil ya todos hablaron y no ha habido heridos y te conozco no dirias nada ofensivo o perverso, habla de una vez

-Bueno ella se me hace una mujer preciosa, muy versátil e inteligente, todos estamos de acuerdo en que su mirada le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera y su maternal forma de ser haría que cualquier chico se acercara a ella, Mimi es como la típica princesa de los cuentos, perfecta de pies a cabeza, pero mas moderna claro, ocurrente, divertida y hasta cierto punto traviesa, Yolei es la chica mas inteligente que he conocido linda por dentro y por fuera, me gusta especialmente su cabello largo lacio y en ese color tan inusual, Kari... Ella es un Angel en toda la extensión de la palabra, hermosa como ninguna, amable, tierna, inteligente, especial, bondadosa, ella simplemente no es de este mundo.

-Bien ya todos hablamos, solo falta Cody pero el se salva por esta ocasión ya que apenas esta entrando al mundo adolescente, chicos se dan cuenta de las cosas?- dijo Matt

-No, todo esto se me hace rarísimo viniendo de ti, que pretendes?- dijo Davis

-Pretendo que se den cuenta que las chicas ya han crecido, se han convertido en mujeres hermosas, y que muchos hombres darían cualquier cosa por estar con alguna de ellas.

-Y luego...?- pregunto Izzi

-Ay muchachos abran los ojos, tenemos que ponernos bien vivos, no todos se les acercaran con buenas intenciones! Debemos evitar a toda costa que las lastimen- dijo Matt ya un poco desesperado.

-Pero si ese no es nuestro trabajo- soltó Davis cruzándose de brazos

-Te equivocas, nosotros las conocemos de años atrás, crecimos juntos, si algo les pasa nos vamos a lamentar el resto de nuestras vidas, esta en nosotros el cuidar de ellas- dijo Joe

-Piensa en lo siguiente Davis, que pasaría si alguna de ellas faltara?- dijo Tai

-Seria algo terrible- reaccionó Davis

-En el Digimundo tenían a Piyomon, Palmon, Hokmon y Gatomon para protegerlas, pero en el mundo real chicos es nuestro deber- aceptó ken

-Somos como una gran familia y por eso debemos protegerlas, ellas no son cualquier chica, son Digielegidas, son especiales- concluyo Izzi

-Algo más- dijo Matt

-Ya vimos que cada una de las chicas tiene lo suyo, pero no solo eso, al ponernos a pensar en los atractivos de cada una de ellas, nos pudimos dar cuenta tambien de lo que sentimos por ellas, yo los invito a que no se engañen y que les hablen con la verdad estamos?- dijo fijando su mirada en Davis, Ken y Tk.

-Fue muy buena reflexión Matt, era eso de lo que nos querías hablar?- dijo Joe

-Si pero aparte hay otra cosa y quiero que me escuchen

-Habla que para eso somos amigos- dijo Tai

-Bueno, chicos yo quiero recuperar a Sora, no quiero seguir engañándome diciendo que quiero arreglar las cosas para que seamos amigos, no es verdad yo la quiero a mi lado y ayer me di cuenta de ello, no pienso rendirme con ella, fuera miedos, no me importa lo que paso ahora solo quiero protegerla y quería saber su opinion o si hay alguna oposición- termino mirando fijamente a Tai

-ya era hora amigo, tienes mi apoyo, solo debes ser mas... Cuidadoso al hablar- dijo Izzi

-Yo te apoyo hermano, Sora es lo mejor que te ha pasado no puedes dejarla ir.

-Arriba el amor yo te apoyo- soltó Davis

-Siempre he dicho que hacen linda pareja, ustedes son muy parecidos- soltó Ken

-Solo se sincero, intenta no lastimarla y compórtate como un hombre maduro y tendrás mi apoyo total- aconsejo Joe

-Demuéstrale que la quieres- dijo Cody

-Gracias chicos...y tu Tai que piensas?

-Sabes que te apoyo viejo pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño, hazle daño y yo mismo te mato, ahora si te mato- dijo Tai en tono serio y mirando a Matt

-Nos matamos cual es el problema?- soltó Matt sin dejar de mirar a Tai fijamente.

Izzi miro Joe con cara de preocupación, era esa una buena señal? Pero Joe no le supo dar respuesta.


	19. Chapter 19

ALGUIEN MAS LO HARA

Capitulo 19

Ese fin de semana había sido diferente, nuestros niños elegidos no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para salir, Joe dijo que tomaría el dia para unas practicas, Tai quedo de salir con Kaory, Matt salio a tocar con su banda fuera de la ciudad llevándose a Tk, Sora pasaría el dia con su padre para terminar de arreglar el departamento, Izzi se había quedado en casa para ayudar a su mamá, Mimi dijo que iría de compras para comenzar a organizar todo para su cumpleaños, Yolei y Ken saldrían juntos, Cody tenia entrenamiento, y Kari sin más que hacer estaba sola en su casa, sus padres había salido, había quedado en salir con Davis pero para eso aun faltaban horas.

Se había recostado en el sillón, ni siquiera había prendido la tele, necesitaba aclarar su mente, y después de la nochecita que paso necesitaba descansar, su casa ya se sentía rara después de que Sora se mudo, paso con ellos poco mas de un mes y ya se habían acostumbrado a que ella estuviera en la casa, cada mañana era un relajo antes de ir a la escuela, kari ayudaba a su mamá con el almuerzo, Tai siempre se quedaba dormido y Sora se encargaba de poner las cosas de todos en orden, y luego se encargaba de despertar a Tai, cuando el moreno se paraba comenzaba la diversión, pues cada mañana era el mismo show, se levantaba tarde, se bañaba por lo regular con agua fría y sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el edificio, salia corriendo del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura para cubrirse y con su melena escurriendo, se ponía el uniforme como podía, se atragantaba con el desayuno y comenzaba la preguntadera, Mama y mi mochila?, Kari has visto mi celular? Sora no viste mi corbata?, alguien ha visto mi saco? El pobre era tan distraído, y Sora amablemente le daba las cosas, tu celular estaba en tu cama, la mochila esta en la entrada donde siempre la votas, tu saco lo acaba de planchar tu mama, y la corbata la tengo yo, ven aca- le decía Sora mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Tai, esos dos parecían matrimonio cada mañana al protagonizar ese tipo de escenas, que iba a ser ahora que ella se había ido? Al menos Tai seria un completo desastre sin Sora que lo ayudara en las mañanas, y las volvería locas a ella y a su mamá con sus preguntas y sus prisas.

La nochecita que la castaña había pasado no se la deseaba a nadie más.

Kari Kamiya si que era especial, es la chica rara de su salón, la que casi no habla, la tímida, la que se sonroja de repente, la inteligente del salón, la que prefiere ir a un dia de campo que a una fiesta, la pacifista que arregla sus problemas con el dialogo, a la que no le da miedo una exposición, la que derrama bondad e inocencia, siempre preocupada por sus amigos, la que no dice malas palabras, la que es amable con todo el mundo aunque la gente no lo sea con ella, por esta razón muchos chicos la cortejaban, sin éxito porque Kari les decía que no estaba lista para una relación y preferia solo tener amigos y dedicarse a su estudio, por esta misma razón no tenia mas amigas que las de su equipo de literatura y artes visuales, si a caso eran tres amigas las que la castaña tenia en la escuela, las demás chicas parecían detestarla y por mucho que ella intentara acercarse a ellas, las chicas la rechazaban, decían que Kari era una mustia, una hipócrita que se ponía mascara de niña buena para atraer la atención de los chicos, que era demasiado frágil y hasta cierto punto ingenua, aquella vivia en su mundo de ponis y no se daba cuenta de la realidad, toda ella era pura falsedad frente a sus demás compañeras y mas aun al darse cuenta de la atención que Davis y Tk tenían para con ella, eso solo hacia que la repudiaran mas.

Pero eso no era lo único especial en Kari, ella pertenece a esa minoría que tiene algo especial que la hace brillar con luz propia y sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho, de esa minoría que puede ver, sentir y escuchar cosas que la mayoría de la gente no puede, y esa era la razón de que la castaña no durmiera, toda la noche había estado teniendo pesadillas en cuanto a su situación sentimental, lo que la despertó fue una voz extraña que la llamaba, pero al despertar no vio a nadie, y al intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente, sentía en su corazón una gran necesidad de saber de gatomon y los demás, tanto fue su deseo que pudo escucharlos claramente llamar a cada uno de los digielegidos, esto solo la puso a pensar pues en la voz de cada Digimon se notaba una gran preocupación, esa definitivamente no era una buena señal.

En otra ciudad se encontraban los hermanos ojí azul, paseando por las calles, iban platicando sobre el ultimo concierto de la banda de Matt, cuando Tk cambio la conversación.

-Hermano tu crees que si invito a Kari a una cita, Tai se molestaría conmigo?

-No creo Tk, mira a lo mucho se pondrá un poco celoso pero no creo que te mate, ademas si intenta algo para eso estoy yo no crees? Porque? Invitaras a Kari a una cita?

-Solo es una suposición Matt

-Pienso que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto Tk, si te gusta solo díselo, ella es una linda chica, ustedes son muy compatibles y creo que harían una buena pareja.

-No se, es decir si me gusta, y me siento bien a su lado, siento que hay algo que nos une fuertemente pero...

Matt enarco una ceja- pero...?

-No se si ella sienta lo mismo y por otro lado esta Tai, no quiero perder la amistad de ambos si cometo un error.

-Tk dejate de niñerías, somos humanos todos cometemos errores,pero todos somos amigos si algo sale mal entre ustedes dos, al inicio será difícil pero con el tiempo


	20. Chapter 20

MUSICA Y SENTIMIENTOS

 **Hasta aqui dejaremos los capitulos por hoy, pero creo que subi todos los que debia, de nuevo declaro que ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son Propiedad de Hongo y Toei, que amo el Taiora pero el Sorato aveces me hace pecar, y que esto lo hace una fan que va entrando en el mundo de escribir Fanfics para fans y sin intenciones de ofender a nadie :)**

Capitulo 20

Ya quedaban unos escasos dias para el evento de expresión juvenil, tanto el equipo de Tai como de Matt ya estaban preparando los últimos detalles de sus presentaciones, ambos habían hablado con la profesora Akemi para que les prestara una de las salas de visuales pues ahí llevarían acabo sus demostraciones, Matt con su equipo harían una galería y Tai con su equipo una exposición en donde los presentes pudieran participar e interactúar con el material que llevarían, ambos equipos se habían esforzado mucho y esperaban lo mejor.

Dos dias antes de la gran presentación, el equipo de Matt había quedado de ensayar las canciones para la galería en casa de Mimi, todo iba bastante bien, solo le preocupaba una cosa, no había bajista, el era un gran bajista pero al no haber guitarrista el tomo ese lugar, puesto que es un instrumento primario no lo podían descartar,y con el bajo siendo uno secundario le restaron importancia, pero si hacia bastante falta, el ojí azul ya tenia su oído bien desarrollado y sabia que el bajo era una base para que las canciones no sonaran huecas, todo mundo le restaba importancia pero estaban muy equivocados, el bajo es el alma de las canciones, asi como la guitarra es el corazón, la batería el cuerpo y el teclado es la armonía entre ellos, iba llegando a la casa de la castaña cuando escucho que ya estaban ensayando, pero noto un cambio en la música, reconoció el bum, bum, la fuerza que le da el bajo a las canciones, que raro nadie del grupo ademas de el sabia tocar bajo, se acerco y toco el timbre de la residencia Tachikawa, salio la mamá de Mimi.

-Hijo que bueno que llegas, hoy es su ultimo ensayo, y les prepare algo para que coman después de ensayar.

-Muchas gracias señora Tachikawa, iré a ver como va el ensayo, están en la sala verdad?

-Si hijo

-Con su permiso Señora Tachikawa

-Propio hijo, pasa estas es tu casa

Cuando Matt entro a la sala vio a los chicos en el teclado y batería respectivamente, lucían contentos como siempre, Mimi estaba de espaldas cantando, su voz se oía preciosa igual que siempre, increíble que la ojí miel nunca hubiera tomado ni un curso de música y cantara tan bien, eso era a lo que el llamaba un don, pero seguía escuchando un bajo, se dio cuenta que el brazo del bajo se asomaba por un lado del hombro de Mimi, rodeo a la castaña y se llevo una gran sorpresa al toparse con una pelirroja que tocaba el bajo de una manera impresionante.

-¿Sora?

La música tenia un volumen bastante alto, pero al estar tan cerca ambas chicas lo escucharon, Mimi dejo de cantar y Sora dejo de tocar para voltear a verlo.

-Yama llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Mimi

-Hola Matt- lo saludo Sora alegremente.

-No sabia que sabias tocarlo, porque no nos lo dijiste desde un inicio?- pregunto Matt señalando el bajo que sostenía Sora

-No lo vi muy necesario Matt,ademas cada uno tenia que encargarse de diferentes cosas y no me considero buena para la música, si lo estoy haciendo es porque los chicos me lo pidieron.

-Mujer, ya te dijimos que tocas súper bien, ademas el bajo nos hacia mucha falta- se incluyo Kouji a la conversación

-Es verdad, tocas bastante bien

-Pero si yo toco quien se encargara de las proyecciones?- dijo Sora

-Eso es lo de menos amigui, ya veremos quien nos apoya en esa cuestión - agrego Mimi

-Si yo igual creo que es buena idea que toques, asi que vamos a ensayar que ya queda muy poco tiempo- concluyo Matt

De esa manera se propusieron a ensayar hasta ya muy entrada la tarde, Matt no estaba del todo concentrado, desviaba mucho la mirada hacia donde estaba Sora, se veía increíblemente atractiva,llevaba una blusa a cuadros roja con negro de manga larga, un short de Mezclilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, le gustaba las expresiones que hacia al tocar el bajo, no estaba siendo nada discreto pues Sora llego a notar su mirada en mas de una ocasión y cuando levantaba el rostro para verificar quien la estaba mirando, al darse cuenta que era Matt, solo sonreía y se sonrojaba, volviendo su mirada al instrumento, Mimi se estaba dando cuenta de todo y le daba mucha gracia ver asi a Matt, realmente estaba embobado pero eso no le quitaba merito, pues a pesar de tener la mirada puesta en su amiga no fallaba ni una nota, la guitarra sonaba mejor que nunca.

Llegado el dia del evento nuestros niños elegidos estaban algo nerviosos, de eso dependía su calificación para ese parcial en la materia de literatura y tambien contaba el 20% de su calificación total en algunas otras materias.

El hermano mayor de Joe había estado en contacto con Sora ya que cuando el señor Takenouchi decidía desaparecerse este llamaba a la pelirroja para que lo ayudara a localizar a su padre y en su ultima llamada le había dicho que Joe mo tendría clases ese día, Sora y Mimi aprovecharon la oportunidad y le pidieron a Joe que las ayudara con las proyecciones, ellas sabían lo que hacían, pues Joe no podía negarse cuando de las digielegidas se trataba y mas si ellas se unían y le ponían esa carita de cachorro abandonado, asi que ya todo estaba listo para la galería.

Sora estaba muerta de los nervios, jamas había tocado para tanta gente, muy pocos la habían visto tocar, entre ellos su padre, su abuela, la familia Kamiya, Tk, Kouji, Matt, Mimi y la señora Tachikawa y ahora tenia que tocar para todo un grupo de personas, quería salir corriendo, en eso Mimi la miro y noto el nerviosismo de su amiga, la pelirroja había adoptado dos manias en Londres, una era jugar con su cabello constantemente, nunca lo había llevado largo asi que le daban ansias, y morderse los labios por nervios, en ese momento estaba haciendo ambas cosas.

-¿Rojita todo bien?- pregunto Mimi

-No, siento que el corazón se me quiere salir.

-Tranquilízate vale? No es nada del otro mundo- respondió la castaña guiñándole un ojo

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Mimi, naciste para ser una estrella, es mas no me sorprendería que tu nacimiento hubiese sido en un escenario o a mitad de una pasarela de tu mamá.

-Sora no digas esas cosas, me gusta cantar no lo hago para que la gente me vea, o me admire, mi vida no la veo en un escenario sabes? No me gustan esos ambientes, ademas solo es gente igual que nosotros, no hay nada que temer si?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, escúchame- Mimi tomo las manos de Sora y la miro fijamente- sabes tocar, no debes temer por algo que sabes hacer, la gente de haya afuera no sabe ni la mitad de lo que tu o Matt saben de música, si hay algún error que cualquiera de nosotros pueda cometer ni lo van a notar, y si sientes pánico entonces me tocara ser tu fortaleza, si sientes que ya no puedes voltea a verme si? Si estamos juntas nada malo puede pasar, confías en mi?

Los papeles esta vez si que se habían invertido, Sora era la que siempre le decía esa clase de cosas a la ojí miel pero ahora Mimi era la fuerte, estos eran su terrenos y ella sabia perfectamente como lidiar con esas situaciones, Sora sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Mimi, te quiero mucho amiga

-No agradezcas sabes que siempre estaremos juntas y nos tendremos la una a la otra en las buenas y en las malas- le dijo Mimi terminando con el abrazo.

Ambas se colocaron en sus lugares, una junto a la otra, al otro costado de Mimi estaba Matt con una guitarra electroacústica sentado en una silla, seguido por el teclado y la batería al fondo, pero había algo inusual, tres micrófonos, uno en el lugar de Matt, otro para Mimi y en el lugar de Sora, eso debía ser un error.

-¿Matt que significa esto?- pregunto Sora

-Que ayudaras a Mimi con los coros, ella es la voz principal y hay coros que yo no puedo hacer y cuando me toque cantar necesito que ustedes sean mi coro.

-¿Que y cuando pretendías decírmelo?- dijo Sora algo asustada

-Sora cálmate, todo estará bien- dijo Mimi- ademas el tiene razón, necesito que me ayudes con los coros porfis- chillo poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado

-Esta bien lo hare- dijo Sora muy poco convencida

Luego penso, donde rayos esta Tai? Su presentación ya termino, me dijo que estaría aquí para darme ánimos.

Ya habían entrado los alumnos y los profesores que calificarían su proyecto, Joe ya estaba en su posición para que a la señal de Matt el comenzara a proyectar los videos y las diapositivas, asi como checar el cambio que las luces tendrían, estaba feliz, realmente todo les había quedado muy bien, y no solo a ellos, el equipo de Tai había echo un trabajo excelente, una exposición donde la gente podía interactuar con el material que entre Tai, Izzi y Yolei había preparado, crearon un ambiente lleno de luces y sonidos diversos, asi como una grabación sobre el contenido del tema, una exposición en donde se ponían a prueba los sentidos, y ahora una galería con proyección y música en vivo, estaba orgulloso de cada uno de sus amigos, pero había otra cosa que lo tenia asi, a el le gustaba mucho como cantaba Mimi, pero no había podido escucharla después de que canto en el castillo Gecomon y ahora después de tanto tiempo podría volver a deleitarse con la voz de la castaña, y si siendo una niña tenia esa voz, ahora que estaba madurando sin duda se oiría mucho mejor, la encontraba encantadora como aquella vez en el castillo Gecomon, Mimi llevaba un vestido en color blanco que dejaba a la vista sus hombros, le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, ceñido a la cintura, su cabello ondulado y zapatillas blancas, todos habían acordado en ir de blanco pues uno de los valores, era la paz y en ese principalmente se enfocarían, Matt le dio la señal, Joe ajusto la luz del aula y comenzó con la proyección, mientras Matt comenzaba a tocar.

La canción comenzó y la voz de Mimi adornaba todo el lugar, la guitarra sonaba increíble, los adornos del teclado combinaban a la perfección con la voz de la ojí miel, la canción avanzaba y la gente comenzaba a interesarse mas en lo que tenia al rededor, los profesores estaban inspeccionando cada detalle, al llegar a la mitad de la canción Sora sabia que el coro debía entrar, pero estaba nerviosa, en eso algo la hizo voltear, como si la estuvieran llamando de ese lugar, y asi lo hizo, cuando volteo se topo con esos orbes chocolate que conocía desde hace tanto, sonrió, Tai conocía muy bien a Sora y supo al instante que algo andaba mal y que estaba nerviosa, articulo las palabras "no temas, los harás bien, yo estoy contigo", los nervios comenzaron a irse y justo en el momento entro con la parte del coro, todo estaba saliendo bien, el contacto visual entre Tai y Sora no se rompió en ningún momento a lo largo de la presentación, Tai estaba maravillado por como había quedado todo, hubo un momento en el que Mimi dejo de cantar, algo sucedia en su garganta asi que hizo una pausa para tomar agua de una botella que tenia a lado, Sora no dejo de cantar asi que por ese breve momento su voz fue lo único que se escucho en aquella aula, Matt miro asombrado a Sora, era la primera vez que la oía cantar y no lo hacia nada mal, Tai le sonrió la pobre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba perdida en la música y asi al terminar esa canción inicio la participación de Matt y las chicas lo apoyaron con el coro, todas las fans de Matt ya estaban al frente de donde ellos tocaban y ya comenzaban a hacer lo que siempre hacían ¡Hostigar y arruinar el momento! Pero Matt supo con que canción y como calmarlas y asi dio final su galería.

Al final los profesores los felicitaron, solo dos equipos habían tenido calificaciones excelentes, el equipo de Taichi Kamiya y el equipo de Yamato Ishida.

Aquel dia Tai llevo a Kaory a su casa, y Matt aprovecho para llevar a Sora a su departamento, iban platicando de lo que había sucedido, cuando la platica se centro en su siguiente gran paso en la vida, la Universidad ambos se pusieron serios, ya estaban en Octubre y aun no sabían a que Universidad querían ingresar y la carrera aun menos, quedaron en silencio, ya estaba anocheciendo, debido a todo lo que ocuparon en la galería, se habían tardado mucho en desmontar todo, y habían salido ya muy tarde de la escuela, Sora invito a pasar a Matt para que cenaran algo juntos, el rubio aceptó, Sora estaba terminando de servir cuando vio a Matt, su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana.

-Pasa algo Matt?

-No, solo miro el cielo de esta noche, no te parece bello?

Sora se acerco a la ventana, para mirar el cielo con Matt

-Si me parece que el cielo de esta noche es increíble.

-Mira todas esas estrellas Sora, tenemos suerte casi no podemos contemplar noches estrelladas, y la luna, se ve radiante

-No sabia que te gustaba observar el cielo

-Es de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, sabes el cielo y la naturaleza me inspiran para componer canciones, siempre le estamos cantando a la luna, al cielo, a las estrellas, al mar, a la lluvia pero realmente conocemos lo que cantamos?

-Creo que nadie se había puesto a pensar en ello Matt

-Pues yo si,no solo se trata de la simpleza con la que la gente ve las cosas, ay más...hay tanto por conocer de aquello que nos inspira y créeme que aun que me cueste mucho voy a aprender de ese paisaje que me intriga y me inspira tanto

-Creo que es una buena meta- dijo sonriéndole, realmente pensaba que Matt era un chico muy centrado y que pocos entienden, y le agradaba ser de esa minoría que entendía a ese lobo solitario

-Espero que entiendas que eso te incluye a ti- dijo volteándose hacia ella

-¿Como?- soltó Sora

-Que tu me inspiras mucho, que eres mi tormenta personal y quiero conocerte mas y aprender de ti cada dia, y que con eso se reafirme todo lo que siento por ti

Matt tomo a Sora por la cintura, la acerco a el , terminando con toda distancia entre sus labios, estaba decidido esta vez no la dejaría marcharse.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Me despido hasta la siguiente semana porque no tengo internet en mi casa xD**

 **pero de nuevo agradezco a todas las personitas que leen esta historia y que comparten mi gusto por alguna o algunas de las parejas presentadas en esta historia, les deseo un buen fin de semana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola otra vez :D ya no he prometido nada para no quedar mal con ustedes que bien lindos han seguido esta historia hasta este momento, lamentablemente Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así ya saben lo habría hecho xD Digimon es propiedad del tio Toei y el tio Hongo; me he topado con algunas personitas intolerantes y nefastas se que no soy la unica a la que le ha pasado, pero bueno digan lo que digan yo respeto la libertad de shipear, y para mi como para ustedes (espero) el Taiora es 100% real, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos espero les guste, disfruten de su lectura.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Era la mañana del 18 de Octubre, un dia bastante importante para la familia Tachikawa.

Los Señores Tachikawa se habían levantado un poco antes de lo normal para darle una sorpresita a su hija, entrado a su habitación cuando ella aun dormía, se posicionaron delante de su cama y comenzaron a cantar:

-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my beautiful girl, happy birthday to you!

Mimi se despertó y se sentó en la cama, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a sus padres, cada año era lo mismo pero a ella le encantaba que sus padres tuvieran ese detalle con ella.

-Bueno días princesita hermosa, feliz cumpleaños, ya 17 años eres toda una jovencita, estoy tan contenta de que mi pequeña hoy este cumpliendo un año mas de vida, y no se como agradecerle a Dios- decía su mamá mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias mamá yo tambien te amo mucho

La señora Tachikawa se levanto y miro a su esposo

-No vas a decirle algo a tu hija?

El señor Tachikawa se acerco a su hija y la abrazo

-Mimi muchas felicidades, sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti verdad?, eres el mayor regalo que la vida nos pudo dar, te esperábamos con tantas ansias y ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya han pasado 17 años, y pronto podrás volar tu sola

El señor Tachikawa era un hombre muy alegre y optimista, pero ahora estaba llorando por la emoción de ver a su hija llegar a los 17 años.

-Papa no llores, te amo muchísimo, gracias por todo, por apoyarme, por amarme tanto, por tratar de entenderme a pesar de mis berrinches, gracias a Dios porque son mis padres, se que dentro de un año la universidad me esta esperando pero eso no significara que me alejare totalmente de ustedes, no podría hacer eso, gracias a ustedes hoy soy lo que soy- estaba muy emocionada por su cumpleaños y se había puesto emotiva porque su padre nunca había llorado en ninguno de sus cumpleaños, pero sabia que ambos no estaban llorando por tristeza si no que lloraban de Felicidad.

La señora Tachikawa se había unido a ese abrazo, y cuando este termino ya todos habían recuperado su optimismo.

-muy bien mi niña hermosa tenemos que apurarnos, hoy será un dia muy agitado y todo debe estar listo para cuando lleguen tus amigos

La señora Tachikawa se refería a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, ya todo estaba listo solo era de acomodarlo, no habían escatimado en gastos, su hija hace mucho no celebraba su cumpleaños en Odaiba, y mucho menos con sus amigos, sus anteriores cumpleaños habían sido en Nueva York por lo cual sus amigos no habían podido estar con ella en esa fecha, la ojí miel había echo muchas amistades en Nueva York pero al llegar su cumpleaños siempre se afligia un poco al recordar que aquellos que eran como sus hermanos no podían estar con ella, los señores Tachikawa se sentían responsables por ello asi que decidieron hacer la mejor fiesta que su pequeña pudiera tener.

Tai llevaba ya rato esperando a que Kari terminara de arreglarse pero ya se le había terminado la paciencia, ya quería llegar a la residencia Tachikawa para celebrar con todos sus amigos, habían muchas cosas por celebrar, la numero uno era el cumpleaños de la castaña, su regreso a Odaiba después de tanto tiempo, el que ahora todos estaban juntos de nuevo, la tregua entre Matt y Sora, y el que pronto ellos tres se irían a la universidad, hace mucho que no celebraban un cumpleaños todos juntos, la ocasión era especial, el mes pasado había sido el cumpleaños de Sora, pero ella no quiso celebrar sus 18 años, asi que solo vieron películas en casa de la pelirroja aquel dia, por lo cual no pudieron celebrar como se debe, esto seria como años atrás antes de que la ojí miel se fuera a Nueva York se reunían a celebrar los cumpleaños todos juntos, la diferencia seria que ahora no habría juegos o música infantil, pero seguían siendo ellos, después de 7 años seguían juntos.

-Kari apresúrate quieres?

-No me estes presionando Tai, aun es muy temprano, a caso llevas prisa?

-Kari llevas dos horas ahí frente al espejo, no crees que ya es suficiente?

-No lo entenderías Tai, pero vuelvo a preguntar cual es la prisa?, aun es temprano, Kaory te cancelo y Sora dijo que nos veríamos haya.

-No es que lleve prisa Kari solo que siento que exageras y sinceramente no se que tanto te haces para mi te vez igual.

-Lo dices porque eres hombre, tu no entiendes de estas cosas, dame cinco minutos y estaré lista si?

-cinco minutos, ¿cuanto tiempo es eso para una chica?- murmuró Tai

-Te escuche! A demás hermanito tendrás que lidiar con esta situaciones asi que vete acostumbrando porque estas rodeado de mujeres, Kaory, tu mejor amiga, tu hermana, tu mamá y tus nemesis (refiriéndose a Mimi y Yolei) son mujeres! A poco vas a carrerearnos a todas?

-Es sencillo, a Kaory ya la veo arreglada no tengo que esperarla, en cuanto a Sora sabes que ella no es de las que se tarda las horas, a ella le gusta la sencillez, en cuanto a mi mamá y a ti pues creo que no me queda de otra, y con mis nemesis no le veo problema porque cuando las veo ya están arregladas.

-Tai aveces eres insoportable hermanito- bufo Kari

Tai comenzó a reír era muy satisfactorio hacer enojar a una chica, le encanta ver las caras que su hermanita, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Kaory e inclusive su mamá hacían cuando se molestaban.

-No te enojes hermanita, mejor hablemos de algo...mas importante

Kari se sorprendió y volteo a ver a su hermano

-De que quieres hablar Tai?

-Yo quiero saber que opinas de Kaory?

Kari parpadeaba varias veces sin entender el propósito de esa pregunta- Que pienso de Kaory como persona?

-Mmmm... No, que piensas de Kaory como mi novia? Que opinarías si le pidiera a Kaory formalizar la relación?

Kari se levanto de su asiento, y miro a su hermano a los ojos.

-Estas seguro de esto Tai? Nunca has tenido una relación formal con nadie, ¿Tai realmente estas enamorado de Kaori?

-Bueno pues... Si estoy seguro lo he estado pensando, ella me gusta mucho, la paso muy bien con ella siempre, asi que creo que es lo correcto.

Algo le decía a Kari que su hermano tenia otras razones para formalizar su relación con la rubia, y por como se había expresado era mas que obvio que no estaba enamorado, pero no quería discutir con su hermano, se volteo nuevamente hacia el espejo y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello con sus manos.

-Bueno si ya tomaste la decisión y estas seguro, yo no tengo nada que decir, es tu vida Tai, yo te quiero mucho pero sabes lo que opino sobre Kaory, aun asi sabes que tienes mi apoyo, ¿Cuando se lo dirás?

-No lo se, es que aun no se como pedírselo, y no se como reaccionara.

-Bueno pues apresúrate a decírselo, ya estoy lista, nos vamos?- le dijo finalizando aquella conversación

La primera en llegar a la casa de la ojí miel fue Yolei, después llego kari con Tai, luego Izzi y Ken, Davis y Tk llegaron al mismo tiempo, luego llego Sora del brazo de Matt, detrás de ellos llego Cody y por ultimo llego el superior Joe, fue raro que este llegara al ultimo siempre había sido muy puntual para todo pero lo importante es que ya estaban reunidos todos, y los que fueron llegando eran amigos y amigas de la escuela que tenia la castaña.

La cumpleañera lucia preciosa, un vestido en color rojo, estraple ajustado de la cintura y con un amplio faldón circular que hacían resaltar la figura de la ojí miel, combinado con unas zapatillas rojas, su cabello acomodado en una elegante cascada sujetada por un prendedor con pedrería, realmente parecía una princesa, y no quería que sus amigas quedaran atrás, le pidió a todas que llevaran vestido a su fiesta y las digielegidas para complacer a la cumpleañera asi lo hicieron, Yolei llevaba un vestido de manga larga y faldón aglobado en color melon, y un enorme moño ceñido a la cintura a juego con unas plataformas en el mismo color del vestido, Kari se había puesto un vestido tejido en color blanco de tirantes a juego con un saco en color negro y zapatillas blancas y Sora había elegido un vestido en color verde Manzana, manga corta de encaje que se amoldaba a la figura de la pelirroja llegándole a media pierna, plataformas a juego y una chaqueta de piel en color café, solo adornando su cabello con su fiel prendedor dorado.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando de la música reunidas en el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta y los chicos se encontraban en la puerta que daba acceso de la sala al jardín se veía que todos disfrutaban mucho de la fiesta.

-Yoli me entere que hace unos días saliste con Ken- dijo Kari

-A si? Y quien te lo dijo? -pregunto Yolei nerviosa mirando a la ojí miel

-Si yo le dije Yoli, lo siento se me salio- se excusó Mimi

-Cuéntanos que paso Yoli?- pregunto Sora

-Nada, no paso nada- insistió Yolei

-Entonces dime porque te sonrojas y porque Ken no para de mirar hacia aca?

-Chicas no paso nada, solo que ya sabe que me gusta y me dijo que yo tambien le gusto.

-Aaaawww entonces ya son novios, que lindo - chillo Mimi

-No somos novios- interrumpió Yolei

-Como aun no? Pero si ya confesaron que se gustan- agrego Kari

-Si pero después de que nos dijimos eso ya no sacamos el tema asi que aun no somos novios

-Entonces no hubo si quiera un besito?- insistió Mimi

-No chicas nada de eso- respondió la peli morada cabizbaja

-No te preocupes Yoli, yo creo que ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra- agrego Sora

-Bueno mientras eso ocurre ustedes conocerán hoy a mi novio- soltó la castaña mayor

-Enserio Mimi?- pregunto Sora

-Si rojita hoy mismo conocerán a mi novio, les caerá muy bien ya verán.

La fiesta seguía avanzando y ya muchos estaban en la pista de baile, entre todos esos estaban todas las digielegidas bailando juntas, habían formado una rueda, bailaban, lanzaban porras para la cumpleañera, gritaban y se hacían bromas.

Nuestros elegidos estaban sentados en una de las mesas que habían puesto en el jardín y miraban divertidos hacia la pista de baile.

-No puede ser, que no se cansan?- pregunto Izzi

-Tienen cuerda hasta para mañana Izzi- respondió Ken

-La verdad se ven muy cómicas ahí bailando, tomándose de las manos, cantando bueno gritando la letra de la canción, como no les da un poco de pena- dijo Cody divertido

-No las has terminado de conocer amigo mío, ellas hacen eso y más- soltó Joe señalando hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-Creo que es su manera de divertirse y no tiene nada de malo- dijo Davis mirando directamente a Kari

-No tiene nada de malo pero si mucho de cómico- agrego Tk

-Asi son siempre?- pregunto Matt haciendo una mueca

-Aun no has visto nada viejo- dijo Tai divertido

En eso comenzó una canción mucho mas rápida y las chicas gritaron al unísono levantando las manos en señal de victoria, y luego comenzaron a bailar, parecía que lo hubieran ensayado mucho pues la coreografía se la sabían todas al derecho y al revés, en ese momento los chicos estallaron en risas al ver a sus amigas vueltas locas por aquella canción.

De repente todos comenzaron a tomar parejas para seguir bailando, al notar esto Davis pego la carrera para bailar con Kari.

-Kari bailamos?

-Claro Davis- contesto la castaña sonriendo y buscado con la mirada a cierto rubio.

-Bueno al menos ya no tendré que bailar hoy, gracias Davis- soltó Tai

Tk estaba muy atento al baile de Kary y Davis, no sabia como actuar en ese momento.

-Tierra llamando a Tk- dijo Ken y al ver que Tk seguía con la mirada puesta en aquella pareja decidió hacer algo antes de que le sucediera lo mismo a el.

Ken toco el hombro de la joven y esta volteo a mirarlo- Yolei me permites bailar contigo?

Yolei se ruborizo y tomo la mano de Ken- No se bailar muy bien y si te piso?- pregunto apenada

-no te preocupes yo te enseño- dijo Ken llevándose a Yolei mas al centro de la pista

Los muchachos observaban y hacían bromas de Ken y Davis, en eso llego Mimi corriendo y jalo a Izzi hasta llevarlo a la pista de baile sin decirle nada, los muchachos no paraban de mofarse de la suerte de aquel pelirrojo que se encontraba en la pista de baile sumamente nervioso bailando con la castaña, en eso llego Sora se sentó con ellos tomo uno de los vasos y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago, Tai la veía divertido, Matt abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión y Joe solo movia la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Sora no sabes de quien era esa bebida- la regaño Joe

-Tranquilo, no creo que alguno de ustedes tenga algo incurable- bromeó la pelirroja

-Nada Sora eso se ve muy mal en una dama- prosiguió Joe

-Lo se superior no se enoje lo hice porque me estaba muriendo de sed, ademas aquí todos somos como hermanos creo que hay confianza.

En ese momento antes de que Joe prosiguiera con su sermón llego una chica amiga de Mimi, una castaña de ojos grises que invito a Joe a bailar y se lo llevo de ahí.

-Wow el superior Joe bailando, deberíamos grabarlo- dijo Sora tomando aire

-No sabia que Joe supiera bailar- soltó Matt

-Pues mírenlo es un gran bailarín, Joe siempre termina por sorprendernos- agrego Tai

\- Bueno siendo asi...- se levanto de su lugar poniéndose frente al rubio mayor- bailamos?- lo invito la pelirroja

-Sora yo no creo que sea buena idea, sabes que el baile jamas me ha gustado, porque no bailas con Tai?- sugirió Matt

Sora volteo a mirar a su amigo, Tai suspiro y pensó ¿Es enserio? Se supone que la quiere reconquistar y se niega a bailar con ella? Y para acabarla me echa la bolita a mi, sabiendo de antemano que no me voy a negar, ese tarado de Ishida.

-Esta bien Sora bailemos- le dijo Tai poniendo su mejor sonrisa, tomo de la mano a su amiga hasta estar en la pista de baile.

Cuando Tai vio a Sora y a Matt llegar juntos a la fiesta, y aun peor al darse cuenta que sora iba del brazo del rubio sintió algo raro en el estomago, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado, no era buena señal y comenzaba a temer por esa sensación pero era dia de fiesta asi que lo dejaría para después no sin antes sacarse la duda que tenia.

-Oye tu y Matt...ya regresaron?

-Porque preguntas eso Tai? No es obvio- respondió la pelirroja

-Porque no me habías dicho cuando paso?- pregunto Tai en tono serio

-De que hablas Tai?

-¿Cuando regresaron tu y Matt?

-Tai no hemos regresado!

-Pero tu dijiste que si no era obvio y lo "obvio es que ya están juntos"

-Nooo, lo obvio es que después de lo que paso cuando me fui a Londres y como se comporto cuando llegue no volveré con el tan pronto.

-Entonces?

-Tai todo esta muy claro, estamos recuperando nuestra amistad que es lo primordial por eso llegamos juntos a la fiesta, lo demás ya veremos poco a poco

-Sora entonces si volverías con el?

-No lo se, es pronto para decir algo

Ya entrada la noche los invitados comenzaron a irse, dejando en la residencia solo a los Digielegidos que ya se encontraban en la sala platicando, Mimi andaba algo pensativa, su novio no había llegado a su fiesta y para colmo le había mandado un mensaje bastante extraño para cancelar, pero como estaba de fiesta lo dejo pasar y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabia, sacar de quicio a los Digielegidos, el único divertido con la situación era Davis pues a los demás chicos les había tocado ser victimas de la princesa Tachikawa aquella noche.

-¿Entonces Superior?

-Mimi ya te dije que no fue intencional manchar tu vestido, podrías regresarme mis lentes?

-No, no estoy convencida esa es una excusa suya, lo hizo a propósito porque les jugué una inocente broma.

-No seas pesada Mimi, inocente broma?, hace mucho que tus bromas dejaron de ser inocentes- respondió Tai

-A puesto a que se lo puedes cobrar de otra forma Mimi, pero eso es crueldad Joe no ve sin esos lentes- agrego Matt

-El cruel fue el, el vestido era nuevo Yama, la victima aquí soy yo- soltó Mimi irritada

-Mimi me estas exasperando, me puedo vengar si yo quiero asi que dame los lentes de una vez- se defendió Joe

Todos empezaron a hablar, unos defendían a Mimi y otros a Joe en eso Davis divertido con la situación grito

-Ya dense un beso- cuando todos se habían cayado

Todos soltaron una carcajada, Davis si que sabia meter la pata.

-El superior Joe no podría darme un beso ni porque estuviera enfrente de el- se burlo Mimi

-Eso crees?- pregunto Joe en tono serio

-No creo, estoy segura- afirmo la ojí miel

El silencio se hizo presente, Sora iba a regañar a la ojí miel por su comentario cuando Joe tomo a Mimi de la cintura, la giro para que quedaran de frente, la acerco planteándole un gran beso a la ojí miel, cuando Joe la soltó tomo sus lentes, se los coloco y sonrió de una manera que nadie conocía.

-Yo tambien se jugar- dijo guiñándole un ojo, se dio media vuelta y salio de la residencia Tachikawa.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y fue cuando Tai, Cody, Matt e Izzi siguieron a Joe dejando a las chicas solo con Ken y Tk, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, incluso Mimi que siempre sabia como reaccionar, en ese momento seguía inmóvil y su mirada se había perdido en la puerta por donde hace unos segundos el chico de cabellos azulados había cruzado.

 ***Mlle Tempete***

 **Les dejo estos capitulos para compensar mi desaparición en esta semana, es que recientemente me he convertido en admi de una pagina Taiora en facebook y entre eso el trabajo y lo demas pues me traen loca xD ya estamos a nada de finalizar esta historia, gracias por acompañarme cada semana y estar al pendiente de esta historia en serio lo aprecio mucho, lindo fin de semana ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

CHRISTOPHER

Capitulo 21

Aquella noche los chicos siguieron al chico de cabellos azulados hasta su casa y ahí se quedaron hasta el siguiente día.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que rayos acaba de pasar Joe?- pregunto Tai

-No paso nada, solo recupere mis lentes- respondió Joe dejándose caer en su cama

-No tenias que besarla para que te los devolviera, lo sabes verdad?- agrego Izzi

-Mimi después de tantos años logro sacarme de mis casillas, y solo le segui el juego, ella dijo que no podía y le demostre lo contrario- dijo Joe restándole importancia

-No te creo- dijo Matt de la nada

-No es la primera vez que Mimi tomaba tus lentes para jugarte una broma- añadió Davis

-Lo se por eso me harte- admitió Joe

-Ya déjenlo tranquilo, si lo siguen interrogando se vera obligado a decirnos algo que no quiere o peor se vera en la necesidad de mentirnos para que lo dejemos tranquilo- dijo Cody

-De verdad ese beso no significa nada Joe- pregunto Tai

-No, solo fue parte del juego, siempre me subestiman chicos incluyendo a Mimi y ya me canse de eso, soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero no las hago para no lastimar a nadie, yo no soy asi, pero le están tomando mucha importancia, Mimi sabe que todo fue un juego y a puesto que ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esto no dañara su amistad?- volvió a preguntar Tai

-Bueno ya basta de interrogarlo, Tai lo que pasa en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta, creo que eso lo sabes mejor que nadie asi que déjalo tranquilo- dijo Izzi un poco irritado por la insistencia del moreno.

De los chicos el único que sabia sobre aquel beso entre Sora y Tai era Izzi, el moreno se lo conto ese mismo dia después de aquella fiesta, y ahora Izzi usaba esa información a favor de Joe, ya lo estaban interrogando mucho.

Al escuchar ese comentario Tai miro al piso y se sonrojó, y Matt al mirar la reacción de Tai sintió un mal presentimiento, a que se refería Izzi? Tai iba mucho a fiestas asi que pudo haber echo mil cosas en ellas de las que no se sentía muy orgulloso, pero aun asi porque no se lo había contado? Ellos eran mejores amigos, porque Izzi sabia algo que el no?

-Tranquilos chicos ya verán que para mañana esto se habrá olvidado y Mimi ya aprendió su lección de no subestimar a la gente y no meterse con mis lentes.

En la residencia Tachikawa las cosas estaban tensas, las chicas miraban a Mimi tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Tk y Ken estaban en las mismas anonadados y Mimi seguía plantada en medio de la sala estática, sin parpadear ni hablar.

¿Paso? ¿Realmente paso? O son imaginaciones mias, un sueño tal vez, pero fue demasiado real, no aquí hay un error, pero si no bebi alcohol como pude imaginar esa escena? Las limonadas y naranjadas tenían piquete pero no el suficiente como para embriagarme y tener alucinaciones, mi papá preparo todas las bebidas no puede haber error, si paso y ahora porque me siento asi? Tal vez es que nunca pensé que pasara esto, ok fue una buena venganza por lo de sus lentes, me saco de la realidad con ese beso, que estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera me he movido y los chicos, ay Dios los chicos siguen ahí si no reaccionó se preocuparan- pensaba la ojí miel

-Aaagg pero que le pasa a ese idiota? Que se cree que puede venir besarme y luego dejarme asi? Pero que poca vergüenza tienes Joe Kido!- grito furiosa serrando sus puños

Para todos esa era la reacción normal de Mimi cuando alguien le devolvia una broma, cuando Sora pudo procesar la información, después de que Mimi parara de gritar y amenazar en dirección de la puerta comenzó a reír y poco a poco cada uno de los presentes comenzó a reír tambien, cuando la ojí miel escucho las risas se giro a ver a sus amigos.

-No le veo la gracia- intentó decir en tono serio pero la risa de sus amigos la contagio, después de todo no era algo serio.

-Es que Mimi, jamas pensamos que el superior Joe se atreviera, creo que lo subestimamos- soltó Sora entre risas

-Ok ok creo que me merecia eso, privarlo de la visión cada vez que nos encontramos no creo que sea muy grato- admitió Mimi entre risas

-Bueno y la reacción de tu rostro no tiene precio - añadió Yolei

-Creo que de ahora en adelante ya no me meteré con el superior Joe- dijo Mimi ya mas tranquila y sonriendo.

-¿Como lo toman tan a la ligera? Joe acaba de besar a Mimi y ustedes están bromeando con eso- agrego Ken

-Es sencillo Ken, el superior beso a Mimi para seguirle el juego y vengarse por lo de sus lentes y por el comentario imprudente que había echo- contesto Kari

-Ken no te preocupes esto no tiene nada de serio, si me sorprendí es por que el superior no es de los que siguen el juego o de los que bromean, mucho menos de los vengativos, pero no es como que yo le guste, nada de eso

-Creo en ese caso que me queda mucho por conocerlos- concluyo Ken

-No tienes ni idea- dijo Tk sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar a las chicas a sus casas, ken iría a dejar a Yolei, y Tk iría a dejar a Sora y a Kari a sus casas, pero Mimi no los dejo, la castaña les iba a ofrecer a todos alojamiento por esa noche pero debido a que el superior Joe se había dado a las fugas y detrás de el se había ido Tai, Matt, Izzi, Davis y Cody pues ya no pudo decirles que se quedaran, los chicos se quedaron en una habitación para huéspedes y las chicas se quedaron en la habitación de la ojí miel.

Se encontraban en la cocina con pretexto de que habían ido por una jarra de agua.

-Pasa algo Mimi? Te veo muy extraña, si te afecto lo del superior Joe verdad? - le pregunto Sora

-No es lo que piensas rojita, es por Chriz- soltó la ojí miel

-Asi que asi se llama, y que te preocupa?

-Que dije que me iba a portar bien, que no lo iba a echar a perder y prácticamente con ese beso le acabo de pintar el cuerno

-Ay Mimi, eso no fue una infidelidad, si tu le hubieras dado el beso al superior otra cosa seria, pero no fue asi, el te planto el beso y fue siguiéndote el juego y sin saber que tienes novio, aparte fue un beso de unos cuantos segundos no fue un beso real, y nadie volverá a hablar de ello, veras que para mañana ya estará todo olvidado- la consolo Sora

-Tienes razón, no tengo porque sentirme mal, no fue intencional ni planeado, vamos arriba que las chicas nos están esperando- dijo Mimi

Apesar de que Mimi había dicho aquello aun se sentía culpable, ni ella sabia porque pero se sentía muy culpable, quizá porque con ese beso sintió algo.

Pasaron los dias, todo iba bastante bien, en cuanto a nuestros tres mosqueteros todo estaba tomando su lugar, Matt y Sora salían constantemente y Tai como su mejor amigo pasaba mucho tiempo con ambos, se seguía yendo con Sora a la escuela y tambien regresaban juntos, en el receso había dos opciones, o se la pasaba con Matt o con Kaory, aun no hayava la manera de decirle a la rubia que quería formalizar la relación, y cuando veía a Matt muy cerca de Sora ese sentimiento y mal estar que se posaba en su estomago se hacia presente pero terminaba por ignorarlo para el era normal sentir aquello, después de todo, por un año solo habían sido el y Matt, bromeando, yendo a fiestas, saliendo en plan de conquista, en la escuela pero ahora una chica le robaba el tiempo por completo, por otro lado en ese año había extrañado mucho a su mejor amiga y cuando ella llego de Londres su atención total se había concentrado en el durante todo un mes y hasta semanas después de entrar a la escuela solo eran Sora y Tai y ahora ella estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, era obvio que sus celos de mejor amigo salieran a flote.

En cuanto a Izzi, nuestro pelirrojo había aprendido del amor de la peor manera, la situación con Haruka se había puesto muy mal, cuando otro chico comenzó a pretenderla los celos de Izzi se hicieron presentes haciendo que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que si sentía algo por aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, cuando Izzi ya no lo soporto mas se le fue a golpes a aquel chico, si Izzi Izumy el chico serio, inteligente, amable y desinteresado en las cosas del amor se había peleado por primera vez en la vida, pero la cosa no acabo ahí, pues Haruka presencio todo y hablo con Izzi, cuando el pelirrojo confeso que tenia celos y que sentía algo por ella, Haruka frunció el seño y le dijo que ella no era su juguete, aquel que quiere recuperar solo cuando lo ve perdido, a partir de aquel dia la relación entre el pelirrojo y la ojí azul era meramente de trabajo.

Para Yolei y Ken las cosas solo mejoraban, comenzaron a salir en plan de algo mas que amigos, antes de ser novios querían estar seguros de que no se estaban equivocando antes de que pudieran llegar a lastimarse, ya solo era cuestión de que Ken le hiciera la propuesta esperada a Yolei.

Para Kari, las cosas se complicaban cada vez mas, se sentía a tope, se dedicó a escuchar a su corazón y actuar con inteligencia tal como Sora le había aconsejado, pero era algo desesperante cuando tenia a Davis cerca su corazón se aceleraba, reía todo el tiempo, y el dia se le iba de volada pero con Tk pasaban cosas muy distintas el corazón se le aceleraba al verlo y mientras mas se acercaban los latidos de su corazón se hacían mas lentos, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, se sonrojaba todo el tiempo, y el tiempo se detenía, como se supone que iba a escuchar a su corazón si el caprichoso latia tan rápido que no se entendía lo que decía y luego latia tan lento y tan quedito que era difícil escuchar sus susurros.

Para Mimi su cuento de Adas florecía, lo de el superior Joe ya no la tenia tan angustiada, ella quería a Christopher y este ya le había propuesto que se comprometieran, le había dado la sorpresa sellando el compromiso con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, el esperaria a que la ojí miel terminara su carrera y luego se casarían pero quería un compromiso real, quería llamarla su "prometida" en un par de meses les darían la noticia a los señores Tachikawa, Mimi aun estaba preparando el camino para que sus padres no se fueran de espaldas al conocer a su novio, no seria fácil decirles que era uno de los nuevos talentos y compañeros de su padre en la empresa para la que trabajaba, el chico tenia 27 años, diez años mayor que la castaña, a ella no le importaba lo quería, y el a ella, a demás todos sus novios habían sido mayores mínimo por un año, no le gustaba salir con chicos de su edad menos después de los de Michael, esos niños solo traían problemas.

En cuanto a la relación entre el joven Kido y la castaña mayor todo iba muy bien, como ambos lo habían dicho, aquel beso no había significado nada, a pesar de que ambos soñaban con aquel beso un par de veces a la semana, ninguno iba a admitir nada ni añadirle importancia a lo que solo fue un juego, una travesura entre dos amigos que se conocen de años, asi que al reunirse era como si aquel beso jamas hubiese pasado.

Mimi había llamado a las chicas, ese dia ellas conocerían a Chris, las cito en una cafetería, ya estaban las tres ahí cuando vieron un auto ultimo modelo estacionarse afuera de aquella cafetería.

-Ya llego- dijo Mimi sonriendo y levantándose de su lugar

-Ese auto es suyo?- pregunto Yolei asombrada ajustándose las gafas para verificar que estaba viendo bien.

Mimi se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería y salio a recibir a su novio, seguida de sus amigas que no cabían del asombro, tal vez era un "Junior" eso explicaría el auto, en cuanto todas estuvieron fuera del establecimiento, la puerta del piloto se abrió y del salio un joven alto, fornido, castaño rojizo y de ojos violetas, vestia un traje en color gris, muy elegante realmente parecía un príncipe, como los galanes de las novelas que veían Mimi y Yolei.

-Amore que bueno que llegaste- dijo Mimi melosamente y se acerco a abrazar al joven

-No podía faltar mi princesa se que esto es importante para ti- contesto el joven correspondiendo el cálido abrazo de la castaña.

-Mira te presento- dijo la ojí miel tomando a su novio de la mano y llevándolo a donde estaban sus amigas.

-La rojita es Sora Takenouchi, La que esta a su lado es Yolei Inoue, y la menor de todas, la dulce castaña es Kari Kamiya- presento la castaña- chicas el es Christopher Valentain- dijo mirando a sus amigas.

-Es un gusto señoritas, Mimi no para de hablar de ustedes.

-Lo mismo digo Chriz, es un gusto- dijo Yolei

-Mimi me dijo que quería que las conociera y al ser como las hermanas de mi princesa se me hizo importante, tendré tres hermosas cuñadas por lo que puedo ver.

-Espero te hayas llevado una buena impresión de nosotras- agrego Kari

-Puedes estar segura de eso, ahora vamos adentro para conocerlas mas, y saber si son tan agradables como hermosas- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de la cafetería, indicando que pasaran.

Era un joven muy distinguido y la diferencia de edad no se notaba mucho, realmente era el sueño de cualquier chica, y Sora estaba muy contenta al ver a Mimi tan enamorada de un joven responsable pero al conocerlo ese mal presentimiento en su corazón se hizo presente, tal vez solo era cosa de conocerlo mas, no podía juzgar un libro por su portada o por la primera impresión, asi que se limitó a escuchar la conversación haciendo su participación en esta casi nula,el chico era inteligente, amable, simpático y trataba muy bien a Mimi, pero ¿que era ese mal presentimiento?


	23. Chapter 23

CITAS

Capitulo 23

Las cosas aparentemente iban tomando su lugar en la vida de cada uno de nuestros Digielegidos, ya estaban a mediados de Noviembre, Tai había intentado hablar con Kaory sobre la formalización de su noviazgo, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, en ocasiones Kaori parecía saber a donde iba Tai y evitaba ese tipo de platicas, cambiaba la conversación o se iba repentinamente dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca, en otras ocasiones era Tai el que se echaba para atrás y por alguna razón terminaba por no decirle nada a la rubia, y en otras ocasiones era por que alguien los llegaba a interrumpir, alguna llamada, Izzi, Matt, o alguna amiga de la rubia o algún mensaje, que terminaba por arruinar el momento.

Para Izzi, pues comenzó a alejarse nuevamente de todo el tema del amor y volvió a concentrarse solamente en sus estudios y estar al pendiente de la puerta al Digimundo por si se volvía a abrir, pero había aprendido de su error, cuando alguna oportunidad con una chica se llegara a dar no duraría en dar lo mejor de si desde un principio.

Kari estaba pensando ya seriamente en decidirse por Davis,puesto que este la había estado invitando a salir y Tk como si nada, era como si le diera igual verla con Davis o con otro chico, y sinceramente cada detalle que el moreno tenia para con ella, con cada sonrisa que le sacaba, con sus juegos y sus celos que a ella le parecían tiernos, terminaba por prendarse cada dia mas con el, y ese dia exactamente tendrían una cita.

Cody aun se sentía algo fuera de lugar en la Secundaria, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a ese ambiente, el ser buen deportista le había ayudado mucho para socializar pero seguía siendo muy callado y reservado eso aveces se convertía en un problema y justo en ese momento estaba buscando la solución, su abuelo le estaba ayudando mucho, sin embargo estaba preocupado pues este había enfermado por lo tanto se había quedado tambien sin su consejero.

Tk estaba muy concentrado pronto habría un torneo de básquetbol en la escuela y tanto su equipo como el querían ganarlo, había estado muy ocupado entre entrenamientos y tareas pronto tendría que hacer el examen de admisión a la preparatoria de Odaiba, no había podido estar con Kari como a el le hubiese gustado, aun estaba planeando como invitarla a salir y con el limite de tiempo que tenia no había podido hacerlo.

Ese dia tendrían una cita x4 la idea había sido de Mimi, se trataba de lo siguiente, Mimi iría con Christopher, Sora con Matt, Yolei y Ken, y al ultimo se agregaron Kari y Davis, seria algo divertido irían a comer a un restaurant muy lindo que quedaba cerca de una playa, luego irían a mirar el anochecer a la playa, era una idea fantástica y muy romántica, Christopher, Mimi, Davis y Kari irían en el auto del ojí violeta mientras que Matt, Sora, Ken y Yolei irían en el auto nuevo del rubio.

Llegaron al restaurante, los chicos ordenaron toda la comida con el permiso de las chicas, Mimi había propuesto que ellos ordenaran sus platillos para ir conociendo los gustos de ellos, era un restaurante en donde vendían comida típica de varios países asi que había mucho de donde escoger, Chriz ordeno comida china para Mimi, Matt ordeno comida Italiana para Sora, Ken había ordenado un platillo típico de Marruecos para Yolei y Davis había ordenado un platillo Mexicano para Kari, al moreno le fascinaba la comida típica Mexicana y quería que Kari la probara.

Christopher estaba en medio de una platica muy interesante con Matt, debido a que se entero que el ojí azul era hijo de Hiroaki Ishida el asesor de la Fugi TV y de Natsuko Takaishi una prestigiosa reportera del periódico mas importante de Japón, sin embargo Mimi al no entender nada de eso ya se estaba fastidiando al igual que Davis el cual no entendía ni una J de lo que esos dos hablaban, Kari y Yolei se mostraban interesadas en la conversación y Sora solo miraba la escena estaba muy pensativa había algo en ese tal Chriz que no le terminaba de cuadrar, hasta que Mimi comenzó a hacerle comentarios sobre cada platillo que les habían servido, su preparación, de donde vienen, y otros datos curiosos, había aprendido mucho de esos viajes que regularmente hacia con sus padres, cuando Matt y Chriz se dieron cuenta de esto dejaron su platica para escuchar a Mimi y dentro de poco cada unos de ellos se agrego a la platica.

Al terminar regresaron a los autos para dirigirse a la playa, ya adentro Matt notaba a Sora muy callada y no estaba sonriendo como era su costumbre asi que se animo a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Sora, hay algún problema?

Sora volteo a los asientos traseros y miro a Ken y a Yolei platicando como si ellos no existieran, si Matt y ella se ponían a platicar seguro ese par no lo notaria.

-pues estoy preocupada

-¿Que ocurre?

-Es por Mimi

-No entiendo que pasa con ella?

-Se que sonara loco pero hay algo en Chriz que no me termina de cuadrar

-Ahora entiendo porque no le diriges la palabra al chico

-Es que hay algo en el que no me cae

-Te entiendo, tambien lo sentí, ese hombre tiene la sangre pesada.

-Enserio tu tambien lo sentiste? Pero Matt si te la pasaste hablando con el todo el tiempo

-Lo se, pero hablo enserio, cuando siento algo extraño o malo en una persona lo mejor es tratar de conocerla asi sabrás de lo que es capaz o por lo menos podrías hacerte una teoría de que es lo que pretende, no podía portarme grosero o cortante, asi que me dedique a platicar con el para irlo conociendo y saber que es eso que no me cuadra de el y ya con conocimiento de causa poder hablar con Mimi.

-Pensé que solo yo lo había notado, en verdad me siento incomoda cuando el esta presente.

-Pues veamos que pasa el dia de hoy, y en nuestras próximas salidas, tu oíste a Mimi, quiere que salgamos todos juntos para que podamos conocer a Christopher

-Espero nos estemos equivocando Matt, no me gustaría tener que desilusionar a Mimi o que este tipo le haga algo.

En eso llegaron ala Playa, Matt se estaciono, Ken bajo del auto y ayudo a Yolei a bajar, al ver que Matt y Sora estaban ocupados no dijeron nada y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

-Me encanta que te preocupes tanto por todos nosotros, solo espero que te preocupes de una manera especial por mi- dijo Matt tomando con su mano la barbilla de la ojí rubí, acercándola hacia el, concluyendo aquella platica con un beso, Sora y el aun no regresaban como tal pero en sus citas era inevitable que Matt besara a la pelirroja o en otras ocasiones era Sora quien se acercaba al rubio haciendo que el momento terminara en un beso y si ambos correspondían aquellos besos era porque algo estaba pasando en los corazones de ambos.

Mimi no soltaba el brazo de su novio para nada, se sentía muy bien a lado de Christopher y el ojí violeta se portaba de lo mas romántico con ella, ya habían tenido algunos problemas como cualquier pareja, celos, inconformidades, a veces discutían de la nada, por caprichos de la castaña, o actitudes del castaño, pero hasta ahora todo eso se le hacia muy insignificante a la ojí miel, cada dia que pasaba se sentía mas enamorada del que ella llamaba su príncipe.

Ken se había acercado al mar cuando vio que Yolei, Sora y Mimi salieron de unos vestidores ya en traje de baño, aun faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera y las iban a aprovechar,kari vestia un traje de baño de una sola pieza en color blanco que lucia unos coquetos escotes a los costados, Mimi llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas en color Coral y Yolei llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza escotado de la espalda y con un escote en forma de corazón en la parte del busto en color rojo, y Sora salio con un short de mezclilla y una blusa azul celeste de velo.

Ken se acerco a Yolei y la jalo hacia el mar, se sentaron en la orilla para que las olas que llegaban a ella les refrescaran las piernas mientras ellos miraban el paisaje.

-Yoli como te la estas pasando hoy?

-Muy bien Ken

-Que bien, oye que opinas de Chriz?

-Pues es guapísimo, educado, inteligente y sobre todo se ve que esta loco por Mimi, creo que mi amigui ya encontró a su principe- dijo lanzando un suspiro.

-Y tu... Crees que ya encontraste a tu príncipe Yolei?- pregunto apenado ken

-Pues... Quiero pensar que si, pero aun estoy muy chica para saber si es el o no, por lo menos Chriz ya le pidió matrimonio a Mimi pero yo ni novia soy de este chico.

-oye y quien es el afortunado?

-Creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie, ken mis sentimientos... Han cambiado

Ken se sorprendió con la respuesta de Yolei, su corazón latia cada vez con más fuerza, tal vez por su indecisión la había perdido.

-¿Ya no te gusta ese chico Yolei?

-Pues no me refería a eso Ken, dije que ya no siento lo que antes sentía por ese chico y es verdad porque ahora siento cosas mas fuertes por el- dijo Yolei apenada mirando hacia la arena.

Ken soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por esos minutos de angustia para el y se sintió mas tranquilo y mas seguro, sonrió y tomo la mano de Yolei, haciendo que esta levantara la mirada y se concentrara en mirarlo a el.

-Yoli, y si ese chico te dijera que en este tiempo que han estado saliendo ha quedado totalmente prendado de ti, que se le hace muy difícil alejarse de ti o no saber de ti siquiera un dia, y que quiere que le otorgues el honor de ser llamado tu novio que le dirias?

-Que ya se había tardado- respondió la peli morada sonriendo y acercándose a un poco a Ken.

-Discúlpame si me tarde pero...queria estar seguro de hacer lo correcto- dijo ken besando a la que ahora era su novia.

Sora y Matt se encontraban paseando les gustaba mucho caminar, los relajaba y los conectaba con su alrededor.

-Ya mas tranquila?

-Si un poco

-Oye ya no te había preguntado como te has sentido de salud? Ya no has tenido esos mareos?

-Con los cuidados de todos ustedes he logrado reponerme muy rápido

-Me alegro, se me hizo raro que algo asi te pasara a ti, nunca fuiste descuidada con tu salud

-Es que, en esos meses realmente ya no me importaba, podría decirse que me estaba dejando ir

Matt paro de caminar y tomo a la ojí rubí de la mano para que esta tampoco siguiera avanzando.

-Te refieres a que a ti ya no te importaba si...

-Si Matt a mi ya poco me importaba si vivía o no, pero el regresar a donde pertenezco me ayudo mucho y ahora solo quiero salir adelante.

Matt se acerco a Sora y la abrazo, jamas penso oír a la pelirroja decir aquello, y pensar que si la pelirroja no hubiera regresado a Odaiba tal vez si la habrían perdido, eso hubiese sido algo que el nunca se hubiera perdonado.

-Sora se porque te fuiste a Londres, y no quise escucharte ni a ti ni a nadie, me encerre en mis cosas y oculte lo que realmente sentía, pero hoy lo admito tenia miedo de que me estuvieras abandonando, de alguna manera la mujeres en mi vida siempre lo hacen, el ejemplo mas claro es mi mamá, se que ella se quedo con Tk porque el la necesitaba mas que yo pero en ese momento, a los siete años el golpe de un divorcio y la separación de tu mamá es algo que provoca el sentimiento de abandono y eso lo volví a sentir cuando tu te fuiste, no quería sentirme asi pero me convenci de que me estabas abandonando sin importarte como me sentía, exactamente igual que cuando el divorcio de mis padres, y llegue a pensar que lo de tus padres era solo un pretexto para irte, y cuando regresaste seguía haciendo mis teorías y por eso te trate asi.

Matt se había sincerado, estaba abriendo su corazón a la pelirroja, esto pocas personas lo lograban, pero lo que el rubio sentía por la ojí rubí era lo suficientemente grande para que el derrumbara aquellas atalayas que resguardaban su corazón, dejando caer toda barrera y abriéndolo solo para poder expresar su sentir a esa persona tan importante.

-Matt, nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, para mi tambien fue muy duro irme pero era algo que mi padre y yo nos debíamos, pasar tiempo juntos, jamas te voy a abandonar me escuchas? Seamos lo que seamos, regresemos a ser novios o no yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

-y asi como tu estas para mi yo quiero estar siempre para ti de la misma manera, aunque sinceramente me gustaría estar a tu lado como tu novio, pero ya lo veremos con el tiempo, quisiera que pudieras contarme que te paso en Londres? Tai ya lo sabe pero no ha querido contarme nada dice que es algo muy tuyo y que solo a ti te corresponde contar.

Sora y Matt se pusieron a platicar sobre todo lo que le había pasado a la ojí rubí en Londres, el rubio era muy serio y muy frio en todo, estuvo escuchando a Sora solo mirando hacia el mar y cuando Sora termino con su relato solo se volteo para mirarla le regalo una sonrisa la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dijo lo siguiente.

-Lo que has vivido no ha sido fácil y yo fui muy injusto contigo, quiero que puedas tenerme la confianza de contarme las cosas, no estas sola y te aseguro que lo que tu abuela mas quiere en este momento es que luches por tus sueños, y vivas tu vida.

Kari y Davis habían ido a comprar un helado.

-Kari que te pareció la comida Mexicana?

-Muy sabrosa Davis, realmente me gustaría probar mas platillos Mexicanos.

-Que bueno que me dices eso yo conozco varios lugares en donde venden comida Mexicana y si quieres yo... Te podría llevar

-Me encantaría Davis

-Kari te ves muy linda el dia de hoy

-Gracias Davis que lindo

-Oye vamos al mar, antes de que empiece a enfriar si?- propuso Davis

-Si

Se acercaron al Mar, estaban a un lado de Sora y Matt, comenzaron a jugar entre ellos dos cuando Davis mojo a Matt sin querer, arruinando el momento romántico con la pelirroja, Sora comenzó a reír y Matt cargo a sora y se adentro con ella en el mar luego regreso por Davis y lo empujo, Sora y Kari jalaron a Yolei y Davis fue por Ken, al aguaaaa! ahora era un todos contra todos, Mimi al verlos tambien se unió al juego haciendo que Chriz tambien se uniera.

Sora tuvo que quitarse la blusa de velo y el short que traía, ya estaban empapados y le quitaban movimiento, la pelirroja traía un bikini en color azul celeste, haciendo que Matt se sonrojara al verla asi, se veia preciosa, pero solo traía el traje de baño eso no era bueno no quería que nadie mas a demás de el la viera asi y le dio el instinto de taparla con algo pero todos estaban jugando asi que no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando el juego termino las chicas fueron a cambiarse, fueron por turnos, primero Mimi, luego Kari, Yolei y por ultimo Sora, cuando esta salio se topo con el chico de los ojos violetas.

-Mimi no anda por aquí Chriz

-Lo se ella esta del otro lado con los demás, podemos hablar Sora?

-Si dime

-Siento que no te caigo muy bien, he echo lago para que te sientas incomoda? No ha sido mi intención

-No, no es eso Chriz enserio es solo que...

-Es solo que...?

-No te conozco muy bien y yo soy muy seria, disculpa no quise que lo mal interpretaras

-Se supone que para eso estamos saliendo todos juntos, para que me conozcan, sabes que esto es importante para Mimi

-Lo se pero enserio no lo hice con esa intención.

Estaban caminando y cuando ya habían avanzado un poco saliendo de la vista de los demás, Christopher tomo a Sora por los brazos y la empujo hacia la pared.

-Tal vez te completas asi no por algo que he echo si no por algo que no he echo

-De que hablas? Puedes soltarle por favor?

-vamos no te hagas la inocente, si te gusto solo dímelo y podemos divertirnos un rato pero no me ignores que no estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-No te entiendo, suéltame que me estas lastimando!- le grito Sora

-No te hagas la difícil se que te gusto y tu tambien me gustas, se dicen muchas cosas de las pelirrojas, Mimi no tiene porque enterarse de esto.

-Aaggg por favor dime que bebiste algo!

-No pero si quieres podemos beber algo antes de...

El castaño se acerco a Sora para darle un beso, hasta ahora Sora había actuado como una chica frágil pero no lo era, ella era mas fuerte que muchas otras, tomo de esas fuerzas que le debía a los años de deporte le dio una fuerte patada al chico y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso entendido Christopher? No soy el juguete de nadie, y te daré la oportunidad de hablar con Mimi sobre lo que acaba de pasar y si le dices una mentira juro que yo misma te hare pagar! IDIOTA!

El joven quedo tirado en la arena retorciéndose del dolor, Sora volvió a la playa tenia ganas de llorara, jamas ningún chico la había humillado de esa manera, al llegar a donde estaban todos los demás tomo sus cosas sin decirle nada a nadie y regresó al auto de Matt, mas tardo ella en ir por sus cosas que sus amigos en seguirla, Mimi tuvo que ir a buscar a su novio a decirle que ya todos se habían ido, lo encontró sentado en la arena le dijo que había platicado con Sora y que habían tenido una pequeña pelea por algunas diferencias en cuanto a gustos deportivos, Mimi lo creyó conociendo a la ojí rubí eso era muy probable que ella peleara con algún chico al tocar el tema de deportes, y eso explicaba su actitud de hace un rato, Christopher fue a dejar a su casa a Mimi y el regreso a su departamento, Matt fue a dejar a kari, a Yolei, a Ken y por ultimo a Sora, tenia el presentimiento de que algo le pasaba ella solo se limito a decirle que Christopher había caído de su gracia y que todos debían tener cuidado con el, la pelirroja no quería dar detalles de su encuentro em la playa con el ojí violeta, si los chicos se enteraban lo matarían antes de que Mimi pudiera ver la clase de persona que era, debía actuar con mucha inteligencia.


	24. Chapter 24

UN PAR DE GOTAS ENTRE AMIGOS

Capitulo 24

Si todo estaba tomando su lugar ahora era un pleno desastre, algo estaba pasando en el grupo de Digielegidos y solo habían cuatro personas si acaso que se estaban salvando de esa racha, esos eran Ken, Yolei , Cody e Izzi, los demás se podría decir que habían perdido un tornillo, la razón, aquel sentimiento que bien podría dar el comienzo a una guerra en cualquier lugar, algo que es mas destructivo y mas fuerte que cualquier arma militar, aquella sensación de alergia estacionada en el pecho pero sin tos, que hace que se alberguen pensamientos negativos y se forme el vomito verbal, aquello que es menos poderoso que el amor sin embargo si no se controla debido a su poder destructivo puede acabar con el amor, eso a lo que Tk llama "celos".

Hace unos dias Mimi se encontró con el Superior Joe, pero este no iba solo, si no por el contrario iba muy bien acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabello obscuro como la noche, largo y rizado con unos enormes ojos verdes, piel clara y delgada, la chica caminaba del brazo de Joe, iba muy sonriente, Joe parecía igual de contento, al inicio la castaña sonrió le pareció linda la escena, un par de jóvenes paseando por la plaza con batas blancas, pobre Mimi sin duda la visión le estaba fallando pues al tener a la pareja mas de cerca y notar que se trataba del Superior Joe su sentir cambio completamente,sintió un enorme golpe en el pecho, quería asesinar a aquella chica, o hacer algo peor contarle de aquel beso en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero se detuvo a pensar, ¿Con que derecho ella iba a hacer eso? Aquel beso solo había sido un juego, ademas el Superior Joe no era su novio ni pretendiente ni nada de eso, si no su amigo casi como su hermano mayor, nunca le habían conocido una novia y ahora se veía tan contento, porque ella no podía sentirse contenta por él? No ella ya no era asi, ya no era esa chiquilla berrinchuda que le haría una escenita de celos, eso se había acabado después de Michael, giro sobre sus pies y regreso a casa, porque se sentía asi? Ella estaba totalmente enamorada de Chriz, se veían muy seguido y ese dia ella iba a ir a visitarlo a su departamento como lo hizo toda esa semana, el pobre estaba bastante enfermo y nada mas no podía componerse, debía ir a cuidarlo, tenia miedo que se pusiera mas grabe y pudiera darle pulmonía, el era lo que ella mas quería asi que ni al caso en estar pensando en tonterías, Joe era lo suficientemente grande y maduro para elegir con quien salir, asi que ella no tenia porque meterse en sus decisiones, probablemente solo eran sus celos de hermanita menor, porque siempre la atención del Superior Joe era solo para ella, Sora tenia a Tai y Matt para cuidarla, Kari contaba con Davis, Tk y Tai, Yolei tenia a Ken y a Cody, y ella siempre había sido protegida solo por Joe, y claro por su imprudente mejor amigo Davis y en ocasiones Izzi tambien se ponía a defenderla pero el pelirrojo era asi, defendía a cualquiera de las digielegidas si alguna lo necesitaba, y ahora esa chica pálida y sin gracia le quitaría la atención del Superior Joe, era normal que sintiera celos, pero debía superar ese sentimiento infantil y dedicarse a ser feliz con su príncipe.

Con Joe las cosas no iban diferentes la ultima vez había sentido que el estomago se le revolvia al oír como hablaba la ojí miel de su perfecto novio, el no tenia el disgusto de conocer al susodicho sin embargo ya sentía que lo odiaba, pensaba que era un catrincito, un Junior que no podría hacerla feliz, y aparte de todo 10 años mayor que la castaña, que estaba loca? Como pretendía formar una relación sana con alguien tan mayor, en algún momento la diferencia de edad iba a ser un gran problema para ellos, y por como se expresaba Sora de ese tal Chriz, no podía ser alguien bueno, difícilmente la ojí rubí se expresaba de esa manera de alguien, y cuando lo hacia no se equivocaba, algo debía hacer, porque todos estaban tan tranquilos? En aquella junta habían quedado de velar por las chicas, de cuidarlas! Y entonces?... Que se supone que harían, como debía actuar el? El ya estaba saliendo con Megumi pero una cosa era segura, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a las chicas con las que creció, menos si de la ojí miel se trataba.

Esos tres, esos tres, definitivamente a ellos les estaba yendo como en feria, y al menos Sora ya empezaba a confundirse, y Tai estaba evitando pensar mucho en la situación, le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba, se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo y en cuanto a Matt el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y si Tai estaba en etapa de negación entonces aprovecharía todo ese tiempo, el quería recuperar a su novia lo antes posible.

Un distanciamiento había comenzado a crecer entre Sora y Tai, la razón era que últimamente discutían por cualquier tontería, bueno al menos asi lo veía Sora, pero ella tambien comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedia, nada bueno saldría de esto, cada dia se sentía mas confundida, la semana pasada había tenido una discusión con el moreno, estaban en una fiesta de disfraces que la escuela había organizado, el había ido con Kaory, ambos disfrazados de vampiros, Mimi e Izzi habían ido juntos disfrazados nada mas y nada menos que de Peter Pan y Campanita, los chicos se burlaron del pelirrojo hasta que se cansaron pero Izzi no pudo decirle que no a la castaña asi que tuvo que soportar a los burlones de sus amigos durante toda la fiesta, Yolei había ido con un chico de su salón iban disfrazados de la época medieval el de noble caballero y ella como toda una princesa, mientras que Sora como era su costumbre en las fiestas llego al ultimo y para acabarla iba del brazo de Matt, sus disfraces por obviedad habían sido escogidos por el rubio, Batman y Gatubela, en cuanto anunciaron la dichosa fiesta Matt había invitado a Sora, Batman era el súper héroe favorito del ojí azul, gusto que compartía con la pelirroja, y ahí estaban platicando todos juntos en una de las mesas, Tai desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba Sora,cosa que Matt y Kaory notaron de inmediato.

\- Se veía muy bien, pero que rayos estaba pensando Ishida al dejar que Sora se disfrazara de Gatubela?- pensaba Tai.

El no era el único que la miraba, muchos chicos desviaban su mirada hacia la castaña y la pelirroja, la razón sus atuendos, el diminuto vestido de Campanita y el entallado traje de Gatubela, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaba en la pista de baile y Sora le dirigió una mirada a Matt, el noto la mirada de la pelirroja y se limito a decir .

-Sabes que no me gusta bailar

Sora suspiro y volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, el castaño ya estaba algo cansado, a Kaory tambien le fascinaba bailar y apenas habían regresado de la pista de baile, Izzi estaba ocupado con Mimi asi que no había de otra no podía negarse, le extendió la mano a Sora y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-Tu novio es un idiota- soltó Tai

-Ya te dije que no hemos regresado, y a que viene el insulto?- pregunto Sora

-No lo es y aun asi en cuanto el aparece te vas con el, salen juntos,te llama cuando sabe que estas conmigo, viniste con el a esta fiesta, Sora teníamos un trato

-Tai cual trato?

-Claro ya lo olvidaste, en Secundaria acordamos que en caso de estar solteros iriamos juntos a los bailes para comodidad de ambos, y si dices que estas soltera que rayos paso?

-Y Kaory?

-Sabes que no es nada serio

-No te entiendo Tai, has estado queriendo hablar con ella para formalizar su relación, ademas Matt me invito que querías que le dijera, no puedo iré con Tai, ya lo he rechazado en varias ocasiones porque he tenido compromisos contigo.

Eso era cierto en una ocasión Matt la había invitado al cine para un viernes y ella dijo que no que iría a casa de Tai a ver unas películas, Matt le dijo que en ese caso fueran el sábado, la pelirroja se negó iria al parque con Tai, Kary e Izzi, Matt le propuso que salieran solo ellos dos el lunes después de clases, Sora ya muy apenada le dijo que no que tenia que terminar un proyecto de ingles y que estaba en equipo con el castaño, Matt casi pierde los estribos y le dijo "Tai, Tai, Tai sabes Sora aveces los conflictos que teníamos en nuestra relación eran por el mucho tiempo que pasas con el" no será que algo esta pasando entre ustedes? Sora se sonrojo, era difícil sacar de sus casillas al rubio, y mas difícil era que el se mostrara celoso y había logrado ambas cosas en un dia, el ojí azul le estaba demostrando que le importaba, con eso estaba ganando muchos puntos con ella.

-Bueno dejemos de lado ese punto, porque permitió que vinieras asi vestida? Alguien te puede faltar el respeto- dijo el castaño ya mas molesto

-Oye es una fiesta de disfraces, el lo propuso y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Tai recordó la escena de hace unos momentos, antes de que Kaory lo sacara a bailar, estaban todos en la mesa cuando el rubio se llevo a Sora para otro lugar, por desgracia el moreno vio a que parte del salón se habían ido, ambos platicaban, Matt tomo las manos de Sora, la acerco a el y la besó, ahí fue cuando Tai sintió que una gran energía recorría su cuerpo.

-Ademas de que te beso, ¿con que derecho te besa si no han regresado? Y mas importante ¿porque se lo permites? Se supone que te ibas a hacer la difícil con el Sora- el enojo y los celos ya se veían claramente en los orbes chocolate de Tai

-¿Porque me estas interrogando de esta manera Tai? Si nos besamos, eso es algo inevitable cuando estamos juntos, y tu como sabes de ese beso? Nos estabas espiando?

-No espiaba, todo el mundo los vio, Jun Motomiya salio de la fiesta llorando al verlos juntos

-Tai, estas celoso?

-No estoy celoso, pero no me parece coherente lo que están haciendo, si están juntos y ya hasta besos hay, porque no vuelven de una maldita vez?

En eso la canción termino, Tai soltó a Sora y le dijo ¿Y que si estoy celoso? Dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sora sola en la pista solo pensando ¿Que carajos había pasado?

Fin de Flashback

Si Tai y Matt actuaban raro, Sora ahora si se estaba volviendo loca pues después de la fiesta, había discutido tanto con Tai como con Matt por la misma razón, "celos" pero ahora la celosa era ella.

Flashback

-No me gusta que todas tus fans siempre vayan a donde tu vas, sabes cuantas citas nos han arruinado?- reclamo Sora

-Lo se y has visto que he hablado con ellas para que nos den espacio, no puedo tratarlas mal, las bandas se deben a su publico sin el no somos nada, debes entender que esto es importante para mi.

-Si lo entiendo Matt, es tu sueño nunca podría decirte que lo dejaras por mi, es por eso que cada que sales a tocar a otras ciudades que es muy seguido siempre tienes mi apoyo aun que eso signifique no verte en unos dias, pero me es muy difícil lidiar con tus fans, entiéndeme a mi, hay unas que son simplemente insoportables en especial dos de ellas- dijo Sora molesta

-¿Quienes? ¿Te hicieron algo? Puedo hablar con ellas

-No se trata de que hables con ellas, es que ese par a leguas se nota que están enamoradas de ti y hacen de todo por estar lo mas cerca de ti, son hostigosas y odiosas, Jun Motomiya y Esa tal Kasumy

-Estas celosa- dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-No estoy celosa, agg como eres vanidoso- soltó Sora y se levanto para irse de ahí pero Matt la tomo del brazo, la abrazo y la beso.

-Solo me importas tu, mi corazón no esta tranquilo si no estas a mi lado, no son competencia para ti, no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros si?- dijo Matt mientras tomaba la barbilla de Sora

Fin del Flashback

Al rubio no le gustaban las discusiones, siempre intentaba arreglarlo todo de la mejor manera y Sora siempre terminaba cediendo ante la madurez y la templanza del rubio, pero con Tai era todo lo contrario cuando llegaban a discutir enserio se desataba una gran bomba, ambos eran muy obstinados, y apesar de que Sora tambien hacia uso de la paciencia y templanza como Matt, Tai lograba sacarla de quicio sacando a aquella niña ruda y obstinada de su interior y eso había pasado.

Flashback

Sora tenia cara de pocos amigos y Tai estaba frente a ella con cara de cachorro regañado

-Sora ya te dije que lo siento, lo olvide por completo

-Si me dejas plantada y te vas con ella-reclamo la pelirroja

-Nunca te había molestado sabes que estamos saliendo, y estoy buscando la manera de decirle que formalicemos la relación, ya es tiempo ya llevamos medio año saliendo.

-Para eso existen los mensajes de texto ademas Tai no estoy muy de acuerdo en eso de que formalices con ella

-Pero porque Sora? No entiendo pensé que querías que tomara las cosas enserio

-Si.. Pero no con ella Tai- dijo elevando el tono de voz

-pero entonces con quien Sora? Mira no salgo con nadie mas ademas ella es muy guapa y me la paso muy bien con ella- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Aggh pero que idiota eres Taichi- grito exasperada la pelirroja

-Que te sucede ahora Takenouchi? De un tiempo a la fecha actúas raro, te molestas cuando Kaory viene a saludarme, ya ni siquiera la llamas por su nombre, cuando nos ves juntos te vas por otro lado como si no quisieras vernos, puedo entender que actúes asi con Christopher, Pero que te ha echo Kaory?

-No me ha echo nada Tai me molesta que me dejes plantada para irte con ella y no tienes ni el detalle de avisarme- dijo modulando el tono de su voz en un intento por calmarse

-dime la verdad Sora nunca te había molestado que te dejara por irme con ella sabes que soy muy despistado y no lo hago con intención de darte el plantón.

-No me gusta que estes con ella si? Ella es arrogante y muy coqueta, no quiero que formalices nada con ella porque con la reputación que tiene puede lastimarte, ademas de que te quita mucho tiempo y provoca peleas entre nosotros, no me gusta para ti, no me gusta verte con ella ok?- grito Sora por la frustración y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho salio del departamento de los Kamiya dando un gran portazo- Estupido Tai- dijo antes de irse, dejando a Tai plantado en medio de la sala, impactado por la actitud de Sora, cuando de la nada se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno y penso- a mi no me engaña eso fue obra de los celos- pero la sonrisa se le fue de inmediato- ¿Celos? Pero Sora nunca había sentidos celos, mucho menos de el, ¿que rayos estaba pasándoles?

Al parecer era epidemia pues hasta los mas pequeños habían sido contagiados por este sentimiento.

Tk ya no soportaba ver a Davis cerca de Kari, definitivamente Davis era un chico muy astuto que usaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse a Kari o quedarse a solas con ella, el muy canalla. Se había enterado que habían empezado a tener citas, eso fue un golpe muy difícil para el, y si a Kari le gustaba Davis? O peor, si estaba enamorada de el? En ese caso que haría, si no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos y le purgaba saber que estaban saliendo, no concebia si quiera la idea de que Kari le correspondiera, era obvio que Davis siempre había estado interesado por ella, que llevaba enamorado de la castaña desde la primaria, sin embargo Kari nunca le había correspondido, es mas a pesar de que el moreno era muy obvio la castaña no se daba por enterada de la situación, y si ahora ese sentimiento era mutuo eso seria una desgracia para Tk, pero que podía hacer el? No podía hacerle una escenita de celos a Kari, el no era asi, a demás con que derecho? Tampoco podía golpear a Davis, aunque en ocasiones quería hacerlo, y en otras situaciones ambos ya se habían peleado, su relación de amistad era buena, que pasaría si ahora tuvieran que enfrentarse a causa de Kari? Su relación era parecida a la de Tai y Matt, pero ellos no se agarraban a golpes tan seguido, no porque Davis no quisiera, si no por que Tk dejaba los golpes como ultimo recurso y si las cosas estaban asi ahora, seria buena idea hablarle a kari de sus sentimientos?

Davis estaba contento, cada vez sentía a Kari mas cerca de el, y ya no veía el momento de que ella le diera el si, después de tanto tiempo por fin la espera terminaría, solo una cosa lo angustiaba y era Tk, el podría traerles muchos problemas a el y a Kari, esos dos eran mejores amigos, el no podría oponerse o meterse en esa amistad, Kari no haría que el se alejara de Mimi, el no podía hacerle eso con Tk, no seria justo, pero le hervía la sangre cada que veía a Tk con Kari y el saber que muchas personas presagiaban una relación entre ellos dos, se llevaban demasiado bien, sabían todo el uno del otro, crecieron juntos, piensan de la misma manera esa era una gran desventaja para el, aun que Kari le gustara mucho había mucho que el no sabia de ella y Tk si.

Tambien le había pasado algo extraño hace un par de días, sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando vio a Yolei de la mano de Ken, ya llevaban un mes de relación y el no lo sabia, porque no lo sabia? Ken y el no eran amigos, eran compadres, porque no se lo conto? Siendo otro chico lo compadecería y se burlaría de el por haberse echo novio de Yolei, pero esto era diferente, nunca se había llevado bien con Yolei, pero no le gustaba ver a Ken tan cerca de Yolei, había una razón por la que siempre peleaban, era una amistad como la que Tai tenia con Mimi, pero esto que descubrió que sentía por Yolei, esos celos que aparecieron por Yolei era algo que obviamente Tai no sentía por Mimi.


	25. Chapter 25

NAVIDAD

Capitulo 25

Para navidad todos los Digielegidos se habían puesto de acuerdo para pasarla juntos, habían quedado pasar la fecha en casa de la castaña mayor, para que todos pudieran quedarse sin ningún problema, habían propuesto el departamento de Sora pero faltaba espacio para que todos pudieran quedarse y los padres de Mimi gustosos aceptaron que los Digielegidos se quedaran en su casa, cada uno cocinaría un platillo diferente.

El Señor Takenouchi pasaría la navidad con su sobrina Damarisu y su hermana, le dijo a su hija que no había ningún problema en que ella se la pasara con sus amigos,que en año nuevo podían pasarla juntos en su nuevo hogar con su prima y su tia, para Sora fue un alivio pues esa fecha le traía muchos recuerdos de su abuela y no seria buena idea estar con su papa ese dia, por otro lado su papa le había pedido que hiciera el intento de ver a su mamá y arreglar las cosas, la pelirroja estaba muy indecisa en hacerlo, ambas eran muy testarudas y su madre era de esas personas a las que les gustaba tener la razón en todo, asi que fue con su abuela tenían mucho de no verse y si tenia suerte su mama estaria ahí, no había otro lugar en donde su mamá pudiera pasar la navidad y si su encuentro tenia lugar cerca de su abuela seguramente las cosas saldrían bien, asi era cuando en sus discusiones había una tercera persona que las hiciera entrar en razón. Muy temprano se fue a casa de su abuela materna, la cual la recibió gustosa, le invito galletas como cuando ella era una niña pero por mucho que la platica se alargó, la señora Takenouchi no llego y a la ojí rubí ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la casa de Mimi asi que tomo sus cosas se despidió de su abuela y regreso a su casa para tomar lo que necesitaría y salio corriendo nuevamente con dirección a la casa de la ojí miel.

El destino puede llegar a ser muy travieso pero tambien muy cruel, Toshiko sabia muy bien la dirección del departamento que su aun esposo y su hija compartían, Susumo quien era muy buena amiga suya se lo había platicado, pero debido a su orgullo no había ido a buscar a su hija hasta ese dia, al tocar la puerta y ver que no había nadie en casa decidió esperar a que su hija llegara pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y su hija no llegaba opto por irse pues ya tenia planes de pasar la navidad en casa de su mamá quien posiblemente ya la estaba esperando, después penso en que posiblemente su hija y su esposo pasarían la navidad en Kioto, que mala suerte, ahora que ambas querían arreglar las cosas y estaban dejando su orgullo, el destino les había jugado una broma haciendo que sus caminos se cruzaran para que no pudieran encontrarse.

Sora había quedado de llegar antes que los demás a casa de Mimi, pues la ojí miel quería platicar con ella mientras cocinaban los platillos que les habían tocado, ademas de que Mimi quería que se arreglaran juntas, que Sora la maquillara y la peinara y ella maquillaría y peinaría a la pelirroja, al llegar Sora a la residencia Tachikawa Mimi la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y se dedicó a consentir a muñeca, Sora había llevado a muñeca porque no quería dejarla sola en navidad y porque ese dia exactamente cumplía un año de que muñeca había llegado a su vida, Mimi le pregunto por Consentido pero Sora le conto que había decidido regalarle ese gato a Tai, puesto que cuando ella se mudo el minino no paraba de maullar y hasta se había puesto agresivo, hasta que Tai hacia su aparición por el apartamento, la ojí rubí llego a la conclusión de que aquel mínimo extrañaba al castaño y decidió regalárselo, sabia que el estaría bien cuidado por Tai y Kari, después de todo la fidelidad de aquella creatura ya era para los Kamiya.

A Mimi le encantaban los animales asi que se distrajo un buen rato con la cachorrita hasta que esta cayo dormida, hasta ese entonces la castaña se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Sora, comenzaron a preparar sus platillos, a la ojí miel le había tocado hacer el platillo inicial y a la pelirroja le tocaria hacer el postre, todo iba muy bien pero de la nada el semblante de Mimi cambio, se veía muy distraída y un poco triste, Sora supuso que había discutido con Christopher asi que resoplo y por fin le pregunto a su amiga.

-¿Mimi ocurre algo?

\- nada malo rojita

-Pero si pasa ¿ cuéntame de que se trata?

-Pues se que no te cae bien Chriz, pero eres mi mejor amiga y quiero contártelo pero promete que no te enfadaras

-Esta bien lo prometo, si es algo importante para ti no tengo por que exaltarme, o juzgarte, no soy quien para ello.

-Bueno pues es que... Chriz y yo ya...pues ya...

Sora abrió los ojos como platos

-Mimi entre Christopher y tu ya...?

-Pues si

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo amiga, de eso tan especial que se hace solo con la persona que amas?

-Si rojita Chriz y yo ya estuvimos juntos

-Pero cuando fue? Te presiono? Donde fue?

-pues fue en noviembre, no me presiono el me ama amiga y pues fue en su departamento.

-Bueno, si no es mucho preguntar por que lo hiciste Mimi?

-Pues porque pensé que era lo correcto, por lo que siento por el, ademas amiga no soy de palo ya viste a Christopher? Y las cosas ya se habían subido de tono en otras ocasiones pero siempre me arrepentía y el me respeta mucho asi que ahí quedaba.

-Y que sucedió en esta ocasión?

-Es sencillo me deje llevar por el momento, por lo que siento por el y decidi que el es el indicado asi que esta vez no pare nada, simplemente deje que pasara.

-Y como fue, que sentiste, te dolió?- pregunto Sora con mucha curiosidad y un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Mimi bajo la mirada, y se quedo callada

-Ese bruto te lastimó verdad? Que te hizo? Te juro que si cometió una estupidez se las vera conmigo

-No Sora! El fue un caballero, fue tierno, delicado y muy romántico, simplemente que... No fue lo que esperaba.

-No te entiendo Mimi, si te trato bien cual fue el problema? Tu lo amas no es asi?

-Amiga las cosas no son como las pintan, me sentí rara, no es como se describe en los libros o en las revistas, me sentí rara todo el tiempo y cuando paso no sentí dolor alguno, estoy preocupada ósea se supone que debía haver algún tipo de molestia o dolor, te sientes nerviosa todo el tiempo, no ves estrellas amiga, no sientes esos fuegos artificiales en tu interior,al final fue mas placentero pero no fue como lo soñaba - Mimi estaba muy decepcionada de como había ocurrido todo y ya lagrimas caían por sus orbes miel.

Sora se acercó a Mimi y la abrazo.

-Nena es un hecho que la primera vez siempre va a ser rara, tal vez por eso te sientes asi pero a puesto a que hubo una conexión entre ustedes en algún momento, por el amor que se tienen.

-No Sora no hubo nada de eso, fue algo tan vacio, lo quiero mucho y de verdad que me siento muy enamorada de el pero ya no estoy segura de amarlo- concluyo la ojí miel limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Tranquila nena, mira piensa bien las cosas, si no lo amas aun estas a tiempo de terminar con esa relación, y seguir en busca de tu príncipe

-Sora como pude equivocarme asi? Pensé que era lo correcto pero tal vez no sentí nada porque realmente no lo amo y la verdad no me sentía lista para dar ese paso solo me deje llevar por el momento, me siento mal, rojita es que perdí algo que jamas voy a recuperar, era algo muy especial, y si el no era el indicado? Que voy a hacer?

-No te atormentes mas por ello si, mira ya paso y no hay vuelta de hoja, tomaste la decisión de hacerlo, pudo ser buena o mala decisión pero fue tuya y nadie te obligó, con el tiempo sabrás si hiciste bien o mal, si hiciste mal esto será una experiencia y una aprendizaje para tu vida

-Gracias rojita, tienes razón pensaré bien las cosas, tal vez estoy tomándole mucha importancia y es solo que no me sentía del todo preparada y estaba muy nerviosa como para sentir esa conexión y todo lo demás entre Chriz y yo.

-Si puede ser

Después de hacer la cena y como habían acordado se arreglaron la una a la otra, Mimi había elegido un vestido sastre en color negro con detalles en blanco y zapatillas negras, y Sora había escogido un vestido en color lila con negro, el vestido era de dos piezas, un top en lila de manga larga y cuello redondo y una falda recta en color negro que convino con unas plataformas en color lila, Sora le había dejado el cabello suelto y le formo unos caireles, no había sido tarea difícil puesto que la ojí miel tenia su cabello ondulado, solo adornándolo con un pasador de orquídea en color blanco del lado izquierdo de su cabello, dejando que este callera como cascada por el hombro derecho de la castaña, un maquillaje muy moderado, base, delineador, rubor, rímel, y labial en color durazno. Mimi por su parte le alacío por completo el cabello a Sora, y le puso unas extinciones en el mismo tono del cabello de la pelirroja, haciéndole una trenza pegada en la coronilla a modo que le quedara como diadema dejando salir su flequillo, sombras en color lila, delineador negro, rímel, base, rubor y brillo labial, ambas lucían preciosas y los Digielegidos fueron llegando poco a poco, escucharon música, platicaban y hubo un momento de la velada en que las cosas se pusieron incómodas, más para las Digielegidas, Davis estaba muy a gusto con Kari, pero algo se movió dentro de el cuando vio que Ken abrazaba a Yolei, jalo a Kari y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la peli morada.

-Pero Davis para que quieres ir con Ken, esta ocupado.

-Es mi compadre solo vamos a hacerles la platica, tu sabes yo hablo con ken y tu chismeas con Yolei, luego las sacamos a bailar y pasamos la velada mas genial del año.

-Para mi que solo vamos a hacer mal tercio, desde cuando te incomoda verlos juntos?

-No me incomoda, pero Ken tuvo mejor amigo antes de tener novia- dijo Davis dirigiéndose a la nueva pareja, era muy malo para mentir

-No estarás celoso porque Yoli le roba toda la atención a Ken o si? O me dirás que estas celoso de Yolei?- pregunto la castaña curiosa

-No digas esas cosas Kari es por lo primero que dijiste, sabes que solo me gustas tu- soltó Davis nervioso

-Yo nunca dije que Yolei te gustara, pero seria normal es tu amiga y tienen una relación como la que tienes con Jun, apuesto a que cuando tu hermana tenga novio te pondrás igual

-Solo vamos a hacerles compañía

-Si claro compañía *cofmalterciocof*- soltó Kary entre risas

Pues las cosas no fueron como Davis dijo, el moreno se dedicó a molestar a Yolei o decirle cualquier tontería con tal de atraer la atención de la peli morada y el pobre de Ken no lo podía creer, que nunca iba a poder estar a solas con su novia?- ken le lanzo una mirada de suplica a Kari pero ello solo alzo los hombros, era la primera vez que no podía convencer a Davis de algo.

En cuanto llego Tk a la residencia Tachikawa, Kari no pudo perderlo de vista, penso que ya era asunto olvidado y estaba a nada de darle el si a Davis pero en cuanto el rubio menor cruzo la puerta Kari quedo fascinada, Tk iba vestido con un traje en azul marino, y camisa de vestir en color blanco, parecía un príncipe, pocas veces los chicos usaban esos atuendos y aquella noche todos se lucieron vistiendo de traje, Lo malo fue cuando Kari noto que el ojí azul venia acompañado por una chica rubia, de ojos azul intenso, cabello largo y rizado, Tk nunca había ido acompañado por nadie en las reuniones que ellos organizaban, se sintió extraña, sintió un escalofrío y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, fue cuando lo supo, había dado por terminado el asunto de Tk pero aun no terminaba.

Matt se la paso todo el tiempo con Sora, la cual por raro que pareciera no quiso bailar esa noche asi que Tai no tuvo pretexto para poder acercarse a su amiga aun estaban molestos por sus recientes discusiones, se veía contenta pero su mirada estaba perdida y divagaba mucho en la conversación, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de la pelirroja en ese momento, recuerdos de la navidad anterior, el hecho de que su mama no le hablaba, el que aun no sabia que haría terminando la preparatoria, y esa confusión que estaba volviendo a crecer en su corazón después de tanto tiempo, debido a los dos mejores chicos que ella pudo haber conocido, Matt y Tai.

Izzi se encontraba platicando con Cody y Mimi cuando el superior Joe se acerco para participar en la platica, hablaban de los problemas de salud del abuelo de Cody, Izzi comentaba que era algo normal debido a su edad y que debía estar preparado para todo, Joe agregaba que si su abuelo seguía las indicaciones de su medico y llevaba una alimentación sana podría reponerse pero concordaba con Izzi en cuanto a que estuviera preparado para todo, después de todo nadie tiene la vida comprada, Mimi les decía insensibles, hombres de poca fe, y le pedía a Cody que no perdiera la esperanza que seguramente su abuelo le duraría muchos años más, en eso se escucho un celular, Mimi reconoció la canción, ese era el tono que su celular tenía para cuando Chriz la llamaba, pero no veía el celular y comenzó a buscarlo, dejando a los tres chicos, sin embargo Joe la siguió algo andaba mal con Mimi, el pudo ver el celular de la castaña de inmediato, estaba en la barra de la cocina justo a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban, tomo el celular y fue con la ojí miel.

-Mimi has ido al oftalmólogo últimamente?

-Que pregunta es esa superior Joe? Es lo único que se le ocurre decirme en navidad? Que lindo- decía la castaña mientras quitaba los cojines del sillón en busca de su celular.

-Creo que tienes un pequeño problema solo quiero ayudar

-El único que necesita ver al oftalmólogo es usted superior Joe

-Mimi hablo enserio, quieres voltear a mirarme?

La castaña volteo y quedo de frente con Joe- ¿Que?- pregunto exasperada.

-Se que buscas tu celular, no revisaste la barra de tu cocina?

-Claro que lo busque ahí pero no esta, mire superior en lugar de hacerme preguntas ayúdeme a buscarlo.

Joe tomo las manos de la castaña, y deposito en ellas el celular- creo que la que ahora necesita lentes eres tu, quiero que vallas al oftalmólogo lo antes posible, y no es una recomendación, es una orden, he notado cuando salimos que tu vista se ha deteriorado mucho al grado de no reconocer a la gente hasta tenerlos a un par de metros de distancia- soltó sus manos y regreso con los chicos antes de que la ojí miel pudiera decir algo.

-aaahhhggg quien se cree Joe Kido? No es una recomendación, es una orden, ¿Que le pasa? Ni que fuera mi padre para darme ordenes- pensaba la ojí miel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sillón.

Dieron las doce y todos comenzaron a darse el abrazo de navidad, cuando Tai abrazo a Sora, le pidió una disculpa por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos últimamente pero antes que la pelirroja le respondiera Yolei grito ¡Abrazo grupal! Y todos se amontonaron quedando abrazados por completo, en la cena hubo muchos chistes, entre Tai y Davis sacaban lo mejor de su repertorio, ellos eran comediantes natos, fue una cena muy amena y con las ocurrencias de ese par era seguro que todos recordarían ese momento, en una de esas Davis casi se ahoga porque no podía contener la risa.

Al terminar la cena Matt se despidió, pidió disculpas a los anfitriones, los señores Tachikawa, pues por la tarde saldría de viaje con su banda y no regresaría hasta año nuevo, el rubio mayor tomo sus cosas tomo a Sora de la mano y la aparto de los demás para despedirse, la abrazo por unos minutos y planto un beso en la frente de la pelirroja, después de eso regreso con los demás para despedirse, abrazo a Joe y a Izzi, planto un beso en la mejilla de Yolei, acaricio el cabello de Kari, despeino por maldad a Mimi la cual solo le chillo- cuanta maldad Yama!- les aplico el clásico serillito a Davis y a Cody, abrazo a su hermano menor y a su linda acompañante y asi hasta llegar con Tai.

-Viejo te pido un favor

-Nos abandonas en navidad y todavia quieres pedirme un favor que descaro- dijo Tai bromeando

-Se que lo haces pero quiero pedirte que cuides a Sora por mi en estos días

Tai sintió un vuelco en el estomago no era bueno que Matt le pidiera eso y menos en esos días en los que quería estar lo mas lejos posible de la pelirroja para aclarar su mente y deshacerse de la confusión que se estaba formando en su cabeza, si tenia cerca a Sora seguramente las dudas crecerían.

-porque me pides eso Matt?

-Note un poco rara a Sora el dia de hoy y a decir verdad hace dias que tengo un mal presentimiento

Tambien Tai había notado que algo le pasaba a la pelirroja pero temia a la respuesta del porque de su actitud.

-Esta bien viejo yo la cuidaré por ti en estos dias, veras que cuando regreses todo estará igual que como lo dejaste- y eso era lo que Tai realmente esperaba por el bien de los tres.

Cuando Matt se fue se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala se la amanecerían viendo películas, en eso la pelirroja reviso el celular y en su cara se dibujo un intento de sonrisa, después perdió su mirada en el piso, sintió la mirada de alguien subió la mirada y se encontró con los orbes chocolate de su mejor amigo posados en ella, por algunos instantes mantuvieron esa conexión de miradas, era como si platicaran sin palabras después Sora se levanto y se dirigió al jardín, Tai espero unos minutos antes de seguir a Sora, se veria muy obvio que el saliera tras ella de inmediato, cuando vio que su amiga realmente se demoraba tomó eso como pretexto para ir a buscarla.

Al salir al jardín vio a su amiga recargada en una de las paredes mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa, al mirar el tambien al cielo se dio cuenta que era una noche estrellada, el cielo se veía precioso, Sora se dio cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo y le hablo como siempre, como si no hubieran discutido nunca.

-Los regalos que nos da la vida no? Un cielo estrellado como el de esta noche no se ve muy seguido.- soltó la pelirroja

-Es verdad, sorprendente, esta si será una navidad inolvidable.

-Tai te perdono solo si tu me perdonas- dijo Sora acercándose a su amigo

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, no estoy molesto no puedo molestarme contigo aunque quiera, solo me saca un poco de onda tu actitud.

-Mi actitud? Bueno es que... Perdón Tai últimamente no se que me pasa

-En especial hoy verdad?

-A que te refieres?

-Matt y yo te notamos rara hoy, todo bien?

-Supongo que si

-Tal vez estabas apachurrada porque Matt se iba a ir

-No es eso- soltó Sora como si de algo natural se tratara

-No te sientes triste cuando se va?

-Pues al principio de nuestra relación pues si, pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo normal...su ausencia, no puedo pedirle que se quede, son sus sueños, es lo que a el le gusta hacer.

-Entonces si no es Matt debes estar asi por tu familia

-Tai no quiero hablarlo, es navidad y el cielo nos ha regalado una velada estrellada, es de lo único que se te ocurre hablarme?

-Lo siento-dijo Tai

-Mejor abrázame, últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados y hoy es navidad

Tai se acerco y abrazo a Sora, se le vinieron muchos recuerdos de todas las veces que había abrazado a su amiga y a partir de cuando esos abrazos cambiaron, un dia del amor y la amistad, recuerdos de la secundaria y ese momento...ese convivió en casa de aquel amigo.

-Sora recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- pregunto Tai entre risas

Sora se estremeció, jamas habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

-mmmm...digamos que intento no recordarlo

-jajajajaja tan mal nos fue?

-No dije eso

-aaa ya se que ocurre, te da pena decir que tambien Sora Takenouchi la chica de buen promedio, la capitana del equipo de tenis, la fuerte tambien cayo en los encantos del gran Taichi Kamiya?

-Jajajaja que tonterías estas diciendo Tai

-cuales tonterías? apuesto a que te sentiste en las nubes ese dia, y esa sensación la tienes tan presente que te dan celos de Kaori y por eso te has comportado de esa manera- dijo Tai con ese tono seductor que usaba para desarmar a sus admiradoras

-perdoooon? Jajajaja dejame bajarte de la nube- dijo Sora rompiendo el abrazo- ese beso no fue nada, mas bien creo que para ti si significo algo y por eso lo sacas al tema, aquel dia sentiste algo?- le respondió la pelirroja enarcando una ceja

-que si yo sentí algo? En absoluto, Tu sentiste algo?- pregunto Tai con tono retador

-Nada, no sentí nada- mintió tambien Sora

-Enserio?

-Si

-Entonces no te importaria probármelo

-¿Como?

-Bésame - dijo Tai decidido acorralando a Sora contra la pared

-Estas loco Kamiya- se burlo Sora

-Tienes miedo?

-No

-entonces?

-ya basta, acabemos con esto de una vez, quieres una prueba te lo pruebo, un beso sale aceptó, si un beso, igual que aquel dia no significara nada

-No perdemos nada- dijo Tai jalando a Sora de la cintura acercándola rápidamente y al tenerla tan cerca a punto del beso, posó su mirada en los labios de su amiga subió la mirada y la detuvo el los orbes rubíes de Sora y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella uniéndose en un beso que comenzó siendo muy tierno como aquel dia y de la misma manera se intensifico, el corazón de Sora latia cada vez mas rápido y Tai lo noto, estaban muy cerca pero no penso en nada solo quería disfrutar de ese momento de esa sensación y revivir aquel momento de inocencia en el cual ambos se regalaron sus primeros besos.

Sora le rogaba a su corazón que se calmara, que no podían volver a pasar por lo mismo, mucho menos ahora que su vida era un caos, debía mostrarle a ese castaño irritante que no todas caían ante sus supuestos encantos, ella no era una de sus porristas o de esas chicas plásticas con las que su amigo acostumbraba a salir pero la fuerza de voluntad se le fue al piso, porque su mejor amigo seguía causando eso en ella?

Fue un beso largo y hubiera continuado si no hubieran escuchado que alguien carraspeaba la garganta, al oír ese sonido ambos se separaron y al voltear a mirar quien estaba ahí ambos suspiraron, era Izzi, ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensaron ambos.

-Linda noche no chicos?- pregunto Izzy mirando al cielo

Ambos se quedaron mudos y aunque sabían que Izzi estaba distraído mirando al cielo, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Puedo saber que esta pasando entre ustedes?- dijo el pelirrojo volteándose a mirar a sus amigos

-Pues pasa que... paso algo Sora?-le pregunto Tai a la pelirroja

-Nada no paso absolutamente nada- dijo Sora lo mas tranquila posible y camino rápidamente hacia la entrada en donde volteo a ver a los chicos- y no estoy celosa de Kaory- después de decir esto entro en la casa de Mimi diciendo entre dientes "estupido Tai" dejando a los chicos solos.

-Tai que sucedió?- le pregunto serio Izzi

-No la oíste? No paso nada - dijo Tai algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar

-No mientas Tai, te conozco bien, ademas cuando llegue se estaban besando! Y si no los interrumpo se hubieran quedado ahí pegados, Tai pensé que esto era cosa del pasado.

-Izzi y si no lo fuera, crees que debería?...

-¿Que? Luchar por ella?, hablarle de lo que sientes desde hace tanto? Claro! Yo te lo dije desde un principio, pero tu no quisiste hacerlo y según tu era asunto enterrado.

-Izzi solo hablo de una posibilidad aun no estoy seguro de que me este pasando lo mismo que hace unos años.

-Tai la respuesta es fácil, y ahora todo esta muy claro pero no la quieres ver

-Izzi es que...

En eso salio Yolei y Mimi

-Que hay reunión o que? Veo que todos salen, ocurre algo- pregunto la castaña

-Mimi mira- le dijo Yolei a la ojí miel señalando al cielo

-Woow esta es la razón? Una noche estrellada, creo que ninguno de nosotros olvidara esta navidad.

Y en efecto, muchas cosas estaban sucediendo en el grupo de Digielegidos y ninguno olvidaría esa navidad.


	26. Chapter 26

ENTRE HERMANOS

Capitulo 26

Diciembre había terminado sin ninguna novedad más, era increíble la manera en la que Tai y Sora evadian lo ocurrido en navidad tal como lo habían echó en aquella ocasión de la semana inglesa, sin embargo parecía que estaban jugando a las traes, de repente Tai se alejaba de Sora porque se sentía abrumado o confundido al estar con ella pero Sora era cuando mas lo buscaba, en otras ocasiones Sora era la que parecía huir de Tai por la misma razón y el castaño era quien buscaba a la pelirroja, cuando Tai veía a Matt y a Sora muy juntos de inmediato llegaba a interrumpirles el romance, y cuando se llegaba a enterar de sus citas se encerraba a piedra y lodo en su cuarto, y la pelirroja por su parte cada que veía juntos a Tai y Kaory se le revolvia el estomago y los evitaba a toda costa y cuando se llegaba a enterar que Tai saldría con la rubia su humor cambiaba completamente, se le veía molesta la mayor parte del dia y por las noches tendía a deprimirse.

Tai se había convencido que eran cosas suyas, que nada pasaba y para salir de la confusión en la que la ojí rubí lo metía constantemente era mejor formalizar con Kaory y dedicarse a esa chica que ya llevaba mas de medio año saliendo con el, eso era lo correcto, no pensar en tonterías a causa de Sora, ella era su mejor amiga, y la mujer que su mejor amigo quería mas que nada en el mundo, y asi las cosas debían quedarse, ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel beso ya era hora de pasar la pagina, entro en el salón de Kaory y quedo impactado ante la escena, un compañero de su equipo de futbol, estaba besando a Kaory y la rubia no parecía poner resistencia, estaba sentada en el escritorio, abrazada al cuello de su compañero.

-Kaory- soltó Tai en tono molesto

En eso la chica de ojos grises soltó al chico para mirar a Tai, el chico que la besaba tambien volteo la mirada a Tai.

-viejo yo te puedo explicar- dijo el peli morado

-¿Que me vas a explicar Dilan?¿El porque estabas besando a Kaory sabiendo que estamos saliendo?- pregunto Tai aun mas molesto

Kaory bajo del escritorio y se acerco a donde estaban Dilan y Tai

-Dilan vete si? Yo hablare con Tai

El chico salio muy a prisa del salon

-¿Kaory me puedes explicar porque ese idiota te estaba besando?

-No, no quiero explicarte, Tai ahora soy yo la que te recuerda nuestra situación, no somos novios recuerdas?

-Lo se perfectamente pero tambien acordamos que si alguien nos gustaba lo diríamos, ahora yo estoy quedando como idiota

-Fue algo pasajero, el no me gusta como tu me gustas pero el llego y paso, que quieres que te diga? Ademas que hacías aquí?

-Que descaro el tuyo, venia a hablar contigo exactamente de esto

-A que te refieres?

-Mira tu me gustas mucho y ya llevamos saliendo mas de medio año, puedo olvidar lo que acabo de ver porque entre nosotros no había nada serio pero la verdad Kaory quisiera algo mas estable contigo

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Si eso mismo, quiero que seas mi novia

Kaory sonrió aun más, tomó las mejillas de Tai con sus manos y negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento Tai no puedo

-Pero pensé que eso era lo que querías

-Si lo quise, y lo quiero pero no puedo

-¿Porque?

-Porque estas enamorado de alguien más, si yo te doy el si vamos a ser muy desdichados

-Que? Mujer explicate

-Tai esto no lo haces por mi, es por Sora que me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia, te hierve la sangre al verla con Matt y cuando la miras pareces un bobo enamorado, por mas que lo quieras ocultar a mi no me engañas corazón y sabes porque? Por que tu y yo somos iguales, y esa actitud que tu tomas para con Sora yo la tomaba contigo y hay una razón mas.

-Estas diciendo tonterías Kaory cuantas veces te explicare que Sora y yo somos como hermanos

-Dejame terminar Tai, estas mintiendo, cuando te conocí te pregunte porque razón jamas habías tenido una relación seria, me dijiste que la única chica de la que te habías enamorado como un loco no te correspondía y que desde ese entonces decidiste no tener nada serio con nadie, para que no te lastimaran como ella lo hizo en su momento, nunca me dijiste el nombre de aquella chica, pero si me hablaste de como era y sabes? Describiste a Sora a la perfección, y tomando en cuenta como la tratas, como la miras y como tus celos surgen cuando la ves con Matt, no hay duda es ella o me equivoco?

Tai se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir, o como defenderse, como decirle a Kaory que se equivocaba si tenia las pruebas necesarias.

-Tai, yo te quiero mucho pero ya no puedes seguirte callando lo que sientes por ella, es una amor que ha existido en ti desde hace mucho, un amor que habías dormido por el bien de ella y de Matt pero es un amor tan fuerte y tan real que ahora se esta despertando y no lo podrás ocultar mucho tiempo mas, quieres un consejo? Juégatela por ella, deja de mentirte y mentirle no vivas de lo que pudo haber sido, si no funciona al menos lo habrás intentado, yo ya no quiero nada contigo, si tu querías formalizar nuestra relación era porque querías ocuparte en algo para no pensar en ella, y que para que cuando los vieras juntos pudieras sacarte el mal sabor de boca y el dolor en el corazón con alguien, lo siento esa no seguiré siendo yo, porque eso he sido para ti desde que ella regreso.

Al terminar de pronunciar eso ultimo Kaory salio del salón dejando a Tai solo, el castaño pensaba que las mujeres ahora le daban mas miedo, ningún detective pudo haber descubierto lo que Kaory le había dicho en ese momento.

Tai quería hablar con Sora con el pretexto de lo que había visto en aquel salón entre Kaory y su compañero de futbol, asi que le mando un mensaje.

-Necesito a mi mejor amiga, es urgente! paso algo que me traumo quiero a mi psicóloga de cabecera :'(- Tai

-Que sucedió? Estas bien? O.O- Sora

-No es que esto me baya a matar, pero si me traumo ., donde nos vemos?- Tai

-Lo siento Tai =[, saldré con Matt a comer, pero te llamo en la noche sale? ⌒.⌒ - Sora

-No te preocupes, hablamos mañana- Tai

A decir verdad esa conversación de What's app con la pelirroja lo había dejado peor, y sabiendo que Sora se iría con Matt llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, cuando Kari llego su mama le dijo que no molestara para nada a Tai, que había llegado muy extraño de la escuela y que se había encerrado todo el dia, kari había tenido que quedarse a hacer varios trabajos en equipo y había llegado tarde a su casa sin embargo ya se imaginaba que pasaba con su hermano y aun que su mama le advirtió que lo dejara descansar la castaña entro al cuarto que ambos compartían y lo vio sentado en el suelo a un costado de la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en la cabeza, se acerco a su hermano el cual no se había percatado de su presencia, Kari era muy silenciosa al caminar, dejo caer su mochila a un lado de su hermano se agacho y lo abrazo.

-Se que no estas bien Tai, y ya tiene tiempo que estas asi, que ocurre?

Tai se sorprendió al sentir el abrazo de su hermanita, si no hubiera dejado caer la mochila el no se habría percatado de su presencia.

-No pasa nada Kari, solo estoy cansado no fue un buen dia sabes?

Kari se alejo de su hermano y le levanto el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tai ya no tengo 8 años, no tienes porque quedarte callado, puedo entenderte si me explicas que pasa, para eso somos hermanos, no se trata solo de que me cuides y yo te obedezca, puedes desahogarte conmigo, contarme tus cosas, puedo entenderte porque mucho de mi lo saque de ti, si no para que estamos los hermanos he? Tu dime.

-Kari se que lo dices con buena intención pero no quiero agobiarte con mis cosas

-No es que me agobies, quiero ayudarte, tu siempre estuviste ahí para cuidarme en mis enfermedades y nunca fue una molestia, me cuidaste, ahora que estamos creciendo lo que yo puedo hacer por ti es escucharte y tratar de ayudarte, dejame hacerlo no es ninguna molestia, tal vez pueda aconsejarte

-No se como hablar de esto contigo Kari, es un tema que nunca he tocado con nadie mas que con Izzi, y pensé que era asunto olvidado pero cada vez que ella aparece pega con mayor fuerza en mi corazón y no se que hacer.

Kari sonrió, almenos Tai ya estaba hablando

-Se trata de una chica entonces?

-Si es por una chica- admitió el castaño sonrojado

-puedo saber quien es ella?

-mmmmm...

-Tai puedes confiar, dime quien es?

-Es una chica que conoces pero no se si ella me corresponda, es...complicado, creo que realmente estoy enamorado de ella, y trate de ocultarlo, olvidarlo pero después de tanto tiempo creo que ya no puedo con esto

A Kari de inmediato se le prendió el foco, por eso su hermano había actuado asi desde hace unos meses, se comportaba igual que cuando Sora empezó su relación con Matt

-Hermano se sincero conmigo vale, dime tu estas enamorado de Sora?

Tai sonrió y se sonrojo aun mas- Tan obvio soy?

-Hay hermano! Y porque no le has dicho nada?

-No es obvio? Es por Matt

-Solo por Matt?... Y Kaory?

-Pues digamos que hoy iba a formalizar mi relación con ella pero, sucedió algo y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de lo que me pasa con Sora antes que yo

-mmmmm.. Hermano es algo que siempre ha pasado simplemente que no querías aceptar que ese sentimiento sigue ahí después de tanto tiempo, que sucedió con Kaory?

Tai resoplo y le conto todo, como había visto a Kaory besando a otro tipo, la conversación que tuvieron, y los mensajes con Sora.

Mira no te voy a negar que siempre tuve la teoria de que ustedes terminarían juntos, que estaban enamorados pero como nunca lo dijeron pues no podía decir que era algo real pero me quedaba la duda, hermano desde cuando?

-Desde cuando que?

-Desde cuando estas enamorado de Sora?

-Pues...no estoy seguro pero me di cuenta en primer año de secundaria

-Y porque no le dijiste nada?

-No estaba seguro, me daba pena, me moría de nervios, en segundo año me decidi a dar el paso, decirle a Sora lo que sentía pero...

-Pero?

-Pues ella estaba enamorada de Matt

-Haber y como estas tan seguro?

-Pues al principio empezaron a actuar raro los dos, Sora se ponía nerviosa al ver a Matt, se sonrojaba, reía todo el tiempo cuando el estaba presente, actuaba como una chica enamorada, y de Matt pues sabes que no es de demostrar lo que siente pero cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Sora, el volteaba de inmediato, cuando no la veía me preguntaba mucho por ella, veía la manera de hacerle la platica y hasta cierto punto se descaraba le sonreía, le guiñaba un ojo que mas pruebas quieres de que se correspondían y hasta el momento se corresponden Kari? El que sale sobrando soy yo.

-Pero hermano el que se gustaran no significaba que sora estuviera enamorada, te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-La verdad... No jamas se me ocurrió pero estoy seguro que Sora me ve solo como un amigo, en una ocasión me pregunto que que pensaba sobre ella y Matt como pareja? Sentí horrible pero entonces decidi no decirle lo que sentía, Matt ya había hablado conmigo tambien ambos se correspondían asi que para no arruinarles su felicidad me quede callado, bueno ni eso, tuve que fingir muy bien que no pasaba nada y le dije que ella tendría que dar el primer paso con Matt, la aconseje y en Diciembre de ese año ellos se hicieron novios

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba la parte de la historia que faltaba, la versión de su hermano, kari solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado al otro, ¿Como pudieron ser tan tontos? Por no hablar con la verdad se habían perdido el uno al otro, pero ahora la vida les daba una nueva oportunidad.

-No, no, no, no, no!- decía Kari

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa kari estas bien?- pregunto Tai un poco asustado

-Aaaggghh Tai, no pensaste que eso era una prueba? Para ver si te ponía celoso? De verdad no viste las señales que Sora te daba? Como siempre se preocupa por ti, y cuando algo importante le pasa te busca a ti aun antes de buscar a Matt, ella solo puede llorar en frente de ti y de nadie mas, eres especial para ella, como te seguía a todos lados sin protestar? Tai ella te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo si se lo hubieras pedido!

Tai se quedo callado, Kari estaba exasperada y ya estaba gritando, comenzó a hacer memoria y en efecto Sora había echo de todo si de estar con el se trataba, pero no podía ser, algo no cuadraba en la historia

-Si estaba enamorada de mi porque se hizo novia de Matt?

-Sencillo, tu mismo lo dijiste entre ellos había química, se gustaban y al hacerte a un lado le diste oportunidad a esos dos para que se enamoraran

Todo estaba claro para Tai, ahora todo parecía tan sencillo y tan tonto el como se habían perdido de todo ese tiempo juntos, como no hablo con su hermanita en esos días? Ella hubiera podido darle el valor que el necesitaba en aquel entonces para no rendirse con la pelirroja, su hermanita era mas madura de lo que el pensaba, había crecido sin que el lo notara y ahora entendía mas de las cosas del corazón que el.

-Pero me imagino que ya es tarde, aun asi creo que seria correcto que te sinceraras con Sora.

-No aun no es tarde, Kari creo que ella me corresponde, no soy bueno para captar las señales de las mujeres asi que estoy confundido

-De que hablas?

-Sora me ha estado celando de Kaory estos últimos meses por eso las discusiones y en navidad nos besamos

-Oh mi Dios se besaron? Por eso tanto pleito entre los dos? Tai ponte vivo si eso sucedió aun hay tiempo

-Pero tambien esta Matt, Kari por eso no me he terminado de decidir y he vivido en negación en estos meses

-Tai, el ya tuvo su oportunidad, debes luchar por ella, ella sintió muchas cosas por ti cuando su primer beso, si ese sentimiento no había muerto en ella y ahora tambien esta despertando no puedes perder el tiempo!

-¿Ella te conto de nuestro primer beso? Kari tu sabes cosas que yo no! Habla por favor! Sora estuvo enamorada de mi? Crees que este enamorada de mi?

-Se algunas cosas pero no soy la indicada debes apresúrate y preguntárselo a ella.

-si tienes razón- dijo Tai tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto

-Tai a donde vas?

-A casa de Sora

-Pero Tai ya es muy tarde

-Pero dijiste que estábamos a tiempo Kari

-No me refería a eso! Para que le hables de tus sentimientos aun hay tiempo, me refiero a la hora, es muy tarde para que salgas a la calle, seguramente ella ya esta dormida- dijo kari sonriendo

Tai miro al reloj eran las diez, no era tan tarde pero si era una hora inapropiada para visitar a una chica.

-Tienes razón, ire el sábado y hablare con ella

-Tai habla con ella mañana, porque hasta el sábado? Pensé que ya no querías esperar

-Me deje llevar por la emoción Kari pero quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, hablare con Izzi, tus consejos son los mejores hermanita pero tambien necesito el punto de vista masculino, Izzi es mi mano derecha sabra darme un buen consejo y si todo sale bien hablare con Sora y veremos que pasa.

-Esta bien hermano, entiendo que no puedo remplazar a Izzi

-Kari, gracias ahora te daré un consejo yo a ti

Kari parpadeo varias veces- dime hermano

-Siempre y por muy difícil que sea escucha a tu corazón, se que hay un chico que te tiene confundida, te escuche sin querer cuando hablabas de eso con Sora, sabes que siempre me tendrás para protegerte y me cuesta creer que ya has crecido pero quiero que sepas que yo tambien puedo escucharte.


	27. Chapter 27

LA HISTORIA SE REPITE

Capitulo 27

Tai estaba afuera del salón de Izzi esperando a que este saliera, cuando el grupo salio vio a Mimi del brazo de Izzi, algo le iba chillando Mimi sobre la ultima clase, cuando estuvieron un poco mas cerca Izzi miro a Tai le hizo una seña indicándole que se acercara, Mimi lo vio y le sonrió, El castaño se acerco lo mas rápido posible a ellos.

-Mimi, Izzi como están?

-Bien Tai gracias, oye y Sora?

-Hoy tiene practica de tenis

-Ire a esperarla quiero contarle un súper chisme- dijo la castaña, planto un beso en la mejilla de Izzi, pellizco una de las mejillas de Tai y se fue en busca de su amiga.

-Hoy no le reclamaras nada?- pregunto Izzi refiriéndose a la castaña

-No tengo tiempo para pelear con ella hoy

-Esta bien Tai, te parece que vayamos a mi casa y ahí me cuentas que te pasa?

-Si claro

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo donde la señora Izumy los recibió con gusto y les preparo algo de comer, Izzi era la mano derecha de Tai, el no tomaba una decisión o hacia algo sin consultarlo con Izzi, el pelirrojo siempre pensaba con la cabeza en frio asi que daba buenos consejos, Matt era su mejor amigo, como su hermano pero no eran de darse consejos o platicar enserio, eran de esos amigos que podían estarse contando una tragedia pero a todo le veían el chiste, y cuando alguno entraba en pánico el otro lo ayudaba a salir de ese estado por medio de los golpes, cuando uno hacia algo mal...golpes, cuando no llegaban a un acuerdo...golpes, su relación de amistad era muy rara pero verdadera y con Izzi era una amistad totalmente diferente .

-Tai yo te lo dije desde el principio, habla con ella! Dile lo que sientes!

-Entonces crees que no salga un desastre de todo esto?

-yo no dije eso, hace unos años no hubiese habido problema, pero ahora esta Matt y seguro será un desastre pero no puedes quedarte callado Tai, ya no.

-No quiero hacer los mismo que Matt en ese entonces

-Entonces habla con Matt, dile la verdad y que gane el mejor

Habían estado un buen rato hablando, Izzi conocía muy bien esa historia, y conocía ambas partes, quizá hasta las tres partes que la dividían, sabia la versión de Tai, la versión de Matt y un poco de la versión de Sora y quería ayudarlos pero como era obvio alguno de sus amigos iba a salir lastimado de todo esto, el solo podía aconsejar a Tai y lo mejor que podía hacer el moreno era hablar con la verdad.

...

En la dirección de la secundaria de Odaiba se encontraban un moreno de pelo alborotado y un rubio ojí azul, ambos traían moretones y Davis tenia floreado el labio.

-Jóvenes me sorprende que pongan en riesgo sus papeles ahora que están a nada de graduarse con esta clase de comportamiento.

-sentimos mucho lo ocurrido- hablo Tk

-y mas me sorprende de usted joven Takaishi, como sea ya había un expediente de la mala conducta del señor Motomiya pero de usted? Que le ocurrió?

-no se si esto ayude en algo, pero le diré que fue un pleito de amigos le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Davis

-Ya pensaré en un castigo para ambos, no lo dejare pasar, ahora ambos diríjanse a la enfermería para que les curen esas heridas que se hicieron.

Ambos salieron en completo silencio, entraron en la enfermería, los atendieron, Davis buscaba la mirada de su amigo, pero Tk lo evadía, al terminar el ojí azul salio de la enfermería rápidamente, y Davis solo se preguntaba si Tk iría a ver a Kari, si era asi estaba en graves problemas.

Flashback

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo Motomiya?

-si Tk

-Davis tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Kari, no hace mucho te lo dije y te dije que Kari te quiere a ti y me hice a un lado y ahora sales con esto?

-No fue intencional Takaishi! Ya te dije que apenas me di cuenta de esto, yo quiero a Kari pero estoy confundido

-Has estado esperando mucho por esto Davis y por una tontería lo echaras todo a la basura?

-No lo echo a la basura Tk, pero es que Yolei...

-Ni lo menciones Motomiya ya oi mucho de esos disparates, si hablas de lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza puedes lastimar a Kari, y poner en riesgo la relación de tu compadre te das cuenta?

-no quiero eso Tk por eso vine a hablar contigo, en busca de consejo no de un regaño!

-No te estoy regañando, pero no entiendes!

Fin del Flashback

Asi siguieron peleando por un buen rato hasta que Davis hizo una comparación entre Kari y Yolei, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Tk no pudo contenerse y le dio un puñetazo, puñetazo que Davis le devolvió y asi había terminado todo.

Sora se encontraba acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala, tenia el rostro boca abajo y se escuchaba como sollozaba, no le gustaba que los demás se enteraran de lo que le ocurría, y mucho menos que la escucharan llorar, muñeca estaba a un costado de aquel sillón, lamiendo la mano de la pelirroja como en forma de consuelo, Sora se enderezo y cargo a la cachorrita, la abrazo y continuo llorando, hasta cuando las situación continuaría asi? Tal vez la relación con su mamá era caso perdido desde un inicio pero ella se había aferrado todo este tiempo a hacer que la situación cambiara, y cuando por fin sentía que todo mejoraba, ocurrió ese estupido mal entendido, y ahora estaban peor que antes, ya no eran pleitos como cuando era niña, por el futbol, por su forma de ser y de vestir, no ahora eran problemas realmente serios, sabia que amaba a su mamá y que su mamá la amaba a ella y algunas discusiones eran porque ella quería protegerla, tenían el carácter muy diferente pero igual de fuerte. Ese dia Sora quería arreglar la casa con algunas flores, de algo serviría las clases que su mamá le había dado, pero al ir a comprar las cosas para los arreglos se topo con su mamá, ya había ido en otras ocasiones y nunca se la había topado, Sora sonrió penso que ahora podría concluir lo que quería hacer en navidad, pero la señora Toshiko hizo un gesto de desagrado, pobre Sora, había encontrado a su mama en uno de sus dias malos, la mamá de Sora era una gran mujer, amorosa, sobreprotectora, delicada, inteligente, amable y dedicada, pero era poco paciente, muy estricta, le gustaba tener la razón, y no escuchaba tan fácilmente, habían dias en los que ni ella misma soportaba su carácter, y ese era uno de esos dias. La pelirroja se acerco y la saludo, la señora Takenouchi la miro, y le reprocho el que no hubiera ido en navidad o año nuevo a verla, la ojí rubí quiso explicarle lo ocurrido en navidad y que en año nuevo se la había pasado con su papa, su tia y Damarisu, pero antes de ella concluyera con su relato su mamá la interrumpió diciéndole que no le interesaba escuchar sus pretextos, que ella siempre había preferido estar con su papa y con su familia paterna que con ella, y que si asi era ella podía quedarse con ellos, que esa era la razón de que solapara todas las barbaridades que su papa hacia y que seguramente ese dia su padre había llevado a su querida a la fiesta, Sora intentaba explicarle pero su paciencia estaba llegando a limite, cuando la señora Takenouchi mencionó la palabra "divorcio" Sora quedo estática no dijo nada, después su mama dijo que era inconcebible que Mizuki le solapara sus "secretitos a su hijo" comenzó a decir cosas de su abuelita, que si era una blanda, doble cara y no se que tanto más, en ese momento Sora estallo, no le iba a permitir a su mama que hablara mal de su abuela, la discusión llego a su fin con una bofetada que Toshiko planto en la mejilla de Sora, la pelirroja quedo inmóvil y vio como su mama se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Al final tomo a muñeca en sus brazos, se levanto entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta, se recosto en su cama con muñeca a un lado de ella, vio el pequeño buro que tenia a un costado, ahí estaba su celular, Tai, se le vino a la mente Tai, pero no era lo correcto, no podía llamarlo, el la había necesitado y ella prefirió irse con Matt, como le iba a pedir que fuera a su casa porque se sentía mal?, ademas las cosas estaba muy raras entre ellos, ese era otro de sus problemas, ¡Maldición!- dijo para si, otra cosa que la atormentaba por el dia, sus sentimientos, pff la portadora del emblema del amor, claro! Que significado tenia eso? Que era realmente el amor? De nuevo se sintió inmerecedora de su emblema, yo soy la menos indicada para portarlo, y lo peor es que si no resuelvo esto no se de que manera esto pueda repercutir en el Digimundo o en Piyomon, Diablos! Y si le pasaba algo a Piyomon por su culpa? Genay se los había advertido, si perdían lo que representaba su emblema abrían consecuencias grabes, ya no pudo más, decidió hundirse en el sentimiento por muy obscuro y doloroso que fuera, si algo le pasaba a Piyomon no se lo perdonaría nunca.

...

Tai e Izzi seguían platicando cuando una llamada llego al teléfono de la casa de Izzi

-Si diga?- contesto la señora Yoshie- si si esta, quien habla?...hijo te sientes bien?... Si en un minuto te lo paso

La señora Izumy volteo a mirar a su hijo con cara de preocupación- hijo es Davis quiere hablar contigo, me parece que esta borracho- termino de decir tapando la bocina, en tono de preocupación.

Izzi se levanto de inmediato y tomo el teléfono, que raro el numero era el de la casa de Matt, y Tai estába a un lado del pelirrojo para escuchar la conversación.

Dicho y echo, el moreno estába borracho, le pidió a Izzi que fuera a verlos, le dijo que Tk y el lo necesitaban, que estaban en casa de Matt, Izzi no hizo mas preguntas, colgó el teléfono agarro su suéter, le aviso a su mama que iría a ver a Davis, y salio con Tai en dirección al departamento de los Ishida.

Lo que había ocurrido fue lo siguiente, Davis fue a buscar a Tk para arreglar las cosas, al llegar al departamento Takaishi salio la señora Natsuko y le dijo que Tk estaba en casa de su padre, asi que fue a verlo al departamento de los Ishida, Tk lo invito a pasar, se pusieron a conversar, discutieron por un momento, después ninguno de los dos sabia cual podía ser la solución, ambos se sinceraron, Davis realmente quería a Kari pero Tk tambien sentía algo muy fuerte por la castaña, dejaron de lado el tema de Yolei, Davis le conto que había hablado con Kari antes de verlo, el moreno fue a su casa para ver como estaba, kari no había asistido a la escuela porque se sentía mal, al verlo con golpes supuso que había peleado con Tk, hablo con el y le pidió tiempo y espacio, eso a Davis le había dolido mucho, sabia que era a causa de Tk que Kari le pidiera eso, ambos se sinceraron, pero no sabían que elección haría Kari, Davis vio una botella que el señor Ishida tenia en un mueble, después de mucho convenció a Tk de darle un trago a la bebida, lo malo fue que no solo fue un trago, entre los dos se habían terminado la botella y Matt estaba fuera de la ciudad, había tenido otros eventos con su banda, y su padre llegaría hasta el otro dia, ya se sentían tan mal que decidieron llamar a alguien, Joe no era una opción aun estando cerca los iba a sermonear por horas, Tai primero los golpeaba y luego los iba a sermonear, Cody no sabría que hacer ante una situación asi, Davis no quería ver a Ken asi que el tampoco era una opción, Izzi los ayudaría, tal vez tambien los iba a sermonear pero esperaria al menos a que estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos para hacerlo.

Pronto llegaron al departamento Ishida, Tk les abrió la puerta, se veía sonrojado, sonreía mucho y tenia los ojos brillosos, era un hecho tambien Tk estaba ebrio, entraron Davis estaba en el piso buscando algo, en cuanto los vio quiso levantarse para saludar pero al enderezarse se golpeo con un mueble en la cabeza, Tai solo se burlaba del pobre Davis, Izzi se acerco y ayudo a Davis a pararse

-¿Que hacías en el suelo Davis?

-Se me callo y no lo encuentro

-No te preocupes ya lo encontraras- le dijo Tai sentando a Davis en el sillón

-Encontrar que?- pregunto Davis

-Lo que estabas buscando- dijo Tai

-yo no busco nada, de que habla este tipo? para mi que esta borracho- le dijo Davis a Izzi señalando a Tai

-¿Cuanto tomaron Tk?- pregunto Izzi

-solo fue un traguito- contesto Tk

Tai miro la botella y la tomo en sus manos.

-tendrán una fuerte resaca, se acabaron la botella y era de las grandes- dijo Tai acercándose a Izzi

-chicos en que pensaban? Ustedes nunca antes habían tomado

-Pensábamos en Kari, algún problema?- pregunto Davis en tono agresivo

-¿Que dices Motomiya?- pregunto Tai acercándose al chico con el puño cerrado, pero Izzi lo detuvo

-¿Que haces Tai? están ebrios!

-Pensábamos en Kari, y ya lo dije!- grito Davis, al terminar la frase callo dormido

Dejemos que duerman, llamaré a mi mama para decirle que pasare la noche aquí, Izzi fue a hacer la llamada y Tai se quedo en la sala con los dos chicos ebrios, miro con rencor a Davis, nunca se había descarado tanto, en eso Tk empezó a murmurar y Tai se sentó a su lado.

-Todo bien Tk, te sientes mal?

-Si, me siento fatal, me duele

-¿Que te duele?

-El corazón, puedes creer que ese inepto que esta haya y yo nos enamoramos de la misma chica?

Tai se quedo callado, esto se le hacia familiar.

-Lo peor, es que somos amigos! Y al parecer ella le corresponde a el, dime que hago? Como actuó?- Tk suspiro- será mejor hacerme a un lado como hasta ahora- al concluir con la frase tambien se quedo dormido

-Te suena familiar Tai?- pregunto Izzi quien había escuchado eso ultimo

-Bastante- dijo Tai mirando al piso, hace unos años habían vivido una situación similar, cuando Matt le confeso que quería a Sora, Tai había bebido un poco con sus compañeros de futbol y fue a visitar a Izzi, el cual al verlo en ese estado lo hospedo en su casa.

Flashback

-¿Porque me hiso esto? Viejo se supone que somos amigos!

-Tai si es tu amigo es solo que en el corazón no se manda- dijo Izzi

-Si lo se, pero el lo sabia Izzi, Matt lo sabia! Sabia que estaba enamorado de Sora desde hace mucho

-Cálmate Tai

-No, no puedo calmarme porque al parecer Sora siente algo por el, por el! Porque por el? Yo siempre he estado a su lado!

Fin del flashback

Tai no sabia como sentirse, al ver a Davis y a Tk en ese estado, al recordar todo lo que el vivió, no quería que ninguno de esos dos chicos pasaran por lo mismo, pero inevitablemente la historia se estaba repitiendo y lo peor, la causante era su hermanita.


	28. Chapter 28

PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAISO

Capitulo 28

Llevaban unos meses de noviazgo pero esos meses había sido los mejores en la vida de la joven Inoue, sin embargo a últimos dias Ken se había comportado de una forma muy diferente, primero comenzó a ser distante con la peli morada como si esta hubiese echo algo malo, ponía cualquier pretexto para no verla, y cuando se veían al principio de sus citas todo era amor y felicidad pero solo era cuestión de que alguien volteara a mirar a Yolei, o que Yolei llevara algún vestido o falda que al parecer de Ken fueran muy cortos para que tuvieran una discucion, al joven Ichijouji se le imaginaba que con decirle esas cosas a su novia demostraba interés y preocupación por ella, pero Yolei no lo veía asi y si a eso le sumaban el extraño comportamiento de Davis pues los problemas se hacían mayores para la pareja y Ken comenzaba a alejarse de Davis.

-Ken ya no quiero pelear asi no somos nosotros!- chillaba la peli morada comenzando a llorar

-Yolei es que no me entiendes, tu eres mi novia! Debes darte a respetar no me gusta que cualquier hijo de vecina te volte a mirar de esa manera

-y que pretendes que haga ken? Que me vista de una manera en la que no me siento cómoda solo por darte gusto?

-No es por darme gusto, es por tu propio bien estar Yolei

-No te entiendo

-Mas bien no me quieres entender, siempre evades estas cosas por no "pelear", lo mismo pasa cada que quiero tratar el tema de Davis

-Ay no, ya vas otra vez con eso?

-Si otra vez, porque lo noto muy raro para contigo, como si estuviera celoso, como queriendo llamar tu atención

-El siempre es asi, le gusta molestarme, asi es nuestra amistad pero no hay nada de lo que te estas imaginando

-No es verdad Yolei abre los ojos, las cosas cambiaron es como si estuviera compitiendo conmigo

-Estas insinuando que Davis esta enamorado de mi? Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay

-no tu tienes una venda que no te deja ver, lo bueno es que ahora empiezo a conocer a Davis

-A que te refieres?

-A que se siente el mejor de nosotros, primero con lo de Kari te aseguro que lo hizo solo por demostrar que es mejor que Tk y ahora lo hace con nosotros solo por sentirse superior a mi, pero yo no soy Tk

-eso esta claro, Tk no pensaría esas locuras de Davis

-me estas llamando loco?

-Si, por que actúas como uno

-a si?- dijo Ken mirando fríamente a Yolei- pues si estoy completamente loco pero lo prefiero a que alguien que se dice mi compadre haga de las suyas

-Mirate aveces no te reconozco, es como si volvieras a...- Yolei de nuevo iba a hablar de mas pero se contuvo

Ken abrió los ojos como platos sabia que iba a decir su novia-A que Inoue? Termina lo que ibas a decir

Yolei se quedo callada, y dejo caer sus lagrimas ya no las podía contener

-como si volviera a ser el emperador de los Digimon? Eso es lo que ibas a decir?... No tengo nada que hacer aquí, tu no quieres entender y yo tengo mis problemas, ya deja de llorar, no arreglas nada actuando asi o mejor busca a Davis, estará feliz de saber que discutimos.

Yolei lloraba a mares, Ken no era asi, realmente es como si volviera a ser el emperador, su mirada llena de brillo había cambiado por una mirada opaca y fría, sus palabras dulces se habían transformado en sonidos huecos que pretendían ser palabras y herían mas que una espada, ese no era su Ken, se había vuelto a perder y lo peor es que no sabia como ayudarlo a regresar.

Para Mimi la situación no era mejor, si no muy similar a lo que pasaba Yolei en ese momento, Christopher se había convertido mas que su novio en su verdugo, desde que comenzó el año el cambio con la castaña, ya le daba ordenes, era sumamente celoso con ella, no quería que la ojí miel pasara tiempo con sus amigos, se desaparecía por dias enteros, Mimi estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado con el, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, tambien se sentía mal por que en una ocasión se había peleado con Sora fuertemente a causa de Chriz, después de aquella discucion habían acordado no hablar de el para no discutir y que Sora respetaría la relación de su amiga evitando hablar mal del ojí violeta enfrente de ella, la ojí miel no sabia por que algunos de sus amigos le tenían tan mala fe a Chriz, entre ellos, Sora, Davis, Matt y Joe, pero ahora con lo que estaba ocurriendo comenzaba a pensar que sus amigos tenían razón y que Christopher no era lo que ella pensaba.

Mimi era muy inocente para su edad, era coqueta por naturaleza, cosa que le traía muchos problemas con su novio, pues el le decía que se la pasaba coqueteando con medio mundo, y su ultima discucion tambien había sido por celos, Chriz había encontrado en Facebook una foto que la ojí miel había publicado, y en ella un comentario de uno de sus amigos diciendo que se veía muy bonita y que lo visitara pronto, encontró otro comentario de la castaña en forma de respuesta que decía que le agradecia el piropo, que haría lo posible por ir pronto a visitarlo, Chriz cito a Mimi y le reclamo por aquel comentario.

Flashback

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, dime que querías decirme?- pregunto curiosa la ojí miel

-¿Quien es Esteban?

-Ahhh jajajaja es por eso?, es un amigo amor no debes ponerte celoso

-Aja, de donde lo conoces?

-Lo conocí hace poco, comenzamos a hablar por facebook

-Ósea que no lo conoces en persona?

-Pues no, te digo que nos conocimos por facebook

-Comento que se mensajean, Mimi porque le das tu numero a desconocidos? Con que propósito?

-Pues si veía que era peligroso lo elimino y ya pero comenzamos a hablar y es un buen chico, y el propósito pues.. Conocer gente

-Como esta eso que se verán pronto?

-Jeje la vida es muy curiosa, el vive en Nueva York, cerca de donde yo vivía, sin embargo nunca nos conocimos hasta ahora que regrese a Japón, entonces le dije que cuando visitara Nueva York nos veríamos

-Tienes algo con el verdad?

-No Chriz que dices? Ya te dije que solo es un amigo

-Si claro asi comienza todo, ya he vivido estas situaciones y siempre salgo lastimado

-Pero amor yo no soy asi, solo es un amigo

-La pregunta es.. El te mira como una amiga? O como conquista?

-Como puedes pensar esas cosas Chriz yo te quiero a ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te lo demostre de no ser asi no hubiera pasado nada en Noviembre, no quiero hacerte daño

-No se que pensar, tal vez si harías cosas asi y hasta peores a pesar de lo de Noviembre, sabes que ya han sido muchas actitudes asi de tu parte y ya no lo soporto, será mejor que aquí termine todo

-¿Estas seguro Chriz?- pregunto Mimi aguantando el llanto

-Completamente, ten una buena vida Mimi- concluyo el ojí violeta sin mirar a Mimi y se marcho

Mimi no iba a permitir que las cosas quedaran asi, menos aun después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, debía pensar en una manera de arreglar las cosas, de todas maneras quería hablar con el de un asunto importante, pero ahora lo dejaría pensar y aclarar su mente.

Al pasar los dias, todo se complico para Mimi, Christopher definitivamente no quería saber nada de ella, habían hablado nuevamente y Mimi hablo todo lo que tenia que hablar con el, todo había acabado en una pelea, Mimi ya sabia quien era realmente Christopher, no podía creer que había caído con un patan como el, se estaba hundiendo en la depresión rápidamente y se sentía completamente sola, ya no podía mas quería desahogarse con alguien y decidió que le contaría todo a su mejor amiga, ella sabría entenderla y ayudarla, no quería pensar en como se pondrían los chicos cuando se enteraran que su amiga había sido el juguete de un Junior como Christopher, ahora entendía porque a Christopher le gustaba tanto decirle muñeca, iba a ser un caos, tambien necesitaba descansar y pasar un lindo dia con sus amigos, asi que les mando un mensaje a todos los Digielegidos, todos irían a la playa a relajarse y divertirse.

Yolei tenia dias que no veía a Ken, quería salir corriendo a buscarlo pero aun no sabia como ayudarlo o arreglar su situación, pero el mensaje de su amiga castaña le había abierto una oportunidad de ver a Ken, todos irían a la playa tal vez ahí podrían hablar y arreglar todo, tal vez solo estaban muy tensos y mas Ken que estaba a punto de hacer su examen para la prepa, tal vez eso lo tenia asi y estaba sacando su estrés de esa manera, no era correcto sacar el estrés peleando con su novia pero tal vez era la única forma que el había encontrado o chance ni se estaba dando cuenta que estaba actuando asi a causa del estrés.

Kari aun se sentía algo débil pero al ver el mensaje de Mimi decidió que seria bueno ir a la playa con sus amigos, tal vez asi se repondría nas rápido, platico con Tai y el accedió a la idea de que fueran los dos a la playa con los chicos, otra vez faltaría Matt, pero al menos los demás si estarían, aun asi debía hablar con el cuanto antes ya veria la manera de hablar con el de lo que estaba pasando, era lo correcto no podía ocultarle una cosa asi y el regresaba el Domingo, y con el pretexto de la playa iría a recoger a Sora y ahí hablaría con ella de una buena vez.

Kari recibió un mensaje el sábado en la mañana, era de Tk diciendo que esperaba se sintiera mejor, y que tambien esperaba verla en la playa, y con el mensaje venia la letra de una canción, Kari leyó la letra de aquella canción y suspiró, ella y Tk tenían que hablar.

Una parte de la canción decía lo siguiente:

"siempre estuvimos compartiendo el tiempo los dos desde nuestra niñez

Cuando nos caímos siempre nos supimos reír y levantar

Todavía nos faltaba un poco crecer

Pero en aquella ocasión corrimos muy rápido en verdad

Me confundo si a mi lado estas

Sin embargo tambien me repone..."

Muchas cosas mas les esperarían a nuestros Digielegidos.


	29. Chapter 29

INTENTO FALLIDO

Capitulo 29

Ese dia Davis había pasado por Kari a su casa, le dijo que se irían Cody, Izzy, Yolei, ella y el con el superior Joe en su auto, para llegar juntos a la playa.

Tai había decidido pasar por Sora para que se fueran juntos a la playa, pero los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo asi que decidió ir de una vez a hablar con la pelirroja, la ventaja era que estarían solos, y no habría ninguna interrupción por parte de los chicos asi que fue a la casa de su mejor amiga, estando ya en la puerta del departamento sintió el corazón muy agitado pero esta vez tenia que decirle toda la verdad, no podía regresar a su casa y pretender que nada estaba pasando, ya no haría eso, llamo a la puerta y escucho a muñeca ladrar, después unos pasos, se abrió la puerta, pero para sorpresa de Tai no era Sora, si no el señor Takenouchi quien había abierto la puerta, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, el padre de Sora estaba en el departamento los fines de semana.

-Hijo buenos días

-Buenos días señor Takenouchi

-Vienes a buscar a Sora?

-Si, esta ella en casa?

-Me temo que no Tai, fue a comprar algunas cosas para cuando vayan a la playa

-Oh ya veo, creo que debi llamarla antes de venir a verla

-Tiene ya rato que salio, lo mas seguro es que ya no tarde mucho, gustas pasar?

-Gracias

Tai entro en el departamento y muñeca se le echo encima, esa cachorrita ya conocía bien a Tai y cada que el moreno iba a la casa siempre le hacia mucha fiesta, lo lamia, le brincaba, se le encimaba hasta que Sora la llamaba, solo asi se calmaba pero en esta ocasión la ojí rubí no estaba asi que no había quien lo salvara de muñeca, Tai termino por cargarla, tomo asiento en el sofa y platico un rato con el señor Takenouchi hasta que a este le entro una llamada, se disculpo con el moreno, le pidió se quedara en el departamento, le tenia la suficiente confianza, conocía a Tai desde que era un niño y salio rápidamente.

Tai seguía jugando con muñeca hasta que esta se escabullo y corrió hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja, Tai fue tras ella para vigilar que no hiciera algún desastre, todo estaba bien, como siempre habían objetos en la mesa de noche, en el buro libretas amontonadas, en la cama revistas,libros y el bajo, y en el suelo habían un montón de hojas regadas, Tai penso que muñeca había tirado aquellas hojas y se agacho a recogerlas, al tomarlas en sus manos se dio cuenta que eran algunos bosquejos de diseño de prendas, no sabia que su amiga hacia eso, y menos que tenia tanto talento, los diseños eran bastante buenos, en el piso había lápices de colores, plumas y fotografías sin duda aquel desastre no era cosa de muñeca, había sido Sora, no le sorprendía a Sora le gustaban asi las cosas, era como un desastre ordenado, ella era asi, se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja y siguió viendo cada uno de los diseños, ¿Quien diria que la estrella del equipo de futbol de la primaria, a la que todas las niñas tachaban de marimacha tuviera tan buen gusto y tan buena visión del diseño? Que dirían esas niñas al ver en la mujer en la que Sora se estaba convirtiendo? Sin duda habían cosas que el no conocía de Sora, era su mejor amiga de toda la vida sin embargo una vida no basta para conocer totalmente a alguien, eso lo aprendió ese dia, habían muchos misterios que el no conocía de la pelirroja pero que seria todo un placer conocerlos, al igual Sora no sabia muchas cosas de Tai, aun quedaba mucho por conocer el uno del otro, se abrió la puerta del departamento pero el castaño no lo noto, seguía viendo los diseños.

Cuando Sora entro en el departamento dejo las cosas que había comprado en la cocina, al ir a la sala vio una maleta que conocía bien, esa maleta le pertenecía a su amigo Tai, no vio a su papa por ningún lado asi que quiso saber si el moreno estaba en su casa.

-Tai!

Antes de que Tai contestara muñeca comenzó a ladrar, Sora se percató que los ladridos venían de su cuarto, fue hacia haya y en la puerta de este quedo frente a frente con Tai, un poco mas y chocan o se plantan un beso.

-Hola Sora

-Tai pensé que nos veríamos en la playa

-Si pero quise venir a ver como estabas y que nos fuéramos juntos

-Si creo que es buena idea, y mi papa?

-salio, le llamaron por teléfono y salio casi corriendo

-espero no haya sido nada malo

-no lo creo estaba tranquilo, solo que tal vez si era muy importante y por eso salio rápido, oye no sabia que diseñabas

-ah eso- dijo Sora señalando las hojas- es solo una distracción, un pasatiempo Tai

-No lo creo, tienes muchos dibujos aquí y apuesto a que tienes otros guardados, desde cuando diseñas?

-mmmm...hace un año más o menos, vi un evento de diseño en Londres y desde ese dia siento que me llueven las ideas

-Has pensado en dedicarte a esto?

-mmmm...no soy muy buena Tai, por eso solo es un pasatiempo

-pero si lo has pensado

-pues si, pero es solo una ilusión no podría dedicarme a eso, imagínate si no soy buena mi carrera no tendrá futuro

-pues yo creo que tienes talento, te daré un consejo, si te apasiona hacer diseños, has un examen para diseño de modas, hay de dos funciona o no funciona, si funciona será la señal de que tienes futuro en esto, y si no funciona al menos lo habrás intentado, no pasara nada no te preocupes.

-Tienes razón, lo pensaré.

-Aun te noto rara Sora todo esta bien? Desde Diciembre estas asi

-pues...estoy bien Tai no te preocupes tal ves solo ando cansada ya vez que no duermo bien ultimamente

-Siguen las pesadillas?

-Aveces, se volvieron mas continuas después de la muerte del abuelo de Cody

-Era obvio Sora estabas proyectando lo que viviste en esa situación, y no dejaste solo a Cody ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que su semblante mejoro.

-No quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo Tai, ademas quien mejor para ayudarlo que alguien que ya lo vivió?

-Si pero queriéndolo ayudar reviviste muchas cosas desagradables por eso las pesadillas

-Bueno ya desaparecerán, lo importante es que Cody ya esta bien y hablando de estar bien, todo bien Tai? hace ya un rato que no venías para aca

-exageras tiene como dos semanas que no vengo

-Si pero me refiero a que ya no vienes tan seguido como antes

-Pues por eso vine hoy, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Sora se puso muy nerviosa, en cuanto Tai mencionó"muy importante" se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Kaory, no quería escuchar que ya eran novios formalmente. Sora camino hacia la sala-¿Quieres algo para tomar Tai?

Tai noto que Sora estaba evadiendo el tema asi que la tomo por los hombros y la sentó en uno de los sillones- Sora siéntate enserio tengo algo importante que decirte- esta vez no dejaría que sora huyera sin que antes lo escuchara, se inco enfrente de sora y la miro a los ojos

-Bueno pero enserio no quieres que te ofrezca algo?

-Si, atención dame 5 minutos para que pueda explicarte de que se trata.

-Esta bien Tai ye escucho

Tai noto que Sora estaba algo nerviosa por lo que el le diría, lo sabría? Lo intuía? Por eso las mujeres daban tanto miedo, se daban cuenta de todo, se acerco a Sora y esta tambien se acerco lentamente a el, no había duda se iban a besar, otra vez, los dos habían cerrado sus ojos y el uno ya sentía la respiración del otro y cuando sus labios se iban a encontrar...alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo que separaran, de inmediato Sora se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, Tai solo bufo, quien los había interrumpido asi?

-Sora que bueno que te encuentro necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

-Mimi que pasa vienes muy agitada y te ves pálida amiga

-No es nada es que venia corriendo, rojita necesito a mi mejor amiga, debo hablar esto con alguien antes de que explote-dijo Mimi entrando en el departamento.

Tai volvió a resoplar, cuando iban a poder hablar?- Hola Mimi

-Hola Tai, ay creo que interrumpí verdad?

-No te preocupes Mimi, Tai quería hablarme de algo asi que adelante Tai- decía Sora mientras le servía un vaso de agua a Mimi

-Mmmm...preferiria que lo habláramos en privado, ademas Mimi tambien quiere hablarte nosotros podemos hablar de regreso de la playa

-Bueno entonces dime Mimi que pasa?

Mimi miro a Tai y luego a Sora

-Todo bien?- le pregunto Tai

-pues si- soltó Mimi

-No creo, dijiste que ibas a explotar- agrego Tai

-Es que es cosa de chicas Tai, no lo entenderías - dijo la ojí miel sonriendo

\- Bueno en vista de que nadie quiere hablar que les parece si revisamos si ya esta todo y nos vamos juntos a la playa porque ya va a ser la hora en la que quedamos de vernos haya

Tai reviso su reloj- es verdad mejor démonos prisa

Nuestros elegidos con los emblemas de la pureza, el valor y el amor fueron los últimos en llegar a la playa, Kari y Mimi se veían algo pálidas, Yolei tenia los ojos un poco inchados y se notaba que Sora no había dormido bien a últimos dias, todo transcurrió de maravilla a pesar del semblante desmejorado de nuestras digielegidas, primero las chicas habían organizado un juego de voleibol, dos equipos el de Sora y el de Mimi, en el equipo de Sora estaba Kari, Ken, Cody y el Superior Joe, en el equipo de Mimi estaba Tai, Izzi y Tk, ese partido lo gano el equipo de Mimi, después los chicos armaron un partido de futbol, la castaña mayor no quiso entrar en el juego, se quedo sentada frente a ellos mirando el partido, dos equipos el de Davis y el de Tai, en el equipo de Davis estaban Ken, Yolei, el superior Joe, y Kary, en el equipo de Tai y como era de esperarse para recordar viejos tiempos estaba Izzi, Sora, Tk, y Cody había sido un partido muy reñido, Sora, Tai e Izzi habían estado juntos toda la primaria en el equipo de fútbol y eran campeones, actualmente solo Tai e Izzi seguían jugando en un equipo, y en cuanto al otro equipo Davis y Ken eran las actuales estrellas del equipo de la secundaria pero al final el ganador fue el equipo de Tai, a pesar de los años Sora seguía coordinándose muy bien con Tai e Izzi en las jugadas, parecía que el tiempo para ellos no había pasado que seguían teniendo once años y eran los campeones de la escuela.

Entre todos cocinaron, se la habían pasado muy bien, después de comer los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta y dejaron a las chicas cuidando las cosas, Kari estaba muy cansada y comenzaba a sentirse algo mal, Sora le pidió que se recostara y que descansara, Yolei andaba jugando con el balón en la orilla del mar, sabra Dios en que estaba pensando, tenia su mirada un poco perdida, Mimi le pidió a Sora que fueran a estirar las piernas cerca de ahí hasta que los chicos llegarán, Sora le encargo a Yolei cuidar las cosas mientras Kari dormía y ellas regresaban de su caminata.

Comenzaron a caminar, el sol ya comenzaba a meterse, la castaña nunca había estado tan callada, por lo normal el problema era hacer que se callara pero ahora lo difícil era hacerla hablar.

Yolei ya se había sentado a la orilla del mar, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies, comenzó a oír que Kari se quejaba, se levanto y fue a ver que tenia su amiga, balbuceaba cosas que ella no alcanzaba a entender, como si tuviera una pesadilla, la peli morada movió a Kari para que despertara pero no tuvo éxito, tal vez la castaña tenia temperatura, le toco la frente, no era temperatura, poco a poco Kari se tranquilizó, Yolei se levanto y fue de nuevo a la orilla del mar, algo le dijo que volteara a ver a Kari, cuando lo hizo vio como Kari desaparecía, corrió hacia ella, la llamo para que despertara para que no se fuera pero cuando llego a donde Kari estaba acostada, ella ya se había ido.

Mimi y Sora seguían caminando y la castaña seguía muy callada

-Mimi no te parece que ya nos alejamos bastante, debemos regresar

-Tienes razón, solo deja que me siente unos segundos

La castaña se sentó en la arena y Sora se sentó a un lado suyo, pasaron unos minutos y de la nada la ojí miel comenzó a llorar, cuando su llanto se intensifico abrazo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro,Sora la abrazo y le pregunto que le pasaba pero no hubo respuesta, hubo una fuerza que empujo a la pelirroja he hizo imposible que pudiera abrazar a su amiga, cada que intentaba tan solo tocarla ese extraño campo de fuerza la empujaba, comenzó a gritarle Mimi! Mimi! Por favor reacciona! Que te esta pasando? Mimi! Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la desesperación de la ojí rubí creció al ver como la figura de su amiga se desvanecia, dejándola sola en aquel lugar de la playa.

Sora se levanto y fue en busca de los demás para pedirles ayuda, al llegar vio a Yolei que se acerco rápidamente a ella

-Sora Kari se desvaneció! No es la primera vez que pasa, yo tengo la culpa

-Pero que dices? Yolei cálmate!

-yo le prometi que ella no volvería a ir a ese lugar que yo la iba a ayudar pero me descuide, no me di cuenta que Kari se estaba sintiendo como en aquella ocasión y ahora desapareció.

-Yolei tambien Mimi desapareció, estábamos sentadas viendo el atardecer cuando comenzó a llorar, quise ayudarla pero un campo de fuerza que su cuerpo emitía me empujaba, no pude ayudarla y termino desapareciendo, crees que ella y Kari estén en el mismo lugar?

-Lo mas probable es que si Sora

-Tenemos que avisarle a los chicos lo ocurrido y ver la manera de traerlas de vuelta lo antes posible antes de que algo les pase, iré a buscar a los chicos, Yolei quédate aqui

Sora salio corriendo, en dirección por donde los chicos se habían ido hace ya un rato, Yolei siguió a Sora con la mirada hasta que ya no la vio, ojala y llegara pronto con los chicos, penso, unos minutos después llegaron los chicos corriendo hacia donde estaba Yolei y al estar frente a ella con voz agitada le dijeron

-Ken desapareció- dijo Tai tomando aire

-estábamos juntos por una plaza de aquí cerca- continuo Davis

-El estaba muy serio y se aparto de nosotros, comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y se agarraba la cabeza- agrego Joe

-su imagen se empezó a tornar borrosa y finalmente desapareció, como aquella vez con Kari- concluyo Tk

Izzi era el único que mantenía la calma y al ver solo a Yolei pregunto lo que los demás no habían notado

-Yolei y las chicas?

Yolei tomo aire- Mimi y Kari tambien desaparecieron- soltó al fin

-¿Queeeee?- gritaron todos

-Desaparecieron al igual que Ken- dijo Yolei con la voz quebrada- Kari estaba dormida y desapareció, Mimi había ido con Sora a caminar y Sora regreso muy asustada diciendo que Mimi había desaparecido...chicos y Sora?

-No estaba contigo?- pregunto Cody

-si pero salio a buscarlos y se fue en la misma dirección en la que regresaron, como fue que no la vieron?

-Yolei en esa dirección no había nadie- dijo Joe

-No puede ser juro que se fue a buscarlos y se fue por ahí - dijo señalando en dirección al camino por el que ellos habían regresado

-Lo mas probable es que le haya ocurrido lo mismo que a Mimi, Kari y Ken- concluyo Izzi

El mundo se les había venido abajo a los Digielegidos, hace poco en la junta que habían tenido en casa de Matt habían acordado en cuidar de ellas y ahora habían desaparecido en cuestión de minutos y no tenían idea de como hacer que volvieran, a excepción de Tk que ya había ido a ese lugar tambien y estaba decidido a ir por Kari a cualquier costo aun sin tener a Patamon con el, todos estaban muy preocupados no sabían como comenzar a buscar o en donde, Yolei estaba llorando mucho y Cody intentaba calmarla, Tai se había apartado del grupo no lo podían ver desesperado, debía pensar en algo para traerlas de regreso ya! Pero en su mente solo venían imágenes de una Kari de ocho años cayendo al piso en aquel parque, luego en el hospital internada, enferma en el Digimundo, debía traer de regreso a su hermanita, y para terminar de derrumbarlo vinieron a su mente imágenes de Sora jugando con el en el parque, sonriéndole, luego apoyándolo en el Digimundo,cuidando a kari, cuando se fue a Londres y por ultimo cuando Datamon la secuestro, no podía perderla de nuevo, y se sentía igual de desesperado y perdido que en esa ocasión.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Este capitulo me costo mucho es que quería escribir muchas cosas más pero entonces si quedaría demasiado largo y de por si siento que me he pasado en cuanto a detalles y esas cosas, este es un tema que me gusta mucho pero no es fácil explicarlo o tocarlo, quise compartirles un poco de como yo veo las cosas y aveces como me siento y proyectarlo en los chicos según su personalidad, espero haberlo logrado, de nuevo digo que ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Hongo y Toei Animation, los dejo leer :)**_

Capitulo 30

 **UN MAR EXTRAÑO**

Sora seguía caminando a toda prisa por la playa, iba muy distraída cuando sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo se paro en seco, para su sorpresa esa no era la playa en la que estaba, la arena era grisácea, había mucha neblina y parecía deshabitada, la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando miro el mar, era completamente negro, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como había llegado ahí? De algo estaba segura, ese no era el mundo en el que ella vivía y mucho menos el Digimundo.

Ken se había desmayado y al recobrar el conocimiento se encontró a la orilla de ese mar obscuro que ya comenzaba a mojar sus pies, se levanto de inmediato, no podía creer que nuevamente estaba en ese lugar, tal vez su novia tenia razón en lo que decía, lo importante ahora era regresar lo antes posible, pero nuevamente su cabeza empezó a dolerle y comenzó a escuchar esas voces que por desgracia el conocía bien, salio corriendo de ahí hacia la vegetación del lugar.

Mimi seguía llorando, cuando escucho el eco que su propio llanto producía, levanto la mirada, se encontraba en una cueva y a lo lejos se escuchaba el mar, como había parado en aquella cueva? Limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó a querer reconocer el lugar o a recordar como había llegado ahí, donde estarían los demás?

Los chicos aun seguían preocupados, Izzi que siempre tenia un plan ya había organizado dos equipos, estaba nerviso y no sabia la razón, tal vez era porque era la primera vez que el lidiaba con algo asi, habían dos teorías, la primera era que las chicas y ken habían sido transportados al Digimundo por alguna razón, esa posibilidad los tranquilizaba un poco, de estar ahí no estarían solos, conocían bien el lugar y sabían como moverse en el mundo digital, la segunda teoría era que habían ido a ese mundo que Kari, Tk y Ken conocen, esa idea los ponía nerviosos a todos, tenían muy pocos datos de aquel lugar, era un lugar peligroso en donde les podían pasar muchas cosas y lo peor no tenían como defenderse.

Había quienes apoyaban la teoría uno, ellos conformaban el primer equipo, Davis, Cody, e Izzi que era el que tenia mayor conocimiento del mundo digital y si la puerta se había abierto sabría contactarse con Genay.

Los otros chicos apoyaban la segunda teoría, por muy terrible que fuera era mas posible que estuvieran haya, por el comportamiento que Kari había tenido últimamente y algo en sus corazones que les decía que estaban ahí, Tai, Tk, Yolei y Joe formaban el segundo equipo.

El primer equipo irían a casa del pelirrojo para investigar si estaban en el Digimundo, el segundo equipo se quedaría en la playa, a lo que les había contado Tk aquel lugar tambien era una playa que tenia conexión con ese punto del mundo y tal vez podrían ir en su ayuda, y si lograban regresar seria mejor que ellos estuvieran ahí para recibirlos.

Al llegar a la casa de Izzi rápidamente fueron a su habitación y para su sorpresa la puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta, se tranquilizaron pero esa tranquilidad les duro poco pues al contactar a Genay este les dijo que ninguno de los chicos estaba ahí, en eso entro Tentomon a toda prisa

-Genay, Genay paso algo terrible!

-Tentomon estoy ocupado ahora no tengo tiempo de sacar a Agumon y Gomamon de alguna de sus travesuras, que no ves que tenemos visitas?- concluyo Genay haciendo que Tentomon volteara y viera a Izzi, Davis y Cody

-Izzi! Izzi sabia que algo andaba mal

-Tentomon estas bien?- pregunto Izzi preocupado

-Yo si pero sucedió algo malo

-¿Que travesura hicieron ahora?- pregunto Genay

-No fue ninguna travesura Genay

-Haber Tentomon quien esta en aprietos?- dijo Genay un poco cansado

-Se trata de Agumon, Gomamon

Tentomon aun no acababa de hablar y Genay lo interrumpio

-lo ves? Otra vez ese par, No, que se las arreglen ellos esta vez, deben aprender a ser mas prudentes al jugar

\- No Genay no entiendes, Agumon, Gomamon, Patamon y Hawkmon desaparecieron!

-¿Queeeeeee?- gritaron los niños elegidos detrás de la pantalla

-¿Como esta eso Tentomon que ocurrió?- pregunto Genay preocupado

-Estábamos en el rio jugando todos juntos, Gomamon reto a Agumon a hacer un clavado mejor que el, se hizo una competencia, Gomamon, Agumon y Patamon brincaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya no salieron del agua, Veemon se lanzo a buscarlos pero dijo que no encontró a ninguno de ellos, Hawkmon se acerco al rio para asomarse, perdió el equilibrio y callo al agua pero tampoco salio.

Todos se quedaron callados, no sabían el porque de las desapariciones de los Digimons

-Chicos no hay posibilidad de que Patamon, Agumon, Gomamon y Hawkmon estén en su mundo?- pregunto Tentomon

Izzi miro a los chicos y se volvió a mirar a su amigo en la pantalla

-No lo se Tentomon, aquí tambien Sora, Mimi, Kari y Ken desaparecieron, pensamos que estaban en el Digimundo pero Genay nos dijo que no están ahí, y nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de Agumon, Gomamon, Hawkmon y Patamon.

-Puede que hayan sido transportados al mismo lugar, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, lo raro es que los Digimons que desaparecieron no son los compañeros de los chicos que desaparecieron- decía Genay mientras pensaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-Si lo mas razonable era que Piyomon, Palmon, Gatomon y Wormmon fueran transportados al mismo lugar que los chicos que desaparecieron- añadió Cody

-Lo único seguro aquí es que no hay imposibles, tenemos que investigar que ocurrió con ellos, buscaré respuestas y si encuentro algo me contactare con ustedes- dijo Genay

-Esta bien Genay, nosotros haremos lo mismo, Tentomon ayuda lo mas posible a Genay

-Cuenta con eso Izzy

-Te lo encargo mucho Tentomon

Después de eso la comunicación se perdió y la puerta al Digimundo se cerro.

Maldición! Como fue a pasar esto?- pensaba Tai

-Estas preocupado verdad?- pregunto Tk dirigiéndose al moreno

-Pues claro, como fueron a desaparecer asi? Tenemos que encontrarlos

-Tai cálmate no ganamos nada desesperándonos - le sugirió Joe

-creen que estén bien?- pregunto Yolei

-No lo se- respondió Tai

-Lo malo es que no podemos ir a ese lugar- dijo Joe

-Si podemos, si los chicos nos llaman es seguro que podemos ir

-Asi fue como fuiste por Kari en esa ocasión?- pregunto Yolei

-Si

Todos se quedaron callados, Tai pensaba que aun estando en ese mundo si algo pasaba no podrían defenderse, rogaba al cielo por que ese portal se abriera y Agumon apareciera, al igual los demás chicos pues sabían que sin sus compañeros Digimon aun logrando ir a donde estaban los chicos difícilmente podrían defenderse en alguna emergencia.

Kari estaba recostada en la vegetación, aun dormía, ya se sentía mucho mejor pero comenzó a oír unas voces

-levántate, sabes bien por que estas aquí, la hora se acerca, quien mejor que la luz para estar al servicio de la obscuridad, alegrate tendrás un lugar privilegiado- decían algunas voces en susurro.

-No, no iré con ustedes, se los dije esa vez

-eres débil, que piensas hacer para evitarlo? Ni siquiera pudiste evitar que te trajéramos nuevamente aqui

-No soy débil, si lo fuera no me buscarían con tanta insistencia, pretenden destruirme porque de alguna manera afecto sus planes pero saben que no pueden hacerlo asi que por eso me quieren a su servicio pero no lo hare

-Sera por las buenas o por las malas

Kari se movía mucho, seguía acostada y con los ojos cerrados, no podía despertar, unas sombras la estaba jalando en eso un destello de luz los cego, se oyó un golpe, las sombras desaparecieron.

-Kari, Kari! Despierta Kari

La castaña menor sintió que alguien estaba a su lado y cuando sintió que le acariciaban el rostro por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

-Patamon!- grito Kari abrazando a patamon

-Estas bien Kari?- pregunto patamon

-Si estoy bien, que haces aquí Patamon vienes con Tk?

-No Kari, Tk no esta conmigo, de repente apareci aquí, reconocí el lugar y decidi buscar a Tk pero te encontré a ti, entonces Tk no vino contigo?

-Que yo sepa no, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme quedado dormida en la playa y cuando pude despertar lo primero que escuche fue a esos seres de obscuridad pero no podía abrir mis ojos hasta que tu llegaste

-Entonces lo mejor será buscar una salida- recomendó patamon

-Si vamos- respondió Kari

-Oye kari, te sientes bien?- pregunto Patamon

-Si Patamon, estoy bien- dijo sonriéndole

Patamon estaba preocupado por Kari, la vez anterior en la que visitaron ese lugar ella estaba asustada y muy débil pero ahora la veía mas animada y fuerte aun asi nunca esta de mas preguntar, comenzaron a caminar por la vegetación querían llegar a la playa de aquella isla.

Ken estaba gritando desesperadamente, los seres de obscuridad lo atormentaban constantemente, hacia mucho que los ataques no eran tan fuertes, había momentos en que aparentemente lo dejaban descansar y el podía calmarse un poco, se sentó encima de una roca ya estaba muy cansado, pensaba que tal vez su vida terminaría ahí, penso en Yolei, en como la había tratado a ultimas fechas, había sido un idiota, Yolei le tenia mucha fe, realmente lo quería, ella había sido esa luz que aveces el tanto necesitaba para no ser tratado por la obscuridad y llevado a ese lugar, la necesitaba y la quería pero ahora no tenia como decírselo, como pedirle perdón en eso pensaba cuando fue interrumpido.

-Ken?

Ken volteo y se encontró con una creatura que el conocía bien

-Hawkmon? Que haces aquí?

-No lo se, de repente apareci aquí, este no es el mundo donde viven ustedes verdad?

-No Hawkmon, este es otro mundo

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Debido a mis actitudes y pensamientos fui arrastrado por la obscuridad hasta este lugar

-¿Quieres decir que los que vienen a dar aquí es por que hay obscuridad en su corazón?

-Si Hawkmon, pensamientos negativos, tristeza, miedo, frustración, odio, rencor, si nos dejamos consumir por eso es un echo que terminaremos aqui

-Y yo porque estoy aquí entonces?

-No tengo idea pero de alguna forma debemos regresarte al Digimundo, no tienes porque estar aquí

Ken se levanto, le hizo una seña a Hawkmon para que lo siguiera, comenzaron a caminar, no avanzaron mucho cuando Ken cayo de rodillas al suelo, nuevamente su tormento comenzaba. Hawkmon quiso ayudarlo de muchas formas y lo llamaba pero Ken no reaccionaba, en eso llego Kari corriendo con Patamon en brazos, dejo a Patamon en el suelo y tomo a Ken por los hombros.

-Ken! Ken! Escúchame, no los dejes entrar ellos ya no tienen poder sobre ti si tu no se los das

Ken gritaba y las voces que solo Ken oía se hicieron audibles para todos.

-Eres un gusano, la persona mas vil que pudo pisar la tierra, tu perteneces aquí, y no saldrás a menos de que demuestres ese poder que hay en ti para salir y dejar que hagamos estragos en la tierra, ¿Creíste que podías cambiar? Te creíste el cuento de que tu eras un chico bondadoso? Todo eso es una vil mentira! Naciste para hacer sufrir a los demás, ya lo has echo antes, jamas dejaras de ser el emperador de los Digimons, déjanos entrar, nosotros podemos darte mas poder del que llegaste a tener en ese tiempo

Ken gritaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, los Digimons quedaron sorprendidos y le pidieron a Kari que se alejara antes de que Ken le hiciera algo, pero la castaña no hizo caso y siguió hablándole

-Ken, por favor trata de escucharme, es verdad que hiciste mal pero tu arrepentimiento fue sincero, no permitas que estos seres te confundan tu eres un gran chico, piensa en tu familia, Ken ellos esperan tu regreso, Yolei y Wormmon tambien te están esperando, escucha yo creo en ti, creo en la luz que hay en tu ser, no les permitas entrar Ken, tu tienes la fuerza para echarlos fuera

Ken comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, su semblante volvió a la normalidad, miro a Kari y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Kari puedo ahuyentarlos, puedo resistirme, pero ellos regresan y este es su territorio la luz que hay en mi no basta para que los pueda echar fuera, acabaran conmigo, vete, no quiero que nadie me vea asi.

-No te voy a dejar Ken, no estas solo, te entiendo bien pero debemos ser fuertes, hay una fortaleza en nosotros que no conocemos el miedo siempre nos impide sacar esa fortaleza y si tu luz no es suficiente yo te ayudaré, Kari abrazo a Ken, y le susurro al oído, desecha tus miedos, no pueden hacerte daño, ya no hay odio en tu corazón tu decidiste acabar con el, conoces el amor, que esa sea tu armadura, tienes que pelear eres mas fuerte de lo que piensas, una luz blanca comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Kari, esa luz trajo calma a ken, pudo sentir ese lazo que lo unia a Kari, esa amistad trajo calor a su corazón, comenzó a sentirse fuerte, Patamon y Hawkmon abrieron su boca por la impresión, pues del cuerpo de Ken empezó a salir un luz dorada y muchas sombras salieron huyendo de aquel lugar, Kari se levanto y le dio la mano a Ken para que se levantara, al estar los dos de pie ese resplandor que sus cuerpos emitían se desvaneció.

-Kari, gracias- dijo Ken

-Para eso estamos los amigos, la luz que hay en ti no podía salir porque te estabas creyendo todo lo que esos seres te decían, necesitabas una luz que te guiara en medio de tanta tiniebla para que pudieras encontrar tu luz propia, ahora como te sientes?

-Mejor de lo que me sentí en semanas, ahora vámonos tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudarlos a volver al Digimundo- dijo refiriéndose a Patamon y Hawkmon.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la playa, debían hallar alguna salida.

Mimi había dado varias vueltas en la cueva pero no encontraba la salida, sentía poco a poco como su cuerpo se debilitaba, comenzaba a darle sueño, pronto le vino un mareo y callo al suelo, al despertar vio una sombra que se movía y grito por el susto.

-Aaaaaaa!

-Aaaaaaaa! Mimi que susto me diste, gritas peor que aquellas niñas que salen en las películas de terror- le dijo Gomamon

-Gomamon? Eres tu? Oh santo cielo Gomamon!- dijo gritando la ojí miel, levantándose y estrujando al pobre Digimon

-Oye...me asfixias- dijo Gomamon

-ay lo siento, es que me dio mucho gusto verte

-A mi tambien pero un poco mas y me sacas los peces que me comi hace rato

-Aaggg Gomamon eres un puerco- dijo Mimi haciendo gestos

-No soy un puerco Mimi, soy un Gomamon, ay estas mujeres ya no saben distinguir entre un Puerco y un Gomamon

Mimi comenzó a reír, había extrañado mucho a ese Digimon imprudente

-Oye Mimi donde estamos? Hay comida por aquí cerca? y Joe? Donde están los demás? No me digan que se volvieron a separar?

-Ssshhh Gomamon una por una, no dejas que te conteste ninguna pregunta

-Perdón

-No se donde estamos no he podido salir de esta cueva llevo aquí horas, no no se si hay comida cerca, tampoco se donde esta el superior Joe, mas bien no tengo idea de donde están los demás, no no nos separamos, no se como vine a dar aquí y me siento muy mal

-Lo note, azotaste cuando yo llegué, es mejor que descanses, yo buscaré la salida y te sacaré de aquí para poder reunirnos con los demás - le dijo el Digimon haciéndole señas para que se sentara y lo esperara, Mimi obedeció y vio como Gomamon se alejaba.

Sora se sentía ya muy cansada y nada mas no veía el final de aquella playa, se sentó y comenzó a pensar si acaso Mimi y Kari tambien estaban ahí? Que era lo que realmente había pasado? Donde estaba y como podía regresar con los chicos? Su mente comenzó a divagar pensaba en mucho y en nada, le pareció ver a alguien que se acercaba, se levanto fuera lo que fuera se iba a defender si querían hacerle daño, pero cuando la sombra se acerco los ojos se le aguaron, era su abuelita- debo estar por morir y viniste por mi verdad?- le pregunto pero esta no respondió- sabes cuanto te extrañamos y la falta que nos haces?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja pero tampoco hubo respuesta, esa sombra iba y venia se perdía en la vegetación y volvía a aparecer frente a Sora pero no le respondía ninguna pregunta, escucho unos pasos y supuso que su abuela había regresado, dime una cosa porque no me hablas?

-Que? Pero si acabo de llegar- respondió

Sora reconoció esa voz y de inmediato volteo, en efecto era Agumon, la pelirroja le sonrió y lo abrazo, tomando por sorpresa al Digimon, la pelirroja no tenia esas muestras de afecto casi para nadie, pero entre los muchos pensamientos de Sora en ese momento, en aquel lugar solo aparecia una persona y esa era Tai, y ver a Agumon ahí era como tener a Tai cerca de ella.

-Agumon este no es el Digimundo verdad?

-No lo creo Sora, y tampoco es el mundo en donde ustedes viven o si?

Sora negó con la cabeza- y los demás Agumon? Si tu estas aqui quiere decir que tambien los demás

-No lo se Sora, estábamos jugando en un rio del Digimundo y de repente apareci en este lugar yo solo, donde esta Tai?

-No se, tambien yo apareci aqui sola

-Debemos buscar una salida Sora no pertenecemos aquí

Empezaron a caminar pero Sora quedo inmóvil el fantasma de su abuela había regresado y estaba ante ellos, Agumon se puso delante de la ojí rubí en posición de ataque.

-Agumon que haces? Ella es mi abuela

-Sora esa figura ante nosotros no es un ser humano

-Lo se, ella murió hace algunos meses

-Sora siento decirte que tampoco se trata de un ser de luz y mucho menos de un espíritu humano

-¿Que dices?

-Que te esta engañando, algo quiere de ti, o busca hacerte algún daño

El fantasma se desvaneció y apareció detrás de la pelirroja, le susurraba cosas al oído y poco a poco Sora se fue hincando en la arena, Agumon no pudo evitarlo y si atacaba podría herir a Sora, el digimon noto que la pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

-Sora no le hagas caso no le prestes atención solo busca mortificarte- gritaba Agumon pero Sora parecía no oírlo

Ken y Kari habían llegado hasta la playa, con Patamon y Hawkmon cuando este ultimo les aviso lo que ocurría.

-Chicos ahí esta Agumon- dijo señalando el lugar

Kari y Ken corrieron hacia aquel lugar y al ver a Sora en la arena y a Agumon gritando se asustaron y se quedaron quietos.

Ken solo veía a Sora en la arena y a Agumon a unos metros de ella gritándole que luchara, que fuera fuerte, Kari a diferencia de Ken pudo ver a un espectro, una sombra como todas las que habitaban aquel lugar, tenia que hacer algo, el sacar a Ken de aquel estado había sido complicado, si ese ser lograba su objetivo tal vez perderían a Sora, se acerco a toda prisa y se inco a un lado de ella.

-Sora tenemos que irnos levántate, este ser no tiene ninguna autoridad ni poder sobre ti.

Pero Sora no la escuchaba, Kari podía ver, escuchar y sentir cosas que la gente normal no, decidió hacer lo mismo que había echo con ken y abrazo a la pelirroja, fue cuando pudo conectarse con ella y saber que estaba pasando.

A sora la estaban atormentando igual que a Ken, sus miedos, sus confusiones, y el no querer dejar ir a su abuela era lo que a ella la había metido en aquel lugar.

-Amiga escúchame, se que estas confundida, que debes tomar decisiones importantes y no sabes como empezar, pero no puedes hacerle caso a este espectro, no eres una mala persona simplemente en el corazón no se manda, eres merecedora de tu emblema no hay error es tuyo pero es deber de cada uno saber explotar su poder y conocer a fondo lo que el emblema significa, aun somos muy jóvenes nos equivocamos y cometemos errores eso no nos hace inmerecedores, nos hace humanos, aun tenemos mucho por delante y nos falta conocer mucho de los emblemas, tranquila piyomon esta bien

-Es que aveces siento que ya no puedo Kari y no puedo abandonarla

-Insinúas qué te quedaras aqui con ella?

\- No lo se, solo se que no puedo abandonarla, y que en nuestro mundo no hay nada bueno esperándome, un futuro incierto, una familia rota, los pleitos con mi mama, kari ahora si me odia

-Escúchame bien, ese ser que esta al lado tuyo susurrándote cosas para que te quedes no es tu abuela, los muertos no regresan Sora, ese ser es la obscuridad y los malos recuerdos que tu nos has permitido que salgan de ti corazón desde el momento en el que tu abuela murió, es una carga que no es tuya ya déjala ir, te aseguro que tu abuelita no esta feliz porque su recuerdo solo te daña, claro que hay algo esperándote en nuestro mundo, amigos te esperan haya y deben estar preocupados, tu padre eres la luz de sus ojos lo dejaras solo? Piyomon te esta esperando en el Digimundo, que le diremos si la puerta se abre? Sigue luchando, recuerda que un emblema sirve para todos asi que permite que la luz que hay en ti gane esta batalla todo estará bien y si no es suficiente recuerda que la luz que hay en mi es para todos.

En ese momento esa luz se hizo presente pero el espectro acento a Kari, ken por fin comenzó a entender hizo un esfuerzo y esa luz dorada comenzó a salir tambien de su cuerpo, ambos se acercaron a Sora la seguían animando, poco a poco Sora volvió en si

-Kari sabes que tu luz es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ese ser pero no podrás hacerlo por que esta batalla es de Sora, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarla.

Kari asintió con la cabeza, ayudaron a Sora a levantarse

-Ahora si nena echa a ese ser de tu vida, solo tu puedes hacerlo, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir, ya estas lista.

Sora asintió con la cabeza, el espectro se echo para atrás, Sora camino con paso firme hacia el y comenzó a sentir un calor en su pecho, algo que le decía que continuara que ya era tiempo de dejarla ir, Agumon se le unió y la tomo de la falda, Sora miro al Digimon y le sonrió sabia que no estaba sola y que Tai en especial de alguna manera en ese momento le estaba inyectando de su valor para continuar.

-Es hora de dejarte ir, vete en mi vida no haces falta, no puedo seguir viviendo en un pasado tan lúgubre, a partir de ahora viviré como si fuera mi ultimo dia con las personas que quiero, tomando mis decisiones, viviendo mis errores y mis aciertos, ya sin miedo dejando que la luz que hay en mi triunfe sobre toda la obscuridad ya no te daré el poder de hacerme daño.

El espectro comenzó a desvanecerse hasta hacerse nada, Ken y Kari corrieron a abrazar a Sora, la pelirroja estaba muy agitada pero estaba sonriendo, los chicos se sentaron junto con los Digimons a esperar a que la ojí rubi recuperara fuerzas para continuar buscando la salida de aquel lugar.

En el momento que Sora estaba echando a ese ser de obscuridad de su vida una puerta se abrió en el mundo real y Tai, Tk, Yolei y Joe pudieron atravesar aquella puerta para llegar a ese mundo de obscuridad, cayeron en medio de la vegetación y ahí estaba otro dilema ahora hacia donde irían?

 ***Mlle Tempete***

 **Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta semana, tal vez tengan algunas dudas o los deje un poco intrigados, no se preocupen que esto ya va a finalizar, falta muy poco para el desenlace y espero que el final sea del agrado de todos, tal vez dentro de dos semanas si todo sale bien estemos concluyendo esta historia juntos, de nuevo mil gracias, hasta la siguiente semana ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola! ¿Qué tal ha estado su semana? hoy es día en que les suba muchos mas capitulos xD siento que los hago leer muchísimo, pero esto ya esta por terminar, la próxima semana primero Dios estaremos terminando esta Historia, bueno los dejo leer :D**

 **Digimon no pertenece, de ser así muchas cosas cambiarían, ya falta menos para el estreno y veremos qué giros da la historia de Digimon (¡cuidado Toei una más, una más, sigue enfadando a los fans y quemamos todo!) en este caso solo me pertenece esta historia que nació en mi cabecita loca.**

 _ **EL AMOR UNE LOS MUNDOS**_

 _ **Capitulo 31**_

Tenían la playa frente a ellos, tendrían que atravesar toda esa vegetación para llegar a la playa, Tai decidió que se separaran para buscar a los chicos, Yolei y Joe se quedarían por la vegetación por si alguno de los chicos estaba por ahí, y Tai y Tk irían a la playa.

Yolei estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que como tal visitaba ese lugar que tanto había atormentado a Ken y a Kari, se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta que Kari se estaba yendo y se sintió peor al saber que a Ken le estaba pasando lo mismo y a eso se debía su cambio de actitud y que probablemente ahora estaba sufriendo mucho y ella en lugar de ayudarlos o darse cuenta de lo que les ocurría solo se dedicó a pensar que tal vez Ken jamas había cambiado.

Joe iba muy decidido, sus pasos eran firmes, no parecía aquel niño inseguro y temeroso que había viajado al Digimundo en la primera ocasión, ya no había temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir, a pesar de no conocer aquel mundo el ayudaría a sus amigos a como diera lugar y los protegeria, el joven Kido siempre se había dicho asi mismo que ese era su deber por ser el mayor del grupo y se culpaba por lo que había sucedido, el no tenia esa percepción de cosas sobrenaturales como Kari o Tk pero en adelante seria mas observador con sus amigos, aquel le parecía un lugar horrible y por nada dejaría que alguno de los chicos regresara a ese lugar.

Tai y Tk caminaban entre la vegetación lo mas rápido posible en dirección a la playa, ambos iban callados hasta que Tai rompió con el silencio.

-No me molesta- dijo el moreno sin mas explicación

A TK se le hizo rarísimo aquel comentario

-¿A que te refieres Tai?

Tai disminuyo la velocidad

-A que salgas con Kari

-Tai yo..

-Tk la primera vez que mi hermana estuvo aqui tu la rescataste y la regresaste a casa, dijiste que nosotros solo podíamos llegar aqui si los chicos nos llamaban o no?

-Si eso dije pero..

-La primera vez asi fue como llegaste hasta aqui, porque Kari te llamo y esta ocasión sucedió igual

-Es porque siempre nos hemos ayudado Tai

-Tk, deja de aparentar, soy despistado pero no idiota, ella no te llamo por eso, estando en problemas ella te llama a ti, ahí ay algo más

-No sabia como tomarías el que yo comenzara a pretender a Kari

-No soy tan malo, Tk seria la mejor noticia, te conozco bien y se que no le harías daño- dijo Tai entre risas

-Bueno de haber sabido antes todo seria muy distinto- dijo Tk apenado pasando su mano por sus rubios cabellos

-Como?

-Creo que ella y Davis...- el rubio menor clavo sus orbes azules en el pasto

-Díselo

-¿Que?

-Dile lo que sientes, aun estas a tiempo, por lo que se mi hermana le pidió un tiempo a Davis jaja tiempo y espacio y ni siquiera eran novios, estas seguro de quererla como novia?- dijo Tai bromeando con Tk

-Y Davis?...

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, si lo haces nunca se lo dirás y el único infeliz aqui serás tu, grábate esto cuando de la felicidad propia se trata es un ahora o nunca, no es ser egoísta es pelear por lo que quieres y ser sincero contigo mismo, Tk no cometas mis errores

Siguieron caminando y apresuraron nuevamente el paso, Tk sabia a lo que Tai se refería, su situación no era una novedad en el grupo de Digielegidos, era una historia que se había repetido o como Tai lo comenzaba a ver una maldición que debían romper.

-Se lo dire- soltó Tk decidido

-Asi me gusta- le respondió Tai, ya estaban a nada de llegar a la playa y ahí lo vieron, vieron a Kari hincada con Patamon al hombro, Sora postrada en la arena y a un costado Agumon, Ken y Hawkmon, vieron como Kari y Ken ayudaron a Sora y como aquel espectro que estaba sobre ella se había desvanecido.

Tai había querido correr hacia donde estaban los chicos y ayudarlos pero Tk no lo permitió, dijo que de llegar asi podrían empeorar las cosas.

-Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas Tk- dijo Tai, el moreno no había entendido gran cosa de lo que había pasado

Tk solo asintió - ahora vamos para haya ya viste quienes están ahí?- pregunto refiriéndose a los Digimons

-Si los vi, vamos para haya

Los chicos se acercaron cuando el abrazo entre Kari, Ken y Sora se rompió Tai tomo a Kari y la abrazo

-Gracias al cielo, estas bien- dijo sin soltar a su hermanita quien por el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro miraba a Tk

Tk sonrió, el alma le había regresado al cuerpo, Kari estaba sana y salva.

\- tenemos que encontrar a Mimi- dijo Tai rompiendo el abrazo

-ella tambien esta aqui?- pregunto la castaña

-Si, ella tambien esta aqui Kari, tu y ella desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera- interrumpió Sora

Tai miro a Sora, sintió un gran alivio al ver que nada le había ocurrido

-Estas bien desaparecida?

-Si extraño todo en orden- respondió la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y levantando el pulgar de su mano ㈇7

-Tk que alegría verte- grito Patamon volando hasta quedar en brazos del ojí azul

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte Patamon pero no me explico que haces aqui

-Si Tai ya sabes ignora al dinosaurio total esta pintado- dijo Agumon acercándose a Tai

-Como te voy a ignorar con esa cabezota que te cargas?- le respondió el moreno acercándose para abrazar a su compañero

-Tai ellos no saben como llegaron aqui- le dijo Kari refiriéndose a los Digimons

-Lo importante ahora es encontrar a los demás y salir de aqui, después ya veremos la manera de regresarlos al Digimundo- dijo Tai levantándose

-Los demás? Quien mas a parte de Mimi esta aqui?- pregunto Ken

-Joe y Yolei tambien están aqui, solo que nos dividimos para buscarlos- le respondió Tk

-Yolei esta aqui?- pregunto Ken- que esperamos debemos ir a donde ellos están, si seguimos separados algo malo puede pasar

Todos asintieron y se dirigían a la vegetación cuando de entre los arboles salio Yolei, quien al ver a Ken comenzó a correr hasta llegar a el, lo abrazo y planto un beso en los labios de su novio, la peli morada estaba tan emocionada que no había notado la presencia de los Digimons.

-Yolei! deberías ser mas prudente- dijo Hawkmon

Yolei salto por la impresión se separo de Ken y se giro para encontrarse con Hawkmon, se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Estas aquí pero como? Estas bien? Tu cuidaste de Ken verdad?

-Yolei respira, no se como llegue aqui, estoy muy bien no te preocupes y nos cuidamos entre todos.

-Yolei donde esta el superior Joe?- pregunto Sora

-Nos encontramos con Gomamon quien dijo que Mimi estaba dentro de una cueva, íbamos para haya pero los perdí de vista y decidi venir a avisarles

-Bueno no pueden estar muy lejos vamos para haya

Todos empezaron a caminar pero se oyó una voz

-Pensaron que seria tan fácil? Aprovecharemos ahora que están juntos para acabar con ustedes los niños "elegidos"

Todos voltearon y observaron como de ese mar de obscuridad salían muchas sombras que poco a poco se fusionaron en un gran ser que aparentaba ser un Digimon

-ese es Metal Seadramon?

-no Agumon, es solo una replica, aqui no hay Digimons, esos seres obscuros toman nuestros sentimientos negativos y nuestras memorias para materializarlas aqui- explico Kari

Tai se sorprendió al oír hablar asi a Kari, no volvería a subestimar a su hermanita, sonaba irónico pero ahora los que mas sabían y los mas fuertes eran los mas pequeños del grupo kari, Tk y Ken.

En eso Metal Seadramon lanzo un ataque

-Rio Poderoso!

Disparo un rayo directo hacia donde estaban todos, los chicos junto con los Digimons se tiraron al suelo, Tai cubrió a Sora a quien tenia mas cerca, se reincorporaron y Tai volteo a ver a Agumon

-Listo Agumon?

-Listo Tai

Agumon Digievoluciono a Metal Greymon

-Giga Destructora!- grito, lanzando un par de misiles, la batalla había iniciado

-Tk debemos ayudarle

-Te lo encargo mucho Patamon

Patamon Digievoluciono a Angemon y se unió a la pelea

-Bastón Santo!- grito Angemon

-Hawkmon?

-Si Yolei

Hawkmon Digievoluciono a Aquilamon

-Aros explosivos!

-Creo que si unen sus ataques podrán vencerlo- sugirió la pelirroja

-Si tienes razón- dijo Ken

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Metal Seadramon ataco con un apretón infernal a Metal Greymon, y ataco a Angemon y Aquilamon con su rio poderoso

-Se esta volviendo mas fuerte?- pregunto Ken

-O ellos se están debilitando?- pregunto Kari

Estaban perdiendo la batalla, y a cada descuido Metal Seadramon le lanzaba un ataque a los chicos, ellos habían esquivado sus ataques, pero... Hasta cuando podrían seguir asi?

Se están debilitando- pensaba Sora- pero porque? Cuanto tiempo llevamos aqui? Las fuerzas obscuras los están debilitando, pero que podemos hacer?, la luz es contra la obscuridad, pero Angemon tambien parece haberse debilitado, Kari no puede con esto sola, momento... un emblema es para todos, y los sentimientos son lazos que le dan fuerza a las personas y abren puertas a otros mundos,todos tenemos una luz interior, en diferente medida pero la tenemos, como la luz dorada que despide la bondad de Ken, eso es!

-Metal Greymon no te rindas!- grito Sora

Todos voltearon a verla sin entender, pero Kari captó la idea de inmediato

-Angemon creo en ti!- grito Kari

-Tu puedes Aquilamon- se unió ken

-Nooo, pero que están haciendo?- grito Metal Seadramon- paren con eso!- y les lanzo otro ataque a los Digielegidos

-No podrás contra nosotros- grito Tk

-No nos rendiremos estas perdido- se unió Tai

-Estamos juntos en esto y no podrás contra eso- grito Yolei

A cada palabra que salia de los chicos Metal Seadramon perdía fuerza y sus compañeros Digimons la ganaban, y empezaban a despedir una luz de diversos colores.

-Confiamos en ti Angemon, tu puedes Aquilamon no te rindas, tienes el poder para acabar con el Metal Greymon!

Los Digimons se unieron y lanzaron sus ataques

-Golpe de fe, giga destructora, aros explosivos!

-No entiendo, de donde están sacando esa fuerza, porque los defienden? No todos son sus compañeros, son simples humanos!

-La fuerza nos la dan cada uno de ellos, apesar de no ser nuestros compañeros por los lazos que hay entre nosotros- dijo Aquilamon

-No permitiremos que les hagas daño, fuimos elegidos para protegerlos- grito Metal Greymon

\- Y debes saber que no son simples humanos y que daríamos nuestra vida por salvar a cualquiera de ellos a pesar de no ser nuestros compañeros, los defenderemos a toda costa- dijo Angemon

-Acabémoslo ya chicos!- grito Metal Greymon

-Cornada Gigante! (Aquilamon), Bastón Santo! (Angemon), Brazo Tridente! (Metal Greymon)

Después de ese ataque aquel ser de obscuridad que había tomado forma de Metal Seadramon se redujo a nada, cada Digimon volvió a su etapa niño a excepción de Aquilamon.

-Lo logramos- dijo sora sentándose en la arena

Todos estaban muy cansados, habían dado mucha de su energía en aquella batalla al conectarse de esa manera con los Digimons, en ese momento la puerta se abrió en el cielo dejando ver la playa en la que habían estado aquella tarde.

-Es mejor que se vayan- dijo Kari

-Aun no hemos encontrado a Mimi- respondió Yolei

-Lo se, pero ustedes ya están bastante débiles, entre mas tiempo pasen aqui mas se debilitaran, la fuerza de la obscuridad que habita en los corazones de toda la gente se concentra aqui y el ambiente es muy denso- dijo la menor de los Kamiya

-Pero Kari no podemos irnos y dejarte aqui- dijo Tai tomando a su hermana por los hombros

-Sora y Ken necesitan descansar, si se debilitan mas la obscuridad terminara por atraparlos de nuevo,ellos ya tuvieron dos batallas el dia de hoy hermano, ademas ustedes tambien aportaron mucha energía para la batalla, y los Digimons tambien están agotados.

-vamos todos a buscar a Mimi y al superior Joe, haremos el esfuerzo- dijo Sora mirando a Ken quien asintió

-Pero Sora...

-No te dejaremos sola Kari!

-No estará sola yo me quedare con ella, a demás ella tiene razón, necesitan descansar, los únicos que conocemos este lugar, y aun seguimos con energía somos nosotros dos, es mejor que se vayan- dijo Tk

-Tiene razón- dijo Tai- nosotros no seremos de gran ayuda si nos quedamos, asi que mejor nos vamos

Todos subieron al lomo de Aquilamon, Tai ayudo a Sora a subir y ken ayudo a Yolei, antes de irse Tai se acerco a Tk

-Si querías un buen momento es este- dijo el moreno

-Crees?- le pregunto el rubio menor

-Si, cuida mucho de mi hermana, confio en que ustedes traerán de regreso a Mimi y a Joe, son mas fuertes de lo que todos creen

-Gracias Tai

-Y debes explicarme todo sobre este lugar cuando todos hayamos regresado si? Es mejor que sepa lo mas posible de este lugar, por si a caso.

-Cuenta con eso

Tai subió al lomo de Aquilamon junto con Agumon, tomo como pretexto la debilidad de Sora para abrazarla y asi regresaron a su mundo, dejando todo en manos de Kari y Tk

Kari y Tk caminaban entre la vegetación en silencio solo volteaban a verse de vez en cuando y sonreían, cuando Patamon interrumpió su juego de miradas.

-¿Que no piensan hablar? ¿Están molestos?

-No patamon no es eso- respondió Tk

-Entonces?

Kari había abierto su boca para hablar pero Tk le gano la palabra

-Patamon por que no te vas adelantando y si ves algo extraño o ves a los chicos me avisas si?

-Esta bien- Patamon voló hasta quedar al frente de los dos chicos.

-Kari quería hablarte de algo importante

-No piensas en tocar el tema de nuestros hermanos y Sora verdad? No quiero discutir contigo sobre eso dejemos que ellos se arreglen

\- No Kari no es sobre eso

-Entonces?

-Tu y Davis tienen algo?

-Tener algo, pues porque lo preguntas?

-Es que los he visto muy juntos últimamente y no se...

-Te dan celos?

-Celos? No claro que no Kari como crees?- dijo el rubio negando fuertemente con sus manos

-Cierto, que celos vas a tener tu de mi? Si estuvieras celoso no saldrías con otras chicas

-Otras chicas?- Tk estaba confundido- de que hablas?

-La rubia despampanante que llevaste a casa de Mimi en navidad, admito que tienes gustos muy finos

-Kari ella ...no estarás celosa de ella o si?

Kari dejo de caminar, tal vez el ambiente ya le había afectado porque de su boca salieron palabras que ella no diría en sus cinco sentidos.

-Si estoy celosa Takaishi, pero eso no cambia que tu estes con ella

Tk sonrió de oreja a oreja, poniéndose enfrente de Kari

-Kari esa hermosa chica jeje es mi prima

-¿Que?

-Es mi prima se llama Anna paso las vacaciones navideñas en mi casa, viene de Francia y se me hizo feo dejarla sola en navidad por eso la lleve a nuestra reunión

Kari primero sonrió puesto que siendo ella su prima, significaba que Tk seguia libre, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se había descubierto ante Tk y se sonrojo, miro al piso y toco su frente con su mano.

-Ay pero que tonta soy- dijo en susurro pero Tk la escucho

-No eres tonta Kari, pero si te pusiste celosa es por que te importó mucho, o hay otra razón?

Kari se quedo callada que se supone que le diría a Tk?

-No hablaras? Ok entonces me escucharas tu a mi, Kari me gustas mucho

Kari alzo la mirada, se disponía a hablar pero Tk puso su dedo anular en la boca de la castaña.

-Ssshhh aun no termino, me gusta tu tierna forma de ser y el que siempre tratas de ayudar a todo el mundo,amo que eres distinta a las demás, me gusta como piensas y como ves la vida, me encantan tus ojos y tu cabello, amo esa gran luz que habita dentro de ti, quiero cuidar de ti siempre, no te lo había dicho porque no sabia como lo tomaría Tai, tenia miedo de tu reacción y pensé que había algo entre Davis y tu, pero ahora ya no tengo miedo de decirlo, Kari estoy enamorado de ti y tal vez no sea el mejor lugar para preguntártelo pero es ahora o nunca, Kari quieres ser mi novia?

La menor de los Kamiya sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron aun mas, su corazón latía lento, otra vez susurraba, como pasaba siempre que estaba con el ojí azul, pero ahora lo escucho claro, su corazón solo repetía la palabra "amor"

-Tk si quiero ser tu novia- dijo sonrojándose aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pero no dijo mas, bastante había echo al reconocer que estaba celosa, todos esos piropos y cumplidos se los diría en otra ocasión.

Tk tambien sonrió se acerco lentamente a Kari, la tomo de la cintura, roso su nariz con la de la castaña haciendo que a esta se le escapara una leve risa, que el interrumpió al unir sus labios con los de su ahora novia, Kari sintió tantas cosas con ese beso,era lo que ella esperaba, asi como lo había soñado, ahora lo sabia, había tomado la mejor decisión.

Tk habría querido que el beso durara mas pero a medio beso llego Patamon

-Tk, Tk! encontré unaaa cuu..ee...va, que esta pasando aqui?

La pareja se separo, kari solo comenzó a reír, Patamon se veía gracioso con esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-Ya te explicaré después, donde esta esa cueva?- le dijo Tk

-Pero me explicas eeh Tk! Síganme esta aqui cerca- dijo Patamon indicándoles el camino

Tk tomo la mano de Kari y caminaron hacia donde patamon les dijo.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Me encantan los Digimons :3 y aqui hacen su primera aparición en la historia, espero haya quedado bien, ya que cada Digimon de igual manera que los niños tienen personalidades muy variadas, espero que hasta aqui todo vaya bien, nuestras niñas elegidas esta...sufriendo un poco pero todo mejorara lo prometo.**


	32. Chapter 32

LA CONFESIÓN DE UN CORAZÓN SINCERO

Capitulo 32

Kari y Tk siguieron a Patamon hasta aquella cueva, se adentraron en ella y a lo lejos se observaba un resplandor y se escuchaban algunas explosiones.

-Ese podría ser- dijo Tk

-Si, Ikkakumon- dijo Kari completando la frase de su novio

Tk y Kari se apresuraron al lugar de donde venían las explosiones y ahí los vieron en un extremo Mimi y el Superior Joe, al frente de ellos Ikkakumon, los tenían rodeados varios Coelamons que atacaban a Ikkakumon para llegar a Joe y a Mimi.

-Lanza Destructiva!- atacaban los Coelamons

-Arpón Volcán!- se defendía Ikkakumon

-Son demasiados Tk- decía Patamon

-Ikkakumon es fuerte pero lo están arrinconando entre todos- dijo Kari

-Patamon tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Tk

En eso Patamon digievoluciono a Pegasusmon

-lluvia de agujas!- ataco Pegasusmon

los Coelamons tambien empezaron a atacar a Pegasusmon, dándole oportunidad a Ikkakumon de moverse y acabar con unos cuantos, Kari corrió hacia donde estaban Mimi y Joe

-Chicos están bien?

-Yo si, ella no, esta muy débil debemos sacarla de aquí ya!- dijo el superior Joe refiriéndose a Mimi

-Mimi estas bien?- pregunto la menor

-Estoy bien Kari no me han hecho nada pero si me siento muy débil- soltó levemente la ojí miel que estaba apoyada en el superior Joe

Entre Pegasusmon y Ikkakumon acorralaron a los Coelamons que quedaban.

-Listo Ikkakumon?- pregunto Pegasusmon

-Listo- respondió Ikkakumon

Los Digimons atacaron al mismo tiempo a los Coelamons

-Onda de oro! (Pegasusmon)- atontando a sus oponentes, Northem Lights! (Ikkakumon)- congelando a las creaturas, Lluvia de agujas, Arpón Volcán!

De esta manera acabaron con sus oponentes, Ikkakumon y Pegasusmon volvieron a su etapa niño.

-Brother eso fue increíble!- dijo Gomamon emocionado

-Si, lo logramos- le contesto patamon

Ambos Digimons se acercaron y chocaron sus cabezas en forma de saludo.

Es mejor que busquemos la salida- dijo Joe

-Yo seré su guia se bien como salir de esta cueva- agrego Gomamon poniéndose al frente del grupo

-Y los demás?- pregunto el superior Joe a Tk

-Ya han regresado, estaban muy cansados era lo mejor que podían hacer

A lo lejos ya se veía la salida de la cueva, Kari no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mimi, algo le preocupaba, todos habían ido ahí por una razón, Sora y Ken debían luchar contra la obscuridad que empezaba a anidarse en su corazón, Mimi debía estar ahí por la misma razón, que estaría pasando con la castaña?, ademas Sora y Ken después de sus batallas personales se veían felices, pero Mimi tenia un aspecto bastante lúgubre, habría perdido su batalla? No eso no era posible la obscuridad la hubiera consumido, o seria a caso que no enfrento a sus propios demonios? Si ellos no estuvieran ahí la ojí miel habría podido salir de ese lugar?

Al salir de la cueva la puerta a su mundo se abrió frente a ellos, no quisieron pensarlo mas y atravesaron aquel portal, cayeron de golpe en la arena, Kari cayo a un costado de Tk, quien rápidamente la ayudo a pararse y le pregunto si estaba bien, Joe cayo boca arriba y Mimi le cayo encima, cuando la ojí miel vio tan de cerca los orbes negros de Joe apenas si pudo ruborizarse, su debilidad no permitía ni que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, Joe se puso muy nervioso y con mucho cuidado se giro junto con Mimi para no lastimar a la ojí miel, quedaron recostados frente a frente

-Me tienes preocupado Mimi, estas bien?- pregunto Joe en susurro, no hacia falta hablar más fuerte, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

Por alguna extraña razón Mimi no podía alejar su mirada de los obscuros orbes de Joe,comenzó a sentir algo pero no sabia explicarse que era, tampoco podía hablarle de lo que le estaba pasando aun no quería hacerlo asi que se quedo callada.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? Háblame necesito saber que no te ha pasado nada, te duele algo?- volvió a preguntarle Joe

Si el corazón- penso Mimi pero no le contesto

En eso Gomamon salto encima de Joe

-Joe, Joe azotamos como res, estas bien?- gritaba Gomamon

-Ay Gomamon quítate de encima me lastimas- dijo Joe reincorporándose

-Míralo a este tremendo mal agradecido, y yo que me preocupo por el- se quejo el digimon con Mimi

-Chicos están bien?- preguntaron Tk y Kari

-Si al parecer esta todo bien Tk- respondió Joe

Joe ayudo a Mimi a pararse

-No estamos muy lejos de donde pasamos la tarde, vayamos hacia haya para ver si los chicos están ahí y efectivamente ahí estaban Tai, Sora, Agumon, Ken, Yolei y Hawkmon, en cuanto Yolei vio a Mimi se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrazarla.

-Mimi amiga estas bien?

Mimi correspondió el abrazo, solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

-Bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí vamos a mi casa, quedamos con Izzi de reunirnos ahí- dijo Sora

Todos subieron al auto de Tai y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirroja, durante todo el camino todos iban haciéndole preguntas a Kari, Tk y Ken sobre el mar de obscuridad, solo una persona permanecía callada, como ida y esa era la ojí miel, a pesar de que Joe tambien estaba metido en aquella platica desviaba su mirada para buscar la de Mimi pero esta ni siquiera sentía su mirada, algo andaba muy mal.

Al llegar al departamento de la pelirroja se encontraron con que Izzi, Davis, y Cody ya estaba ahí esperándolos, en cuanto bajaron Davis se acerco a Kari y la abrazo, kari no vio problema y correspondió el abrazo rompiéndolo con un "estoy bien Davis", Tk los veía con un poco de incomodidad.

Al entrar al departamento Sora les dio de comer al los Digimons mientras Izzi estaba en la computadora tratando de hacer contacto con Genay y lo logro, en eso los Digimons se acercaron a la pantalla para ver a Genay pero una luz cegadora salio del monitor regresando a los Digimons a donde pertenecen.

-Rayos yo queria pasar mas tiempo con Tai, y ni siquiera termine de comer- se quejo Agumon

-Tendremos que esperar a que la puerta se vuelva a abrir- dijo Patamon en forma de consuelo

-Agradezcan que en esta ocasión la caída no fue dura y caímos de pie- agrego Gomamon

-Oye Tk entonces cuando me explicarse porque tu y Kari...

-Sshhh Patamon te lo explicaré en otra ocasión!

Ya que todo ha regresado a la normalidad y todos están en donde pertenecen es mejor que se despidan, porque tenemos cosas que hacer- les dijo Genay a los Digimons

-Nos vemos pronto Tk cuídate, tu tambien Kari- dijo patamon

-Hasta pronto patamon- dijeron Tk y Kari

-Tai espero la puerta se vuelva a abrir pronto, la aventura de hoy fue genial- dijo Agumon

-Cuídate mucho Agumon- dijo Tai

-Mándenle nuestros saludos a todos por favor- dijo Sora

-Espero que la próxima vez te muestres mas feliz al verme Joe- le reprocho Gomamon

-Siempre me sacas un buen susto Gomamon como quieres que me muestre feliz? Cuídate mucho y ya no le des tantas molestias a Genay

Niños elegidos como esta habrá muchas pruebas más por eso deben permanecer unidos como hasta el dia de hoy, nos veremos pronto- se despidió Genay, en ese momento la comunicación se cortó.

Y Mimi?- pregunto Joe

-Esta en mi cuarto aun no se siente del todo bien- dijo Sora

-Sora puedes venir un minuto- dijo Tai

-Si claro

Sora se acerco a Tai y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, Tai estaba decidido se lo diría todo fuera o no un buen momento y los demás estaban en la cocina no habrían interrupciones.

-No te parece que algo paso entre esos dos?- comento Sora refiriéndose a Tk y Kari

-Tal vez ya tengo nuevo cuñado, le aconseje que se lo dijera hoy- le contesto Tai

-Que hiciste que? Tai porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Sora con cara de asombro

-El la quiere Sora y si no se lo decía la iba a perder, no me mal entiendas Davis tambien me cae muy bien pero al menos el ya se lo había dicho, Tk probablemente se habría llevado el secreto a la tumba, ahora la decisión es de mi hermanita pero ya no hay cabos sueltos

-No puedo creerlo

-No quería que Tk cometiera el mismo error que yo

-Tu perdiste a alguien por quedarte callado?- pregunto Sora interesada

-Si, lo peor es que después de eso le menti y me menti a mi mismo por años convenciéndome de que era lo mejor y que no había pasado nada, y desde ese entonces no quise involucrarme formalmente ni sentimentalmente con nadie

-No lo sabia Tai porque no me habías contado eso?, pude ayudarte en ese momento

-No creo Sora- dijo sonriendo tenuemente y comenzando a sonrojarse

-Porque dices eso? Somos mejores amigos claro que te hubiera ayudado

-Aunque hubieras querido no habrías podido

Sora se quedo perpleja busco la mirada de su amigo pero Tai la esquivaba, algo en su corazón se desato, porque Tai seguía provocando tantas cosas en ella que ni ella misma se podía explicar?

-No habrías podido ayudarme porque tu eres esa chica Sora- dijo el moreno levantando la cabeza y clavando sus orbes chocolates en los rubíes de su amiga- me enamore de mi mejor amiga y cuando quise decírselo ya era tarde, ella se enamoro de mi mejor amigo.

Sora había entrado en shock, había escuchado bien? Si eso era cierto entonces ella había sido una tonta, por no hablar se perdieron el uno al otro. Tai miraba con nerviosismo a Sora, no sabia como descifrar la cara que había puesto,

-Sora, Mimi quiere que vayas a hablar con ella es urgente!

La pelirroja miro a Tai

-Tranquila, ve con ella, tu expresión lo dijo todo- soltó el moreno levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la puerta y salio

-Pero Tai yo.. Susurro la ojí rubi pero el castaño ya se había ido

-Que paso?- le pregunto Kari

-Me lo dijo, lo confeso

-Decirte que?

-luego te digo que pasa con Mimi

-Oh cierto- dijo Kari dirigiéndose con Sora a su habitación.

Ahí dentro estaba la castaña de ojos miel sentada sobre la cama

-Kari nos puedes dejar solas?- pregunto Mimi

-Si claro- contesto Kari saliendo de la habitación

-Que ocurre linda? Que quieres decirme?

-Quiero platicarte algo, promete que no te enojarás y trataras de entenderme- pidió la castaña con los ojos cristalizados

-Claro nena habla

-Rojita creo que estoy embarazada

Sora se sentó a un lado suyo, había sido una sorpresa muy fuerte

-y Christopher que te dijo?

-Ya habíamos terminado, fui a buscarlo para arreglar las cosas y contarle del bebe, pero solo me insulto, dijo que con lo coqueta que soy podría ser de cualquiera, que nunca me tomo enserio, que todo lo de anillo y la futura boda fueron mentiras, el esta comprometido con alguien mas y regresara a New York dentro de un mes para casarse.

-Maldito! Desgraciado! Poco hombre! Como pudo hacerte esto?

-Nena ya no puedo más, sabes me di cuenta que no lo amo, por eso no sentí nada cuando estaba con el pero por mi descuido ahora estoy en problemas, no se como se lo diré a mis padres, me siento como una completa idiota, a demás de sucia por permitir esos encuentros entré el y yo aun sin sentir nada por el, me preocupa Palmon, mi emblema es el de la pureza y ahora que va a pasar tu dime? Si estoy embarazada que futuro tendrá mi bebe?

-No estas sola Mimi, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para apoyarte- le dijo mientras la abrazaba - ellos deben saberlo

-No Sora me moriría de la pena

-Ahora Mimi- le dijo mientas la jalaba hacia donde estaban los demás

-Chicos Mimi tiene una noticia que darnos y algo que contarnos

Mimi comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado con Christopher, y lo de su posible embarazo, durante el relato la ojí miel buscaba la mirada de Joe, esa mirada de comprensión y cariño que el chico de cabellos azulados siempre le brindaba pero no había nada, Joe evadía la mirada de Mimi y permanecía muy serio y callado, Mimi solo pensaba en que lo había decepcionado y que ahora el superior Joe la trataria diferente.

Todos tenían ganas de ir a darle una lección a ese tipejo, pero la ojí miel los convenció de que no era buena idea, al contrario de lo que Mimi pensó los chicos se habían portado muy comprensivos y todos dijeron que la apoyarían en todo lo que pudieran siempre y cuando no mencionara la palabra "aborto", la ojí miel se horrorizo ante esa opción y dijo que ella nunca haría algo asi, el único que permanecía callado era el superior Joe, quien salio del departamento sin que nadie mas que Sora lo notara, la pelirroja siguió a su amigo.

-Todo bien superior?

-Oh Sora eres tu

-Le pasa algo, sabe que puede confiar en mi?

-Es que... ay no se como paso todo esto- dijo llevándose su mano a la nuca con desesperación mirando al suelo

-Son cosas que pasan y no es culpa de nadie Superior, ahora lo que importa es saber si Mimi esta embarazada por que solo son sospechas y si si aqui lo importante es su salud y la del bebe

-Es que me siento culpable, soy el mayor de ustedes, se supone que debo cuidarlos, estar al pendiente y mira lo que paso, primero contigo, luego lo que paso hoy contigo con ken, con Kari y con Mimi y ahora esto!

-Superior no es su deber ver por nosotros, se que nos quiere y nosotros a usted, pero entienda que no es nuestro papa, tenemos que cometer errores para aprender, tropezar para poder continuar y usted no podrá evitar eso

-Gracias Sora- dijo el Superior Joe quien comenzó a llorar

-Superior Joe no llore por favor, Mimi nos necesita fuertes, oh hay algo mas que cause su llanto?

-Si Sora, ay algo mas, esa joven que esta ahí adentro y sospecha estar embarazada es la persona que yo mas quiero en este mundo, la luz de mis ojos, la razón por la que yo no he tenido novia,pero es mas que obvio que ella nunca se fijaría en mi y el dia en que quise dejarlo atrás algo similar sucedió, mi novia se embarazo de otro tipo, no estoy decepcionado de Mimi, ni siquiera estoy molesto con ella solo estoy triste porque siento que ahora si la perdí para siempre.

-Superior esta enamorado de Mimi?

-Si y desde hace mucho, pero ahora eso ya no importa ella esta esperando un bebe de otra persona, pero quiero ayudarla y prometo cuidar de ella y de ese bebe, ya hallare la manera de hacerlo.

Es increíble como el amor motiva a las personas a hacer lo que nunca pensaron, el superior Joe estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Mimi, el amor no tiene barreras, Sora abrazo a Joe, en ese momento el joven Kido necesitaba quien lo escuchara y lo entendiera, pues su boca había cayado mucho tiempo lo que su corazón gritaba y sentía por la ojí miel pero ahora ese corazón se había sincerado, realmente Sora esperaba que con esa confesión Joe pudiera encontrar la paz que necesitaba.


	33. Chapter 33

NO ES NUESTRO TIEMPO

Capitulo 33

La noche había sido larga, más para la ojí miel, moría de nervios por su situación, al menos ya se había podido desahogar con sus amigos y tenia su apoyo, pero como seria mamá a esta edad? Y la cara del superior Joe no salia de su mente, es cara de seriedad que no quito para nada, se había ido muy pensativo, tal vez no volvería a hablarle, se había quedado en casa de Sora, no tenia como ver a sus papás, no quería verlos ahora,y Sora se ofreció a darle hospedaje en su casa mientras ella se sentía mejor.

La mañana había pasado volando, quizá por lo tarde que se habían parado, Mimi no había querido salir del cuarto en todo el dia y apenas si probo bocado, estaba preocupada pero tambien tenia una platica pendiente con Tai, tenia tanto que decirle, asi que decidió que podría dejar a la ojí miel por un rato, salio hacia el departamento de los Kamiya y llamo a la puerta.

-Sora sucedió algo con Mimi?- pregunto Kari

-No Kari todo esta bien con ella, esta descansando

-Ay que alivio - suspiro Kari

-Puedes estar tranquila que todo va bien, y... Y tu hermano?

-Salio, no me dijo a donde

-Mmmm...- Sora miro hacia el suelo y ahora a donde habría ido?

-Paso algo verdad? Mi hermano actúo muy extraño, ayer en la noche salio de tu casa sin decir nada, casi no durmió, estaba muy callado y salio sin decir a donde

-Si paso Kari, ayer el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi hace unos años y no se...tal vez aun lo esta

-Vaya hasta que te lo dijo, no fue el mejor momento pero bueno

-Lo sabias?

-Claro, soy su hermana y... Tu que le dijiste? -pregunto la menor de los Kamiya con interés

-Pues... Es que

-¿Que le dijiste?

-Es que aun no le contesto

-Sora! Pues con razón el esta asi

-Por eso lo estoy buscando Kari, necesito decirle todo, no es justo que yo me lo calle si el ya tomo el riesgo

-Bueno pues anda búscalo

-Pero en donde?

-Mujer tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, sabes donde esta

Sora reaccionó, era cierto, no se trataba de un compañero de la escuela, se trataba del chico que había estado con ella toda la vida, sabia donde podía estar.

-Gracias Kari- dijo sonriéndole a la castaña

Kari realmente esperaba que todo tuviera un buen final en esa historia.

Sora se apresuro fue a buscar a Tai al centro comercial, la tienda deportiva favorita del castaño, pero el no estaba ahí, fue a la dulcería, ellos iban cada que tenían una crisis o algún problema asi entre los dulces y la compañía del otro se endulzaban la vida y olvidaban por un rato lo que los agobiaba, al caminar por la tienda deportiva y la dulcería muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la pelirroja, su primer partido juntos, el cumpleaños de Tai, torneos, la vez que Tai casi reprueba una materia, la primera cachetada que Sora recibió de su mamá, cuando Mimi partió a los Estados Unidos, ¿porque habían sido tan ciegos?

Salio del centro comercial, la siguiente parada fue la casa del pelirrojo, Izzi salio y le dijo que Tai si había estado ahí pero se había ido, según lo que le había dicho iría a visitar a Matt puesto que el regresaba ese dia, y lo pondría al tanto de la situación de Mimi. Cuando la ojí rubí escucho eso sintió un terrible escalofrío y si Tai iba a hablar con Matt para dejarle el camino libre? No era difícil de creer, ya lo había echo una vez pero no esta vez no, ella no quería que Tai se diera por vencido, debía hablar con el, salio corriendo al departamento Ishida dejando a Izzi con la palabra en la boca.

En el departamento Ishida ya se encontraba Tai, ambos estaban en la cocina comiendo un aperitivo.

-Oye creo que ya caí viejo- comento Matt

Tai hizo una mueca de desconcierto

-Que estoy enamorado, bruto!

-Ah mira que casualidad, yo estoy en las mismas

-Si? Pues mi chica es tierna, maternal, bonita, inteligente,tiene un gran angel, si pudiera ayudaría a todo el mundo y ademas toca el bajo, es lo que yo tanto busque.

-Pues mi chica es fuerte, valiente, no le importan las apariencias, tiene un genio de aquellos, divertida y talentosa en los deportes

-Estamos hablando de la misma chica verdad viejo?- pregunto Matt

-Si- soltó el moreno con un suspiro

-Ya lo sabía, lo note desde hace unos meses, porque tardaste tanto?

-No quería entrometerme

-Otra vez?- pregunto el rubio

-Si otra vez,... recuerdas que en este mismo lugar te confesé que la quería?- pregunto Tai

-Si lo recuerdo, por que en este mismo lugar tambien yo te dije que quería algo serio con ella

-Matt porque? Porque Sora? Porque mi Sora? Habiendo tantas chicas detrás de ti- pregunto Tai con seriedad

-Fue tu culpa viejo- soltó Matt despreocupadamente

-¿Que demonios Ishida como va a ser mi culpa?

-Tai te la vivias hablando de ella, mas al entrar a la secundaria, que si lucia linda con el uniforme, que si era la mejor deportista, que si era muy inteligente, que si me dijo esto, que si peleamos por una tontería, que si fuimos aqui fuimos haya, ya te fijaste en los ojos de Sora uno bien podría perderse en ellos, y pues en segundo año de tanto oírlo lo creí y al estar a su lado me daba cuenta de sus cualidades mismas que tu no parabas de mencionar, dime amigo mío como pretendías que yo no quedara prendado de ella si te la pasabas hablando de lo maravillosa que es?

Tai se quedo callado, solo eso le faltaba ser el culpable de que su mejor amigo se enamorara de la chica de sus sueños.

-Matt, esta vez no será tan fácil, si Sora duda aunque sea un poco, peleare por ella-dijo el moreno convencido

-Esa actitud me agrada, era lo que esperaba de ti desde la primera vez, me sentí como el peor de los amigos cuando te hiciste a un lado- dijo el ojí azul

-Entonces sin rencores? No habrá problemas entre nosotros?

-Por supuesto que no viejo, que gane el mejor hombre?- pregunto extendiéndole la mano a Tai

-Que gane el mejor- soltó Tai mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

El superior Joe ya se había decidió, ya sabia como apoyaría a Mimi en caso de que su embarazo se confirmara, pero para eso necesitaba dedicarle tiempo a la castaña, para saber si necesitaba algo, como iba su salud, como avanzaría el embarazo, quería ver que todo estuviera en orden y que ella se sintiera bien, y entre la escuela, la distancia, su trabajo, las practicas de la escuela y sus citas con Megumi seria algo imposible, la distancia era algo que no podría controlar, por supuesto que no dejaría la escuela, el trabajo seria necesario para ayudar a Mimi, las practicas podría hacerlas en el hospital de su padre, pero tenia que dejar algo y eso era su relación con Megumi, la quería era un echo pero ella jamas aceptaría que ayudara a la castaña, y no seria justo para ella compartir el poco tiempo que tenia con el con otra chica, no quería lastimarla asi que se decidió a hablar con ella, la cito en un centro comercial.

-Debe ser muy importante lo que me vas a decir, te escuche muy serio por el teléfono

-Megumi quería hablar contigo de algo importante, mira yo te quiero mucho pero..

-Joe estas terminando conmigo?

-Si pero todavía no decía nada como lo supiste?

-Fácil un chico nunca dice "tenemos que hablar" y comienza una platica con " yo te quiero mucho pero"

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes

-Pero porque Joe? Hay alguien mas?

-No se como decirte estas cosas, nunca he sido bueno o elocuente con las chicas, menos si me gustan pero lo que si te puedo decir con toda seguridad es que en este momento tengo muchos compromisos y estoy preocupado por alguien en especifico que tiene un gran problema, quiero ayudar a esa persona y entre mis compromisos y ese problema yo no quiero que tu te sientas desplazada, que sientas que no te quiero porque si te quiero o que pienses que ya no me importas, pero hasta que esto se arregle yo no puedo seguir saliendo contigo.

-Entiendo...tal vez no es nuestro tiempo Joe- dijo Megumi cabizbaja, se levanto de la mesa planto un tierno beso en los labios de Joe- tenia que hacerlo- le dijo al ver la sorpresa del joven Kido, se dio media vuelta y camino hasta perderse entre la gente del centro comercial, Megumi era una persona encantadora, podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera y era por eso que Joe no quería hacerle daño y por esa misma razón no salio tras ella.

Sora había llegado al departamento de Matt, llamo a la puerta, Matt la miro extrañado pero enseguida la abrazo y la invito a pasar, Sora buscaba con la mirada a cierto moreno que se supone debía estar ahí pero no, ni rastro de el.

-Parece que me leíste el pensamiento, quería ir a verte- dijo el rubio invitando a Sora a tomar asiento.

-pues heme aqui- dijo sonriendo la ojí rubí abrazando una vez mas a Matt antes de sentarse, en verdad le daba gusto volverlo a ver- que tal el viaje?

-Pues muy agitado, ya te imaginaras, varios escenarios, luces, prisas, ensayos, y mucha, mucha gente

-Si me imagino, sobre todo las fans

-Si tambien estaban ellas, sabes deberías acompañarme un dia de estos

-¿Que? ¿ te refieres a uno de los viajes con tu banda?

-Si, seria lindo que fueras a brindarme tu apoyo

-mmm.. Sabes que lo tienes, yo misma me declaro fan de tu banda y cuando dan conciertos en Odaiba nunca falto pero no me parece buena idea

-¿Porque no?

-Dos razones, odio los lugares con tanta gente, cuando es por aqui cerca lo soporto porque nos dan las primeras filas pero en otra ciudad no lo creo y dos tus fans me matarían si me ven de aquí para haya contigo todo el tiempo.

-Bueno no digo mas piénsalo vale? Yo te doy mi palabra de que la pasaras bien

-Ok lo pensaré seriamente

-Mmm... Hablando de cosas serias, Tai me conto de lo de Mimi

-A si? Que mas te dijo?- dijo Sora nerviosa

-Pues solo de Mimi y su posible embarazo, no sabes que ganas tenemos de ir por ese canalla

Sora suspiro, al parecer Tai no había comentado nada que los involucrara a los tres- Todos queremos darle una lección, pero Mimi no lo permitiría, asi que solo nos queda ayudarla en lo que podamos y apoyarla.

-Si pienso lo mismo, ese bebe no tendrá papa, pero si una enorme familia, y muchos tios locos que cuidaran de el

Sora nunca se imagino a Matt como padre y menos que la idea de ser tio le diera ilusión, se le quedo viendo extrañada por el comentario.

-No me veas asi manzanita, un bebe es una bendición a pesar de las circunstancias de su concepción, el no tiene la culpa, y todos estimamos mucho a Mimi asi que entre todos veremos por su bebe, y ni digas nada sarcástico que te conozco y tu serás la primera en correr tras el bebe si llora o necesita algo.

Sora sonrió, se le hacia muy tierno que Matt hablara asi.

-Oye te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el ojí azul

-Matt no debiste- dijo Sora nerviosa- de que se trata?

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa, si ya se no te gustan las sorpresas, nunca lo dices pero lo se, aun asi prepare algo asi que acompáñame

Se levantaron del sillón y Matt se coloco detrás de Sora tapándole los ojos a la pelirroja con sus manos.

-Matt que haces? Me voy a caer!

-Deja de rezongar y por una vez obedece- le ordeno Matt

El ojí azul la dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, entraron en el y se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Voy a quitar mis manos pero no abras los ojos lo prometes?

-Si lo prometo

Matt la soltó para poder cerrar la puerta, Sora escucho el portazo, que pretendía Matt? Acaso la había encerrado? El rubio era muy serio pero podía ser muy travieso cuando se lo proponía

-Puedo abrir los ojos?- pregunto Sora

En eso se escucho que apachurraron el interruptor de la luz.

-Espero que te guste- le susurro Matt al oído - abre los ojos.

En cuanto Sora abrió los ojos quedo impactada, frente a ella había un teclado bastante largo y lujoso con un acabado en madera, era un teclado sin duda puesto que estaba conectado y era de menor tamaño que un piano.

-Matt yo..

-Te gusta? Lucia es lo que te hacia falta- le dijo tomando a Sora de la mano acercándola al instrumento- lo vi en una de las ciudades a las que fuimos y me acorde de ti, no pude darte nada en tu cumpleaños asi que lo compre y mande que lo trajeran aqui.

Sora ya comenzaba a temblar, durante todos esos meses no se había vuelto a acercar a un piano o a un teclado, Lucia es el nombre que la pelirroja le pondría a su teclado en cuanto lo tuviera, le gustaba ese nombre, quedaba de a cuerdo con lo que el instrumento transmitía, su bajo llevaba por nombre Tormenta por que a ella le encantaban las tardes de tormenta, ver esos rayos de luz en el cielo, la fuerza que transmiten, y como iluminan un cielo obscuro, ver la lluvia caer con tanta intensidad y ver como las gotas se impactaban contra el suelo, el ruido de la lluvia era algo que le traía calma, de ahí que Tai la llamara Señorita Tormenta y que Matt se refiriera a ella como su tormenta personal, Tai sabia de mas su gusto por la lluvia y su fascinación por las tormentas, y Matt se refería a ella de esa manera mas haya que por su gusto por las tormentas por el remolino de emociones que la ojí rubí lo hacia sentir, por que le transmitía calma, y le gustaba ver lo alegre y energética que podía llegar a ser y por ese carácter fuerte que rara vez dejaba salir, era toda una tormenta.

-Bueno pues entonces pruébalo- le dijo el rubio sentando a Sora delante del instrumento- siempre quise oírte tocar

Sora se sintió tentada a intentarlo dirigió sus manos hacia las teclas pero al rozar las yemas de sus dedos con las teclas se hizo hacia atrás

-¿Que sucede? ¿No te agrada el modelo?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

-no es eso Matt, me fascina muchas gracias es solo que...

-es solo que...?

-Lo siento no puedo hacerlo- soltó la ojí rubí levantándose del asiento, pero Matt la tomo por los hombros

-Nunca digas que no puedes sin intentarlo, tu padre una vez comento que habías heredado el talento de tu abuela para el teclado, no dudes de lo que puedes hacer

La pelirroja se quedo callada, es que no se sentía lista pero Matt estaba complicando muchísimo las cosas, la sentó nuevamente- toca algo- le pidió

-Tiene mucho que no toco Matt

-No importa, toca lo que tu quieras, lo mas básico, pero toca

Sora miraba el teclado pero no se le ocurría nada que tocar, sabia muchas canciones pero todas traían recuerdos, recuerdos de alguien que hace muy poco había dejado ir, recuerdos de un sueño frustrado y una familia rota

-hey! Se que no es fácil para ti, pero ya es tiempo de avanzar, y no permitiré que dejes de hacer algo por cobardía, si tienes talento quiero que sigas por que esto es parte de ti, de tu ser y de tu esencia y no puedes dejarlo de lado, comienza poco a poco, no te dejare sola si no estas segura- puso sus manos sobre las de Sora- no se de teclado pero tu me guiaras y yo seré tu soporte- concluyo diciéndole

Sora en ese momento solo podía pensar que Matt era un gran chico y por eso mismo ella se había enamorado de el, con las manos de Matt comenzó a tocar poco a poco, comenzando con los ejercicios que ella recordaba, aquellos que su abuela le había enseñado en sus primeras clases, después una melodía corta, la primera canción que ella aprendió a tocar,luego la canción favorita de su abuela, para ese entonces Matt ya había soltado sus manos, cerro los ojos se dejo llevar por los recuerdos,recordó la voz de su abuela, y poco a poco comenzó a tocar nuevas notas, una melodia que nadie conocía, estaba improvisando, creando una canción desde el fondo de su corazón, las lagrimas ya empezaban a fluir pero ella no paraba de tocar, Matt lo noto, pudo sentir lo que la ojí rubí transmitía con aquella canción, cerro sus ojos y de la misma manera, improvisando comenzó a cantar una nueva letra, la inspiración le había llegado por medio de la melodía, en ese momento solo eran Matt y Sora, ambos había creado una canción preciosa, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin quererlo, de la misma forma en la que se habían enamorado.

Cuando Matt termino de cantar, miro que Sora no se detenía pero ya le costaba mucho seguir tocando, tomo nuevamente sus manos y la detuvo.

-Uno siempre debe tener bien presentes sus límites, para no lastimarse, ya has vencido la barrera que te impedía tocar, pero si ya ha comenzado a dañarte es mejor parar- le dijo mientras la levantaba para abrazarla

Sora seguía llorando, pero ya no era un llanto solo de dolor, se estaba liberando, se sentía mejor, ya había soltado los recuerdos que faltaban, esa era la segunda vez que Matt la veía llorar la primera vez fue en el Digimundo, el ojí azul sabia lo que a Sora le costaba llorar en frente de otros, eso quería decir que el lazo que los unia se estaba fortaleciendo, que ella le tenia confianza, que de alguna manera en ese momento de conexión que tuvieron al crear aquella canción la pelirroja había expuesto por completo su alma, esencia y su ser delante de el, se sentía feliz de conocer de esa manera a Sora, al separarse limpio sus lágrimas y ella le sonrió.

-Tu padre tenia razón, tienes talento para esto- comento Matt

-Exageran- dijo Sora entre risas

-Sabes que no, oye una cosa mas- agrego Matt

-Dime

-Se que estas confundida y no sabes si regresar conmigo sea lo mejor, es lo que todos esperan pero tu no estas segura.

-Matt yo...dijo Sora pero el rubio le puso su dedo anular en la boca

-Shhhhh! Escucha, la razón tambien la se pero por respeto no lo mencionare, "No conozco la clave del éxito, pero se que la clave del fracaso es tratar de complacer a todo el mundo" asi que por esta vez piensa en ti, no intentes complacer a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, toma el tiempo que necesites para aclarar tus sentimientos, y cuando estes lista hablaremos, yo estaré aqui para ti siempre de la manera en la que tu decidas, respetare tu decisión aun si esta no me favorece, por que el amor no se trata de posesión, tal vez este no es nuestro tiempo pero yo sabré esperar a que vuelva a serlo y estar juntos, se que yo me entrometí hace unos años en ese sentimiento sabiendo lo fuerte que era, estas son mis consecuencias, pero si es necesario que tu continues tu ciclo con el para algún dia poder concluirlo y volver a mi lado con todo el amor y la seguridad entonces sabre esperar a que eso pase.


	34. Chapter 34

TE ENCONTRE

Capitulo 34

Yolei caminaba por el parque, iba muy feliz, en su relación todo volvería a ser solo paz y amor como al principio.

-Flashback

-Yoli enserio estoy muy apenado no estaba en mis planes que me volvieras a ver en este estado

-Son cosas que aveces uno no puede evitar, me consta como luchaste contra eso, no te juzgo todos tenemos momentos en donde la obscuridad puede aprovechar nuestra debilidad para invadirnos.

-Yoli discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar a ultimas fechas nunca quise hacerte daño, y entiendo perfectamente si ya no quieres estar a mi lado, cualquiera en tu lugar no querría estar cerca de un demente como yo.

-Nunca digas esa clase de cosas Ken, porque no pienso mal de ti, al contrario me siento plenamente orgullosa, porque luchaste y ahora estas bien, ganaste tu batalla con la frente en alto.

-Hablas enserio?

-Nunca he hablado mas enserio, y puedo decir orgullosamente que mi novio es un hombre valiente que sale victorioso de cualquier obstáculo y que lo quiero mas que a nadie en este planeta

-Y yo no te cambiaria por nada Yoli

Fin del flashback

Yolei solo pensaba que ella había encontrado a Ken entre tantas tinieblas, lo encontré!- se decía a si misma, aun no entendía como ella había podido viajar a ese lugar para buscar a Ken, pero gracias al cielo lo encontré- se decía, cuando alguien la interrumpió

-Te encontre- dijo el moreno de cabello alborotado

-Davis?

-Hay por fin, sabes lo difícil que es encontrarte?-dijo quejándose Davis

-Me estabas buscando? A mi?- pregunto Yolei extrañada

-Si, te estaba buscando, oye que calorón verdad?

-Sucedió algo?

-No nada nuevo- dijo el moreno con simpleza- que uno no puede pasar la tarde con su amiga?

Yolei no daba credibilidad a lo que estaba pasando, seguramente Motomiya estaba delirando, la peli morada se acerco a Davis y toco su frente, cosa que hizo que Davis se sonrojara, luego Yolei tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Davis, se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos- pues fiebre no tienes, espero no hayas vuelto a tomar Motomiya!- sentencio la joven

-No estoy enfermo y no he tomado nada, como eres exagerada

-Abre la boca- le interrumpió Yolei

-¿Que?- dijo el moreno sorprendido

-Que abras tu boca!- ordeno la peli morada

A Davis no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer, no era bueno contradecir a una chica cuando se ponía en plan de mandamás

-Tampoco es infección - menciono Yolei pensativa

-Que no estoy enfermo!

-Entonces a que se debe todo esto?

-Oye se que no podemos llevarnos bien, o estar en un mismo sitio sin matarnos, pero somos amigos no? Y los amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro y pasan tiempo juntos no es asi?

-Pues si- respondió Yolei

-Si como Sora y Tai y Tk y Kari

Que mal ejemplo había puesto- penso Yolei

-Y por eso quise pasar la tarde contigo, que dices si vamos por un helado?- pregunto el moreno con entusiasmo

Yolei lo reflexiono un poco, Davis tenia razón, santo Dios! Davis tenia la razón en algo! Como amigos debían pasar tiempo juntos, aun Tai y Mimi salían juntos de vez en cuando, se conocían, se protegían y se apreciaban a pesar de pelear cada 5 minutos y de no poder estar en el mismo sitio que el otro por mas de dos horas sin intentar matar al otro, sonaba lógico, ademas aun que ella no lo reconociera muy a menudo ella tenia un gran aprecio por ese desastre de niño llamado Davis Motomiya.

-Esta bien vamos por el helado- dijo Yolei sonriéndole a Davis enganchándose al brazo del moreno.

Davis quería ya salir de dudas y ese había sido el pretexto perfecto para averiguar lo que el quería saber, se sentía nervioso casi como cuando salía con Kari, nunca había tenido tan de cerca a Yolei como en ese instante y era una sensación que le agradaba.

Tai estaba trepado en una árbol, era un árbol muy grande y frondoso, con las ramas lo suficientemente gruesas como para soportar el peso de dos o tres personas, ese árbol era especial para el, estaba recordando ese momento hace unos años antes de aquel beso.

Flashback

-Matt, ella enserio me gusta y no me es complicado estar con ella como con otras chicas

Matt miro con seriedad al moreno, pero no hayo sarcasmo ni son de broma en sus palabras, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Entonces solo habla con ella

-Estas loco! Muero de nervios al pensar en esa posibilidad, puedo hablarle de cualquier cosa sin problema, pero no de mis sentimientos por ella

-A que le temes tanto Tai?

-Al rechazó, a que nuestra amistad se vaya a la basura después de decirle lo que me pasa cuando la tengo cerca

-Debes arriesgarte si estas enamorado de ella, a menos de que valores mas la amistad que tienen por encima de lo que estas sintiendo, en ese caso es mejor que no le digas nada es algo pasajero

-No creo que sea pasajero Matt, creo que he estado enamorado siempre solo que era muy pequeño para darme cuenta

-Pues entonces díselo!

-No entiendes no es tan fácil, tal vez lo entiendas cuando te enamores viejo- dijo Tai desacomodándose la melena

-Tienes razón yo que se de esas cosas? ni si quiera me gusta alguien, aun asi opino que debes decirle.

Fin del flashback

Como las cosas cambiaron tanto en un año?- pensaba el moreno, tal vez Matt tenia razón y el había tenido parte de culpa en que el rubio tomara interés por Sora.

Flashback

-Oye quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo el ojí azul con mas seriedad de la normal

-Que pasa viejo?- soltó Tai mientras comía su segundo coctel de fruta

-¿Que paso con Sora?

-¿Que paso de que?- pregunto el moreno haciendo a un lado su coctel

-Pues hace un año me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella pero el tiempo ha pasado y nunca le dijiste nada y ahora...

Tai miro a los orbes de Matt, pero este bajo la mirada no podía retenerle la mirada al moreno, el ojí azul se sentía como el peor de los amigos por lo que estaba pasando y a su parecer era digno de cárcel, Tai sintió un golpe en el pecho pero debía hacer la pregunta

-Ella te gusta verdad?- ahora Tai tambien hablaba en tono serio

-No solo eso,me enamore de ella Tai y quería saber si tu

-¿Que? ¿Si sigo enamorado de ella? ¿Si tienes el camino libre?

-Demonios no lo digas asi! Me siento como el peor de todos! Pero fue algo que no pude evitar

Tai penso un segundo, sabia que Matt no lo había echo con mala intensión, recordó como Sora se comportaba frente a el

-No, mira ella aun me gusta pero no se si es amor, y tu si estas seguro, siento muchas cosas al estar cerca de ella pero no estoy seguro de querer decirle y perder nuestra amistad, ademas creo que el que le interesa eres tu

-Viejo hablas enserio?

-Si, deberías poner mas atención a como actúa contigo y como actúa con los demás, si ella me lo confirma me hare a un lado

-Pero Tai

-No mira si ella esta enamorada de ti, es señal de que yo debo hacerme a un lado, que la vida tiene a alguien mas para mi y debo esperarla

Ni Tai se creyó lo que había dicho, pero no iba a lastimar a ninguno de sus amigos, si ellos se correspondían no había mas que hacer, aun asi debía averiguarlo.

Fin del Flashback

¿Porque? ¿Porque las cosas se habían dado asi? Pensaba Tai, revivir aquello no le hacia bien al moreno, aunque no lo admitiera siempre le tuvo un poco de rencor a Matt, después de eso apesar de que Tai le había dicho prácticamente que tenia el camino libre, con sus actos le pedía a Matt que se detuviera aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera estar con Sora pero Matt lo había ignorado, pero ahora podía ser que las cosas cambiaran, debía hablar de nuevo con Sora saber que pensaba ella, se temía la respuesta por la actitud que la pelirroja había tomado pero ya no podía más ya habían sido muchos años de ese calvario y debía terminar con eso ya!

Joe había ido a la residencia Tachikawa para hablar con Mimi, pedirle una disculpa por su reacción de la noche anterior y ofrecerle su ayuda, sabia que si ella aceptaba su vida cambiaria radicalmente, era algo que daba miedo pero tambien creia que todo lo que uno se propone se puede lograr a base de mucho esfuerzo, empeño y corazón, se acerco y llamo a la puerta.

-Joe hijo que bueno verte

-Buenas tardes señora Tachikawa, como esta?

-Bien hijo gracias a que debemos tu visita?

-pues vine a ver a Mimi, podría llamarla quería que saliéramos a dar una vuelta

-Oh Joe que dulce! Pero mi hija no esta en casa, pasara unos dias en casa de Sora

-Bueno entonces me despido

-Espera Joe, pasa para que te invite algo de beber, esta haciendo mucho calor, ademas quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, tal vez me puedas ayudar

Joe acepto la invitación de la señora Tachikawa, y al hablar con ella se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupada por Mimi, ella había notado el cambio en la alimentación, sus constantes cambios de humor, que se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto y en una ocasión la escucho vomitar, sin embargo la señora Tachikawa atribuía todos esos males a que quizá su hija estaba deprimida por la ruptura con su novio, estaba bastante angustiada y en medio de esa angustia le confeso a Joe que Mimi había tenido un desorden alimenticio en su ultimo año de Secundaria y temia que esto fuera una recaída, Joe se conmovió muchísimo, ninguno sabia nada acerca de eso, Joe le dijo que tambien había notado que Mimi había decaído y por eso la estaba buscando, que no se preocupara por nada que el averiguaría que estaba pasando con la castaña y si era algo de gravedad se lo informaria inmediatamente, después de eso Joe salio casi corriendo con dirección de la casa de su amiga pelirroja.

Sora había ido al único lugar en donde Tai podía estar, ese lugar era como un refugio para los dos cuando alguno tenia problemas, era un lugar de paz y buenos recuerdos donde ambos podían encontrarse fácilmente, algo le decía que ese era el primer lugar en donde debió buscarlo, ya había ido a su casa, al centro comercial, a casa de Izzi, a casa de Matt y nada, entonces debía estar en ese lugar, el lugar en donde se conocieron, aquel parque, en ese pastizal frente a un gran árbol, árbol que se había convertido en el refugio de dos niños después de jugar futbol.

Te encontré!- se dijo al mirar a Tai recostado en una de las ramas de aquel árbol, se acerco cautelosamente no quería interrumpir a su amigo de sus pensamientos le gustaba verlo asi, quieto con la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente, apretando los labios, haciendo muecas quizá por la complejidad de sus pensamientos, al llegar debajo de la copa de aquel árbol, suspiro no iba a ser sencillo quedar expuesta de esa manera ante el.

-Hola desaparecido- soltó Sora

Al escuchar esa voz Tai casi se cae del árbol, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba como cuando la conoció tomándolo por sorpresa, una dulce pelirroja que quería jugar con el a la pelota.

-Hola extraña, casi me caigo por el susto que me diste

-Lo siento- dijo sonriéndole

-Es una bella tarde no?

-Si

-Crees que... Haya alguna tormenta hoy?

-No lo creo, pero si me gustaría, y me gustaría mas que bajaras de ese árbol para poder platicar

-bajar? Tu no me ordenas nada si quieres hablar tendrás que subir- dijo el moreno en tono burlón

-Crees que no lo puedo hacer? No recuerdas quien te enseño a trepar arboles?- dijo la pelirroja

-Creo que has perdido practica, has cambiado ya no subirías a un árbol

Sora abrió la boca y dejo escapar un "Ha" ese era un reto

-haste a un lado Kamiya!

Sora comenzó a trepar el árbol, Tai se movió al ver que Sora realmente estaba subiendo, lo había logrado la reto y ella acepto el desafío, pero que estaba loca? Hace años que no lo hacia?- pensaba Tai

-Sora no sigas puedes caer

-Te preocupas por mi? Yo estaría mas preocupada por ti, en cuanto suba no te la vas a acabar por insinuar que perdí mi toque Kamiya

Tai solo sonrió al oír aquel comentario de su amiga, muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en ella pero en esencia seguía siendo esa niña terca y valiente que el conoció esa parte le gustaba mucho de ella, y le encantaba saber que solo el podía sacar a esa niña que vivía dentro de la pelirroja, se acomodo y al ver que Sora estaba a punto de subir a la rama donde el estaba le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, pero la ojí rubí solo resoplo haciendo que su fleco se hiciera hacia atrás, ignoro al moreno dejándolo con la mano estirada y al fin quedo sentada en aquella gran rama junto a Tai.

-Que decías de mi Kamiya?

-Nada, que logre hacer que subieras a un árbol después de tanto tiempo- dijo riendo

-No he perdido mi toque, tal vez un poco de practica si pero no lo he perdido

-Lo sé, solo me gusta hacerte repelar

-Eres imposible- le dijo la pelirroja desacomodándole el cabello al castaño

-Jajajajaja oye oye suelta mi melena de león, no permito que nadie la toque, estas viendo que difícilmente se acomoda

-no permites que nadie la toque pero yo soy la excepción, ademas a mi me gusta tu melena asi alborotada, es muy tu estilo y solo a ti te queda bien- le respondió mientras seguía revolviendo la cabellera de su amigo

-Ah pero que necedad la tuya, que ganas? Que sientes?- le dijo Tai en son de broma mientras sujetaba las manos de la ojí rubí para que no siguiera despeinándolo

-Hacerte repelar, eso gano- le respondió Sora

Tai negó con la cabeza y soltó las manos de su amiga, dejo de mirarla y de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos, Sora lo noto, penso que era bueno guardar silencio por un momento Tai estaba muy pensativo y ella debía respetar su espacio, asi pasaron los minutos tal vez hasta media hora en completo silencio, eso no era normal en ellos, aun asi no era un silencio incomodo, Sora se sentía bien con solo estar a su lado, suspiro y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, acto que saco de sus pensamientos a Tai quien al mirarla solo sonrió colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Realmente somos estupidos- soltó Sora entre risas

Tai resoplo, pero ninguno de ellos se movió de su lugar- y ahora a que viene el insulto?

-A que lo fuimos, a que tal vez lo seguimos siendo, el estupido Tai y la estupida Sora esos somos nosotros- dijo la pelirroja ya con un tono mas serio

-porque lo dices?- pregunto

-Porque nos perdimos el uno al otro- dijo Sora sin mas

Tai no tenia idea de lo que Sora estaba diciéndole - a que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar

Pero hubo de nuevo unos instantes de silencio, esto no era fácil para Sora, se abriría completamente y se expondría ante Tai de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho, Sora quito su cabeza del hombro de Tai y tomo aire.

-Tai yo tambien me enamore de ti en secundaria y no se creo que aun lo estoy, es que todo es muy confuso para mi en este momento- soltó sin mas la pelirroja mirando hacia abajo

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Tai quien al querer voltear rápido se soltó de su agarre, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo.

-Tai! - grito Sora quien no supo como le hizo pero en cuestión de nada ya había bajado del árbol y se encontraba hincada en el pasto junto a Tai

El moreno se enderezo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado- que golpazo- dijo quejándose, pero al ver que Sora estaba a su lado dejo de quejarse y se preguntaba si había escuchado bien? O se lo había imaginado todo.

Sora le sonrió y se limito a preguntar- estas bien?

-Si, solo fue el impacto, después de todo no es mucha la altura, si aun tuviera ocho años tal vez si me hubiera matado- dijo Tai sonriendo pero seguía mirando a Sora fijamente- oye dime que no lo imagine, es mas podrías repetir lo ultimo que dijiste antes de que me cayera del árbol?

Sora se hizo para atrás y abrió los ojos como plato, vio que Tai no estaba bromeando y apretó sus ojos tendría que repetirlo

-Quieres poner atención por una vez en tu vida! Esto no es fácil para mi te estoy diciendo que en secundaria tambien me enamore de ti, es más no fue en secundaria fue en primaria y ahora creo que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado y todo para que no me pongas atención! Que falta de respeto Taichi y deja...

Sora estaba hablando demasiado rápido pero Tai ya había escuchado lo que el quería asi que no dejo que la pelirroja siguiera hablando se acerco a ella interrumpiendo lo que decía con un beso.

Un joven de cabellos azulados se encontraba muy agitado frente a la puerta de un departamento, tomo aire se enderezo y cuando su respiración volvió al ritmo habitual llamo a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos pero nadie atendió, volvió a llamar y nada, seria que no estarían en casa? Lo intento por ultima vez, al ver que nadie atendió decidió irse, se había dado media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Superior Joe?- pregunto la castaña

Joe regreso rápidamente hasta quedar frente a Mimi

-Mimi buen dia, como estas hoy?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-No me puedo quejar, pero he estado mejor, gusta pasar?- respondió la ojí miel intentando sonreír

Asi los dos entraron en el departamento

-Creo que debi llamar antes de venir- soltó apenado Joe al ver que Mimi seguía en pijama

-No la descuidada soy yo, es que no me he sentido del todo bien y no he querido cambiarme o salir de la cama, pero me alegra que nos visite

-Mimi quería pedirte una disculpa por la reacción que tuve el dia de ayer cuando nos diste la noticia

Mimi ahora si soltó una sonrisa real, ahora sabia que Joe no estaba molesto, aun asi se sentía apenada con el, tal vez no estaba molesto pero si decepcionado, y quien no lo estaría? Era algo lógico.

-No se preocupe, se que fue una noticia bastante fuerte y... Pues no esperaba que todos reaccionaran de la misma forma

-Bueno pues para compensar lo que paso ayer quiero reiterarte por si no es obvio que tienes mi apoyo incondicional- dijo Joe tomando las manos de la ojí miel

\- Muchas gracias superior Joe- dijo Mimi sentándose aun se sentía algo débil y si a eso se sumaba que no había comido nada, la pobre ojí miel parecía Zombie, y seguramente había llorado, eso era fácil de saber tenia los ojos muy rojos e hinchados

-Y sora?- pregunto Joe

-Tal vez salio a caminar, estaba intentando dormir y al despertar ella ya no estaba, me dejo una nota diciendo que no tardaba

-Bueno y supongo, que no dormiste bien, y no has comido bien verdad Mimi?- pregunto Joe cruzándose de brazos

La ojí miel no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada

-Escucha Mimi, debes cuidarte no puedes andar asi, imagínate si estas embarazada le estas dando en toda la torre a ese pobre bebe, debes cuidarte no solo por ti, si no tambien por el bebe, ahora recuéstate que se ve que no has podido descansar yo vuelvo en un minuto

-Pero superior Joe...

-Nada Mimi obedece- dijo Joe mientras salia- dejare la puerta emparejada para poder entrar- le aviso

A Mimi no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer se recosto en el sofa donde estaba sentada y en cuestión de minutos ya se estaba quedando dormida en eso Joe entro en el departamento traía varias bolsas, Mimi se reincorporo

-Que es todo eso superior Joe?

-Hay te desperté, lo siento- dijo acercándose a la ojí miel, al estar frente a ella le toco la frente- te vez un poco sonrojada pensé que tenias temperatura, y con lo que sucedió ayer pudiste haber pescado un resfriado

-Estoy bien enserio

-Bueno pues compre comida, no has comido nada y no es bueno que te mal pases, asi que comeremos juntos hoy si?

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y comieron hasta quedar llenos, el tener ahí a Joe la animaba un poco, ademas de que no le gustaba comer sola y con el ahí se obligaba a comer un poco.

-Mimi, si tu aceptas yo...- dijo el superior Joe

Mimi se le quedo viendo, noto que estaba nervioso, que era lo que quería decirle?

-Si tu aceptas yo puedo ayudarte con el bebe

-Superior Joe no era necesario que me lo preguntara, ya hace un rato me dijo que tengo su apoyo y le agradezco eso

-No Mimi no me estas entendiendo lo que quiero decir es que si tu aceptas yo puedo hacerme cargo de ti y del bebe, que yo podría ser el padre de ese bebe, bueno... si tu aceptas

...


	35. Chapter 35

COSAS DEL CORAZÓN

Capitulo 35

Los dias iban pasando, dentro de poco saldrían de la escuela, concluyendo un año escolar mas, un año en el que habían sucedido muchas cosas inesperadas.

Comenzando por Tai, Matt y Sora, los chicos estaban tomando con mucha madurez toda esa situación,ese incomodo triangulo amoroso en el que ahora estaban metidos no había echo estragos en ellos dos, al estar juntos casi no hablaban del tema, eran maduros pero no era para tanto, probablemente de hablarlo saldrían matándose, más porque ambos estaban en plan de conquista con la misma chica, aveces Tai la invitaba a salir, en otras ocasiones Matt se adelantaba y le daba alguna sorpresa a la pelirroja.

Después de aquel dia en ese gran árbol Tai había hablado muchas veces con Sora sobre lo que había ocurrido con ellos dos hace unos años, ya no quería mas cabos sueltos, era importante saber porque la pelirroja no dijo nada de lo que sentía, se aclararon varias dudas y conocieron la otra parte de la historia, el trasfondo de muchas situaciones, Sora tenia razón al decir que habían sido unos estupidos, pero no volvería a pasar, esta vez ambos se sinceraron y Tai no callaría nada de lo que sentía por ningún motivo, sabia de antemano que Sora estaba confundida el no debía presionar, era lógico la ojí rubí había tenido una larga relación con el rubio mayor, la situación de los besos y muy a su pesar era algo que debía mantener al mínimo, le encantaba besar los labios de Sora, pero quería respetarla, siempre lo había echo y no iba a cambiar solo porque estuvieran saliendo, hasta que ella no le diera el si formalmente evitaria presionarla o confundirla mas, eso incluía los besos, aveces era inevitable y sucedia pero debía tener mucho autocontrol, no quería lastimarla, y mucho menos salir lastimado el, asi que por el bien de ambos era mejor asi.

Por parte de Matt, el tenía su propio estilo de conquista, no trataria a Sora de la misma manera que a sus fans, Sora seguía de cerca la historia de su banda y los apoyaba pero Matt nunca vio a Sora como una fan a pesar de que ella misma se declaraba fan de la banda, quizá porque no actuaba como todas las fans, quizá la razón es que Sora no era como las demás, para Matt no le era difícil conquistar a alguna chica sin embargo con Sora había ocurrido todo de una manera muy diferente, sin querer conquistarla lo hizo y sin pretender enamorarse se enamoro, Matt no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, eso aveces lo veía como una desventaja, en ocasiones no hallaba la manera de expresarle a la pelirroja sus sentimientos, en el pasado tambien eso causo algunos malos entendidos entre los dos, pero con el tiempo la ojí rubí entendió que Matt era asi, su forma de ser era fría hasta cierto punto, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera, sabia que tomara la decisión que tomara el debía respetarla.

El noviazgo de Tk y Kari iba de maravilla, destilaban miel por todas partes, el rubio menor siempre estaba muy al pendiente de Kari, era detallista y muy romántico con ella, todos estaban muy contentos al enterarse de esa relación, había mucho respeto, enfrente de amigos y familiares parecía como si Tk y Kari siguieran siendo solo amigos hasta que en algún momento se les escapaba alguna expresión de cariño, como algún apodo tierno, un abrazo, o que se tomaran de las manos, y al estar solos las pruebas de afecto se hacían mas que presentes, caminaba abrazados, Tk de repente le robaba algún beso, o le daba una sorpresa a su novia cargándola para decirle algún piropo, la iba a dejar a su casa, le regalaba flores muy a menudo y el mensaje de los buenos dias o bunas noches no podía faltar , Kari era muy detallista con el ojí azul, le hacia cartas, le compraba algún dulce y lo ponía en la butaca del rubio con una nota al iniciar las clases, cuando tomaba fotografías escogía las mejores y se las regalaba a Tk con alguna dedicatoria, en ocasiones Tk se ponía celoso de Davis pero Kari lo notaba de inmediato y hablaba con Tk, la castaña quería tanto a Tk que no quería que nada lo lastimara o que hubiera malos entendidos entre ellos, pero tambien debía cuidar las amistades que tenia, eso incluía a Davis, lo apreciaba mucho y el que tuviera novio no significaría que se alejaría de la gente que estimaba y Tk debía entender eso.

Hablando de Davis, al pobre casi le da un infarto cuando se entero de que Kari y Tk ya eran novios, se arrepintió mucho de haberse confundido con respecto a Yolei, gracias a eso perdió tiempo y terreno con la castaña menor y estas probablemente eran las consecuencias de su descuido, aquel dia del helado al platicar con Yolei y pasar a su lado todo el dia, se dio cuenta de algo importante que el no quería reconocer, quería muchísimo a la peli morada, de ahí venían sus celos, pero tambien pudo salir de dudas, ese cariño no se inclinaba a lo romántico, se sentía muy bien a su lado porque le gustaba pelear con ella, al igual que pasaba con su hermana Jun, y al verla con Ken supo que las cosas cambiarían, que Yolei ya no buscaba molestarlo como antes y el extrañaba eso, ademas de que Ken ahora le daba la mayor parte de su tiempo a Yolei, ellos eran compadres, obvio que resintió todo eso, solo estaba confundiendo su sentir, sus celos eran los de un hermano menor que se ha quedado sin quien discutir, lastima que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, ahora Kari estaba con Tk, ambos se veían muy felices y el estaba tranquilo hasta cierto punto porque sabia que Tk era sincero y que cuidaria de no lastimar a Kari, le dolía? Claro que le dolía, el quería a la castaña menor mas que a nadie, pero ella había tomado su decisión y el debía respetar eso.

Ken y Yolei estaban igual que Kari y Tk derramando miel por todos lados, era divertido ver como Yolei trataba a Ken, lo cuidaba demasiado y lo celaba mucho, claro que confiaba en el, pero no le agradaba saber que tanta chica andaba tras el, ken por su lado consentia mucho a Yolei, y la trataba como a un baso muy frágil, siempre había mucha comunicación entre ellos dos, y Ken estaba planeando ya presentar a Yolei con sus padres, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a la peli morada.

-Ken... Y si no les caigo bien?

-hay Yoli te van a amar lo se, deja de preocuparte tanto

-No se Ken, me dan muchos nervios, ademas no quiero ganarme a tu mama como enemiga, si ella es celosa será mejor que no me lleves a tu casa

-Pero que cosas dices? Mi mama no es celosa, es mas creo que hasta se llevaran bien, ambas son muy preocuponas- le respondió dándole un beso en la frente a la peli morada

-Y si a tu papa es a quien no le caigo?

-Tambien te equivocas, mi padre es muy serio pero le gusta saber que salgo con una chica que sobresale en sus clases, créeme ambos podrían entablar una interesante platica, el quiere conocerte yoli

-Ken y si piensan que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

-No crees que yo debo decidir eso? Ellos nunca se han metido en mis decisiones, y no son esa clase de gente que juzga a los demás puedes estar tranquila se que les caerás muy bien.

-Esta bien- dijo Yolei no muy convencida

-Ademas...

-¿Que?- pregunto la peli morada

-Yo pienso que si eres lo mejor para mi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y eres una excelente persona, si yo fuera tu confiaria mas en mis habilidades y virtudes que son muchas, veras que los tendrás comiendo de tu mano, quien no amaria a una chica como tu?- dijo para dar por terminado el asunto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Joe les había dado una enorme sorpresa con la decisión que había tomado, pero pronto todos lo apoyaron en lo que el quería hacer, realmente cada dia lo admiraban mas por su gran corazon y su nobleza, Mimi en el momento no lo podía creer, se puso nerviosa y quiso negarse pero Joe termino por convencerla.

...

-Superior Joe me alaga mucho pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta

Joe suspiro, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que penso- Mimi solo quiero ayudar, entiendo perfectamente que no estas enamorada de mi, si propuse lo de un matrimonio era para mantener tranquilos a tus papas pero si no quieres podemos olvidarnos de esa idea, y solo me hare cargo del bebe como si fuera mio, Mimi piénsalo ese bebe merece tener una familia, tendrá muchos tios y tias pero le hará falta un padre

-Es que...

-Mimi sabes que todos estamos para apoyarte pero ninguno de los chicos tomara el papel de padre, sabes que tanto Tai como Matt e Izzi son muy jóvenes e inmaduros para criar a un bebe, eso sin mencionar a los demás puesto que son todavía mas chicos, ellos deben enfocarse a estudiar.

-Y usted tambien superior Joe, no se crea que es muy grande solo se lleva un año con Tai y Matt, ademas no tiene porque cargar con un error que yo cometi, la responsabilidad es mía.

-Mimi no seas testaruda! Tal vez no nos llevemos por mucho pero eso no quita que soy el mayor del grupo, ademas de que tambien en cuanto a madurez estoy un paso adelante de ellos o quizá hasta dos, no tienes porque estar en esto sola, y no vuelvas a llamar error a ese bebe, es una bendición adelantada, se adelanto por tus malas decisiones pero no deja de ser bendición.

-No quise decir que el bebe fuera un error, no supe expresarme bien, pero no es tan solo eso superior yo lo quiero mucho y me sentiría mal si usted dejara sus estudios por hacerse cargo de mi y del bebe- la ojí miel ya hablaba con un tono de voz mas triste y había bajado au mirada

-Mimi ya te dije que todo esta planeado, no dejare la escuela es mi sueño, pero tampoco quiero dejarte asi a ti, acepta mi ayuda, no confías en mi?

-No es eso, se que usted es un hombre de palabra superior y que puede salir adelante ante cualquier situación complicada

-Entonces que sucede?...

-Es que...

-Que pasa?

-No quiero que usted quede atado de esta manera conmigo, y que en determinado momento llegue a ser una carga para usted y se pregunte ¿Porque lo hice? No quiero que pierda su libertad a causa mia, debe buscar una buena chica que lo quiera, y que vaya a la par con usted, porque merece eso y mas y yo no merezco su ayuda- dijo entre sollozos la ojí miel

Joe quedo sorprendido pero al ver llorar a Mimi se levanto de su lugar y fue a abrazar a la castaña.

-Escúchame no me arrepiento jamas de lo que hago, la vida es muy corta como para arrepentirse de algo por eso siempre pienso muy bien las cosas antes de actuar y esto ya lo pensé muy bien, quiero estar a tu lado en esto, quiero cuidar de ti y de ese bebe, quiero que seas mi apoyo cuando yo me sienta cansado por trabajar y estudiar porque me darás ánimos para continuar y ser un doctor excelente que pueda darle un buen futuro a ese bebe, tal vez nunca lleguemos a ser pareja pero si somos amigos y al menos quiero que ese bebe vea una buena relación de amistad entre sus padres, y me nace hacer esto porque realmente te quiero Mimi mas de lo que imaginas y no quiero dejarte sola en esto.

Después de esa platica Mimi acepto la ayuda del superior Joe, ya estaban viendo la manera de hablar con sus respectivos padres, mientras debían averiguar si lo del bebe era un hecho, si lo era tal vez se desataría una bomba con la familia de cada uno, pero eso ya no le importaba a Joe, el escandalo era lo de menos, su mayor preocupación era ver feliz a Mimi.


	36. Chapter 36

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO

Capitulo 36

Los dias iban pasando, esa tarde el superior Joe iría a ver a Mimi, estaba ansioso y nervioso como siempre que veía a la ojí miel, le llevaba una caja de galletas como obsequió, últimamente a la castaña se le antojaban mucho las galletas y el superior Joe quería cumplirle hasta el mas mínimo antojo, ademas que las galletas servirían como colchón pues le daría la noticia de que ya había programado una cita con el ginecólogo para estar seguros de aquel embarazo, sabia que la castaña se enojaría, ella no había ido hasta ahora por pena, solo se había echo una prueba casera, la cual salio positiva, pero Joe lo hacia por su bien, ademas de que no confiaba en esas pruebas.

Los chicos cuidaban y consentían mucho a Mimi, procuraban estar al pendiente de ella, la castaña se sentía protegida y apoyada por sus amigos, sabia que pasara lo que pasara no estaría sola, eso le quitaba muchas angustias, en cuanto al superior Joe, Mimi se sentía muy bien a su lado, el era muy atento con ella, y algo estaba sucediendo en el corazón de la castaña, se enternecia al pensar en el, lo cual era muy a menudo, cuando el joven de cabellos azulados la visitaba se ponía nerviosa pero sobre todo feliz, cuando el no estaba lo extrañaba demasiado y se ponía triste al saber que estaba lejos,para ella lo del bebe ya era un echo, aun se sentía extraña al pensar que un bebe se estaba formando dentro de ella pero le hacia ilusión el pensar en una vida con el superior, en formar una familia, pero no le había confirmado nada aun sobre el matrimonio, al pensarlo aun le daba miedo el que el superior pudiera arrepentirse algún dia y no quería pasar por un divorcio, ademas de que tambien la entristecía el echo de saber que había chicas que a su parecer estaban mas a la altura del superior y lo peor era que estaban cerca de el.

Joe había hablado con los padres de Mimi y con sus padres sobre su supuesto noviazgo, ninguno se opuso, al contrario estaban muy contentos, los señores Kido pensaban que Mimi era una chica linda en todo aspecto, la señora Tachikawa estaba feliz, sabia que Joe era un gran chico y que siempre había sido el apoyo de su hija, e inclusive sabia como Joe había protegido a Mimi cuando estaban en el Digimundo, y algo sospechaba sobre lo que Joe sentía por Mimi, El señor Tachikawa de inicio se mostró un poco celoso pero cuando Joe fue a pedirle permiso para poder continuar con su "noviazgo" con Mimi y vio como Joe trataba a su pequeña, quedo encantado con que el fuera su novio. Por otro lado el superior ya había platicado con su mamá sobre el posible embarazo de Mimi, la señora Kido le dijo a su hijo que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien pero que no se confiara,que tenia el apoyo de la familia para que continuara estudiando pero el tendría que ver la manera de suplir las necesidades del bebe y de Mimi de ser el caso, los señores Kido al ser médicos eran mas abiertos que los demás padres de los Digielegidos y sabían que hoy en dia esto era muy común que sucediera, en la actualidad asi se daban las cosas y solo podían apoyar a sus hijos y mostrarles el camino.

Llamo a la puerta y como ya era costumbre salio la señora Tachikawa a atenderlo, lo hizo pasar a la sala y le pidió esperara un momento, que ella iría por su hija que aun no terminaba de arreglarse, esto era típico de la ojí miel, Joe solía ser muy desesperado pero cuando de Mimi se trataba se portaba lo mas paciente posible y sabia que la espera valdría la pena, ya se lo comían las ansias por verla, una semana era mucho tiempo sin ver a la elegida de la pureza.

La señora Tachikawa se asomo al cuarto de su pequeña y la vio sentada frente al tocador

-Hija tu admirador secreto esta aqui

-¿Queeeee?- soltó Mimi asustada, al escuchar a su mamá hablar del admirador secreto, se le vino a la mente el nombre de Christopher pero su mama no sabia nada de ese asunto.

-Que Joe te esta esperando hija

-Ah el superior Joe- soltó Mimi aliviada, cuando le cayo el veinte- el superior Joe! Pero aun no estoy lista

-Vamos hija no lo hagas esperar mas, te ves hermosa- le dijo tomando a su hija por los hombros levantándola de aquella silla y dirigiéndola al corredor- Ten por si cambia el clima- concluyo poniendo en las manos de la castaña una chaqueta de mezclilla

Mimi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, cada que bajaba un escalón su corazón se agitaba mas, ya quería verlo, lo había extrañado mucho, sintió el impulso de correr hacia donde el joven Kido estaba y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero tuvo que contenerse, esa no era la conducta de una dama.

Joe estaba en la sala cuando escucho unos tacones, se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras, al llegar quedo delante de el una joven castaña con el cabello suelto y totalmente lacio, vestia un pantalón baquero, botas y una blusa escotada de la espalda en color café, no podía creer que cada que la veía le parecía mas hermosa, se sonrojo un poco y puso en las manos de la ojí miel la caja de galletas.

-Hola Mimi espero que te gusten

-Superior no se hubiera molestado, muchas gracias- dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces nos vamos?- pregunto el joven Kido extendiendo su brazo para que Mimi se enganchara de el

-Si vámonos - dijo Mimi dejando las galletas en un mueble y enganchándose al brazo del superior.

Irían al centro comercial por un helado, caminaron y platicaron como los buenos amigos que eran, Mimi siempre se sentía muy bien con el superior, el nunca la juzgaba y siempre intentaba protegerla.

-¿Que dice la universidad superior?

-No mucho Mimi estamos en semana de exámenes asi que ya te imaginaras- soltó Joe con un suspiro

-Pero intente descansar de lo contrario podría enfermarse- dijo Mimi preocupada

Joe sonrió era lindo que la castaña se preocupara por el-No te preocupes Mimi estaré bien mejor dime como estuvo tu semana?

-Muy bien sin contar las nauseas matutinas o que algunos alimentos me dan asquito

Joe se paro frente a Mimi y apunto sus oscuros orbes en el vientre de la castaña y apuntando hacia el con su dedo índice dijo- Muy bien pequeño es mejor que te portes como es debido y no le traigas problemas a tu mamá, ella necesita descansar

Mimi quedo como estatua, que estaba haciendo? Acaso ahora tambien le hablaría al bebe?

El superior Joe noto el desconcierto de Mimi- No me veas asi Mimi dejame explicarte- comenzó a decir acomodándose los lentes- veras el bebe tiene una fuerte conexión contigo ya que vive dentro de ti y ya conoce tu voz pero cuando de maternidad se trata los padres siempre quedan en segundo plano, y no quiero eso para mi hijo, quiero que conozca mi voz desde ahora y que nuestra relación sea buena desde un inicio.

Mimi quedo muy enternecida con lo que el superior había dicho, el que el se llamara a si mismo como el padre del bebe era algo muy especial, definitivamente no merecía tanta amabilidad del superior, no pudo contenerse en abrazar a Joe y comenzó a sollozar, el superior quedo sorprendido por aquel abrazo pero cuando cayo en la cuenta de que la castaña estaba llorando correspondió el abrazo y acarició la larga cabellera de la ojí miel, las hormonas de Mimi estaba descontroladas por el embarazo y la situación no ayudaba, para ella todo estaba siendo muy difícil.

-No llores mas Mimi, todo estará bien yo estoy contigo- le dijo Joe limpiando sus mejillas con un pañuelo, el cual le ofreció después

-Mimi sonrió - ¿Quien usaba pañuelos en estos dias? Solo el superior Joe- gracias estaré bien, sigamos caminando si?- soltó con la dulzura que la caracterizaba

Entraron a una tienda de ropa y fue inevitable que Mimi se parara en la sección de ropa para dama, pero Joe solo miraba las mamilas, los pañales, los juguetes, la ropa, chupones, pff no seria fácil sacar adelante esos gastos, Mimi noto la preocupación de Joe y al ver los artículos de bebe comprendió el porque, tiernamente tomo la mano del superior haciendo que el volteara y quedara frente a los intensos ojos miel de Mimi, le sonrió, y juntos se dirigieron a la salida, pero algo atrajo la atención de Joe quien soltó la mano de Mimi, la castaña se giro para ver que sucedía y vio al superior sosteniendo un pequeño pañalero para un bebe de dos meses en color verde agua, Mimi se acerco y miro a Joe sin comprender que pasaba

-Mimi que quieres que sea niño o niña?

-mmmm... Niño creo que seria lindo y a ti que te gustaría que fuera?

-Niño Mimi? Mmmm... No será niña

-Como estas tan seguro?

-Solo lo se

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera pero que este sanito

-Eso si y que sea tan encantador como su mamá- eso solo debía quedarse en sus pensamientos pero su sinceridad lo había traicionado ya lo había dicho, al notarlo se sonrojo y se quedo callado

Mimi sonrió pero tambien se sonrojo, que estaba pasando entre ellos, su corazón sentía ya muchas cosas pero no era el caso, seria muy inusual que se enamoraran en esa situación.

-Te imaginas cuando podamos verlo?- soltó por fin el superior

-Si será muy pequeño y frágil - dijo la ojí miel preocupada

Joe noto el tono de preocupación en la voz de Mimi, se giro a verla y coloco el pañalero sobre el vientre de la castaña.

-Para eso estaré yo aqui para protegerlos a los dos- dijo posando su mirada en los ojos de Mimi

La calma volvió a ella eso era uno de los efectos que el joven Kido siempre había causado en ella, sonrió y puso sus manos sobre el pañalero recargando la pequeña prenda totalmente en su vientre- Si tal vez si sea niña- dijo Mimi posando su mirada en su todavía vientre plano.

Ese instante ya quedaría grabado en los recuerdo de ambos, uniéndolos para siempre inevitablemente pero no solo eso los unia, la ilusión de una familia, la compañía del otro, y ese sentimiento tan calido que estaba floreciendo en los corazones de ambos.


	37. Chapter 37

TIEMPO FUERA

Capitulo 37

Sora empacaba sus cosas en una maleta, no es como si estuviera huyendo, pero necesitaba irse fuera unos dias, nadie mas que las chicas sabían a donde iría con su padre, conociendo al obstinado de Taichi la iría a buscar de saber su ubicación, y Matt lo seguiría de eso no había duda, no podía confiar en ninguno de los chicos, el Superior soltaria la sopa sin querer como siempre lo hacia, Izzi era amigo entrañable de Tai asi que terminaría por decirle, de Davis ni hablar, sabiendo que Kari iria con ella se apuntaría con Tai y Matt para seguirlas, Tk le contaba todo a Matt, Ken seria la victima de alguna travesura y terminaría hablando, y Cody de la misma manera, asi que decidió que solo Yolei, Mimi y Kari supieran su ubicación durante esos dias.

Estaba algo desconcertada, había ocurrido un milagro cuando ella menos lo esperaba, pues su mamá había accedido a ir a ese viaje con ella, Kari y su papá, por su puesto todo esto era obra del señor Takenouchi, debían hablar pero la situación era tensa mas después de su ultima discusión, como fuera seria mejor tratar se arreglar las cosas con su mama en ese viaje, no quería presionarse en esos dias que estuvieran fuera asi que iría despacio con respecto a su mamá, ademas tenia otra decisión que tomar, ya no podía seguir asi, no sabia como los chicos estaban tan tranquilos, ella se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez ellos tenían mas madurez de lo que ella pensaba, pero ya era tiempo no podía seguir saliendo con ambos asi como si nada, cerro su maleta y salio de su habitación.

-Ya esta todo listo- dijo Sora con maleta al hombro

-Que bien, nos la pasaremos genial ya lo veras- agrego Kari muy entusiasmada

-Estas segura de querer alejarte de Tk en estas vacaciones?

-Solo serán dos semanas, quedaran muchos mas dias de vacaciones para estar con el, pero hace mucho que no voy a una cabaña- respondió la pequeña castaña

-Esta bien vámonos pues porque nos están esperando afuera

Ambas salieron del apartamento de los Takenouchi, pero se toparon con cierto rubio que estaba llamando a Sora desde la banqueta de enfrente.

-Ay no puede ser- exclamo Sora angustiada

-Yo creo que vino a despedirse - agrego Kari

-Espérame en el auto si?- le dijo Sora a Kari y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio

-Te vas sin despedirte?- pregunto el ojí azul

-No es eso, solo será unos dias- explico Sora con una sonrisa

-Esta bien pero a que se debe el viaje? Pensé que pasaríamos estas vacaciones todos juntos

-Y asi será como te dije solo serán unos dias, necesito estar lejos Matt, necesito pensar en algunas cosas, me entiendes verdad?

-Si entiendo, pues en ese caso suerte, ya sabes te voy a apoyar ante todo, Tai sabe que te iras?

-Le comente algo pero no le dije que me iría hoy, no quería despedirme de nadie

-Y sabe que Kari ira contigo?

-No su mama se lo dira hoy

-Kamiya va a explotar, se sentirá traicionado por su hermanita- dijo bromeando

-Ya se le pasara, bueno debo irme Matt, nos vemos pronto

-Cuidate mucho si?

-Claro

Sora comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos y sin mirar hacia atrás dijo

-Matt?

Lo había tomado por sorpresa -Si dime?

-solo quería decirte que estudiare diseño de modas, gracias por tu consejo

Matt no dijo nada, solo sonrió, tambien estaba algo sorprendido por la elección de la pelirroja, quien diría que Sora Takenouchi terminaría siendo diseñadora? Pero por fin estaba eligiendo por ella misma.

Sora continuo su camino hasta llegar al auto, se sentó a un lado de Kari, miro por la ventanilla que el ojí azul seguía ahí, le sonrió y se despidió de el.

El camino fue algo largo, sus padres iban muy callados, ellos tambien debían arreglar sus problemas, al menos ahora su mama se había dispuesto a hablar con ellos, Kari lo noto y rompió el silencio fue cuando la pelirroja comenzó a disfrutar el viaje, Kari era como su hermanita menor y a pesar de la diferencia de edad podían platicar de cualquier tema sin sentirse extrañas, Sora sentía que hablaba con alguien que la entendía bien, y Kari tambien sentía un gran aprecio por la ojí rubí, en ese viaje quería ayudarla a que aclarara sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a aquel lugar rodeado de un precioso bosque, comenzaron a bajar las maletas y se disponían a cocinar pero la señora Takenouchi no lo permitió y las mando a arreglar sus cosas en el cuarto en donde se hospedarían diciendo que ella se encargaría de la comida, el señor Takenouchi por su parte había ido por leña, cuando Sora vio el cuarto en donde se hospedarían, suspiro y sonrió era una preciosa habitación y tenia una gran ventana desde donde podía observar el bosque que las rodeaba, ese era el lugar de paz que ella tanto necesitaba para tomar una decisión, sin que ninguno de los dos la confundiera o interviniera en sus pensamientos, serian dos preciosas semanas.


	38. Chapter 38

ALMAS GEMELAS, POLOS OPUESTOS

Capitulo 38

Bajaron del auto, ambas jóvenes se veían contentas y relajadas, la mayor se acerco a la joven pelirroja plantando un beso en su frente.

-Bienvenida a casa hija

-Gracias

Estaba nerviosa, hace mas de un año que no estaba en aquella casa, al entrar noto que todo estaba como recordaba, nada se había movido de su sitio, con cautela como si fuera a despertar a un bebe se dirigió a la que había sido su habitación durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, al entrar sonrió, de la misma manera en su habitación nada había cambiado, nada se había movido de su lugar, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si los recuerdos de su dulce infancia la hubieran estado esperando, era una habitación en color azul cielo, unos estantes de madera colgados de las paredes, y sobre ellos sus juguetes, sus premios, medallas y reconocimientos de la escuela por participar en los eventos deportivos, y en el estante que estaba arriba de su cama estaban tres fotografías en especial, las fotos correspondían a las personas que ella mas quería, en la primera sus padres con ella en brazos en un parque, en la segunda Tai y Sora con sus uniformes de futbol y Kari, esa foto había sido el ultimo partido de Sora, después de eso cambio el balón por la raqueta, y en la tercera Matt tocando el bajo y Sora sentada a su lado con la mirada fija en el rubio, aquel dia estaban en el ensayo de la banda de Matt y uno de sus compañeros tomo la foto, en una esquina un gran espejo en forma de ovalo, al centro su cama con colchas en color rojo, a un costado de esta un pequeño buro y del lado contrario su closet con puertas de madera.

Sora se quedo viendo la repisa que se encontraba arriba de su cama, Kari lo noto y la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que el tiempo se detiene a su lado no?- soltó la castaña menor

-Si, asi es cuando quieres de esa manera a alguien- dijo Sora sonriendo- sin embargo, el tiempo ha pasado sin que podamos evitarlo y ya no somos los mismos de esas fotos

-Lo se pero en esencia siempre serán Tai, Matt y Sora, lo sabes verdad?

-Si

-Y estas segura de lo que haras?

-Si

-Ya no habra vuelta de hoja Sora

-Lo se

-Y aun asi...?

-Lo hare, es lo mejor para todos

-Niñas vengan a comer!- se escucho desde la cocina del apartamento

-Bueno hay cosas que no cambian- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Si, para nuestros padres siempre seremos niños, vamos antes de que se desespere- dijo la pelirroja jalando a Kari del brazo

Durante aquellos dias fuera de la ciudad las cosas se habían arreglado entre la familia Takenouchi, y Sora comprendió que tal vez no eran una familia como los Kamiya o los Tachikawa pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera amor en su familia, Sora pasaría el resto de las vacaciones en casa de su mama, y al termino de las vacaciones según los resultados de los exámenes podría irse a alguna universidad o comenzar a buscar un trabajo en Odaiva, de ser asi entonces regresaría al apartamento con su padre, en esos dias fuera de todo pudo hablar y aclarar las cosas con su mamá, tal vez su relación no era perfecta pero no por eso el lazo que existe entre ellas era débil, solo era que Sora era muy parecida a su padre y por eso chocaba con el carácter de su mamá, sus padres de igual manera se arreglaron pero según como se dieran las cosas tomarían la decisión de volver a vivir juntos o no.

Aquella noche después de cenar Kari y Sora platicaron hasta que la menor de los Kamiya cayo rendida, Sora solo pensaba en todo lo que había platicado con la castaña en dias pasados, donde no había nadie que interrumpiera sus pensamientos y se dedicó a sentir lo que su corazón quería decir, analizar las cosas sin tener la presión de ver a alguno de ellos o tenerlos cerca.

Flashback

-Has escuchado hablar de las almas gemelas?- pregunto Kari

-Mmm creo que en una ocasión oi decir algo a Mimi con respecto a eso pero la verdad no puse atención

-Pues creo que Matt es tu alma gemela- respondió la castaña

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque ustedes dos tienen la misma esencia, ambos son muy meticulosos, tienen ese instinto de protección a las personas que quieren, tal vez lo demuestren de diferente manera, el a golpes y tu aconsejando, de la misma manera siempre ven por el bien de los demás, sabemos que ambos no tuvieron mmmm un buen ejemplo de como debía ser una familia, sin embargo creo que lo harían muy bien.

-Te refieres a... Tener una familia?

-Si, serian fantásticos padres, muy iguales, por eso el te entiende tan bien y tu a el

Sora se quedo meditando en esto pero fue interrumpida

-Sin embargo...- soltó Kari pensativa

-Sin embargo...?- pregunto la ojí rubí

-Sin embargo tambien están los polos opuestos- menciono Kari

-Polos opuestos?

-Si por ejemplo tu y mi hermano son polos opuestos

-Que cosas dices Kari! Tai y yo no somos opuestos, nos llevamos muy bien desde niños y compartimos muchas cosas, como podríamos ser opuestos.

-Si lo son, pero los polos opuestos se atraen fuertemente, por eso han estado juntos aunque sea como amigos durante tanto tiempo, se interesan el uno por el otro aunque no logren comprenderse en su totalidad, esa fuerza de atracción es la causa de que se lleven bien, compartan algunos gustos y se preocupen el uno por el otro, son como dos caras de una misma moneda, tu eres mas tolerante, madura, paciente, piensas mas las cosas vaya y mi hermano es mas impulsivo, actúa en el momento pero no con mala intención si no para proteger a los que ama, se deja llevar mas por el relajo y es muy arriesgado, puede estallar de emoción o alegría y es incondicional pero cuando alguien lo lastima o a los que quiere es difícil que el crea en un cambio pero tu si crees en las personas, pero ambos tienen su genio jaja en eso se parecen, sus caracteres son tan diferentes que se complementan el uno al otro.

-No lo había pensado jamas de esa manera- soltó la pelirroja

-Sora puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si dime

-Porque nunca llevas a Matt al parque o a la feria, o a jugar bolos?

-Mmm...porque esas son cosas que hago con Tai

-Y porque no vas a algún museo, o al cine, tal vez a algún restaurante con Tai?

-Porque esas son cosas que hago con Matt

-Y que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Pues que no podría llevar a Matt a los lugares donde voy con Tai porque son cosas que solo puedo hacer con el y no me veo en esos lugares con Matt y lo mismo pasa con los lugares a donde voy con Matt, no podría llevar a Tai a esos lugares porque el no es asi, se aburriría

-Ambos son especiales para ti, pero de diferente manera- dijo Kari

-Si y son muy diferentes no puedo tratarlos igual y es por lo mismo que mis sentimientos son diferentes para cada uno

-Si entiendo pero solo una persona te ha hecho falta en estos dias, solo a uno lo extrañas y lo piensas en sobremanera, quieres la respuesta pues ya la tienes amiga, solo a uno de ellos lo tienes tan metido en el corazón y mente que en estos pocos dias te has dado cuenta que no puedes estar sin el.

Sora se sobresalto, kari tenia razón, ya tenia la respuesta, la pelirroja se giro a ver a la pequeña castaña

-Kary es...

-No me lo digas!- dijo Kari, ya lo sabes pero debes tomar una decisión por eso prefiero no saberlo

-Fin del flashback

Sora se guardo para ella la respuesta que ya tenia, y la decisión no había sido fácil pero ya estaba.


	39. Chapter 39

MALAS DECISIONES

Capitulo 39

Mimi y Joe estaban a fuera de un gran edificio, el Superior suspiraba y miraba al cielo, al contrario la ojí miel miraba al piso y jugaba con sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

-Siento todas las molestias que le cause superior

Joe se giro a mirarla- No han sido molestias Mimi

-Bueno...es que como pude equivocarme asi?- dijo apenada

-Estabas muy presionada, no te culpo, tranquila que no ha pasado nada- le decía el joven Kido tomando a Mimi de los hombros

-Superior siendo las cosas asi pues yo...

-Si Mimi?

-No quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para usted, y ahora sabiendo que todo ha sido una falsa alarma usted queda libre de todo compromiso conmigo- soltó la castaña exaltada, el corazón le latia muy rápido

-Libre?- pregunto Joe soltando los hombros de Mimi y apartándose un poco de ella, no quería escuchar lo que venia- estas segura?

-Totalmente, al final usted estuvo conmigo solo porque estaba sola con el dilema de un bebe en camino, porque es un gran amigo, por eso lo hizo, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad lo mejor es que las cosas se queden asi, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que usted hizo por mi, alejarme para que usted encuentre a una buena mujer.

Joe se quedo callado, no quería que terminara asi, después de todo el se había hecho muchas ilusiones con ese bebe y con Mimi, claro que sintió alivio cuando el doctor les entregó los resultados diciendo que fue falsa alarma y que los síntomas se debían mas a un embarazo psicológico por el estrés que estaba viviendo Mimi y una pequeña anemia, aun eran jóvenes para ser padres asi que fue una buena noticia pero tambien le afecto, quería a Mimi y la quería a su lado pero sin ese bebe era algo que no podría ser, quería contarle todo sobre lo que sentía por ella pero ella se había adelantado, ya había tomado su decisión y el debía respetarla, y conformase con ser un gran amigo de la castaña.

Al ver que Joe no decía nada Mimi se acerco a el, planto un tierno beso en su mejilla, le susurro al oído un "gracias" y salio corriendo, al estar lejos de ese lugar no lo soporto mas y rompió en llanto, eso que ella sentía por el superior iba mas haya de un cariño, era algo especial que solo sentía por el, y era por eso mismo que se había alejado, quería lo mejor para el, y a su parecer ella no era lo mejor para el superior, y por verlo feliz haría cualquier cosa.

Tai estaba sentado frente a Sora, ya había pasado un muy buen rato y el moreno seguía sin creer lo que su Sora le estaba diciendo

-Porque?- pregunto serio

-Porque es lo mejor para todos

-Noo, eso es lo que tu piensas, ya veremos que dice Matt cuando le digas

-Me entenderá

-Sabes bien como yo que no será asi

Sora se quedo cayada, pero seguía pensando que era lo mejor para todos y que de esa manera nadie saldría herido

-Demonios Sora! Que somos para ti?- pregunto fastidiado el moreno levantándose de su lugar

-A que te refieres Tai?

-Dime algo, alguna vez quisiste a alguno de los dos?

-Como me preguntas eso, las respuesta la sabes- dijo Sora indignada levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Tai

-Creí saberla pero ahora parece que solo juegas con nosotros!- dijo Tai elevando la voz

\- No juego con ustedes de hacerlo no habría tomado esta decisión- respondió Sora tratando de controlarse

-Estas huyendo porque lo haces?

-No lo hago no me estoy yendo a ninguna parte- dijo la pelirroja a punto de estallar

-Ni siquiera me dijiste que te irias con mi hermanita de campamento Takenouchi- dijo el moreno dando un paso al frente quedando mas cerca de Sora

-Necesitaba pensar y estar sola Kamiya que no entiendes?- dijo elevando el tono de su voz

-No, no entiendo, no recuerdas que soy el estupido Taichi? El estupido Taichi que te quiere como un loco y cree en ti, no entiendo Porque no me lo dijiste si siempre nos contamos todo y nos ayudamos

-Era algo que yo tenía que hacer sola en lo cual no me hubieras podido ayudar- dijo Sora dando un paso atrás

-En este momento de tu vida, en tu corazón esta alguno de los dos?- dijo Tai dando otro paso al frente

-Eso ya no tiene importancia la decisión ya la tome- respondió Sora y al querer dar otro paso hacia atrás para alejarse del moreno se topo con la mesa de centro haciendo que el espacio entre los dos fuera mínimo

Tai la tomo por la cintura terminando con la poca distancia que quedaba, pego su frente a la de ella- Solo dímelo, estas o no enamorada de alguno de nosotros?- soltó ya mas tranquilo

-Si- soltó Sora, no podía mentirle, no a Tai.

Tai apretó los ojos y sin abrirlos pregunto- ¿Quien?

-Tai...

-Maldición Sora solo dímelo, dímelo para que pueda estar en paz- dijo Tai en un tono de entre tristeza y desesperación, aun sin abrir los ojos para que las lagrimas no se le escaparan.

En eso entro la señora Takenouchi con Kari, los dos al escuchar la puerta se separaron y Sora pudo tomar aire que ya sentía que le faltaba, estuvo a nada de decirle todo a Tai, pero su mama había sido muy oportuna, debía seguir firme en su decisión.

-ya llegamos, iré a la cocina y en un minuto todo estará listo para comer- dijo la señora Takenouchi dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

Kari se había quedado en la puerta, no sabia que hacer y se notaba que tanto Sora como Tai estaban tensos.

-Entonces?- pregunto Tai

-Que?- pregunto Sora

-A quien Sora?

-mi decisión no cambia

-pero Sora..

-No Tai, con ninguno!

Tai tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

-A donde vas Kamiya?- pregunto la pelirroja

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, Kari vámonos

-Pero Tai...- replicó Kari

-Que nos vamos! O te quieres quedar?- pregunto Tai molesto

-Hermano

-Como quieras- soltó Tai mientras salia del apartamento

Kari miro a Sora- perdón Sora- se disculpo la castaña y salio tras de su hermano- Taiii! Espera..

La madre de Sora se asomó y vio a su hija totalmente seria mirando a la puerta.

-Paso algo?

-Discuti con Tai- soltó la pelirroja

Algo le decía a la Señora Takenouchi que esa no había sido una de sus habituales discusiones

-Fue fuerte?

-Si pero no quiere entenderme

-Y...dejaras que se vaya solo asi?

Sora miro a su mamá y comprendió lo que le quería decir, sonrió, tomo su suéter y salio corriendo, sabia que ellos no podían estar enojados, siempre había alguien que buscaba la reconciliación, la mayoría de veces había sido Tai pues había sido el causante de sus discusiones, no podía dejar marchar asi a quien siempre había estado a su lado, debían arreglar las cosas.

-Los esperaré a los tres para cenar asi que vuelvan pronto- grito la madre de Sora

-Si mama!- respondió Sora que ya estaba a fuera del departamento

Sora encontró a los hermanos Kamiya a unas cuadras de la casa de su mamá, Tai al frente iba a paso rápido y de tras de el Kari pidiéndole que fuera mas lento

-Taiiii!- grito la pelirroja para que el moreno se detuviera

Y funciono, en cuanto Tai escucho a su amiga paro de caminar y se volteo para verla, la ojí rubí al fin llego a donde estaban sus amigos

-Se te olvido algo en su casa Kari?- le pregunto Tai a su hermana

-Noo, ademas ella venia gritando tu nombre, dudo mucho que el asunto vaya conmigo

-Tai no seas niño! Hablemos- dijo Sora

-Le puedes decir a la señorita Takenouchi que si, si soy un niño de cuatro años y que no tiene nada de que hablar conmigo- le pidió a Kari

-Pero Tai- dijo Kari mirando a su hermano con desesperación, el cual se volvió a mirar a su hermana con ojos de lo haces o te mato! Kari asintió y se volvió a ver a la pelirroja- dice mi hermano que...

-Ya lo escuche Kari gracias- se puso frente a Tai- entonces no me hablarás?

-Kari dile a la señorita Takenouchi que a partir de ahora nuestra relación se limitara a asuntos referentes al Digimundo

-Dice Tai que a partir de ahora... Un momento que? Hermano no puedes hacer eso, debes entenderla!

-Tu tambien en contra mia Kari?

-Déjalo, le importa mas su orgullo que una amistad de años- dijo Sora molesta

-Que? Ha como dice eso?, si he echo mi orgullo a un lado por ella siempre pero ya fue suficiente no te parece ?- dijo Tai como si solo estuviera hablando con su hermana

-Estupido Taichi!- chillo Sora

-ahora si ya estallo la tormenta- dijo Tai burlándose de Sora pero aun ignorándola- será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que nos mojemos- soltó Tai entre risas a Kari- dile a la señorita que debería regresar a su casa antes de que se haga mas tarde

-Dice mi hermano que deberías regresar a casa antes de que sea mas tarde

-Ay te preocupa una tormenta Tai?

-Dile a la señorita que no me preocupa una tormenta si no el pobre que pueda atravesarse en su camino

-Ya Basta! no soy tu mensajera Tai- dijo Kari alejándose de ese par para no salir quemada

-Vaya carácter!- se quejo Tai de su hermana

-Lo saco de ti- se burlo Sora pero el moreno no cayo en su juego y seguía sin hablarle- asi que no me hablarás? Esta bien Tai no me hables pero si me vas escuchar

Tai no le iba a dar el gusto a Sora asi que comenzó a cantar lo cual saco de sus casillas a la pelirroja

-Volvemos a empezar la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad, lo se bien

-Tai escucha e intenta entenderme vale?- pidió la pelirroja

-Son doce rosas que hablaran de ti, del gran amor que para mi tue eres- cambio de canción Tai

Sora quiso taparle la boca pero Tai la esquivó

-no quiero lastimar a nadie, la vez pasada te lastime a ti y nos quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado, créeme es lo mejor

-Vamos a un sitio que no esta en el mapa no importa si no hay dinero, si hay nubes grises en el cielo, ya sabes que hacer- siguió Tai con el popurri de canciones

-Tai por favor! No eches a la basura tantos años solo porque no quieres entenderme

-Eres muy bonita, pero mentirosa, engañas a los hombres siempre con mentiras con mentiras mentirosa!

-Que feo cantas!- se quejo la pelirroja entre risas

-Al menos no lastimo a nadie de esta manera

-Mis oídos no cuentan?- se burlo Sora

-Antipática

-Pero ya me estas hablando

-Como no si me estas insultando?- se quejo Tai

-Bueno podemos hablar?

Tai volvió a cantar- Si tu me quieres dame una sonrisa, si no me quieres no me hagas caso

-No me hablarás?

-Mi amor entero es de mi novia popotitos!

-Taiii! Me lo debes por la vez en que vomitaste en mi sombrero- le reprocho Sora con cara de enojada

-Si me hubieran dicho que era aquel nuestro ultimo beso...- en eso Tai interrumpió su canción- Pero Sora teníamos 5 años!- se excusó entre risas al recordar el bochornoso accidente

-Si pero eso no quita la vergüenza que pase y lo asqueroso que fue- reclamo la pelirroja

-Nunca me perdonaras por eso?

-Sabes algo

-Que?

-Ya estas me estas hablando- canturreo Sora

-Aaahhhgg Mañosa!- le grito Tai

-Incomprensivo!- le grito Sora

-insoportable!- le grito Tai

-Inmaduro!- grito Sora

-Consentida!

-Tonto!

-Jitomate

-como me llamaste cabeza de cuerpo espín?- pregunto Sora acercándose a Tai con mirada retadora

-Sosa

-impulsivo

-Solo un poco pero eso tambien es una ventaja- le dijo Tai atrayéndola hacia el

Al ver la poca distancia entre ellos Sora se puso nerviosa- Que tratas de hacer?

-Nada que tu no quieras- dijo Tai acercándose aun mas a ella y justo cuando Sora penso que Tai la besaría este solo le mostró la lengua y le dio un ligero golpe con sus dedos en la frente de ella, ambos comenzaron a reír

-Estupido Tai- dijo Sora mientras pasaba sus manos a los costados del moreno para abrazarlo y recargarse en su pecho

-Hay mi tormenta que voy a hacer si no puedo ni molestarme contigo?- soltó Tai mientras levantaba la cara de su amiga con su mano para mirarla a los ojos, esta vez no era en juego ambos se iban acercando para besarse cuando un sonido muy familiar hizo que rompieran el abrazo.

-Eso fue?- pregunto Sora

-Me parece que si- dijo Tai hurgando en su chaqueta- tu traes el tuyo?- le pregunto

-Siempre lo traigo conmigo- dijo Sora comenzando a buscar en las bolsas de su suéter

En eso se acerco Kari rápidamente- tambien el de ustedes?- pregunto mientras les mostraba su digivice que estaba sonando insistentemente

Los tres juntaron sus digivices, todos estaban sonando, se miraron los unos a los otros y antes de que pudieran decir algo del los digivices salio una luz resplandeciente que sego a los tres jóvenes.


	40. Chapter 40

**La segunda aparición de los Digimons en esta historia :3 la pelea de Tai y Sora en el capitulo anterior, la situación entre Joe y Mimi, Tk y Kari pff puro puro amor xD pero esto no significa que tendrán que luchar un poco para ser felices, los dejo leer ;)**

 **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Toei Y Hongo, esto lo hago sin intenciones de ofender a nadie, por fans y para fans :D**

 _ **VACACIONES EN EL DIGIMUNDO**_

 _ **Capitulo 40**_

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar que parecían ser las ruinas de un castillo, la joven castaña se levanto, sabia donde estaba, no era el mundo de los humanos, tampoco el mar de la oscuridad, ese era el Digimundo aunque ella no recordara aquel lugar sabia diferenciar entre los mundos, comenzó a caminar, al despertar estaba sola pero cuando los Digivices comenzaron a sonar ella no estaba sola, donde estaban Tai y Sora? Continuo caminando, los demás tambien estarían en el Digimundo? Esas ruinas daban escalofríos, y los escombros parecían el resultado de una batalla, de repente escucho que la llamaban.

-Kari!

-Tk- dijo la castaña apresurándose para abrazar a su novio- tu tambien aqui pero como?

-Estaba en casa de mi papa junto con Matt cuando el digivice comenzó a sonar y de repente ya estaba aqui

-Me paso algo igual, crees que todos estemos aqui?

-Probablemente, lo bueno es que estoy junto a ti, asi mi preocupación es menos- dijo tomando de las manos a Kari- supongo que no sabes donde estamos verdad?

-La verdad no

-Este era el castillo de Miotismon, aqui fue donde supimos de la existencia de una octava niña elegida, y decidimos buscarla, los escombros son por el intento que hicimos para ir a buscarte.

Kari solo sonrió, luego puso cara de seriedad- Tk alguien salio lastimado en aquella ocasión?

-Mmmmm...no la verdad es que Gatomon nos ataco y fue quien frustro nuestro intento- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mas de vergüenza que de otra cosa.

-Gatomon detuvo a sus siete Digimons?- pregunto Kari asombrada

-Si- admitió apenado el rubio- bueno ahora caminemos debemos encontrar a los demás

-Si pero puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras Kari

-Mientras buscamos a los demás podrías contarme esa historia, tu sabes la octava niña elegida, el castillo, Miotismon, la batalla, su llegada al mundo y la búsqueda de su camarada

-Tai no te lo ha contado?

-Si pero mi hermano divaga mucho, no es bueno contando historia sabes? Y siempre me ha gustado mucho como relatas las cosas

-A nosotros tambien- interrumpieron dos Digimons

-Gatomon, patamon!- gritaron los dos jóvenes

Se acercaron, abrazaron a los pequeños Digimons y continuaron su camino en busca de los demás escuchando el relato del joven Takaishi.

Matt despertó en un restaurante cuando escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Por fin despiertas, lo vez Gabumon el esta bien.

-Si eres un preocupon- añadió Gomamon

-Joe estamos en...?- dijo el ojí azul reconociendo aquel lugar

-Si es el restaurante en donde trabajamos en nuestra primera aventura en el Digimundo

-ya decía yo que me era muy familiar- dijo el joven Ishida con una sonrisa de lado- lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en casa con Tk y ahora estoy aqui

-Yo estaba camino a casa cuando el digivice sono y heme aqui

-Y Tk?

-No lo se Matt pero al menos aqui no esta

-Salgamos a buscar a los demás - dijo Gomamon emocionado

-Si creo que es lo mejor, ademas debes estar preocupado por Mimi asi que démonos prisa- accedió Matt

Asi comenzaron a caminar, pero Joe no contesto a aquel comentario, claro que le preocupaba Mimi pero no pensó que tendría que verla tan pronto después de lo que paso.

Izzy comenzó a mover a Mimi para despertarla

-Mimi! Mimi! Despierta ya viste donde estamos!

-Cállate tengo sueño y estamos de vacaciones!- se quejo Mimi

-No quieres ver a Palmon?

En eso la castaña reaccionó y se levanto de golpe

-Entonces no es un sueño?

-Claro que no y me alegra mucho verte- respondió Palmon lanzándose a los brazos de Mimi

-Palmon! Yo tambien te extrañe mucho, dijo estrujando a la pequeña Digimon

-¿Donde estamos Izzy?

-Recuerdas el laberinto Mimi?

-Si lo recuerdo bien, me lleve el susto de mi vida ahí adentro

-Pues tenemos buenas y malas noticias- dijo Izzy rascándose la cabeza

-Cuales?- pregunto Mimi impaciente

-Tentomon por favor- pidió Izzy

-Si Izzy, la buena es que estas en el Digimundo, la mala es que estamos en el laberinto- explico el digimon dirigiéndose a la ojí miel

-¿Queeeeeee?

-No te preocupes salimos una vez lo haremos de nuevo, asi que en marcha- dijo Izzy sacando su laptop de su morral comenzando a teclear.

-Ay no puede ser Izzy caminemos quieres?

...

-Debi saberlo- dijo la ojí miel resoplando y sentándose a un lado de izzi- creo que ustedes y yo platicaremos un largo rato- añadió dirigiéndose a los Digimons los cuales afirmaron moviendo su cabeza y acercándose a Mimi

La ojí miel había aprendido a trabajar con cada uno de los Digielegidos y de la primera vez que estuvieron en el laberinto aprendió a ser paciente y a confiar en Izzy.

-Tai! Taiii!- lo llamaba Agumon

-Que?- respondió el moreno levantándose del suelo un poco aturdido- Agumon!

-Hasta que despiestas, si que tenias sueño- añadió el digimon

-No es que no tengo idea de como llegue aquí, esto... Es el Digimundo verdad?

-Si Tai, estas en el Digimundo

-Kary y Sora donde están?- pregunto el joven volteando a todos lados

-Aqui no están Tai

-Pues habrá que movernos Agumon no pueden estar lejos- dijo poniéndose en marcha- Este lugar..me es muy familiar pero no recuerdo del todo

-Si Tai ya has estado aqui, pero mejor recuérdalo por ti mismo- añadió Agumon

...

Era un lugar frio y húmedo, pero no podía despertarse del todo, hasta que gotas comenzaron a caer en su cabeza.

-Mm... Ay esta fría :S donde estoy?- se pregunto la pelirroja al verse dentro de un tipo de tubería o pasaje subterráneo, recordó lo que había sucedido- El Digimundo- dijo para si, es mejor que busque a los otros- penso y se puso en marcha

-Sora ya despertaste! Que? te vas sin mi?- la cuestiono Pyomon

-Pyomon!- grito la pelirroja abrazando a su compañera Digimon

-Sora te extrañe mucho! Quería verte! Has cambiado mucho, cuando te vi por poco no te reconozco te ves muy linda

-Gracias Pyomon, yo tambien te extrañe mucho, tienes que contarme todo y mas si sabes la razón por la que estamos aqui

-Si la se

-Momento...y Kari y Tai donde esta?

-No lo se, no están aquí

-Debemos buscarlos, pero en lo que caminamos cuéntame que hacemos aqui?

-Pues teníamos ganas de verlos antes de que se vayan a la universidad, hablamos con Genay y nos dijo que se podía hacer algo para que ustedes pasaran tres dias con nosotros pero hubo una condición, teníamos que elegir el lugar donde ustedes aparecerían yo quise que fuera aqui

-Aqui?, pero Pyomon porque en este lugar?

-Has memoria, yo no te diré nada pero es importante, tengo una idea de donde están los demás pero ya quedamos en un lugar en especifico para que todos nos encontremos.

-Tres dias! Tres maravillosos dias, pues caminemos mas despacio entonces, quiero recordar porque mi compañera Digimon escogió este lugar- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

Estaban caminando y había que dar la vuelta, al darla y al ir distraídas Sora choco con Tai y Pyomon con Agumon.

-Auch!- se quejo la pelirroja sobándose la frente

-Lo siento no me fije- se disculpó el moreno

-Tai?- dijo Sora

-Sora porfin te encuentro oye y Kari?

-No lo se Tai, Agumon que gusto verte!

-Lo mismo digo Sora vaya que has cambiado

-Gracias Agumon... espera...porque tu y Pyomon eligieron el mismo sitio para encontrarse con nosotros?

-ah yo no sabia que Pyomon había elegido este lugar- se excusó el digimon

-Ni yo lo sabia Sora- añadió Pyomon

-Bueno démonos prisa para llegar al lugar donde todos nos tenemos que encontrar- dijo Tai

-Ya lo sabe?- pregunto Sora a Agumon

-Si ya le conté- respondió sonriente el Digimon

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Espero la historia les este gustando, ha pasado de todo verdad? y se pondrá mejor porque ya estamos a nada de finalizar, a estas alturas solo me queda dar las gracias a esas personitas tan hermosas que han estado siguiendo la historia desde un principio, a aquellos que se han sumado para leer esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias, significa mucho, espero que al finalizar se lleven un gran sabor de boca, lindo fin de semana y nos estamos viendo Primero Dios la siguiente semana con el final de esta historia :3**


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenas tardes! Espero estén teniendo una hermosa tarde de Viernes, se viene un fin de semana largo ya que en México habrá puente y regresaremos a las labores hasta el Martes 7u7**

 **aqui ya les traigo los últimos capítulos de la historia con la segunda aparición de los Digimons en la Historia :3**

 **bueno ya no les digo más los dejo leer ;)**

 _ **Capitulo 41**_

 _ **VACACIONES EN EL DIGIMUNDO II**_

Al salir de aquel pasaje se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lugar desértico frente a unas ruinas, el sol ya se había metido dando paso a la noche.

-Genial! Lo siento Sora tendremos que acampar

-Por mi esta bien, mañana llegaremos a reunirnos con los demás

-Bueno pues, ire con Agumon por leña, no tardamos por favor no se muevan de aqui

-Esta bien Papa!- dijo Sora burlándose de Tai

-Agg! Piyomon te lo encargo?-dijo dirigiéndose a la digimon, puesto que ya sabia lo curiosa y rebelde que su miga solía ser

-No te preocupes Tai yo me encargo- contesto la Digimon guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

-No confías en mi?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Confio en ti pero sueles ser muy terca y curiosa, no quiero que nos separemos seria un problema-argumento Tai rascándose la cabeza

-Oye!- se quejo la pelirroja

-No le hagas caso Sora ya sabes como es Tai- interrumpió Agumon

-Si lo se- dijo la ojí rubí sonriendo

-Vámonos antes de que vuelvas a meter la pata compadre- le dijo Agumon al moreno

Asi se fueron alejando ambos, mientras Tai le hacia cerillito a Agumon

-Ya recordaste donde estamos?- le pregunto Pyomon a Sora

-Mmmmm...la verdad no pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que esto ya lo había vívido es como un...deyabu

-Pues algo asi, oye y cuéntame que ha pasado en este tiempo? Por lo que veo tu amistad con Tai es la misma, ustedes son inseparables- dijo Pyomon

-Pues es que somos los mismos Pyomon, por eso nuestra amistad...- Sora paro en seco, era amistad? Y ahora como lo llamaría?

-Aja?- pregunto Pyomon

-Pueeess...

-Paso algo con Tai?

-Han pasado muchas cosas Pyomon

-ya no se llevan bien? Ya no quieres a Tai?

-No es eso Pyomon, es que han passo muchas cosas...

-Pues cuéntame, tenemos tiempo y no creo que vuelvan tan rápido con algo para la fogata

-Esta bien

Sora se dispuso a contarle todo a Pyomon, mientras Tai y Agumon mantenían una platica similar

-Yo creo que es mejor que le des espacio Tai ya sabes como es Sora

-Crees que descubrió que aun esta enamorada de Matt y por eso tomo esa decisión?

-Ay Tai es que no se, yo no puedo ver los sentimientos de Sora, de lo que si puedes estar seguro es de que eres muy especial para ella

-Crees?

-Claro por eso te fue a buscar antes de que los Digivice los trajeran para aca

-Pues si me fue a buscar y se disculpo

-Lo ves? Conoces a Sora, si no le importaras no te habría buscado, ella es muy testaruda y de armas tomar

-Lo se y yo...momento

-¿Que pasa Tai?

-¿No habrá sido plan tuyo y de Pyomon todo esto verdad?

-¿De que hablas?

-El que casualmente eligieran el mismo lugar para que pudiéramos estar solos

-Tai ni Piyomon ni yo teníamos idea de lo que pasaba entre ustedes, la ultima vez que los vimos ella era novia de Matt y luego en el mar de oscuridad yo no note nada extraño entre ustedes, no tenemos manera de saber lo que pasa en su mundo

-Es verdad, lo siento...entonces fue plan tuyo para estar a solas con Pyomon?- le dijo dándole un codazo al digimon

-Que tonteras Tai! Somos compañeros y ademas no estoy seguro de que los Digimons puedan enamorarse

-Bueno, te estaré vigilando, mira ahí hay algo, creo que ya encontramos con que hacer la fogata.

-Mira Pyomon las estrellas empiezan a salir! Como extrañaba el cielo del Digimundo- expreso la ojí rubí

-Si es precioso, tenemos cielo estrellado todas las noches, pero no es asi en su mundo verdad?

-Con todos los edificios y la contaminación es difícil ver las estrellas- añadió con tristeza la pelirroja, levantándose de su sitio para mirar todo lo que la rodeaba

-Entonces tu decisión no cambiara con respecto a Tai y Matt?

-No Pyomon, ya no quiero que nadie mas salga lastimado en esto y...

-Sora?

-Ya se porque todo esto se me hacia tan familiar!

-Que bueno que lo recordaste!

-Pero Pyomon porque elegiste este lugar-pregunto la pelirroja

-Segura que ya recordaste?- pregunto Pyomon un poco extrañada

-Claro! Esas son las ruinas de aquella pirámide donde Datamon nos tenia secuestradas

-Sip

-Dijiste que era algo especial, pero este no es un buen recuerdo Pyomon

-No?

-Claro que no, aqui nos apartaron de los demás, intentaron hacernos daño y al final perdimos a Tai y nos separamos-explico la pelirroja

-No crei que solo recordaras lo malo

-A que te refieres?

-Si te traje aqui es porque en este lugar nuestra relación se empezó a hacer mas estrecha, te preocupaste por mi, encontramos tu emblema, se que fue algo difícil para todos pero no deja de ser especial, eso marco un antes y después en nuestra relación Sora

Sora solo pudo acercase a Pyomon para sonreírle y la abrazo- Es verdad, perdóname Pyomon no pensé en eso

-Chicas ya estamos de regreso, manos a la obra, haremos una fogata- dijo el moreno muy entusiasta

-Oye extraño ya te diste cuenta en donde estamos?

-De que hablas desaparecida?- dijo acomodando todo para la fogata cuando Sora lo tomo del brazo lo jalo y señalo en dirección a las ruinas

-Has memoria, no es la primera vez que hacemos una fogata aqui, esa noche solo nos quedamos tu y yo, me subiste mucho el animo con aquel consejo.

Tai recordó de inmediato- Oh Agumon aqui fue lo de Datamon verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose hacia su digimon para cargarlo y empezar a aventarlo por los aires y cacharlo

-Hasta que lo recordaste!

-Como olvidarlo? Aqui encontré algo muy importante que nos ha echo crecer como compañeros, aqui entendí el significado del valor!

-Si Tai por eso quise traerte aqui para que no olvides lo que el valor significa!

-Lo vez Tai si recordó lo especial que es este lugar para ellos- se quejo Pyomon

-Lo siento Pyomon es que esa experiencia siempre es muy fuerte al recordarla- dijo la pelirroja intentando consolar a su compañera

Armaron la fogata, los Digimons cayeron en un sueño profundo, Agumon a lado de Tai y Pyomon en los brazos de Sora, los jóvenes estaban sentados frente a frente solo con aquella fogata de intermedio, comenzaron a hablar de los recuerdos de aquel lugar, Datamon, el secuestro, el rescate, la desaparición de Tai y la disolución del grupo, de ahí siguieron con otros recuerdos que compartían de aquel maravilloso mundo.

-Brrr no recordaba que este lugar fuera tan frio en las noches.

-Y tu suéter?

-No lo se lo perdí en el viaje forzado que hicimos para llegar aqui

Tai se acerco se quito la chaqueta de mezclilla que tenia y la coloco a Sora por los hombros.

-Pero Tai...

-Si no te tapas no podrás dormir y te puedes resfriar

-Y tu?

-No te preocupes estoy bien-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

En eso Sora bostezo, se recargo en una roca y se quedo dormida, con la chaqueta de Tai sobrepuesta y Pyomon en sus piernas, Tai volvió a su lugar pensando sobre lo que hace unos años había pasado en aquel lugar pero no quitaba la mirada de donde estaba la pelirroja, por mucho que pasara el tiempo el siempre iba a querer protegerla, estar con ella, escuchar su risa o sus quejas sobre el transporte publico, su fascinación por las tormentas, su carácter loco y la nobleza que había en ella, no quería perder esas platicas de horas, si la perdía y en ese tiempo llegaba a ocurrirle algo como cuando lo de datamon no se lo perdonaría, aquella vez el se sentía tan culpable y tan preocupado porque Sora estaba en manos de Datamon, no pudo dormir aquella noche solo pensando en lo importante que era esa niña para el, ahora ese sentimiento no había cambiado solo se había echo mas fuerte, que tenía esa tierna pelirroja? que hizo que el no pudiera alejarse durante todos estos años, al final cuando ellos se conocieron eran muy pequeños y Tai detestaba a las niñas pero ella rompió con eso, y gracias a ella el pudo descubrir el verdadero significado del valor, se le metió tan adentro y de manera tan sencilla que el no podía terminar de creerlo aun después de tanto tiempo, pero le gustaba que solo Sora ocupara ese lugar especial en su corazón, llego a la conclusión de que apoyaría a su amiga en su decisión porque, por mucho que le doliera ese amor, no la quería lejos de el.

-Tai si sigues mirándola de esa manera ella sentirá tu mirada y se despertara!-Dijo Agumon

-No puedo evitarlo es muy linda cuando duerme

-Bolsitas para la baba, bolsitas, bolsitas!-canturreaba Agumon

-Ya cállate - dijo Tai entre risas acercándose maliciosamente a su compañero Digimon para hacerle cosquillas

Mientras tanto cuatro chicos ya estaban en el lugar de reunion

-Estas seguro de que debemos quedarnos aqui?- pregunto Yolei impaciente

-Si aqui debemos esperar a los demás- respondió Hokmon

-Y donde están ellos?- pregunto Cody

-Dispersos, ya se los explicamos ay cosas que la primera generación de Digielegidos debe recordar junto con sus Digimons pero llegaran aqui mañana- explico Armadillomon

-Yo digo que los busquemos, me preocupa Kari- añadió Davis dando vueltas en aquel lugar como león enjaulado

-Pues no te preocupes seguramente Tk o alguno de los demás ya esta con ella- explico Ken

-Y porque supones que Tk esta con ella? Se que es su novio pero no sabemos a que parte haya llegado cada uno- dijo Davis haciendo una mueca en tono un poco molesto

-Pues porque es obvio, Kari y Tk comparten muchos recuerdos muy fuerte del Digimundo que los unen- añadió Yolei

-Este es el lugar donde los Digimons de los niños elegidos habitamos juntos por eso lo elegimos como punto de reunión- le explico Wormon a ken

-Si, queríamos mostrarles el lugar donde vivimos- añadió Veemon con entusiasmo

-Solo espero los demás no tarden mucho en llegar- añadió Yolei

-Ya tranquila hay cosas y experiencias que solo son de ellos, esta bien que se tomen su tiempo, después de todo Tk y Kari tambien pertenecen a la primera generación de niños elegidos- dijo Ken acercándose a Yolei para abrazarla - mientras nosotros tambien podemos platicar de nuestros recuerdos.

-Esta bien ken- respondió Yolei dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ken

-Muy bien pues acamparemos aqui el dia de hoy- añadió Cody

...

Mientras tanto Mimi e Izzi ya habían salido del laberinto poco les faltaba para llegar al punto de reunión cuando les agarro la noche y acamparon al igual que los demás

-Si ya falta poco porque nos detuvimos?- se quejo la castaña

-Porque oscureció y es peligroso seguir asi Mimi- explico el pelirrojo

-Pero si conocemos bien el Digimundo- replicó la ojí miel

-Aun para los Digimons es peligroso andar en la noche Mimi- añadió Palmon

-Pero ya quiero reunirme con los demás!- replicó Mimi

Izzi rodó los ojos, debía ser muy paciente con Mimi

-Si pero lo mas sensato es parar ademas lo mas probable es que ninguno haya llegado aun al punto de reunión- explico Tentomon

-Esta bien entonces mientras Izzi hace la fogata yo iré preparando algo para cenar- dijo la castaña con un animo que le había brotado de la nada- ayúdame Palmon

-Si Mimi

Esto dejo sorprendido a Izzi, definitivamente seguían siendo los mismos que visitaron el Digimundo por primera vez pero mas maduros, Mimi seguía quejándose pero había dejado de lado su princesa interior para apoyarlo y ser de utilidad y no esperar que la ayudaran en todo o de plano no hacer nada y solo esperar mientras se quejaba.

Matt y Joe también acamparon pero estos no la estaban pasando tan amenamente como los demás, Joe aun pensaba el lo sucedido con Mimi y por pensarlo tanto le estaba doliendo el corazón - no puedo obligarla a que me quiera como yo a ella- pensaba.

Matt por su lado tocaba la armónica para Gabumon pero su mente no estaba ahí, si no que estaba preocupado por TK y por Sora, solo quería que llegara el dia siguiente para saber que todos estaban bien y poder disfrutar de esos días en el Digimundo.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Bueno ya solo un par de capítulos más y estarán terminando esta historia ya solo faltan 8 días para el estreno de TRI en Japón y nos dieron una mala noticia, TOEI no traerá las OVAS a latinoamérica por falta de Interés de los Fans, pero abrió la posibilidad de traerlas si es que se recolectan firmas como cuando las pelis de Dragon Ball, siento que no es justo ya que al menos acá si se han hecho varias cosas y hay gente muy emocionada por Digimon Adventure Tri, se ha hecho de todo en las comunidades de Facebook y aun así no ha sido suficiente :/ y teniendo en cuenta que el Fandom de Digimon no es tan grande como el de Dragon Ball pues...bueno aun tengo una esperanza de que pase algo bueno, los invito a que firmen la petición para que las Ovas sean traídas al resto del mundo y no solo sea exclusivo en Japón, después de mi comercial :P los dejo para que continúen leyendo ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

_**EL TÉRMINO DE LAS VACACIONES**_

 **Capitulo 42**

Los señores Kamiya y Takenouchi estaban reunidos

-¿Donde podrán estar?- se preguntaba Susumo

-No lo se, y si les paso algo?

-Esperemos que no tal vez estan con sus amigos- añadía el señor Takenouchi

-Pero siempre avisan, esta ocasión simplemente no llegaron- respondió el Señor Kamiya

En eso llamaron a la puerta, los padres de Matt y Tk junto con los padres de Mimi

-Ellos tampoco llegaron?- pregunto el señor Kamiya preocupado

-No, ni Tk ni Matt llegaron a casa- respondió el Señor Ishida abrazando a su ex esposa en forma de consuelo

-Tampoco Mimi llego a casa, pensamos que tal vez estaba con Sora, fuimos al departamento en donde vive con su papa y luego fuimos a tu casa, al no encontrarlos se nos ocurrió venir para aca- dijo la señora Tachikawa exasperada

-Mmmmm... Creo que es mejor ir a buscar a los padres de Joe e Izzy para estar seguros- se dijo el señor Tachikawa

-Seguros de que?- pregunto la madre de Tai

-Si puede que sea eso- se unió el señor Ishida

-¿Que sea que?- pregunto el padre de Mimi

-No se les hace muy raro que hayan desaparecido Tai, Kari, Matt, Tk y Sora al mismo tiempo? Si vamos a la casa de Izzi y de Joe y ellos tambien están desaparecidos no será obvio que ellos...- dijo el señor Takenouchi

-Están en el Digimundo- completo la frase el Señor Ishida

Los padres de Tai y Matt fueron a casa de Izzi, Los padres de Sora y Mimi fueron a casa de Joe, y en efecto los ocho estaban desaparecidos, y la señora Izumy comento que los padres de Ken, Cody, Yolei y Davis tambien estaban buscando a sus hijos no había mas, los chicos estaban en el Digimundo y no se sabía cuando regresarían, la primera vez había sido un periodo de tiempo muy corto, pero ahora el tiempo en el Digimundo y en el mundo real corría de la misma manera, lo mejor era tener fe en que estarían bien, y esperar con paciencia cada uno en su casa por si los chicos regresaban, al menos ya no eran unos niños de primaria, ya habían crecido bastante ahora sabrían cuidarse mucho mejor que antes.

Por fin todos había llegado al punto de reunión, en cuanto Kari y Tk llegaron el primero en celebrar su llegada fue Davis pues se lanzo hasta donde estaba Kari y la abrazo, Tk se incomodo pero no podía hacer gran cosa, sabia que Davis era importante para Kari y que solo lo veía como un gran amigo, luego llegaron Matt y Joe, Matt solo se alegro de ver que Tk y Kari estaban bien pero buscaba a Sora con la mirada, se escucharon las risas de Agumon y Tai, cuando el rubio mayor volteo los vio, al frente Sora con Pyomon y atrás Tai y Agumon riendo, aparentemente todo estaba bajo control pero Sora se veía seria, no era normal verla asi cuando estaba con el moreno a menos de que hubiesen discutido, esperaron y al final llegaron Izzi y Mimi, al reunirse comenzaron a platicar pero Matt aparto a Sora.

-Sucede algo?

-No nada en especial

-No mientas, nunca estas seria cuando Tai esta contigo y ahora parece que lo evitas

-No es nada oye Matt quiero hablarte de algo a solas

En eso el rubio y la ojí rubí se perdieron entre los arboles cosas que Tai noto y solo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Las cosas con Mimi y Joe no iban muy diferentes, Mimi buscaba la mirada de Joe y este la evadía, hasta que la ojí miel se desespero torció la boca se levanto y se alejo de aquel lugar de reunión llevándose a Yolei, cuando la castaña se fue el joven Kido solo suspiro, ni siquiera estába poniendo atención a la conversación de los demás.

-Estas segura?

-Si

-No estoy de acuerdo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto

-Matt no te molestes trata de entender

-Mira no digas mas! Ya hablaste lo que tenias que hablar, lo respeto pero no lo entiendo es todo- al termino de esto regreso a donde estaban los demás dejando a Sora sola

-Aaaggh! Porque los hombres son asi?- se quejaba mientras se sentó bajo uno de los arboles

-Regrese! Dijo Matt sentándose con el grupo- y esa cara Joe?

-Problemas con la princesa?- pregunto Tai

-Algo asi

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Ken

-No esta embarazada fue falsa alarma

-Y porque esa cara? Es buena noticia aun son muy jóvenes para ser padres

-Lo que pasa es que Mimi me dijo que era libre de salir con otras personas

-Yyyy...?- pregunto Cody

-Pues que no estoy seguro de querer hacer eso porque yo la quiero

-ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto Matt

-No, no creo que ella me quiera como yo a ella

-Y ahora Joe se siente incomodo porque Mimi busca atraer su atención y el no quiere estar con ella por ahora- a completo Gomamon

-Gomamon!- lo regaño Joe

-Es la verdad!- dijo Gomamon en su defensa

-Las mujeres son muy complicadas- concluyo Matt

Yolei y Mimi caminaban hasta que vieron a Sora y Pyomon sentadas bajo un árbol

-Sora!- la llamo Mimi

-Oh chicas! Pensé que estaban con los demás

-Pues Mimi que me jalo de la nada- se quejo Yolei

-Paso algo?- pregunto Palmon dirigiéndose a Pyomon

-Pues si, es que Sora y Matt hablaron

-Como ya les dijiste?- pregunto Mimi

-Si

-Y luego?- pregunto Yolei

-Ninguno de los dos lo entendió

-Por eso venías tan seria Sora?

-No Yolei con Tai todo esta bien, cuando se lo dije se enojo pero ahora esta bien pero ahora Matt es el problema

-Hombres!- se quejo Mimi sentándose a un lado de Sora y resoplando

-Y a ti que te paso?

-Pues que ya no hay nada que me una al superior

-Como?

-No estoy embarazada, falsa alarma

-¿Que es estar embarazada?- preguntaron las Digimons

-Mmm... Quiere decir que Mimi penso que tendría un bebe - respondió Sora

-Oh que lindo!- exclamo Pyomon

-Si una pequeña Mimi- dijo Palmon

-Y siempre no?- pregunto Hokmon

-Pues no, me equivoque no tendré un bebe- dijo Mimi

-Y luego?

Mimi se quedo callada y las demás respetaron ese silencio

Los Digimons se dieron cuenta de lo tenso de la situación entre algunos de los Digielegidos asi que les propusieron a todos jugar en el rio que tenían a unos cuantos pasos de aquel lugar, todos aceptaron improvisaron una pelota y entre todos los Digimons fueron por Sora, Mimi, y Yolei trayéndolas y animándolas a jugar, por ese momento de juego todos volvieron a ser niños, las incomodidades se fueron, las riñas y todo lo malo se disolvió hasta las relaciones de noviazgo fueron disueltas por ese momento, era un grupo de niños jugando en el rio con sus Digimons, tan amigos como siempre, ahora si estaban disfrutando sus vacaciones.

Asi transcurrieron los dos dias en el Digimundo, corriendo y jugando, bromeando, como antes hasta que Tai y Matt insistieron con el tema y Sora se exaspero y salio corriendo del lugar

-Genial! Si piensa que la seguiremos como en aquella ocasión esta equivocada

-No es bueno que ande sola Matt

-Aun asi si le pasa algo será a causa de su capricho, y aun si fuéramos tras ella solo podemos esperar un desplante suyo, no se tu pero yo no le seguiré el juego- concluyo Matt dando la vuelta para regresar con los demás seguido por Gabumon

-Pues ire a tratar de tranquilizar a la señorita tormenta, espero regresar con vida- dijo Tai dirigiéndose a Agumon haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera

-Chicos y Sora?- pregunto Pyomon

-Iremos a buscarla porque salio corriendo- dijo Agumon

-Que raro Sora no suele ser asi, los acompañare- dijo Pyomon

Era verdad y Tai lo sabia, esos desplantes eran normales en Mimi, o en Yolei pero no en Sora, definitivamente la situación la estaba llevando a su limite, debía dejar ya de lado ese tema para no perderla, la pelirroja no había avanzado mucho asi que la vieron de lejos.

-Sora!- grito Tai apresurándose para llegar hasta a ella

-Dejame tranquila Kamiya!- le respondió Sora apresurando el paso , al ver que Tai la seguía se metió al rio donde habían estado jugando pero piso mal sobre las rocas y cayo

-Sora!- gritaron Tai, Agumon y Pyomon al unísono

Tai se apresuro a cargarla y la saco del agua, la pelirroja se había lastimado el tobillo, la coloco en el suelo para ver que le había pasado a su tobillo.

-Estas bien Sora?- pregunto Pyomon

-No es nada- dijo la ojí rubí para tranquilizar a su amiga

Tai no quitaba la vista del tobillo herido, y no creyó lo que Sora le había dicho a Pyomon y al ver que su amiga estaba distraída se acerco para tocar con cuidado su tobillo.

-Maldición!- chillo Sora- que haces?

-Ha! Lo sabia no estas bien- dijo Tai apuntando a Sora- no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte cuando te lastimas

-No hago tal cosa!- le reprocho Sora

-Si igual que en el futbol cuando algún accidente pasaba, decías que estabas bien pero hacías muecas al jugar por el dolor, pero siempre te haces la fuerte, deja ya de lado el orgullo tormenta o algo malo puede ocurrirte

Sora torció la boca- no quería preocupar a Pyomon o a Agumon- se limito a responder

-Sora no hagas eso si nos ocultas lo que pasa no podremos ayudarte y si empeoras solo nos preocuparemos mas- la regaño Pyomon- ademas no has visto la cara de Tai esta preocupado! No lo dice para molestarte

Sora se quedo callada, Pyomon nunca la había regañado y lo peor es que tenia razón, volteo a ver a Tai que no quitaba su mirada del tobillo herido, era cierto sus orbes chocolate reflejaban preocupación- hey! Estaré bien extraño!- dijo tomando la barbilla del joven para que la mirará a los ojos.

-Mas te vale!- le advirtió- vamos con Joe el sabra que hacer, intento ayudarla a pararse pero Sora se nego

\- no te preocupes puedo levantarme sola

-Pero que necia! Estas herida!

-Pero si tu eres el rey de los necios! no olvido que tu y ese rubio Ishida solo me están presionando para cambiar una decisión que ya esta tomada- le reprocho la pelirroja

-Como quieras!- soltó Tai fastidiado dándole la espalda a Sora

-Habrá que ver, a estos dos no hay quien les gane, son inseparables pero pueden ser mortíferos cuando se enojan- mencionó Agumon a lo cual Pyomon solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sora intento pararse pero no pudo mantenerse en pie, no podía apoyar su pie derecho, volviendo a caer al suelo-Aaagghhh- se quejo Sora por el dolor

-Soraa!- dijo Pyomon preocupada acercándose a ella junto con Agumon

-Estas bien?- dijo Agumon

En cuanto Tai escucho que Sora se quejo volteo de inmediato y sin decir nada se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos por unos instantes y solo dijo

-Vamos nena no porque recibas mi ayuda eres menos fuerte- le dijo mientras la cargaba a lo cual Sora ya no opuso resistencia y solo asintió

Ya iban llegando a donde estaban todos los demás- y todo por tus caprichos, ya deberías tomar distancia de Mimi y Yoeli, te están pegando sus mañas- bromeó Tai, en eso Sora se acerco al oído del moreno y susurro un dulce -Gracias, te quiero mucho Tai- esto hizo que al moreno se le erizara la piel, debería ser un delito que esa chica causara tantas cosas en el.

En cuanto los demás los vieron se acercaron, solo Matt se quedo viendo de lejos

-Estará bien?- dijo para si pero su Digimon lo escucho

-Porque no te acercas y se lo preguntas?- pregunto Gabumon

Matt se sorprendió no creyó que lo escuchara- Creo que después de todo Tai tenia razón, debí ir a buscarla junto con el

-De verdad te importa mucho Matt, pero no te preocupes ella estará bien, no se ve que sea algo muy muy grave, nada que no pueda tratar el superior- lo calmo Gabumon a lo cual Matt solo asintió, esa era su forma de interesarse por los demás y cuidarlos, de lejos, aun si ellos no lo sabían el cuidaba de cada uno de sus amigos en solitario, solo cuando era una situación fuera de control el se acercaba de lo contrario no veía necesario involucrarse tanto.

Joe improviso un vendaje para Sora y puso algunas plantas medicinales en la herida, después de un rato y gracias a esto la oji rubí ya podía mantenerse en pie aun que aun no podía andar, la noche se hizo presente y era hora de la despedida, ya se habían despedido de sus compañeros y les dieron las gracias por su esfuerzo de llevarlos al Digimundo para pasar unos días juntos, realmente esperaban que no pasara tanto tiempo para volverse a ver, Sora estaba con Kari, Yolei y Mimi con sus respectivos Digimons esperando la hora de partir, Tai estaba con los chicos y desviaba la mirada a donde estaba Sora pero esta evitaba la mirada- pero que le sucede?- pensaba Tai- cuanto llegamos a las ruinas de Datamon se alegro y recordamos muchas cosas pero a la mañana siguiente, parecía que estaba molesta conmigo ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, luego todo pareció arreglarse, cuando lo de su tobillo hasta se porto tierna conmigo, y ahora me esta evitando, no la entiendo, en definitiva no la entiendo- seguía pensando Tai

-Pues ya te veo mejor amiga- exclamo Mimi

-Si al menos ya puedo estar en pie- dijo Sora

-Conociéndote para mañana ya estarás caminando- afirmo Yolei

-Eso espero- respondió Sora

-Pues el superior hizo un gran trabajo- añadió Kari

-Si, lo pensé y con esto lo confirmo, el superior Joe será un magnifico médico!- expreso Sora

-Podrían dejar de hablar del superior Joe?- pregunto Mimi fastidiada

-Pero porque?- pregunto Sora

-Porque me duele que estén alabándolo, se lo magnifico que el es, tanto como persona como médico el es el mejor, lo quiero y es mas esto ya no es querer por eso me duele tanto no estar con el- confeso Mimi

-Siendo asi porque no estas con el Mimi?- le pregunto Palmon

-Porque el merece algo mucho mejor que yo, por eso me aleje, me sacrificare por verlo bien, por eso yo le dije que quedaba en libertad, el no fue, fui yo quien lo alejo y es lo mejor

-Locuras se hacen por amor, no es asi? Ay porque los humanos son tan complicados?- dijo Pyomon

-Se me hace una real tontería Mimi- exclamo Kari

-Que dices Kari?- pregunto Yolei asombrada

-Si lo quieres debes decírselo, tu vales mucho la pena, el error que cometiste y lo que paso no te restan valor amiga- continuo Kari

-Ademas aseguras que con este sacrificio de alejarte de el le estas haciendo un bien, pero no es asi, tal vez hasta lo estas lastimando con todo esto, estas perdiendo tiempo a su lado y momentos de felicidad- dijo Gatomon

-Eso es verdad! El tiempo no regresa Mimi y después ya no podrás recuperarlo- termino Kari

Tanto Sora como Mimi quedaron petrificadas por esas palabras, y antes de que pudieran terminar de asimilar aquello llego Genay los puso a todos en circulo sus Digimons les desearon suerte en sus estudios y los abrazaron, después unieron sus Digivices y regresaron a su mundo.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Me gusta mucho el personaje de Kari porque a pesar de ser la menor del grupo siempre ha demostrado mucha madurez, valentia y seguridad, claro tambien tiene defectos es humana, pero esto es de admirar en una joven de su edad, esto nos demuestra que siempre se puede aprender algo de los menores, y de nuevo se deben separar de sus compañeros Digimon :/ es triste pero las cosas así deben ser, sigan leyendo que esto se pone muy interesante y muy romántico :3**


	43. Chapter 43

_**UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**_

 _ **Capitulo 43**_

Cada uno había regresado sano y salvo a sus hogares, sus padres no les reprocharon nada y menos cuando los jóvenes les contaron que habían estado en el Digimundo, el ir a ese misterioso mundo era algo que los chicos no podían prever ni evitar, al menos les alegraba saber que en esta ocasión no era porque algún nuevo peligro para ambos mundos había surgido.

Desde que regresaron a su mundo Sora no pudo comunicarse ni con Tai ni con Matt, Tai y Kari repentinamente se habían ido a casa de sus tíos sin decir nada, eso fue extraño, Tai era muy impulsivo pero cuando salía a vacacionar siempre planeaba algo y comentaba sobre sus vacaciones con sus amigos, y Matt ya estaba muy ocupado con los tramites para la universidad y la mudanza, parecía como si ambos la estuvieran evitando, tal vez asi seria mejor, pero algo la inquietaba mucho, no sabia del todo lo que era pero comenzaba a darse cuenta, ella tambien había comenzado a empacar sus cosas, el ver ambas habitaciones en casa de su padre y de su mamá le traia muchos preciosos recuerdos, en casa de su mamá se quedaba su infancia, su adolescencia, sus primeras ilusiones, sus dudas y miedos, sus inseguridades, el recuerdo de personas muy importantes, y en casa de su padre se quedaba recuerdos de lo que empezaba a vivir como una joven mas madura, sus dediciones, planes, sueños, metas, el porque y el como?, tambien comenzaba a conocerse mas a ella misma, sus verdaderos sentimientos que a como era difícil sacarlos a flote y entenderlos, la relación con su papá, y el tiempo con los que a pesar de tantos años seguían siendo sus amigos, no era fácil dejar tantos recuerdos, pero no podía quedarse, tenia que seguir avanzando hacia su meta al igual que todos sus amigos, ademas Odaiba siempre seria su hogar, solo saldría a estudiar fuera por algún tiempo, no era como que se iría para siempre.

Por lo que sabia Tai se había quedado en la misma universidad que ella, y Matt bueno pues estaría en Kyoto en la misma universidad que el superior Joe, asi que tarde que temprano veria a Tai.

Tai miraba por la ventana pensando solo en una cosa, el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja, porque durante su estancia en el Digimundo ella cambiaba tan de repente con el? Que pasaría al volver a verla, y si ella decidía ignorarlo? Y terminar con la amistad de tantos años?

-Hermano?

-Que sucede Kari?

-Que tanto estas pensando?

-En nada...no tiene importancia

-Yo creo que si, dímelo no pasara nada

-Es que Sora estuvo comportándose muy extraña conmigo

-Extraña? Como?

-Pues me ignoraba y luego todo normal, huia de mi y luego se portaba amable y tierna conmigo, de repente parecía como si mi presencia le molestara

-Jajajajajaja

-De que te ríes?

-Sora no tiene nada serio, ya veras que todo esta bien, pero dime ahora tu que haras?

-Pues no me queda de otra mas que respetar su decisión para no perderla tambien como amiga, y poder estar ahí para cuando me necesite, pero creo que empezaré a tomar algunas precauciones con ella y me alejare un poco, que cada uno tenga su espacio

-Estas seguro? Porque pondrás distancia entre ustedes?

-Porque aun siento miles de cosas por ella, y de tenerla cerca jamas podre superar esto y me hará mas daño, ya no quiero salir mas lastimado de esta situación

-¿Que hay de Matt?

-Bueno el se va a alejar queriendo o no porque se ira a Kyoto, aun si me dijo que de igual manera pondría distancia como era antes de que fueran novios.

Pasaron los dias y Sora se sentía ansiosa, en primer lugar porque ya tenia todas sus cosas empacadas y era su ultima noche en casa de su papá, en segundo lugar dijeron que estarían todos juntos en estas vacaciones y Tai y Kari simplemente se habían ido sin decir nada y Matt se la paso arreglando lo que le faltaba para irse sin preocupaciones a la universidad, claro que los demás se reunían casi del diario pero no era lo mismo sin esas tres personas, al siguiente dia iniciarían una nueva etapa en su vida y no sabia nada de ellos.

Por la mañana la ojí rubi se propuso a ir a casa de su mejor amigo al menos para saber como le había ido en sus vacaciones y ver si su propuesta de irse juntos a la universidad seguía en pie, sin embargo al llegar a la casa de los Kamiya la madre de Tai le dijo que su hijo había regresado antes para arreglar todo y que seguramente ya estaría en la universidad, esto le pareció extraño a la pelirroja, su amigo siempre le decía todo, y ahora ni siquiera se había podido enterar de que el había regresado antes o que seguramente el ya estaba desempacando sus cosas en la casa de estudiantes de la Universidad, que seria su hogar a lo largo de toda su carrera, Kari la vio antes de que esta se fuera y platico unos minutos con ella para no retrasarla más

-Mi hermano me dijo que pondría distancia entre ustedes

-Eso te dijo?...

-Si, dime Sora que opinas?

-Pues...no se Kari no puedo ocultarte que me duele mucho pero tal vez sea lo mejor

-¿Pero porque te duele tanto? Sabias que esto podía pasar

-Si lo sabia, pero no por eso el dolor es menor, siempre hemos sido muy unidos...

-Lo entiendo...oye mmm créeme que nadie te va a juzgar por decidirte por uno de los dos y quedarte a su lado, eres un ser humano y todos cometemos errores asi como todos buscamos la felicidad, ademas todos te conocen y saben que no haces las cosas para dañar a otros, vas a arriesgar la felicidad de dos por otras personas? En estos casos una de las personas siempre saldrá perdiendo pero estas cosas tambien lo ayudaran a madurar y te juro que ni Tai ni Matt te culparían por sus heridas, vamos piensa en lo que le dijo Gatomon a Mimi, tu crees que esto es lo mejor para los tres, pero sabes lo que ellos piensan? Puedes imaginarte como se sienten pero jamas lo sabrás a ciencia cierta porque no eres ningún de ellos, crees que vale la pena el sacrificio?

-Increíble que una niña de su edad hable de esa manera- pensaba Sora pero no decía nada al respecto- Kari debo irme o se me hará mas tarde y aun debo llegar a la universidad a desempacar todo y arreglarlo, pero espero verte pronto.

-Si esta bien ya no te detengo mas, mucha suerte y no olvides cuanto te quiero amiga- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, y no quería aceptar lo que acababa de ver sin embargo lo vio y era consecuencia de lo que le había dicho al superior, por ahí dicen que los celos mas feos son los que no se pueden reclamar, ahora sabia que eso era totalmente cierto, porque siempre tenían que coincidir en tantos lugares y en los momentos mas inadecuados? Y peor era creer lo que ella acababa de hacer

Flashback

Mimi entro a la cafetería, quería un pastelillo y un café latte, estaba haciendo algo de frio y el sol ya tenia rato de haberse ocultado, dejo su abrigo en la entrada, se se acerco al mostrador dispuesta a ordenar pero una risa la hizo voltear.

Era la risa de una chica, la tal Megumi, se le revolvio el estomago y al voltear comprobó sus sospechas, era el superior Joe acompañado por la ojí verde, estaban en una de las mesas del fondo, platicando solo eso, pero fue suficiente para que algo se encendiera en Mimi, después de todo ella sabia que la castaña pretendía al superior, algo la impulso, se acerco a la mesa y como si tuviera algún derecho se sentó a un lado del superior.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la ojí miel sorprendiendo al superior y a su acompañante

-Mimi?- pregunto el chico de cabellos azulados

-¿Ella es Mimi?- pregunto entusiasmada la ojí verde

-Si yo soy- respondió Mimi mas a la defensiva que por cortesía

-Es un gusto Mimi, Joe me ha platicado mucho de ti

A la castaña le sorprendió que Megumi llamara al superior solo por su nombre, ese era un atrevimiento a su manera de ver que ni sus amigas las digielegidas tenia para con el joven Kido, Mimi volteo a ver a Joe con ojos de que hiciste que?

-Si le platique algunas cosas de ti asi como de Sora, Yolei y Kari

-Si todas amigas tuyas no? Es importante que yo sepa esas cosas de ti- agrego Megumi de manera coqueta, lo que hizo que Mimi ya no pudiera mas, se levanto de su lugar se dirigió hacia Megumi y fríamente le dijo.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si claro- respondió la ojí verde

-Vez a este chico frente a ti?

-Porsupuesto

-Bueno, esa sonrisa que el tenia hasta que llegue a incomodarlos y esa mirada dulce, son por causa tuya, quiero pedirte que te esfuerces solo por provocar eso en el, estamos?

-Creo que no te estoy entendiendo- dijo la castaña nerviosa

-Quiero decir que no le hagas daño, tengo muy presente que eres una buena chica y un buen partido para cualquiera, la pareja perfecta para el superior, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño yo misma te buscaré y acabare contigo deacuerdo? El superior merece lo mejor asi que esfuérzate por serlo- al terminar de decir esto tomo su bolso y se dio la vuelta pero el superior la detuvo

-Mimi- la llamo el joven Kido

-No se preocupe Superior, se el camino a mi casa y no es tan tarde, me se cuidar, no es que siga teniendo diez años- dijo la ojí miel sin voltearse a ver al superior y salio de aquella cafetería.

El superior se quedo mudo ante el comportamiento de la castaña.

-Woow si eso no es amor no se que lo sea- soltó Megumi

-¿De que hablas Megumi? Asi es Mimi es una niña caprichosa, lo que presenciaste fue solo una escena de celos de una hermana menor

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? Esa chica echaba fuego por los ojos, le sorprendió demasiado vernos juntos, ella te quiere Joe lo malo es que como ella se expreso ella no se siente lo suficientemente buena para ti

-Eso crees?

-No lo creo, es que asi es, date cuenta

En ese momento Joe sintió el impulso de salir tras la ojí miel sin importar dejar sola a Megumi, pero esta vez no lo haría siempre estaba tras Mimi, y por mucho que la quisiera era tiempo de que Mimi aprendiera a no tomar decisiones por los demás, Megumi se sintió incomoda por el silencio, realmente ella seguía enamorada de Joe pero habían quedado en ser buenos amigos y si Mimi y Joe se querían ya veria la manera de ayudarlos.

-Yyy?

-Que?- pregunto Joe

-¿No iras tras ella?

-No lo creo, hare algo mejor pero por ahora terminemos de tomar nuestro café quieres?

-¿Que estas tramando?

-Nada malo, ya te dije tomemos a gusto nuestro café y te llevare a casa

Sora ya había llegado al campus de la Universidad pero aun no salia del auto

-Hija antes de ayudarte a desempacar, dime como te sientes?

-Nerviosa- contesto la pelirroja

-Lo haras bien- dijo su padre con una sonrisa-bueno pues ahora ármate de valor bajemos del auto te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas y llevarlas a tu habitación

Asi comenzaron a llevar las cosas de Sora a la que seria su habitación junto con dos compañeras de la misma carrera pero de diferentes grados

-Me sorprendió la carrera que elegiste, pensé en mil carreras para ti menos en esta

-Pues es lo que quiero hacer papá, como dicen mis amigos es...un talento que había escondido

-Y si que tienes talento es solo que nunca me lo imagine

-Yo creo que nadie se lo imagino papa

A todos les callo de sorpresa porque Sora no era una persona muy fijada en las apariencias o atuendos, su misma forma de vestir lo decía, no le importaba si estaba de moda si ella se sentía cómoda estaba bien, sin embargo al tomar una hoja de papel y un lápiz venían mil ideas a su cabeza para el diseño de prendas y los pocos que habían visto sus creaciones habían quedado asombrados. Ya estaban llevando las ultimas maletas al cuarto de la pelirroja cuando su papa la interrumpió.

-Hija no quiero ser indiscreto pero se me hizo raro que me llamaras para ayudarte con la mudanza, hasta donde me dijiste Tai iba a ayudarte y que llegarían ambos en su carro, a caso discutieron?

-No papá nada de eso- respondió Sora

-Entonces que ha sucedido? Tambien he notado que se han distanciado a ultimas fechas

-Es que...bueno pues hemos tenido algunas diferencias, como todos los amigos, ya vez que de repente nos peleamos y al cabo de unos dias ya estamos bien

-Si, perdón hija es que siempre los he visto muy unidos y pues se me hizo sumamente extraño que después de estar tan emocionados por la universidad ahora ni siquiera hablen

-Todo se arreglara papá ya lo veras

-Aun asi te noto triste hija, le quieres mucho verdad?

-Pues la verdad si pero solo me queda esperar

-Se lo especial que es para ti, y como te afecta cuando pelean, pero tengo la sensación de que en esta ocasión es diferente

Sora se quedo en silencio, nunca penso en hablar sobre Tai con su papá

-Sabes, tenia la impresión de que había algo mas fuerte que la amistad entre ustedes

Sora se sobresalto, pero no quiso que su papa lo notara- Lo he escuchado en varias ocasiones, desde cuando tienes esa impresión papá?

-Desde que se conocieron, aquel dia que tu mamá y tu regresaron de aquel parque, venías muy emocionada me hablaste de tu nuevo gran amigo con un entusiasmo que yo no conocía que tenias y juro que vi algo nuevo en tu mirada, pero no me lo creía, solo tenias cuatro años no podía ser de ninguna manera lo que yo pensaba, conforme paso el tiempo esa sensación se hizo mas grande y al ver que Tai era un gran chico no tan solo tenia la impresión si no tambien la esperanza de que asi fuera.

Sora volvió a quedarse callada, en eso llegaron a su habitación para dejar las ultimas cosas de la pelirroja y se encaminaron ambos de nuevo al estacionamiento para despedirse.

-Quiero que le eches muchas ganas a pesar de los obstáculos, que disfrutes de tu universidad pero no te excedas demasiado si? Te deseo todo el éxito y quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo hemos estado orgullosos de ti desde el primer momento

-Gracias papá, te quiero mucho, los voy a extrañar- le decía Sora mientras lo abrazaba

El señor Takenouchi entro en su auto, bajo la ventanilla y se acerco a ver a su hija

-Ya lo hablaron?- pregunto refiriéndose a Tai

La ojí rubí se quedo callada nuevamente- porque insistía tanto con el mismo tema? -solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza

Su padre solo suspiro, sin duda su hija tenia muchas cosas de el y de su mamá- Debes hablarlo, la mayoría de ocasiones cuando las relaciones se terminan, o la razón de los pleitos irreconciliables o en casos mas extremos de divorcios, es por eso mismo, porque nos callamos muchas cosas, cosas que a simple vista pasan desapercibidas pero son mas importantes de lo que creemos, yo mismo cometi varias veces ese error con tu madre, me calle y espere a que las cosas se arreglaran por si solas y míranos ahora, no quisiera que pasaras por lo mismo que tu mamá y yo

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Pues equivocate! Pero inténtalo y si no sale al menos no serán los errores de tus padres, serán los tuyos propios

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente

-Hija a mi no me engañas, tal vez a tu mamá le puedas ocultar ciertas cosas, pero tu para mi eres un libro abierto, te pareces a tu mamá ella siempre duda mucho al tomar decisiones - al escuchar eso Sora torció la boca, no le gustaba que le dijeran que se parecía a su madre- pero...- continuo el señor Takenouchi- te pareces mas a mi es por eso que no me puedes ocultar nada y esa puede ser la misma razón por la que tu carácter choca con el de tu mamá- clavo su mirada en la de su hija y continuo- al grano pues, tu no estas confundida por estos dos chicos, y si Matt realmente te quiere sabra entender, porque esa mirada llena de luz e ilusión solo la ha causado una persona y a esa persona la conociste hace mucho años

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que se trata de el?

-Por que esa mirada, era la misma con la que tu madre me miraba

Sora palideció, que estaba haciendo?- en eso recordó aquella pregunta que Kari le había echo en vacaciones, ¿Cual de los dos le hacia mas falta? ¿Realmente a quien extrañaba? Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a la ausencia de Matt que realmente no se sentía extraña, pero esos dias sin poder siquiera mandarle un mensaje, llamarlo, esos dias eternos sin verlo o escuchar su risa, sus ocurrencias, habían sido una real tortura para ella, necesitaba mucho mas a Tai de lo que ella imaginaba

-Y bien? Que esperas?- le pregunto su papá

-Papá yo...

-Háblalo con el...Corre!- agrego con una sonrisa

Sora le sonrió a su papá y salio corriendo del estacionamiento, se dirigió a la casa de estudiantes, la zona en donde se supone estaban los dormitorios de los hombres, corrió por el pasillo, encontró a uno de sus compañeros de prepa

-Hola Sora porque tan agitada

-Hola, sabes donde esta la habitación de Tai Kamiya?

-Si al final del pasillo de lado izquierdo

-Gracias, hablamos luego- dijo la pelirroja que ya se disponía a seguir corriendo

-Pero Sora sabes que no es buena idea que estes en esta zona verdad? Y menos tu sola

-Es algo urgente- se limito a decir y pego la carrera

A llegar vio el letrero con dos nombres desconocidos para ella y el tercero era el de Tai, sin duda esa era su habitación, respiro hondo, se sentía muy nerviosa y sentía que las piernas le temblaban - Estupido Tai! Ya tranquilízate Sora- penso, acomodo un poco su cabello y toco la puerta esperando que fuera el quien le abriera, al abrirse la puerta se encontró de frente con aquella persona que siempre había estado a su lado, y de la cual ya nadie la podría apartar.

-Sora?- soltó Tai asombrado

-Hola extraño- respondió Sora con una sonrisa, se acerco al moreno, lo abrazo y planto un gran y cálido beso en los labios del moreno.

Tai estaba extrañado pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por la calidez de aquel beso, abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de la ojí rubí, se dio cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta y sin romper el beso dio unos pasos hacia adentro jalando a Sora con el, con una de sus manos cerro la puerta y volvió a colocar su brazo en la cintura de Sora, ese fue sin duda un beso lleno de amor y ternura, Sora lo sabia eso ya no era cariño como el cariño romántico que le tenia a Matt, no esto iba mas haya de un simple enamoramiento y eso tambien le daba miedo, el que el moreno tuviera tanto poder sobre ella, y conociéndola como la conoce podría acabar con ella en un par de segundos y mas ahora valiéndose de ese sentimiento tan fuerte, pero quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que Tai no era asi, que el seguía siendo aquel niño que conoció hace años en ese parque y que seguiría cuidando de ella como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Cuando el beso se rompió ambos estaban un poco agitados por la falta de aire, Tai coloco su frente en la de Sora

-Y bien...cambiaste de opinión?

-Solo se que me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte y que quiero estar a tu lado aun que parezca imposible

-Imposible?

-Por Matt, porque la culpa me mataría por eso es imposible, por eso tome aquella decisión para no hacerle daño

-Imposible...En mis aventuras esa palabra no existe y en esta no será la excepción, y no me importa cuanto tarde, me encargaré de terminarla y disfrutar del tesoro, que por cierto... Lleva tu nombre- sin decir más volvió a besarla y en los momentos en los que cortaba el beso era para decirle algo a Sora- Yo cuidaré de ti-...- No seria capaz de hacerle daño a mi mas grande tesoro-... -eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-...-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Después de formular la pregunta se alejo de ella y solo tomo sus manos, Sora estaba realmente sonrojada, sonrió y dijo

-Si quiero

...

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 **Ya por fin hasta que nuestra linda pelirroja se decidió a dar el paso, me gusta mucho la relación que Sora lleva con su papá, Tai tien un gran suegro :3 ya este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y lo se pero les dije que era larga, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, otra cosa que creen que pase con Matt? el es un buen chico pero cuando nos rompen el corazon no somos unas peritas en dulce o si? y con Joe y Mimi? que piensan de esto? alguna vez les ha pasado que no se sienten lo suficiente o a la altura de la persona que quieren y piensan "Esta mejor sin mi"? chicos que harian en el caso de Joe, niñas que harían si fueran Mimi?**


	44. Chapter 44

_**SIEMPRE TU**_

 **Capitulo 44**

Un joven de melena castaña estaba sentado en un sofa mirando muy atento la televisión, un partido de su equipo favorito cuando un ruido lo hizo correr al pasillo

-Escuche bien? - se preguntaba

El sonido se volvió a hacer presente

-Si no puedo equivocarme eso es el llanto de un bebe- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Una habitación en tono blanco con decorados en color rosa, llena de osos de peluche, juguetes y una silla mecedora, justo en medio de la habitación se encontraba una cuna en color blanco, el moreno se acerco y sonrió, una pequeña bebe de cabello Castaño y ojos rubíes era la causante de tanto alboroto, la tomo en brazos plantando un beso en su frente para calmarla

-ya mi bebe, debes tener hambre, no te preocupes mamá no tarda en llegar y tenemos refuerzos- dijo el moreno dándole una mamila a la pequeña que tendría por mucho 1 año, ese sentimiento que tenia al ver a esa pequeña era muy fuerte, era una de sus mayores alegrías, en eso se abrió la puerta, se escucharon pasos y sonar de algunas bolsas, Tai deposito a la bebe en la cuna y se dirigió a la sala.

-Cariño ya estamos de regresó- dijo la pelirroja

-Me alegro, si pudiste comprar todo?

-Mmm si no hubo ningún problema- dijo la ojí rubí metiéndose a la cocina

-Papa! -Grito un pequeño de tres años que corrió a abrazar a Tai, ese pequeño era la viva imagen del moreno cuando era pequeño solo que el tono de su cabello era un castaño rojizo y su piel era clara como la de su mamá

-Sshhh! Takato despertaras a Mizuki-le decía Tai al pequeño mientras lo abrazaba

-Pensé que tener una hermana seria divertido, pero la mia se la pasa durmiendo- se quejo el pequeño

-Eso es porque aun es una bebé, pronto podrás jugar con ella- interrumpió una joven castaña que entro al departamento

-Y como sabes eso tia Kari? Que pasa si crece y aun asi se la pasa durmiendo?- pregunto el pequeño angustiado

-No lo hara ya lo veras, será una gran compañera de juegos, hablando de eso quieres que vayamos a jugar a tu cuarto?- pregunto Kari

-Siiiiii- dijo el pequeño emocionado

Kari se acerco a Tai para quitarle a Takato de los brazos- te lo robo un rato?- le pregunto kari

-Claro solo cuídalo mucho si?- dijo Tai

-Ya suenas a mis padres- le dijo la castaña a su hermano

-Que horror- soltó Tai

Mientras Kari se llevaba a Takato a su cuarto, Tai entro en la cocina para abrazar a su esposa

-¿Como esta Mizuki?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Todo en orden- respondió Tai plantado le un beso a su esposa, ese momento no lo cambiaria por nada, la vida le había dado todo para ser feliz

...

Tai! Tai!- hijo despierta que ya estamos aquí- le decía Yuko mientras lo movia, el pobre se había quedado dormido en el sillón

-Déjemelo a mi yo lo despertare- le dijo Sora

-Esta bien hija- respondió la señora Kamiya

-Tai, oye levántate! Se nos hará tarde para ir con los chicos-Decía mientras le revolvia la melena

Tai despertó- pff solo fue un sueño- penso, pero al ver a la persona frente a el solo sonrió- algún dia será- dijo levantándose

-¿Sera que?- pregunto la ojí rubí

-Nada no me hagas caso

-Bueno pues tenemos un plan que llevar a cabo y ya todos están esperándonos asi que vámonos

-Si misión imposible cupido para la princesa- se burlo el moreno

-Solo espero todo salga bien para ellos- se limito a decir la pelirroja

-Mama! En un rato regresamos!- grito el moreno

-Ya se van?- pregunto la señora Kamiya junto con la señora Takenouchi ambas asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

-Si mamá no tardamos mucho, iremos a ver a Matt tocar- respondió la pelirroja

-Bueno regresan temprano y quiero que Kari regrese con ustedes si hijo?

-Si mamá- Tai tomo la mano de Sora y salieron del apartamento

Las mamas de ambos jóvenes estaban sumamente contentas por la relación de sus hijos, siempre había esperado algo asi, y ahora era realidad, ya presagiaban una boda, claro no todo era cuento de hadas por el carácter de ambos jóvenes, pero siempre veían la manera de arreglarse, crecieron juntos, y ahora estaban madurando juntos, ambos eran muy buenos chicos y a ellas solo les quedaba esperar lo mejor y desearle la mayor felicidad a sus hijos.

El plan era hacer que Mimi y Joe se encontraran, causando un ambiente romántico por el concierto y en la parte en la que Matt comenzara a tocar piezas lentas dejarlos solos como no queriendo la cosa, pero nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

Comenzó el concierto y todo iba muy bien, la ojí miel se puso nerviosa e intentaba mantenerse alejada del superior, ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente en la cafetería y aun no podía hablar con el, Joe había buscado varias formas de acercase pero siempre pasaba algo que se lo impedía o lo arruinaba, por eso los chicos planearon aquello, si todos incluyendo a Davis, Cody, Ken y Yolei, cuando llego el momento de las canciones mas lentas, tiernas y melosas del grupo de Matt todos tomaron a su pareja para bailar, Davis invito a Mimi porque Joe se estaba tardando mucho, y Cody fue a hablar con Joe para animarlo a bailar con Mimi, Matt fijo su mirada en Sora y Tai pero solo sonrió, le había dado gusto el saber que ellos ya eran novios, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos, de cierta manera sentía que se lo debía a Tai pues aun que el quería a Sora, sentía que se había entrometido entre ellos dos, de cualquier manera si Sora era para el tarde que temprano terminaría su ciclo con Tai y su amigo encontraría a su media naranja y si no pasaba es por que la pelirroja simplemente no era para el y esa chica especial lo estaba esperando. Al terminar la pieza un tipo se acerco e invito a Mimi a bailar, Davis no quería soltar a su amiga, el que alguien mas que no fuera el superior la invitara a bailar no estaba dentro del plan, pero Mimi aceptó bailar con el chico y Davis regreso a donde Cody y el Superior, tal vez ese es el impulso que el superior necesitaba, pues no quitaba la mirada de Mimi, y la cosa empeoró cuando el tipo quiso pasarse de listo con la ojí miel, el superior Joe se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la pista de baile, aventando al tipo que estaba molestando a Mimi, se hicieron de palabras y para sorpresa de todos Joe le soltó un puñetazo al tipo, el tipo solo se levanto y le dijo que las cosas no se quedarían asi, saliendo de la vista del superior y de Mimi.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Joe

-Si, muchas gracias superior, pff siempre le ando causando problemas es mejor que me vaya- dijo la ojí miel caminando hacia donde estaba su bolsa, la tomo, Sora y Yoeli al darse cuenta fueron tras ella

-Mimi no te quedaras? Nunca nos vamos antes de que Matt termine de tocar

-Lo se rojita pero con el incidente de hace un momento no creo que sea buena idea

-Vamos Mimi no permitas que un tarado te arruine la noche

-Lo siento Yoli pero me voy, chicas díganle a Yama que me disculpe que no me sentía bien pero que le estaré echando porras desde mi casa- se dirigió a la salida pero Joe ya estaba esperándola ahí

-No te quedaras?

-No superior no quiero causarles mas problemas- dijo saliendo del lugar pero Joe la iba siguiendo por la calle

-Es eso o es que sigues tratando de evitarme?- pregunto el joven Kido

-No lo evito- respondió Mimi

-Entonces no te vayas y concédeme una pieza- propuso Joe, poniéndose frente a Mimi y tomándola por la cintura

-Aqui? Pero no hay música superior

-Eso no importa, o si?

-No me haga las cosas mas difíciles

-Porque difíciles? Mimi me quieres?

-No

-¿Que?

-No lo quiero es mas que eso me enamore de usted

Joe sonrió- entonces porque me evitas?

-Porque usted merece algo mejor que yo

-Pero como sabes que o quien es lo mejor para mi? Estas mal Mimi para mi nunca habrá nadie mejor que tu

Joe la acerco mas hacia el y las manos de Mimi quedaron en el pecho de Joe, la castaña se percató de los latidos del corazón del superior, su corazón latía muy rápido, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del joven Kido

-Soy lo mejor para ti? Pero...porque? pregunto Mimi

-Porque eres una chica dulce, tierna, amable, noble, porque me gustas y porque Te amo demasiado, tanto que estuve dispuesto a hacer una familia contigo aun si tenia que dejar de lado mi carrera por tu bienestar y por el del bebe, porque no quiero que nadie jamas te vuelva a hacer tanto daño

-Oh how nice!- dijo Mimi dejando escapar algunas lagrimas por sus ojos

-No llores, no quiero que mi princesa llore

-Soy tu princesa?

-Y no solo eso, you are my princess, tu es I'amour de ma vie (eres el amor de mi vida en frances) you are my life, voutes êtes ma lumiére (eres mi luz en francés) you are my love, my only love- con cada palabra que decía el superior se acercaban mas hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un beso

No supieron cuando llegaron pero cuando se separaron sus amigos ya estaban ahí a un lado de ellos, los chicos con cara de niños traviesos y las chicas con cara de borrego a medio morir, Mimi y Joe se pusieron súper rojos pero ni Mimi ni Joe rompieron el abrazo asi que la ojí miel solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del superior.

Asi fueron pasando los dias y los meses hasta concluir un año, las relaciones seguían floreciendo y madurando, y los que aun estaba solteros no lo estarían por mucho mas tiempo pues Davis conoció a una linda chica que vino a estudiar a Japón llamada Sophia, y ahí había algo mas que amistad, en cuanto a Izzi por fin logro reconciliarse con Haruka y esta vez no la soltaria por nada, y Cody bueno tambien había conocido a alguien pero aun era muy joven a su parecer para tener una novia.

Una hermosa tarde de verano caia sobre Odaiba, ese fin de semana los chicos decidieron visitar a sus padres, pero para su buena o mala suerte los padres de Sora no estaban, acababan de dejar a Kari en casa de Tai y este llevo a Sora a casa de su padre, pasaron la tarde noche ahí platicando y viendo una película pero la noche comenzó a caer, Tai debía regresar a su casa y descansar, el domingo por la tarde debían regresar a la universidad pues tenían clases el lunes por la mañana, se dirigieron a la puerta

-Vendré mañana por ti para irnos juntos te parece?

-Si

-Bueno ya debo irme, descansa

-Y tu no duermas tarde si?

-Si mamá- dijo Tai en tono burlesco

Se acercaron para darse el beso de despedida pero este se alargó mas de lo debido, la adrenalina comenzó a elevarse, las caricias pasaron de ser tiernas a apasionadas al igual que el supuesto beso de despedida, Sora estaba nerviosa pero no quería que se detuviera, Tai sintió que el cuerpo de Sora temblaba y no quería obligarla a nada aun que el lo deseara mucho asi que corto el beso

-Debo irme- le dijo Tai tratando de recuperar el aliento, apartándose de Sora pero al darse la vuelta para salir la pelirroja le tomo la mano haciendo que Tai volteara a verla

-Quédate conmigo- dijo dulcemente la ojí rubi acercándose a abrazar a su novio- Tai?

-Si?

-Te amo

Era la primera vez que lo decía y había sido a el exactamente, le había dado miedo decírselo antes pero ahora ya no podía seguirlo callando, Tai sabia que Sora jamas le había dicho Te amo a ninguna persona, su corazón se estremeció y por ese momento el fue mas feliz del mundo, el único que pudo ganarse por completo el corazón de la tormenta.

-Yo Te Amo mucho mi Sora- le respondió al oído

De nuevo las caricias tomaron su rumbo, no había nada mas que decir o preguntar, con esas simples palabras Sora había accedido a lo que sucedería, sin separarse fueron avanzando hasta llegar al cuarto de la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Nervios? Por supuesto, siempre los hay la primera vez, dudas? Ninguna por parte de ambos, no solo era el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era algo que siempre fue mucho mas haya de lo físico, un sentimiento que termina tarde o temprano en ese acto, en esa unión, tal vez tenían muy poco tiempo de ser novios pero se conocían de toda su vida, sabían que uno no seria capaz de dañar al otro, que se amaban y se necesitaban es por eso que estaban juntos en ese momento de entrega tan especial para ambos, siempre estuvieron ahí el uno para el otro y seguramente en el futuro asi seria.

 _ ***Mlle Tempete***_

 ** _Y asi llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que la siguieron hasta hoy, espero haya sido de su total agrado, ya estoy preparando otro Fic que espero subir pronto,y espero tambien contar con su apoyo, espero no me quieran matar por alguna cosa que haya puesto para el final xD_**

 ** _Amo el Taiora pero mi siguiente Fic no lo sera, gracias por su apoyo asepto comentarios, recomendaciones, felicitaciones o tomatazos, nos vemos en el Digimundo ;)_**

 ** _¡hasta la proxima!_**


End file.
